Cinnamon Bun's Music
by Pixel's Fanbooks
Summary: As Izuku's secret has been exposed. Class A need an act of the Culture Festival. With the suggestion for a music act by Todoroki. The Class agree on a music concert but they have one problem, Izuku wants nothing to do with it after returning from his trip. Will Class A convince the Musician who doesn't trust them to help or will they burn on stage. Find Out Now.
1. Track 1

**Hey guys, this is another My Hero Academia/Music fanfic that was inspired by an another fanfic on Wattpad, I forget the name of it and who wrote it but I'll try to find out who wrote it to give him credit. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll talk to y'all in the end**

**Pixel's Fan Books Present**

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 1: Discovery**

It's an early August morning at 1-A's Heights Alliances and all of Class A are wake and eat their respective breakfasts, the girls are chatting about girl things, Mineta & Kaminari stares at the girls perversely and thinking some nasty things which causes a chill to down down some of the girls' spines, some of the boys are cleaning the dishes or discussing plans of the Culture Festive in a few weeks or working out plans of the day but only one classmate is not with them. All were having a good time but soon one of them discovers that one of their friends were not here…

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Deku-kun yet?" said Uraraka as she realises that her crush is not with them

"No, in fact I haven't seen him since class ended yesterday when he left class." said Hagakure to her bubbly friend

"Maybe he's working out right now and trying out a new move *ribbit*." said/ribbited Asui

"Oh. Man that boy is trying to improve every time he trains." said Ashido

"Yeah but every time he does he gets hurt badly and sometimes it scares me." said Jirou

"Yes, I don't like that his quirk hurts him every time he goes overboard." said YaoMomo

All the girls are depressed because for the fact that their green curly-haired friend might get hurt really bad in the future like he was after the summer camp incident or worse….

'Please, don't hurt yourself Deku/Midoriya/Midori/Izuku. I can't stand seeing you like that.' Thought the girls

Now to the boys

"Hey! Have any of you extras seen Deku yet, the damn nerd owns me a fight." Said Bakugou who is just ready to fight anyone but got angrier when to guys just shook for 'no' or said 'nope'

"The bastard is probply just sleeping in. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind of making go get him." Said Bakugou as he and runs to get his rival to go and beat the living crap out for him, the rest of the class follow him to stop him from waking Izuku up but when they reach his room, Bakugou just kicks the door down to find that the occupant of the room is...not even in the room, in fact the room looked it was not used. They search for the reason why Izuku wasn't here. As they look Mina finds a paper on the front of the door.

"Hey guys, there's a note on the door." Said Ashido as the others surround her to see what was a note doing on the door and what was written on it.

'_Hey guys_

_I'm sorry but I'm not going to be around for a while cause I'm going on a training trip with All Might._

_I don't know when I'll be back but please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. See you all soon_

_Your Friend: Izuku/Deku'_

'Where could he possibly have gone to.' Thought the majority of the class wondering where could their adorable green cinnamon bun could have possible gone with the former No.1 Hero to train. While they were thinking they didn't notice Bakugou going red with rage as he now learns that Deku is not even here and won't be back for a while. He starts to look for a clue to where he could have gone to

"There's got to be something here that'll help me find the damn nerd so I can go and kick his ass." Said Bakugou as he tore through the room trying to find something related to Deku's location. The others try to stop but Bakugou pushes Mina off of him and into Izuku's Desk and bumps something off it and the item lands on the floor

***tish* *tish* *tish* **All for them look to the floor to see what landed on it but were surprised to see a…

"CD, what's a CD doing in Midori's room in the first place." Said Tooro as she picked up the container of the CD but than

"*Gasps* Guys, I think Modori made this causes on the front of the disc, it has his name on it and it's in his handwriting." Said Tooro

True to her words the class see that on the front of the disc there was writing on it and it said _**'Famous by Deku'**_, now this got the class thinking, since when did their green cinnamon bun classmate sing cause the only one who could sing well in their class was Jiro (Who is curious about Izuku's singing skills) and how well can he sign but their thoughts were interrupted by a snort

"Hah, as if the damn Deku could sing, I bet that he probably stole this from someone and wrote on that stupid thing to say that it was him that made the damn thing hah." Said Bakugou thinking that Deku doesn't have the balls to sing a song let alone be a hero.

"Ok, if you confident that it's not Deku, that how about a bet." Said Uraraka trying to defend Deku from his bully.

"Ok Round Face, what's the bet." Said Bakugou rather excited that Round Face was challenging him

"If the voice singing on the CD is Deku's voice, then you don't bully or fight Deku for 1 month when he comes back and you call him by his name." Said Uraraka

"And if it's not the nerd who 'singing' on the fucking disc, what do I get?" asked Bakugou

"I'll become your bitch for the next month." Said Uraraka rather scare at the idea for being Bakugou's girl (A/N: I have nothing against people who like Bakuraka but I don't like it)

Now everyone was surprised by the bet and the offer that Uraraka would offer herself to Bakugou if he wins, they got scared for her specially when they saw Bakugou's face when he smirks thinking he already won

"Get ready for tonight cause you gonna suck my dick after this, Earphones go get a CD player from your room. I want this done as fast as possible so I can have my fun." Said Bakugou

Jiro goes to her room as the others go the common area so that all for them to listen to the track. Jiro returns with her purple CD player and puts it on the table as she places the CD in the device

The girls' comforts Uraraka thinking that her plan won't work and Bakugou leaning on the wall next to the stairs with his usually smug smirk on his face thinking on all the fun he's going to have with Round Face when the Song plays

(Oh, You stupid boy. You never learn do you)

"Here goes." Said Jiro as she presses play on the player and the song starts and they hear a guitar playing before drums and they hear…

**I testify, this is not a secret meant to keep**

**Your love, like fire, spreading from my heart straight to my feet**

The class jaws drop when they heard Izuku's voice going through the speakers and fill the room with his sound, most were surprised and some were relieved that Uraraka was safe from Bakugo and speaking for Bakugo...well his jaw hit the floor and his eye widen from the shock

**And when I was dead, you gave me new life**

**I'm lifting you up with all of my might**

**I don't care who's to the left, to the right**

**You're all that's on my mind**

**Don't really care what they say, what they think**

**I feel so alive**

Most of them couldn't help but bob their heads and tap their feet to the beat as it was intoxicating

**I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake**

**Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything**

**Here's to the free who still believe**

**You're the star of the show that we came to see**

**With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

**Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

The boys (Most of them) were nodding their heads as their listened to their friends' voice with emotion that made the song most awesome some feeling pumped like they wanted to go to the gym.

Iida felt proud that one of his best friends could sing and his respect for Izuku grew too that he belivied that he could help Izuku sing on a stage one day

Shoto smiled after hearing Izuku sing that his respect for him grew from helping him at the sports festival for helping him find who he is.

The girls couldn't help but feel warm from how their friend singing was reaching them and it made their hearts beat a bit faster as well make they think about other things

Ochako had a huge blush on her face that her friend/crush has an amazing voice. She started to imagine Izuku signing to her like in the movies which only made her face gone red like a tomato

Mina couldn't stop smiling as she listened to the song and she could feel her heart beat pumping fast and she had a blush on her face

Tsuyu somehow had her usually straight face but she too had a blush on her face as well

Jiro who also had a blush on her face couldn't believe it. The innocent, shy, hero loving fanboy could sing so well. Maybe when he comes back she could ask him to sing with her as well and maybe do something else~…. her face had gone nuclear

Momo couldn't help but admire his voice, she already admires him for his heroic acts but now that she finds his voice wonderful & amazing, she can't stop blushing and stop her heart for beating fast

Toro maybe invisible but you could see the blush on her cheeks

**Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous**

**Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous**

**Neon lights, my eyes are blinded by your glow**

**Yeah, you are mine, I know who I am cause of who I know**

**I'm no longer dead, you gave me new life**

**I'm lifting you up with all of my might**

**I don't care who's to the left, to the right**

**You're all that's on my mind**

**Don't really care what they say, what they think**

**I feel so alive**

**I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake**

**Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything**

**Here's to the free who still believe**

**You're the star of the show that we came to see**

**With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

**Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

Bakugou was still in shock as he couldn't believe that the nerd who followed him most of his life has a great singing voice. He could only said

"What The Fu-SHHHHHH!" He was interrupted by the class so they could listen to make for the song

**Shh, shh, you wanna know a secret?**

**Shh, shh, cause I can't keep it**

**Shh, shh, you wanna know a secret?**

**Shh, shh, cause I can't keep it**

**Take you worldwide, make, make you famous**

**'Cross the headlines, make, make you famous**

**From NYC to Texas to the coast of LA**

**From way down under, under London**

**They'll remember your name**

**I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake**

**Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything**

**Here's to the free who still believe**

**You're the star of the show that we came to see**

**With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

**Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

**With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud**

**Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous**

**Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out**

**Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous**

The room was filled with silence as the music stop as the class sat at their chairs taking in from what they just listened. Than….

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" shouted Kirishima, Kaminari Sato, Hagakure, Sero & Mina

"Never in my life have I heard something like that. Izuku is an amazing singer." Said Mina all excited and full of energy

"I KNOW RIGHT! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MIBROIYA COULD SING A ROCK SONG LIKE THAT!" Yelled Kirishima

"Deku is really amazing*sniff*." Said Ochako as tears of joy went down her face not only from how her crush could sign so well but also….

"I can't believe that the damn nerd can sing." Said Bakugou who can't believe that Deku of all people can sing and that he lost the bet he made with Round Face.

"Bakugou." Said Todoroki

"What do you want Icy-Hot?" said Bakugou breaking out of his shock

"Remember what you and Uraraka agreed of the bet, you must be nice to Midoriya when he comes back, right?" said Todoroki getting everyone's attention as they were looking at Bakugou for his reaction.

"I-i-i-it was cool a-a-a-and I'll do what the fucking bet said and be nice to fucking Deku." Said Bakugou surprising his classmates for how he's trying the lose unusual well

"Man, that surprised me. I mean I didn't know that the dude can sing so well. What do you think about it Jirou since you know more about music then any of u…**WHOA! **Guys look Jirou is still in shock." Said Sato who saw with his other classmates as he finished saying that saw that Jirou was still in a state of shock

"Uhhh…Jirou...You…Ok?" Asked Kaminari who was kinda of scare to see Jirou like this.

"The way he sang was…prefect…the emotion he put in to the song was something I've never heard before…he's prefect…" said Jirou out loud with a huge blush on her face which causes her classmates to look at her with an amazed look on their faces that Izuku could put a hard rock girl like Jirou in to this state. Some of the girls especially Uraraka glared at her thinking that she'll go after Mindoriya.

"Man, that was great but I wanna hear more of Midori singing!" yelled Mina as she wanted to hear Izuku singing more

"Yeah, me too but we don't have any more of his songs. I mean it's not like that Midoriya has a stash of his songs hidden in his room somewhere." Said Kaminari as he realized he's mistake when Mina grabs Sato and rushes to Izuku's room to search of his songs.

But the question is…what is Izuku doing at the moment

_**Somewhere in Tokyo**_

Izuku is busy jogging down a busy street with All Might as they are training until Izuku feels a chill going down his spine as for some reason he started to think

'Why do I get the feeling that my future is going to change in a big way.'

All Might see that Midoriya is distracted by something and asks.

"Everything alright Young Midoriya?" Izuku looks at his mentor and shrugs his shoulders thinking that it was nothing.

(**Oh, how wrong you are boy. How wrong you are.)**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy the first chapter. **

**Leave a comment on how the story is, review the story and follow it if you can.**

**Also I need help on another fanfic I'm working on. **

**I need help on choosing who will Naruto date**

**The choses are:**

**Momo **

**Tsuyu**

**Mina**

**Jirou**

**Kendo**

**Yui**

**Reiko**

**Pony**

**Or any one you guy pick**

**Any guys see you later on the nexrt one **

**Pixel Out**

**[Songs used:]**

**Famous by Skillet**


	2. Track 2

**Hey guys, here's a new chapter of Cinnamon Bun's Music. Also the poll for who Naruto will date is for ****ANOTHER FANFICTION**** that I'm writing, I still need help for it so suggest which chick will date the orange Hokage. With that out of the way please enjoy this chapter and I'll talk to you all later peace.**

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 2: The Cases**

The class were busy thinking why did Mina take Sato with her and why were they taking too long. They got their answer when they heard a 'Bing' from the elevator and saw Sato carrying two identical black suit cases and Mina carrying one with her and sets the cases down next to the table. The class were silent from when Mina and Sato bring three mysterious cases and set them down next to the table until Kaminari broke the silence…

"Ahhh….Ashido. What are these cases doing here?"

Mina simply grinned and hummed happily which creeped everyone out as to why Mina so happy.

"Well…me and Sato found these under Midori's bed and I saw the it had locks on it so…I used my quirk to melt the locks and opened it and found…"

Mina walks over to one and opens it to reveal…

"That it has Midori's CDs' in it!" yelled Mina on the top of her voice as the case reveals that has butt loads of CDs' in it. Now the class was shocked to see that one case had loads of CDs' in it but was even more shocked to see that the other cases had the same amount of CDs' in it, since when did Midoriya make all these and how did he manage to hide them from them until now. The class broke out of their shocked state when Iida broke out of his when he realised something Mina said about how she found them

"Ashido, not only you broke into Midoriya's room, took his property without his permission, broke into said property to see what content is inside and you bring it to our viewing. That is shameful behavoir and that taking the trust of your friend and throwing it to his face!" shouted Iida as he scolds Mina for doing such things which would made her sad cause she took advantage of the situation and took Midoriya's stuff without his permission, she shrived when imagined Izuku returning and seeing that Mina took his things and that made him mad and said:

"_I don't want to do anything with you anymore. You're not my friend anymore Mina Ashido!"_

"_Izuku! I'm sorry!"_

Now Mina did have a small crush on Izuku since he helped her out of the final exams earlier in the year but the crush grew over time as the two hang out and practicing their dance routine of the Culture Festive, but the song they just played ignited something inside Mina to try and court Izuku…but she wasn't the only one

"I put everything back in its place and even fix the locks on the cases if YaoMomo can help me with it." Said Mina with a pout clearly showing that she's sad which the others saw and quickly took action to cheer up the pink bubbly hyper friend

"It's okay Mina, you just wanted to listen to Izuku again right." Said Sero with getting a nod from his pink friend. "And maybe he won't be mad about it. I mean he doesn't at mad at all. He said while getting another nod from Mina while she thought about it and he was right, Izuku never gets mad about anything, ever if it of the small thing. While this was happening many glared at Iida for scolding Mina while some agreed with Iida for scolding Ashido for breaking & entering and taking his stuff.

After a while after Mina clam down she went to the first case and opened it

"Alright! So which one should we listen to first?" as soon as Mina said that the class were debating on who should chose first and which one, eventually Momo came up with an idea.

"I have an idea. What if I make a wheel with our names on it and with it we can draw who just to choose which CD and we'll play it?" Most of them agreed with her idea, soon Momo made a wheel with their name on it (Excluding Izuku because he isn't there) and she spun it the wheel. The wheel went through their names and soon the wheel started to slow down and it landed on…

'Yuga' (A/N: Ok I can't write shit in a French accent so bear with me like try to imagine how he speaks)

"Ahhh. It seems that the forces want me to pick a glamorous song." Said Yuga in his very glorious French accent. "Just go and pick a damn song before I ruin you all the way to hell!" yelled Bakugou as he was getting annoyed by Yuga's way of telling them that he got first pick and was taking his sweet time, regardless that did scare Yuga and sent him to the case in search of a decent song until he found one

"Copines and copains, I have found one named 'Classic', perhaps this song is fantastic like the first one." Yuga said excited think the song was a classic opera like the ones his mom listens to. Some of the class groaned thinking that the song was going to suck but some were eager to hear what Izuku did to the song. Yuga hands the disc to Jirou so she can put it in her CD palyer, she places it in and presses the play button.

**Hey! Where's the drums?**

"Huh?"

**Wooh oh oh oh**

**Let's go!**

**Ooh, girl, you're shining like a 5th Avenue diamond**

**And they don't make you like they used to**

**You're never going out of style**

**Ooh, pretty baby, this world might have gone crazy**

**The way you saved me, who could blame me**

**When I just wanna make you smile?**

**I wanna thrill you like Michael**

**I wanna kiss you like Prince**

**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway**

**Write a song for you like this**

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A LOVE SONG!" Shouted all the girls realising that the song is a love song while the guys were trying to recover from the sudden shout that reach outside and altered someone who was walking back to their dorm.

**You're over my head, I'm out of my mind**

**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby, you're so classic (Baby you)**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Four dozen roses, anything for you to notice**

**All the way to serenade you, doing it Sinatra style**

**I'mma pick you up in a Cadillac like a gentleman bringing glamour back**

**Keep it real to real in the way I feel**

**I could walk you down the aisle**

"He must really like this girl." Said Mineta who with the rest of the guys were thinking that Midoriya is the most likely type of guy out of them to do the things he listed while some of they were writing some of the lyrics to use for future use

**[Pre-Chorus]**

**I wanna thrill you like Michael**

**I wanna kiss you like Prince**

**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway**

**Write a song for you like this**

**[Chorus]**

**You're over my head, I'm out of my mind**

**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

**It's love on rewind, everything is so throwback-ish**

**I kinda like it how you—**

**Out of my league, old school chic**

**Like a movie star from a silver screen**

**You're one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

"He really loves this girl." Said Jirou who with the girls were intruded on who was the girl Izuku singing to.

**Baby you're class, and baby you're sick**

**I never met a girl like you ever till we met**

**A star in the 40s, center fold in the 50s**

**You got me tripping out like the 60s, hippies**

**Queen of the discotheque**

**A 70s dream and an 80s best**

**Hepburn, Beyonce, Marilyn, massive**

**Girl you're timeless, just so classic**

"Dude! Did he just rap?" Yelled Kaminari who was shocked with the rest not expecting that Izuku would rap in a love song. Not that they were complaining cause that bit made the song even better.

"Yeah he did man!" Shouted Kirishima excited that the little shy green classmate could rap like it's nothing. IN A LOVE SONG!

**You're over my head, I'm out of my mind**

**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

**It's love on rewind, everything is so throwback-ish**

**I kinda like it how you—**

**Out of my league, old school chic**

**Like a movie star from a silver screen**

**You're one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

**Baby, you're so classic**

The song finished leaving a stunned class from how their classmate sang this love song, they honestly thought that Izuku couldn't say 'I Love You' without stuttering but guess he proved them wrong

"Wow, didn't think the little guy had it in him." Said Sato

"Yeah, I'm surprised that we found a love song this earlier into it." Said Sero with some of the guy nodding as they thought that they would find a love song later into it. Bakugou was gritting his teeth thinking that Izuku found someone he likes before he did but his rage slowly turned to a playful smirk thinking that Izuku might have found someone that'll make him happy. (**A/N: I know that deep down, Bakugou cares for Izuku like a brother because they were childhood friends, even if he doesn't want to admit it.**) While the guys were discussing this, the girls were still in their stunned state as they were mesmerized by the song that they were dreaming that Izuku was singing to them like in the movies or drama shows they watch.

'Was he singing to me' was the thoughts for all the girls with pink dusting on their faces

"Well if that's done can we pick another one." Said Ojiro knock the girls back to their senses so they can choose who's next. Momo spun the wheel as it goes through their name as it slowy comes to a halt on…

'Katsuki'

Now this shocked the class even the name chosen as they thought that what type of song would their resident bomb chose? But they realised that it's Midoriya's songs so there shouldn't been songs that are wrong right…right?

Bakugou approached the case and went through it in search of a song of his liking but as he looked through it he found one that got him concerned…

"Hey, I found one but I see more writing on this one than the rest."

"Well. What is called?" Said his red spiky haired friend.

"It just says: "_See You Again_". With a sword and shield, an eye and the moon drawn on it." Now that confused most of the class as to why Izuku drew a sword and shield, an eye and the moon on this disc but three of them realised what those drawings mean and got sad really fast

"Well only one why to found out. Hand me the CD." Said Jirou as Bakugou hands her the CD and she puts it in the CD palyer, and she presses the play button and the song starts as they hear a piano was playing and they can tell that this song is good to be a sad one.

**It's been a long day without you, my friend**

**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**We've come a long way from where we began**

**Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**When I see you again**

Now this song was starting to get to everyone as could hear the hurt in Izuku's voice as he played the piano and his singing.

**Damn, who knew?**

**All the planes we flew, good things we been through**

**That I'd be standing right here talking to you**

**'Bout another path, I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**

**But something told me that it wouldn't last**

**Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture**

**Those were the days, hard work forever pays**

**Now I see you in a better place (See you in a better place)**

**Uh**

**How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

**Everything I went through, you were standing there by my side**

**And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

"Not going to lie, the rapping is on point, even if the song is sad." Said Kaminari with some of them agreeing while the rest telling them to be quite as they were listening to the song.

**It's been a long day without you, my friend**

**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I'll see you again)**

**We've come a long way (Yeah, we came a long way) from where we began**

**(You know we started)**

**Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I'll tell you)**

**When I see you again**

**Aah oh, aah oh**

**Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Yeah**

"Who could he be singing to?" asked Tooru but she got no responds

**First, you both go out your way and the vibe is feeling strong**

**And what's small turned to a friendship, a friendship turned to a bond**

**And that bond will never be broken, the love will never get lost**

**(The love will never get lost)**

**And when brotherhood come first, then the line will never be crossed**

**Established it on our own when that line had to be drawn**

**And that line is what we reached, so remember me when I'm gone**

**(Remember me when I'm gone)**

**How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

**Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

**And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

**So let the light guide your way, yeah**

**Hold every memory as you go**

**And every road you take**

**Will always lead you home, home**

The three who were involved in the Eri rescue mission were opening crying as they remembered how Izuku and Mirio were after they witness Sir Nighteye passing away as they realised who was this song dedicated to, the rest of the class were sad from how defeated Izuku sounded in the song and some had tears in their eyes because they were not use to hear or see Izuku so sad and defeated even Bakugou was tearing up as he remembered the shit he did to Izuku while they were growing up.

**It's been a long day without you, my friend**

**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**We've come a long way from where we began**

**Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**When I see you again**

**Aah oh, aah oh (Uh)**

**Yeah (Yeah)**

**Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Yo)**

**When I see you again (Yo, uh)**

**See you again (Yo, yo)**

**Oh-oh (Uh-huh)**

**(Yup) When I see you again**

"**This s-s-s-s-song *sniff* i-i-i-i-is dedicated to Sir Nighteye. *sniffs* I-I-I'll k-k-k-keep on s-s-s-s-s-s-smiling SIR!"**

The was Izuku saying that the song is dedicated to Sir Nighteye, the late former sidekick of All Might, the way Izuku sounded at the end indicated that he was crying as the death was still a fresh wound to his mental state. When the class heard that, they couldn't keep their tears anymore especially Uraraka, Asui and Kirishima as they too were affected by the death of a pro hero. None of them spoke as the song's atmosphere so too depressing to speak until they heard…

*sniff*

They looked at each other to see who was that but to their surprise, none of them were sobbing ever Tooru when they check her but…

*sniff*

They turn around to see…Class 1-B there at their front door with bags and stuff and saw that some were crying openly while the rest were close to cry or sad. Kendo stopped crying to see that Class 1-A were looking at them

"Huh…Hi"

**Woooooo, another chapter done, what do you guys thinks, I cried when at the scene where Nighteye died because My Hero Academia is like one of those anime where you don't expect one of the characters to die but dude, it got to me. I recently started watching Fairy Tail and I love it. I've read a few Fairy Tail fanfics on the site especially ones with Naruto in it and I've been thinking, should I make a fanfic with NARUTO X FAIRY TAIL. Like Naruto gets banished and goes to Fairy Tail or something like that. What do you guys think, should I or should I not make one?**

**[Song Used]**

**[Classic by MKTO]**

**[See You Again by Charlie Puth & Wiz Khalifa] **


	3. Track 3

**Author's Corner**

Hey guys, here's a new chapter of Cinnamon Bun's Music. I saw the reviews and I'll say this. I will take song requests but I'll use some in this story while I will use the rest at my other story: _Golden Voice Deku._ To **Sir Scrabbles**, I know Class 1-A Cypher but I'll use it later. Also I have a new story trailer up right now on the site so go and check it out. Well that's it for now. Guys please go and vote on my polls on my profile for the next chapters of my stories, I'll really will be grateful. I'll talk to you guy later peace

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 3: Class 1-B **

Class A were staring at Class B with shock, confusion and interested look as they were wondering why were their proclaimed 'rivals' were at their front door. Before anyone could say anything Bakugou to come out of his shock and start to…well...be…him

"OI! WHAT THE FUCK YOU EXTRAS DOING HERE IN OUR DORM?"

That brought the others out of their respective states and one of Class B's members step front to answer their rival class…it was Class B's 'big sister' Itsuka Kendo

"Well, I was walking back to my dorm after my afternoon workout when I heard shouting out of here and I thought that you guys were in trouble or something and well I grabbed everyone to help you guys but I guess it was for nothing hehe." Said Kendo as she sheepishly chuckles and rubbed her head in embarrassment from her misunderstanding

"Well that explains you guy being here but what's with the bags though?" asked Kirishima who saw that most of them had bag which looked like overnight bags

"Oh those. Well some of us were busy camping outside last night in the forest near the school to relax and we just got back to the dorm and Kendo told us to follow her to your dorm and well ya know the rest." Explained Testutestu

"Okay."

"So who was singing that song that was playing a few mintues ago?" asked Kendo who was intrigued on who was the artist of the song and she saw that 1-A were looking trying to find a way to tell 1-B who was it

"Well you see, the person who was singing was-IT WAS IZUKU-KUN!" Momo was explaining who was the singer slowly but was interrupted by Mina, Tsuyu, Ochako, Tooru, and Jirou as they shouted trying to protect their friend/new crush with his talent.

Class B were shocked at the news that Class A's resident nerd, the one with the glass canon quirk was the one who sang on that song.

"Yeah right, that green nerd was the one who sang, pff." Snorted Monoma as he didn't believe that Midoriya was the one sang that song but soon with that comment, Class A started to argue with Monoma and some of Class B with those who don't believe that Izuku can sing but while they were arguing three Class B members were silent while the others fight but Kendo saw this was thinking why did they not put their minds in to this

"Hey, Pony, Reiko and Yui? Why aren't you guys in on this?"

"Well, we are not in the conversation because we know about Izuku and his talent of singing." Said Yui in her usual calm tone with the other two nodding in agreement

Both the classes stop their argument when they heard what Yui said, soon both the classes bombarded them with questions like "How?!" or "When!?", soon Reiko soon answered

"We heard some noise at the school's gym and we investigated it and found Izuku singing in it." Said Reiko in her own calm and collected tone

"Yeah…Izu-kun…best…singer I've ever hear…I recorded it for future uses." Said Pony with her limited use of Japanese as she pulls out her phone to show both classes the video of Izuku singing

The classes gather up around Pony to see what Izuku was doing to prepare this song, Pony pushes the play button and the video starts to reveal Izuku in his casual clothes and a guitar, a recorder and a speaker on the floor with the camera shaking which indicates that Pony was moving in quietly to get a closer shoot

"_**Ok. Check 1-2, check check. Ok let's do this in one take; Izuku Midoriya: Life Is a Highway, take 1." **_Said Izuku on video as he presses a button on the speaker and as he plays the guitar with the drum coming out of the speaker

Class 1-B were shocked to see Izuku plays an instrument with such skill and seeing that if he can do that, then maybe he _can _sing. Class 1-A were shocked to see that Izuku was playing some with confidence and with a smile on his face.

**Whoo um, yeah**

Everyone started to tap their feet and nod their heads to the beat because it sounds like an American song you listen to while driving on the country road while Yui, Pony and Reiko smiled at the sound of Izuku's voice as they start to remember the day when their accidently heard him sing and followed him in secret to watch him sing whenever he can, Izuku goes the mic that was connected to the recorder on starts to sing a deep and mature southern voice.

**Life is like a road that you travel on**

**When there is one day here and the next day gone**

**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**

**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**

**There is a world outside every darkened door**

**Where blues will not haunt you anymore**

**Where brave are free and lovers soar**

**Come ride with me to the distant shore**

**We won't hesitate**

**To break down the garden gate**

**There's not much time left today**

**Life is a highway**

**I want to ride it all night long**

**If you are going my way**

**I want to drive it all night long**

"What does he mean by he wants to ride it all night long?"

"I don't know. Something 'bout driving on a road in a car?"

"Ohh."

**Through all these cities and all these towns**

**It is in my blood and it is all around**

**I love you now like I loved you then**

**This is the road and these are the hands**

**From Mozambique to those Memphis nights**

**The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights**

**Knock me down get back up again**

**You are in my blood**

**I am not a lonely man**

**There is no load I cannot hold**

**Road so rough this I know**

**I will be there when the light comes in**

**Just tell them we are survivors**

**Life is a highway**

**I want to ride it all night long**

**If you are going my way**

**I want to drive it all night long**

**Give me give me give me give me yeah**

**Life is a highway**

**I want to ride it all night long**

**If you are going my way**

**I want to drive it all night long**

The classes started to sing along with Izuku as the song was too catchy not sing along, some were really good on following him in a similar way of singing like the song while others did it in their own way

**There was a distance between you and I (Between you and I)**

**A misunderstanding once**

**But now we look it in the eye**

**Ooh, yeah**

Izuku started to do a guitar solo which was awesome as the classes saw on Pony's phone that Izuku was putting a lot of effort into it which made the song sound better.

"Dude, he can shred that guitar like a pro!"

"I know bro, I know."

**There ain't no load that I can't hold**

**The roads are rough, this I know**

**I'll be there when the light comes in**

**Just tell them we're survivors**

The classes started to clap their hands with the beat and sing along with Izuku

**Life is a highway**

I want to ride it all night long

**If you're going my way**

I want to drive it all night long

**Life is a highway**

I want to ride it all night long

**If you're going my way**

I want to drive it all night long

**Life is a highway**

I want to ride it all night long

**If you're going my way**

I want to drive it all night long

**Give me give me give me give me yeah**

The video ends with Izuku smiling and patting the guitar in satisfaction with how the song sounded, the classes were in awe and shock from the video with how the song sounded and how Izuku sang it in a voice that didn't fit his personality. Pony, Yui and Reiko smiled that the person they admire talent was finally out in the open. The silence was still in the air until Testutestu got up and…

"That…that…that was...THAT WAS MANLY!" Shouted Tesutestu as he fist pumps the air and with tears going down his eyes

"I know right; he was so _mush_ cool with his singing." Said Kinoko Komori with her usual happy tone

"Man, the way he sang with that deep voice, heh kid's got talent." Said Setsuna Tokage as she grins shows her spikey teeth

'His voice is that of an angel, is he the one that the lord may have sent have to help me spend the grace of the lord in heaven.' Thought Ibara Shiozaki with a small blush on her face

"Wow…just wow." Said Kendo as she was shocked to see the boy who had the quirk that gave him super strength but break his bones could sing so well

Pony, Yui and Reiko gently smiled

Class A were shocked from how he sang, it sounded _so _different from the previous song, Jirou was blushing as she saw how Midoriya was playing an instrument with the same if not better skill like her, she saw how well his fingers were strumming the cords on the electric guitar and she wouldn't mind if he used his fingers of something else…wait what

The boys in Class A respect of their green haired friend (except Bakugou) grew from the song while the girls were thinking ways on how to approach Izuku without the others knowing or him running away while some could feel that the completion got more tough

"Hey, do you guys mind if I could take one out?" Asked Kendo quite excitedly wanting to hear more of Izuku's voice, Class A grouped up and discussed if they should let her and Class B participate in their music experiment and listen to Izuku's music. Some refused to but eventulally they let Class B participate, while Momo was making a new wheel with their names on it, Kendo went through one of the cases of CDs and finally found one

"Hey, I think I found one. It's named: '_Turn Up the Music'._ I don't know why but I think this song is a dance song."

"Only one way to find out." Said Mina as she pops the disc in to the speaker and put the volume to high, as soon as she does it the beat goes off and it sounds like a techno sound and the drum goes with it and it sounded like a song used of clubs

**Turn up the music 'cause this song just came on**

**Turn up the music if they try to turn us down**

**Turn up the music, can I hear it 'til the speakers blow?**

**Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down**

**If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air**

**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**

**(Hands up, hands up, hands up)**

**If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air**

**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**

**And turn up the music, just turn it up louder**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh**

**Turn up the music**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh**

**Turn up the music**

**T-T-Turn up, don't stop the music**

**T-Turn up the—**

The beat of the song caused the speaker to jump with every kick that was played and the windows to shake from the sound, as soon as Izuku started to sing the chorus and post-chorus, Mina started to break dance to the song cause the beat so soon infects with the others either tapping their feet on the ground, headbobbing or tapping their hands on their sit or table (Some are on the floor sitting and are leaning on the table where the speaker is)

**Turn up the music 'cause the sun just came up**

**Turn up the music if they try to turn us down**

**Turn up the music 'cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow**

**Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down**

**If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air (Hey, oh)**

**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**

**(Hands up, hands up, hands up)**

**If you sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air**

**Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up**

**And turn up the music, just turn it up louder**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh (Oh!)**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh (Yeah!)**

**Turn up the music**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh (Oh!)**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh**

Once again, the beat of the song caused the speaker to jump with every kick that was played and the windows to shake from the sound Mina continued to dance with the others following with her steps for fun or to show off, Mina herself was starting to sweat from how much effort she was putting in to it. The song starts to slow down a bit and Mina starts to dance more tense with every lyric

**Save my life, just dance with me (Oh!)**

**All I wanna do is party, so DJ, turn it up (Yeah!)**

**Girl, dance with me, just dance with me (Yeah!)**

**Girl, can I see that? (Oh!) I really wanna touch that (Yeah!)**

**Baby, can I beat that?**

**T-T-Turn up, don't stop the—**

**Turn it up, just dance with me**

**Turn it up, just dance with me**

**Turn it up, just dance with me (Dance)**

**Turn it up, just dance with me**

**Turn it up, just dance with me (Yeah)**

**Turn it up, just dance with me (Turn it up)**

**Turn it up, just dance with me**

**Turn it up**

**And turn up the music, just turn it up louder (Yeah, yeah)**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah (Woo)**

**Turn up the music, just turn it up louder (Up louder)**

**Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah (Leggo!)**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh (Oh!)**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh**

**Can you turn it up, baby? (Yeah!)**

**Turn up the music**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh (Yeah! Oh-whoa)**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa-oh**

**Can you turn it up, baby?**

**Turn it up, just dance with me (Hahaha)**

**Turn it up, just dance with me (Girl)**

**Turn it up, just dance with me (Hahaha)**

**Turn it up, just dance with me (Don't stop the music)**

**Turn it up, just dance with me (Hahaha)**

**Turn it up, just dance with me**

**Turn it up, just dance with me**

**T-T-Turn it up**

**Don't stop the music**

The song ended with the group in awe and shock from the fast pace song and from how Mina danced. Mina was panting hard from her dancing as this was the first time a song makes she was dancing to make her in this state in a _long _time, she was busy from hero training and was tired from that but in her free time, she brushes up on her dancing skills and at most times, she isn't tired from it because from all time training she's received so far but one song from Izuku's stash has caused her to sweat, she smiled as she starts to catch her breath and start to sit down but one thought was on her mind and it was…

'_I wonder if he's single?'_

Now with the rest on their sits, Momo span the wheel with their names on it and it landed on…

'Monoma'

Now the classes were shocked that the resident asshole besides Bakugou ("HEY!") was next to choose a song. The boy in question got up and walked to the cases and started to search through the case to see if there was a song that was horrible and hopefully embrass Izuku and talk trash about him in fornt of Class A. he found one specific one in the case and pull it out.

"Ha, I think this is a fit one for your green friend cause the name of it is called_: 'Help'I_, which I think you all will in need when we're pros." Said Monoma smugly as he passes the disc to Jioru so she can put it in the speaker to play it. She presses play and…

**I think I need help**

**I'm drowning in myself**

Guitars, a bass and a drum goes out of the speaker and full the room with sound as the song started but with they heard Izuku's voice in the beginning, they could hear the hurt in his voice

**Did someone turn the lights out?**

**Or is it just another dark cloud in my head?**

**'Cause I'm cut deep**

**My heart won't beat**

**Deep down low, it's killing me**

**If I wanna scratch out yesterday**

**I've got so much I need to say**

**I've got so much I need to say**

The classes were in shock in hearing the green hair boy who smiles all the time was in a state of depression in his past, Bakugou started to feel something that he's never felt before…Guilt. Guilt from the way he treated Izuku as they grew up and how he caused him to feel this way in the song

**I think I need help**

**'Cause I'm drowning in myself**

**It's sinking in**

**I can't pretend that I ain't been through hell**

**I think I need help**

**I'm drowning in myself**

**They're preying on my weakness**

**Believe it**

**I'm thinking to myself, no, not again**

**And I won't keep listening when temptation's creeping in**

**If I wanna make it another day**

**I've got so much I need to say**

**I've got so much I need to say**

**I think I need help**

**'Cause I'm drowning in myself**

**It's sinking in**

**I can't pretend that I ain't been through hell**

**I think I need help**

**I'm drowning in myself**

The boys in both classes (Excluding Monoma and Bakugou) wore depressed expressions on their faces, Class A's boys wore it because they could remember how many times Izuku had helped them in their times of need even at times when they didn't even realize that they needed help. Class B's boys wore it because some of them saw the green haired teen and how hard he worked on becoming a hero, and started to follow him as a role model and some saw Izuku as a rival and to hear that he was like this. It just made they sad. Monoma and Bakugou were having expressions of regret and guilt, Monoma because he said all those things to Midoriya and didn't even know that he went through this and Bakugou because he caused all this to De-no Izuku

All the girls were either crying or close to crying because the way Izuku was sing like he wanted to end it all.

**I think I need help**

**'Cause I put myself through hell**

They could hear Izuku tired tone at the bridge and were now concerned if he was still ie this at times

**I think I need help**

**'Cause I'm drowning in myself**

**It's sinking in**

**I can't pretend that I ain't been through hell**

**I think I need help**

**I think I need help**

**I think I need help**

The song ended with a strange sound, the only sounds that remained in the room were the sobs from the girls and the cold freezing sound Todoroki made with his quirk, no one spoke from that after hearing that Izuku was in a state that most people don't come back from, they all made one promise from then on

'Protect Izuku no matter the cost!'

"Well…I think I should talk to him when he gets back."

The classes turn to the door from where that sound came from. And what they saw was shocking because it was…

Aizawa and the Staff of U.A

**Hey guys Pixel here and I will like to thank y'all of following my stories, it makes me happy to know that there are people out there who read my stuff and like it. I'm busy writing new chapters on my older stuff or writing the Valentine's Day editon of this story or writing the first chapers of the new stories I have made. Anyway I'll talk to y'all in the next one peace. Oh and y'all can request a song and I wirte it in on one of the future chapters. **


	4. Track 4

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 136**

**Follows: 180**

**Reviews: 62**

Hey guys, Pixel here and here the new chapter of the story. Now I read the reviews and I have to say, Damn, y'all been requesting some good songs for me to put in the story. I have some songs that references each female character that's right here in 1-A's dorm and a few outside and in this chapter we'll see what Izuku has been up to for the past few chapters. Well without further ado. Here the chapter, I'll talk to you guys later peace and let's try to reach 200 follows! And I need help on songs of Momo, Ochako, Tsuyu, Jirou, Mina, Tooru, Kendo, Reiko, Yui, Kinoko, Setsuna and Ibara

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 4: Secret Stash/Sexy?! Part 1**

Class A with Class B was staring in shock, confusion and fear looks on their faces as they were looking at their teachers were at the front door, and they were in their casual wear as Aizawa was wearing a black long sleeve and black jeans with black and white sneakers, Vlad was wearing a red t-shirt with black lines going horizontal on the sides of the t-shirt, a pair of white jeans and black shoes, Midnight was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, a pair of little blue jeans and red high heels and had her hair in a ponytail. Present Mic was wearing a black leather jacket with a yellow undershirt, a pair of purple pants and black boots, he was also wearing his sunglasses and had his hair down. Cementoss was wearing an oversized grey t-shirt, a pair of brown shorts and sandals, Snipe was wearing a checked shirt with a brown rusty coat, with a pair of jeans and brown cowboy boots. Recovery Girl was wearing her hero costume instead of her casual clothes. Nezu was the only one in his regular outfit. The teachers were looking at the students with annoyance (Aizawa), intrigue (Nezu, Snipe and Cementoss) and excitement (Present Mic and Midnight). It was all silence until a scare Uraraka broke the silence by asking

"Uhh, Mr Aizawa? What are you and the rest of the teachers doing in you here?" asked Uraraka with Aizawa sighing before turning to her and the other students

"We were on our way from lunch and were on our back to our dorms to relax but I heard you listening to Problem Child's songs so I invited the others to come and listen to his stuff especially one case hidden away and since I know where it is I'll get it." Said Aizawa as he starts to walk to the elevator but he stopped when he heard…

"YOU KNEW ABOUT IZUKU'S TALENT. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ANYTHING!" Shouted Class A as they looked upon their home teacher for his reposes but got…

"You didn't ask." Said Aizawa with his cat grin as he resumed his journey to where this mystery case is, that he never noticed his class face planting the floor from how their teacher was so clam. They waited for a good while until Aizawa returned with a small bag with stickers and notes saying: "DO NOT OPEN AT ALL TIMES! or RETURN TO IZUKU MIDORIYA IF FOUND!". Now everyone was wondering what was in the bag and how did they (Class 1-A) not find that bag while the rest (Class 1-B and the stuff) were curious as to why Aizawa came back what a bag. Aizawa placed the bag on the table next to the CD player before he pulled out his yellow sleeping bag out of God knows where and steps in it but before he could fall asleep…

"Uhh…Shouta…what's that?" asked a curious Present Mic, in which the others nodded to the question. Sighing, Aizawa opens one eye to look at them and answers lazily. "That's Problem Child's super-secret stash. I saw him putting something in it one day and I thought he was hiding porn in it but I realized that this was Midoriya I was talking about, so I waited for him to leave his room and I saw that it was filled with…" explained Aizawa as he opened the bag to reveal…more CDs but these CDs were in more decorated covers.

"Wait, why would Midori hide these ones away from the rest of his songs?" asked Tooru as the other students were thinking about as to why Izuku would hide these songs from the others.

"Maybe these are special and maybe he wanted to put them in a safe space and not get them mixed up with the rest." Asked Tsu who was looking at the bag and the cases. "Maybe but why do I get the feeling that it's more than that?" said Momo as she had a feeling that the bag was never meant to be found. Todoroki looked into the bag and pick up a few discs and he looked at the designs of it and was amazed by how it was drawn, he knew Izuku could draw from when he looked at one of Izuku's hero journals and saw his page but the way the covers was drawn. It was amazing. One had an old looking Porsche with two people in it, a guy with green hair driving and a woman with _**pink**_ hair in the passenger's seat. Another one had two people hugging with the guy's face hiding behind the woman's head but he could see that the guy also had green hair but the woman had _**blue**_ hair. Both had tattoos that some of them link in together. Another one had only two lions fighting each other. One had a guy with green hair wearing a white fedora and a white suit singing into a mic. Another had a lady on the cover but all he could see for her was her body which kinda looked like Midnight's body but not her face, she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties which were attached to her stocking and high heels. Another had a guy on it but his face was black and he was wearing black clothes. All were great in their own way but one had his eye…

"Hey guys, why don't we play this one first to see why Midoriya was hiding these?." Said Todoroki as he picks up one disc that wrote: "**Mambo #5**". Now everyone turned to face Todoroki to see what was he holding and when they saw what was written on it, some were intrigued by the name while some were wondering what the song was about. "Why yes, young Todoroki what an excellent idea, please pass it to young Jirou so she puts it in her speakers and we'll see what our green roll is hiding." Said Nezu as he and the other staff members just comfortable to listen to Izuku's secret stash. Jirou pops the CD in the CD player and she presses play.

**Ladies and gentlemen**

**This Mambo Number 5!**

**One, two, three, four, five**

**Everybody in the car, so come on, let's ride**

**To the liquor store around the corner**

**The boys say they want some gin and juice, but I really don't wanna**

**Beer-bust, like I had last week**

**I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap**

**I like Ochaco, Tsuyu, Momo and Mina**

**And as I continue you know they gettin' sweeter**

**So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord**

**To me flirtin' is just like a sport**

**Anything fly, it's all good, let me dump it**

**Please set in the trumpet**

"Hey, this beat is something that people would play at a club."

"Wait a minute, what did he mean by that he likes Uraraka, Asui, Yaoyorozu and Ashido?"

"I don't know, maybe like as friends"

'_He likes me?'_

'_He likes me?_

'_He likes me?_

'_*ribbit* He likes me?_

**A little bit of Kyouka in my life**

**A little bit of Itsuka by my side**

**A little bit of Tooru's all I need**

**A little bit of Pony's what I see**

**A little bit of Ibara in the sun**

**A little bit of Setsuna all night long**

**A little bit of Yui, here I am**

**A little bit of you makes me your man (Ha!)**

**Mambo Number 5! (Ha!)**

The group did a double take at this because that was shocking to hear Izuku have that confidence to the opposite sex gave his shy and timid personality, the men did a spit take from it while the ones who were named in the song so far were having full blown blushes on their faces from how Izuku needed them or liked them. Midnight was giggling like a schoolgirl from how the girls' reactions on the song

'_Ohhh, the teasing material.'_

**Jump up and down and move it all around**

**Shake your head to the sound**

**Put your hands on the ground**

**Take one step left and one step right**

**One to the front and one to the side**

**Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice**

**And if it looks like this, then you're doin' it right**

**A little bit of Yui in my life**

**A little bit of Kinoko by my side**

**A little bit of Reiko's all I need**

**A little bit of Ochako's what I see**

**A little bit of Tsuyu in the sun**

**A little bit of Mina all night long**

**A little bit of Momo, here I am**

**A little bit of you makes me your man (Ha!)**

Now the girls all had blushes on their faces and some hiding them from the others to hide their embarrassment, the men were trying to restart their brains from the shock from earlier while Midnight and Recovery Girl was having more blackmail and teasing martial to use on Midoriya when he returns

**(Ha!) Trumpet!**

**The trumpet!**

**Mambo Number 5!**

**Ha-ha-ha!**

**A little bit of Momo in my life**

**A little bit of Kyouka by my side**

**A little bit of Tooru's all I need**

**A little bit of Pony's what I see**

**A little bit of Ibara in the sun**

**A little bit of Setsuna all night long**

**A little bit of Yui, here I am**

**A little bit of you makes me your man (Ooh!)**

**I do want to**

**Fall in love with a girl like you**

**'Cause you can't run and you can't hide**

**You and me gonna touch the sky**

**Mambo Number 5! (Ha!)**

Silence...absolute silence. The entire room was silent after the song finished as no one spoke either from shock or embarrassment, but soon one of them broke out of his shock which he would break the others out their shock

"MIDORIYA, YOU BASTARD! YOU LIKE AND NEED THE GIRLS IN THE HERO COURSE ALL TO YOURSELF WHEN I DON'T HAVE A SINGLE GIRL THAT LIKES ME!" Shouted Mineta who was pissed at Midoriya for the song (while somewhere in Tokyo a certain green haired teen was sneezing all day trying to think who was talking about him when he bumped into someone who he might regret bumping into), soon all the girls, boys and staff members were back to normal as the girls hit Mineta in the head sending him flying while shouting.

"**AT LEAST HE'S NOT A MASSIVE PERVERT LIKE YOU. HE'S AT LEAST NICE AND RESPECTFUL TOWARDS WOMEN!**"

Mineta was imbedded into a wall, the teachers had to calm the girls down while the A boys had to pry Mineta off the wall.

"Ok, new rule. No one will shout nonsense after a song is finished otherwise you'll face punishment, understood." Said Aizawa who was glaring at Mineta daring him to do it.

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now let's see if we can find any good song. Kaminari it's your turn so please hurry up find one so we can listen to." Said Aizawa as Kaminari got up excitedly as went to the bag but he saw one that caught his eye when Todoroki was looking in it.

"I saw this one when Todoroki had it and I think this is a rock song cause I mean like at this cover, it has to be." Said Kaminari as the CD in particular was the one had only two lions fighting each other and had the word: "**Animals**" on it. Kaminari pass it to Jirou so she can play it and listen to the rock song but the song was not a rock song at all…

"**This song was inspired by Kaminari and his weird dreams. I hope he never finds this."**

**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down, eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent from miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby, I'm...**

Everyone was in disbelief at the beginning of the song as it sounded like one of those songs where the guy will try to get the girl at any means. "My God…Kaminari, what have you done." Said Aizawa in disbelief

**So what you trying to do to me? (Hey)**

**It's like we can't stop, we're enemies (Hey)**

**But we get along when I'm inside you, yeah (Hey)**

**You're like a drug that's killing me (Hey)**

**I cut you out entirely (Hey)**

**But I get so high when I'm inside you**

**Yeah, you can start over, you can run free (Hey)**

**You can find other fish in the sea (Hey)**

**You can pretend it's meant to be (Hey)**

**But you can't stay away from me**

**I can still hear you making that sound (Hey)**

**Taking me down, rolling on the ground (Hey)**

**You can pretend that it was me, but no, oh (Hey)**

The men were thinking that he was like a sex predator while the girls were having erotic thoughts on how he was doing these things to them…

**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down, eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent from miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby, I'm... (Hey)**

**So if I run, it's not enough (Hey)**

**You're still in my head, forever stuck (Hey)**

**So you can do what you wanna do, yeah (Hey)**

**I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up (Hey)**

**But don't deny the animal (Hey)**

**That comes alive when I'm inside you**

**Yeah, you can start over, you can run free (Hey)**

**You can find other fish in the sea (Hey)**

**You can pretend it's meant to be**

**But you can't stay away from me**

**I can still hear you making that sound (Hey)**

**Taking me down, rolling on the ground (Hey)**

**You can pretend that it was me, but no, oh (Hey)**

"*sniff* Midoriya is a man now." Said Mineta which resulted him getting hit in the head by the girls.

"Prevert!"

**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down, eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent from miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby, I'm...**

**Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny**

**The beast inside, si-si-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**No girl don't lie, lie, lie, lie (No, no, don't lie)**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny (You can't deny)**

**The beast inside, si-si-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yo-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals (Hey, hey)**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals, oww!**

Some of the girls had a nosebleed while some were light headed from the sound that sounded like something you would do when you're making love

**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down, eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent from miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby, I'm...**

**Don't tell no lie, lie, lie, lie**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny**

**The beast inside, si-si-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**No girl don't lie, lie, lie, lie (No, no, don't lie)**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny (You can't deny)**

**The beast inside, si-si-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

"…This is all your fault…pervert." Said Tooru who with the girls were mad at the electricity quirk user

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that the song was a sex song hah and how I was supposed to know that Midoriya actual heard me at night."

"I knew you were a bit perverted but having Midoriya listen to your wet dreams and teaching him the ways for a pervert. You better pray that Midoriya didn't turn in to one of you two or your wet dreams will be the least of your problems." Said Jirou as she and the other girls who recovered from earlier started to have an eerie aura around them which scared the boys and some prayed especially Mineta and Kaminari that Izuku never turns into a pervert.

"Ok, since the students' strake out with that song I think that Snipe should pick the next song." Said Nezu while having a cup of tea from God knows where. Snipe went to the bag and searched thorugh it nice and slow as he didn't want to piss off the rest. He found one that that design looked amazing. "This kid is good at drawing cause this cover art looks like the real thing." He said as he shows the group the CD that had the two tattooed people hugging with the guy's face hiding behind the woman's head but he could see that the guy also had green hair but the woman had blue hair.

"Wow, that looks amazing but that girl in the cover. Why does she look so familiar?" said Midnight as she and the others were corious on who was this girl on the cover and why does she look so familiar to them. Snipe just left the question on hold for now as he passes the CD to Jirou to play the CD

**[Izuku]**

**Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**

**I drink too much**

**And that's an issue, but I'm okay**

**Hey, you tell your friends**

**It was nice to meet them**

**But I hope I never see them again**

"Man, it sounds like Midoriya only wants to spend time with this chick."

"Yeah but it sounds like he was fine before he met this chick."

**[Izuku]**

**I know it breaks your heart**

**Moved to the city in a broke-down car**

**And four years, no calls**

**Now you're lookin' pretty in a hotel bar**

**And I-I-I can't stop**

**No, I-I-I can't stop**

"And it sounds like he regrets leaving this girl and now he finally met her again."

"Yeah but I wanna know, who is Mibroiya is talking about?"

**[Izuku]**

**So, baby, pull me closer**

**In the backseat of your Rover**

**That I know you can't afford**

**Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**

**Pull the sheets right off the corner**

**Of the mattress that you stole**

**From your roommate back in Boulder**

**We ain't ever getting older**

"Aww. Midori just wants to cuddle with this mystery girl."

"Yeah does Deku-kun have a tattoo with this girl."

"Wait, Izuku knows someone who stole a mattress from their roommate, but why?"

"Maybe to piss them off!"

"The beat is lovely, ah..to be young and in live again."

**[Izuku]**

**We ain't ever getting older**

**We ain't ever getting older**

**[?]**

**You look as good as the day I met you**

**I forget just why I left you, I was insane**

**Stay and play that blink-182 song**

**That we beat to death in Tucson, okay**

'Who was that and why does she sound so familiar?'

**[?]**

**I know it breaks your heart**

**Moved to the city in a broke-down car**

**And four years, no call**

**Now I'm lookin' pretty in a hotel bar**

**And I-I-I can't stop**

**No, I-I-I can't stop**

**[Izuku & ?]**

**So, baby, pull me closer**

**In the backseat of your Rover**

**That I know you can't afford**

**Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**

**Pull the sheets right off the corner**

**Of the mattress that you stole**

**From your roommate back in Boulder**

**We ain't ever getting older**

"Wow, those two sound so good thing get."

"…yeah, too good." The girls were getting curious who was singing with Izuku

**[Izuku& ?]**

**We ain't ever getting older**

**We ain't ever getting older**

"Why do they keep saying that?"

"Maybe that we would have enough free time as we have after we go pro so maybe they're telling us that we should spend our free time as wise as possible."

**[Izuku]**

**So, baby, pull me closer**

**In the backseat of your Rover**

**That I know you can't afford**

**Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**

**Pull the sheets right off the corner**

**Of the mattress that you stole**

**From your roommate back in Boulder**

**We ain't ever getting older**

**[Izuku & (?)]**

**We ain't ever getting older**

**(No, we ain't ever getting older)**

**We ain't ever getting older**

**(No, we ain't ever getting older)**

**We ain't ever getting older**

**(We ain't ever getting older)**

**We ain't ever getting older**

**(No, we ain't ever getting older)**

**(We ain't ever getting older)**

**(No, we ain't ever getting older)**

"Well that was just lovely." Said Recovery Girl as she and some of the other were relieved that there was at least one song that was romantic and not something like the previous song." The guys's (expect Bakugou, Monoma) respect for Izuku grew as they were thinking that he could sing nearly anything, the girls were thinking on who was that girl that was sing with Izuku and why she sounded so familiar and what was their relationship. "Okay guys, I think that it's Class B's homeroom teacher's turn to pick the next song." Said Nezu as Vlad King goes to the bag searches through it but he soon finds one that pecked his interest

"Well…well…well, Aizawa. I think one of my girl's caught your problem child's eye because he made a song with her name on it." Said Vlad as he shows a CD with the name: **"Pony" **on it. Now that causes the group to look at the American exchange student as her face was beet red from the news that Izuku made a song with her name on it, she felt an eerie aura aimed at her as the females expect Midnight and Recovery Girl was envious of her to bag a song of her own which was made by Izuku.

'Oh, it's on bitch, he's mine!'

"Let's see what the kid put into it." Said Vlad as he pops the CD into the speaker

**I'm just a bachelor**

**I'm looking for a partner**

**Someone who knows how to ride**

**Without even falling off**

**Gotta be compatible takes me to my limits**

**Girl when I break you off**

**I promise that you won't wanna get off**

**If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony**

**My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it**

**If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony**

**My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it**

Everyone was in disbelief at the beginning of the song as it sounded like the one which Kaminari help inspire Izuku. "Not again." Said Aizawa in disbelief

**Sitting here flossing**

**Peeping your steelo**

**Just once if I have the chance**

**The things I would do to you**

**You and your body, every single portion**

**Send chills up and down your spine**

**Juices flowing down your thigh**

"Sounds like he wants to ride her good." Mineta was hit once again

**If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony**

**My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it**

**If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony**

**My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it**

**If we're gonna get nasty baby**

**First we'll show and tell**

**Till I reach your pony tail**

**Lurk all over and through you baby**

**Until we reach the stream**

**You'll be on my jockey team**

**If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony**

**My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it**

**If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony**

**My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it**

**If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony**

**My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it**

**If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony**

**My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it**

**If you're horny, let's do it, ride it, my pony**

**My saddle's waitin', come and jump on it**

**Ride it**

**My saddle**

"…Ok, well that happen." Said Vlad King as he sheepishly rubs his head as he knew he chose make his student feel embrassed, said student was blushing up a strom as she never thought her crush would make a song for her and it fits her perfectly as she was a bit perverted at times.

'_I wouldn't mind having you ride me Izzy baby_ _he-he-he_.'

"Ok I think that we should let see if we can change the mood by make a wildcat choose. I spin the wheel and whoever's name it lands on will pick the next song becausei think we're going in a pattern." Said Nezu as he was getting a bit suspicious on the pattern of songs they're going in. the wheel spins and soon it comes to a stop on…Iida

"I will make sure that the song I choose will not leave us at a crossroad." Said Iida as he went through Izuku's secret bag, he finds one but the only thing on it was a name.

"I have one here but it only has a name on it."

"And what is the name on it Iida-san."

Iida looks that the name and is shocked that who's name was. "Uhh…the name for the person is…Mei…" said Iida waiting for a reponse from his friends. It took a few moments for them to process the new informant until…

"WHAT! MEI!" Shouted the girls as they were shocked to find out that their crush or new crush worte and made a song on the tech crazed girl whom they all met.

"Anyone call of me?" Asked Mei who popped out of nowhere. "Whoa, when did you come from!" said Kirishima who with the guys were recovering from the sudden outburst. "Well I heard some music playing and I saw the front door was open so I decied to let myself in and listen but I only heard my name was called so yeah." Said Mei with her bright smile as the others deadpanned at her explanation. "Alright, since Miss Hatsume is here, might just let her put the song in the player." Said Nezu as Iida hands the CD to Mei and she places the CD in the CD player and pressed play

**Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya**

**Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you**

**Hey lil' Porsche, so right I had to get ya**

**B-b-back it up, let's roll, roll, roll, roll**

"How did he find out my favourite car?"

"Wait, you didn't tell him that Porsche is your favourite car brand."

"No."

"Man, I'm impressed that Izuku went through things to find that out

**Girl let's go!**

**You sexy thing, you turn me on**

**I need a private show, here on the lawn, in my garage**

**I take you on the road, hey Porsche girl**

**You know what I wanna do (wanna do)**

**Come on let me slide under so I can work on, work on you**

"Wait, what!"

"Midoriya is a man!"

"PREVERT!"

**I wanna take your top off, celebrate this champagne pop-off**

**Yeah, we could turn the clocks off**

**No rush, baby we could just park somewhere**

**I don't need nobody's permission**

**No keys, push start to ignition, say**

"He's confident, I'll tell you."

"I like a boy who's honest in his words. Makes me all horny."

"…Okay"

**Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya**

**Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you**

**Hey lil' Porsche, so right I had to get ya**

**B-b-back it up, let's roll, roll, roll, roll**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**Hey Porsche**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**I want you**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**Hey Porsche**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**I want you**

"Little dude really likes you hey."

"Pfft, please as if_._"_ 'Do you really like me?'_

**Girl you know**

**Damn I've been dreaming about the day you let me take you home**

**Just for a week and maybe more**

**Just say it, say I've never seen an ass like that**

**You gon' make a nerd crash like that**

**Since I seen you in the window, knew what I was in for**

**Spending every rack on that**

'_Maybe I'll let you see my __**babies **__the next time I see you'_

"So he been dreaming about you huh, I wound if he dreams about anyone else?"

'_I hope he does dream about me.'_

'_I need to make him mine when he returns! __**No matter what!**__'_

**I wanna take your top off, celebrate this champagne pop-off**

**Yeah, we could turn the clocks off**

**No rush, baby we could just park somewhere**

**I don't need nobody's permission yeah**

**No keys, push start to ignition, say**

**Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya**

**Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you**

**Hey lil' Porsche, so right I had to get ya**

**B-b-back it up, let's roll, roll, roll, roll**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**Hey Porsche**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**I want you**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**Hey Porsche**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**I want you**

**I wanna see how fast you can go**

**See how you handle as I'm losing control**

**As I make you turn around**

**Hey, let me turn up your sun**

**T-t-turn it up and now here we go**

**Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya**

**Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you**

**Hey lil' Porsche, so right I had to get ya**

**B-b-back it up, let's roll, roll, roll, roll**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**Hey Porsche**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**I want you**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**Hey Porsche**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na**

**I want you**

"Awww, how cute." Cooed Midnight as the song was sweet. Mei was trying to play cool and calm but that huge blush on her face and the other girls were jealous at her for having Izuku make a song for her. _'When will you make me a song Izuku/Deku/Izu/Midoriya/Midori/Izzy.'_ "Well with that out of the way, I think we should continue." Said Nezu as he spins the wheel to reveal who is next to choose but unknown to them, Izuku is in a situation that is life or death…well in his life anyway

*Somewhere in Tokyo*

Izuku is busy running down an alleyway dodgeing debris and jumping over objects as he was running from a figure that was busy jumping after him

'_Oh man, out of all the pro heroes in the top 10 to bump into, why did I bump into her?!' _Thought Izuku as he spots a trash bin and hides behind it, the figure chasing after him passes his hiding spot and continues to go down the alleyway. "*sigh* Man, that was close." Said Izuku as he sighs in relief that he lost the figure chasing him but…

"You think I wouldn't hear you _Izuku~_." Said a voice that causes Izuku to go wide eyed. He tries to run but the figure grabs him and holds him in a tight hug which make Izuku go to bright red as he feels softness touching his chest.

'_B-b-b-b-b-b-boobs!'_

The figure sees Izuku red face and grins. "Like that baby, cause you'll be feeling them along with other things. _All. Night. Long~_." Said the figure in a seductive voice into Izuku's ears as the figure jumps into the air along with their captive.

'_How did this even happen!'_

**OH NO! Izuku's stash is found and he been captured by someone! Are they with the League of Villains or are they doing this on their own objective. Find out next time on Cinnamon Bun's Music.**

**Follow, Review, Enjoy the Story and go check out my other stories **

**Thank y'all**

**Pixel Out**


	5. Track 5

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: **

**Follows: **

**Reviews: (Which is now the most reviewed story I've written)**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: (We passed 10,000 viwes on the same day I posted Chapter 4 and we hit 11,000 on the 03/03/20)**

(Hi guys, Pixel here. Ok. Before I start I have somethings to say, the virus called Covid-19 or better known as Coronavirus has affected many different lives in multiple countries especially mine. Recently there have been three cases of people who have the Coronavirus have been confirmed in South Africa and that has made my life difficult as updating my stories and writing new chapters as had those difficult to do. My prayers are going out to those who are affected by this outbreak and let's hope that we get through this.)

Hey guys, Pixel here and wow, and as of now this story is my most popular one, it beats **Golden Voice Deku** by a few numbers. I didn't expect so more views and follows in 24 hours after I posted the last one. Some of y'all are smart to know who took Izuku and some have helped me out with the next songs for the ladies hahaha. And I found out that ArcKnight342 wrote a new story called: Voice Of An Angel which was inspired by this story, wow I proud to see that not only people love my story but that it inspired other to write as well, thank you. Now to recap from the last one. Aizawa and the U.A. staff have come to 1-A's dorm and Aizawa uncovers a bag which contains Izuku's hidden music, the gang found out some secrets from the music as some of the songs had either the name of a girl in the hero course or someone in it. As they were listening to the songs, Izuku was pursued and was captured by a mysterious figure. Now let's get back into the story and see if Izuku has escaped (I don't think he did) on this chapter. I was wondering if anyone wants to make a T.V. Tropes on this story, I will really appreciate it.

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 5: There's More!/Sexy!? Part 2**

While Izuku is being captured by the mysterious figure. The gang were watching the wheel spin as they were waiting to see who was next to choose from the pile of songs. The wheel started to slow down as the names until it lands on one girl…

'Uraraka'

Said girl was surprised to see her name was the one that was next to choose the next song, she went to the secret bag to see if there was a song with her name on it. Such enough there was one with her name on it but there was other writing on it as well.

"Guys, I found one with my name on it but there's other writing on it." Said the bubbly gravity girl. "Well what does it say *kero*." Said Tsu

"It writes: **"In My Head"** and beside my name with it, that's about it."

"Well, let's see what Midori did to make this song." Said Mina as she was exictied to hear what her new crush did to the song as Uraraka handed the CD to Jirou to play it.

**Izuku Midoriya**

**(U.A. Alliance Heights)**

**(D-D-D-D-DEKU)**

**C'mon, yeah**

**Everybody's looking for love, oh (woo, huh)**

**Ain't that the reason you're at this club? Oh (huh)**

**You ain't gon' find it dancing with him, no (no)**

**I've got a better solution for you, girl, oh (huh)**

'True'

"Is he giving advice."

"I think so." Some for the men took out a pen and a piece for paper to write down some for the things

**Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (and we'll go)**

**I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (you the ropes)**

**You'll see the side of love you've never known**

**I can see it going down, going down**

"He's confident again."

"Yeah but I think I like this confident Midoriya better."

"I wonder what ropes he want to teach to you Ochako-chan?"

"I know; he means se-" Mineta was cut off by a hit in the head brought to you by Urarka with Gunhead Martial Arts

**In my head, I see you all over me**

**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy**

**In my head, you'll be screaming loud**

**In my head, it's going down**

**In my head, it's going down**

**In my head, yeah**

**In my head, oh, yeah, c'mon**

"The young of today are so forward."

"Yes, but I think it's nice to see that there are ours out there being creative on how to confess to their beloved."

"What are you think something Deku."

Uraraka was too busy blushing from the song and the embarrassment to listen the others talking

**Some dudes know all the right things to say, ayy (ayy, uh)**

**When it comes down to it, it's all just game said**

**Instead of talking, let me demonstrate, yeah (yeah)**

**Get down to business and skip foreplay (foreplay, ayy, yeah)**

**Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (we can go)**

**I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (you the ropes)**

**You'll see the side of love you've never known (never known)**

**I can see it going down, going down**

**In my head, I see you all over me (baby, all over me)**

**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy (fulfill my fantasy)**

**In my head, you'll be screaming loud**

**In my head, it's going down**

**In my head, it's going down**

**In my head**

**Break it down (ayo, ayo), c'mon on, let's go (ayo)**

**You're singing to me, baby, in my head right now**

**(Ayo, ayo), c'mon, yeah (ayo, ayo)**

**She'll be screaming out when it all goes down**

**Just leave with me now, say the word and we'll go (and we'll go)**

**I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes (you the ropes)**

**You'll see the side of love you've never known (never known)**

**I can see it going down, going down**

Most of the gang except the usual quiet ones sang that part as Uraraka started to have vivid thoughts for Izuku dancing with her in a parking lot **(A/N: Guess that reference)**

**In my head, I see you all over me (head)**

**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy (head)**

**In my head, you'll be screaming loud (head, oh, oh)**

**In my head, it's going down**

**In my head, it's going down**

**In my head, I see you all over me (all over you)**

**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy (you do, baby)**

**In my head, you'll be screaming loud (oh, oh)**

**In my head, it's going down (in my head)**

**In my head, it's going down**

**It's going down in my head**

"Aww. How cute. He thinks for you~" said Mina to the gravity user but she saw that Uraraka was none responsive. Said girl's brain was on shut down because she misinterpreted some of the words in the song and her brain went on overdrive on some dirty thoughts and it reduced her into a blushing mass. "Ok, while we wait for her to cool down, why don't we just choose the next person to pick a song." Said Aizawa who woke up during the first song as he spins the wheel to pick who's next. The wheel span until it stopped on…

'Rin'

"Alright, now's my turn to pick." Said Rin as he went to the bag as it had some good tracks in it so far. He went through it until he found one. "Hey I found one labelled: '**Stereo Hearts**' and it has the name _Kyouka_ next to it." He said as everyone turned towards to the earjack girl to see her reaction to the CD's name and apparent dedication. To say she was shocked was underrated as she was beet red from it. _'Did you really make a song for me Midoriya?' _thought Jirou as Rin puts the CD into the CD player to listen to the track

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every no—**

**Oh—ote**

**Make me your radio (Yeah, ha ha)**

**And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up a little bit)**

**This melody was meant for you (Right there)**

**Just sing along to my stereo (Class 1-A, baby!)**

"Wow, he is good at the beginning"

"Yeah but why did it sound like he's going to rap."

"YEAH MIBROIYA, REPESENT 1-A RIGHT!"

"YOU CLASS A LOSERS THINK YOU CAN TAKE THE ATTENTION TO YOURS-

"Thanks Kendo."

"No problem, I wanna hear the song."

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf**

**Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?**

**If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that?**

**Like yikky-yeah check it, Jirou, I can handle that**

**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**

**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**

**I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that**

**'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

**If I could only find a note to make you understand**

**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**

**Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every no— (Yeah)**

**Oh—ote (Yeah, yeah, come on)**

**Make me your radio (Uh-uh)**

**And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

"The beat and rhythm is great and catchy."

"I'll say, mix rap and singing together is not an easy task but it looks like Midoriya figured out is how to do it in a cool style."

"Yeah, the song like one of those you listen to when you want to relax."

"Finally a good and catchy song that I like that won't make me puke my guts out, nice one nerd."

"Hey I heard your name in one of the lyrics. Is there something going on between you and Midori~."

"N-N-N-N-N-NOTHING! Nothing is going on between us." _'Yet.' _

**Oh, oh oh-oh, oh**

**Oh oh-oh (To my stereo)**

**Oh, oh-oh, oh**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

**Let's go!**

"Go bro!"

"Give us some more!"

**If I was an old-school, fifty-pound boombox (Remember them?)**

**Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk?**

**Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops? (Turn it up)**

**And crank it higher every time they told you to stop (Peace)**

**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me**

**When you have to purchase mad D batteries**

**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make**

**You never know, we come and go like on the interstate (Never know)**

**I think I finally found a note to make you understand**

**If you could hit it, sing along and take me by the hand**

**Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

"He likes classic things as well; I think I'll show him that boombox I have to him when he returns for his training."

"He trying to find the perfect for you and sing along with Jirou~ I think you should give him a _reward _when he gets back."

"…I'll think about."

'_Not if I get to him first!' _Thought many minds of the female present

**My heart's a stereo (Yeah)**

**It beats for you, so listen close (Listen)**

**Hear my thoughts in every no—**

**Oh—ote (Oh, oh)**

**Make me your radio (Come on)**

**And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo (Sing along like)**

**Oh, oh oh-oh, oh (Yeah)**

**Oh oh-oh (To my stereo)**

**Oh, oh-oh, oh**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

**I only pray you never leave me behind (Never leave me)**

**Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find)**

**I take your hand and hold it closer to mine (Yeah)**

**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Yeah, yeah, come on)**

"Is he afraid she'll leave him."

"I think so but I think he saying at good music can be so hard to find. I think that good music and good partners are hard to find and some are lucky to find them in life early while at most are trying to find the one song and person to add into their lives."

"Ohhhh, I think I get it…"

"Dumbass."

"I see, he thought that love was dead to him and now his thoughts on love was changing because of Jirou. Nice job Kyouka-chan."

"Hehehe…thanks Momo-chan but who caused Mophead to make him think that love was dead?"

"…Yeah…"

**My heart's a stereo (Yeah)**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every no—**

**Oh—ote (Oh, oh, oh)**

**Make me your radio (Ah-huh)**

**And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)**

**This melody was meant for you**

**Just sing along to my stereo**

**Oh, oh oh-oh, oh (Haha)**

**Yeah, yeah, ye—eh—eh**

**Oh oh oh-oh (To my stereo) (Let's go)**

**Yeah, yeah, ye—eh—eh**

**Oh, oh-oh (It's your boy, Deku)**

**Yeah, yeah, ye—eh—eh**

**(Class 1-A, baby) Just sing along to my stereo**

**Yeah**

"How sweet, if you girls don't take already I'll get have him for myself~." Said Midnight after such a sweet song. She missed the glares and eerie aura aimed at her. The men sensed this and didn't want to get in caught in the crossfire, Nezu spin the wheel to see who's next in hope that this will defuse any tension that was still that. The wheel span until it landed on the person who was next…

'Present Mic'

""Alright, it's my time to shine!" Said Mic as he went to the bag as he liked the tracks this child made so far. He went through it until he found one. "Hey listeners, I found one labelled: '**H.O.L.Y**' and it has something written on it. It says: _**To my flower princess**_." He said as everyone was confused about the writing but one girl started to remember someone from her childhood saying the same thing to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Present placed the disc into the player and pressed start.

**When the sun had left and the winter came**

**And the sky fall to only bring the rain**

**I sat in darkness**

**All broken-hearted**

**I couldn't find a day I didn't feel alone**

**I never meant to cry, started losin' hope**

**But somehow, baby**

**You broke through and saved me**

"Awww, its another love song!"

"Not another love song…"

**You're an angel, tell me you're never leavin'**

**'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in**

**You're holy, holy**

**Holy, holy**

**I'm high on lovin' you**

**High on lovin' you**

**You're holy, holy**

**Holy, holy**

**I'm high on lovin' you**

**High on lovin' you**

**You made the brightest days from the darkest nights**

**You're the river bank where I was baptized**

**Cleansed from the demons**

**That were killin' my freedom**

**Let me lay you down, give me to ya**

**Get you singin', babe, hallelujah**

**We'll be touchin'**

**We'll be touchin' heaven**

"Wow, he's really into it."

"Yeah, I never thought that Midoriya is a religious person."

'_It can't be…'_

**You're an angel, tell me you're never leavin'**

**'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in**

**You're holy, holy**

**Holy, holy**

**I'm high on lovin' you**

**High on lovin' you**

**You're holy, holy**

**Holy, holy**

**I'm high on lovin' you**

**High on lovin' you**

**I don't need the stars 'cause you shine for me**

**Like fire in my veins, you're my ecstasy**

**You're my ecstasy**

**You're holy, holy**

**Holy, holy**

**I'm high on lovin' you**

**High on lovin' you**

**You're holy, holy**

**Holy, holy**

**I'm high on lovin' you**

**High on lovin' you**

**You're the healin' hands where it used to hurt**

**You're my savin' grace, you're my kind of church**

**You're holy**

The gang was silent from how Izuku sang a beautiful song of such a religious, it almost sounded as if he made it for Ibara while said girl was crying because she remembered a green haired boy who came to her family's nursey every few days to buy things for his home plant and he would hang out with her while singing a few songs he made up but one that stood out of all his made up songs was Holy as he described her as an angel. _'My green angel was here all along. I've missed Izu-kun.' _She thought while wiping the remaining tears. Everyone smiled that Izuku could song something like that. "Thank you Present for taking a good song, maybe I'll take the next two songs out just this once." Said Nezu as he saw one song that caught his eye when Present Mic was going through the bag and saw who's name was on it. He took it but had to take another song so he went through the bag and found…

"I found two songs to listen I think this one is more intersetin as young Midoriya wrote one of our female students' name on it." Said Nezu as he shows everyone the front of the CD with: **Body Like A Back Road** for _Setsuna_, everyone was shocked or intruged on why Izuku wrote a song on the chatty girl. Said girl was trying to stay cool and calm but in her head she was panicking because she had a small crush on Izuku since the summer camp when she heard that Izuku fought a villain stronger than with broken arms and won. _'You wrote a song about me Izzy, I wonder what you put in it?' _"Let's see what our cinnamon bun wrote in it." Said Nezu as he put this disc in

**Got a girl from the south side, got braids in her hair**

**First time I seen her walk by, man I 'bout fell up out my chair**

**Had to get her number, it took me like six weeks**

**Now me and her go way back like Cadillac seats**

**Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed**

**I know every curve like the back of my hand**

**Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry**

**I'ma take it slow just as fast as I can**

"While I don't condone that he is driving with his eyes closed, I think that going in the appropriate speed is good for a hero in training."

"I don't think he talking about driving."

"Yeah…I think he's talking about the use of Setsuna's quirk. But how did he know about it?"

'_How did you find out my quirk?!'_

**The way she fit in them blue jeans, she don't need no belt**

**But I can turn them inside out, I don't need no help**

**Got hips like honey, so thick and so sweet, man**

**It ain't no curves like hers on them downtown streets**

"Damn! He's too smooth!"

"The words, write down the words."

"You are _sooo_ lucky to have your own song, I wish I had my song."

"Nah, I think it's a joke song." _'Please don't be a joke song, please don't be a joke song!'_

**Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed**

**I know every curve like the back of my hand**

**Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry**

**I'ma take it slow just as fast as I can**

**We're out here in the boondocks**

**With the breeze and the birds**

**Tangled up in the tall grass**

**With my lips on hers**

**On a highway to heaven**

**Headed south of her smile mmm**

**Get there when we get there**

**Every inch is a mile**

**Body like a back road, drivin' with my eyes closed**

**I know every curve like the back of my hand**

**Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry**

**I'ma take it slow just as fast as I can**

**I'ma take it slow**

**Just as fast as I can**

**Body like a back road**

**Drivin' with my eyes closed**

**I know every curve like the back of my hand**

**Got braids in her hair**

The gang was happy from how Izuku sang a sweet song. Setsuna was smiling as she loved very word Izuku said in the song _'Izzy...' _ Nezu started to laugh as he changed the CDs'. Everyone was curious on to why the principal was laughing while changing the CDs'. Nezu went to his sit after he was done changing the discs. Nezu told everyone he'll say the name for the song after it's done. He told Jirou to press play

"Is a rock song?"

"I don't know but that guitar is killing!"

"Yeah man."

**She's got some nice long hair**

**And you know that she's a bad chick**

**All the boys stare**

**Can't help it it's a habit**

**Clothes that she wears**

**Short skirt and a jacket**

**I just wanna get her all alone**

**On a mattress**

**I just wanna have it**

**I just gotta have it**

**Rumors all around say her body is fantastic**

**All natural, not a piece of her is plastic**

**Head to her toes yea they say that she's elastic**

**Yea the whispers all around say she has a reputation**

**Don't believe it 'till I see it so I want a demonstration**

**And I've always learned it better with a hands on education**

**So I need a private session if you get what I am saying**

**And they say that she's not easy no she's really complicated**

**But that only makes it better and it's got me so fixated**

**And I'm not the type to wait around I've never hesitated**

**But shes got me captivated so the game I'm gonna play it yea**

"WAIT WHAT!"

Everyone was stunned by the explicit words as it wasn't Izuku like.

"I-I-I-I-I-I"

**She's got a body like a coke fiend**

**She likes to keep the party going**

**These rumors got me feeling lonely**

**I want that body baby show me**

**She's got a body like a coke fiend**

**She likes to keep the party going**

**These rumors got me feeling lonely**

**I want that body baby show me**

**I want that body baby show me**

"WHO IS HE TALKING ABOUT?" Shouted the girls was they were intrigued and curious about who was he talking about

"Midoriya's a man now!"

"PREVERT!"

**Yeah**

**I heard you look good in a sundress**

**I heard you look good when you're undressed**

**I heard you like to get away**

**I heard you like to stay out late**

**I heard you had a couple boyfriends**

**I heard they didn't treat you right**

**I heard you're hated by your girlfriends**

**Cause all the guys want you tonight**

**They say she's too hot they say she's too cold**

**Where she came from nobody really knows**

**They say she looks young but say she acts old**

**From everything I've heard she gets out of control**

**And all the boys say she was sent from the heavens**

**But I'm not too sure that this girl is a blessing**

**She's got the devils eyes and they'll cut you like a weapon**

**She's stuck in my mind like a bad obsession**

**Got bad intentions**

"Who corrupted our cute cinnamon bun."

"I don't know but she's dead if I find out who did!"

'_Ohhh. I'll love their reactions when I tell them who Izuku wrote this song about.'_

**She's got a body like a coke fiend**

**She likes to keep the party going**

**These rumors got me feeling lonely**

**I want that body baby show me**

**She's got a body like a coke fiend**

**She likes to keep the party going**

**These rumors got me feeling lonely**

**I want that body baby show me**

**I want that body baby show me**

**She's got a body like a coke fiend**

**She likes to keep the party going**

**These rumors got me feeling lonely**

**I want that body baby show me**

**She's got a body like a coke fiend**

**She likes to keep the party going**

**These rumors got me feeling lonely**

**I want that body baby show me**

**I want that body baby show me**

Everyone was silent from the song as they were trying to process the information on how the song was. Nezu was loving every minute of it as he watched on. "Nezu, please tell me who corrupted my green bean. He shouldn't be like this." Said Aizawa with everyone else nodding their heads in agreement. Nezu only chuckled as he got up out of his sit and went to the CD player. He opened it and showed the rest what was on it. It said: **Rumors **and something else, they were stunned, not from the name but what was on the disc else well. It was a name, the name said:_** Midnight**_…

They turned to the woman herself as she too was stunned from the revilement as she was not expecting this. "So this is your fault!" shouted the girls as they charged at the R-Rated Hero, the hero herself ran as she knew that fighting mad girls was next going to be easy. The guys gave chase as well in hopes on stopping the fight before someone goes to the infirmary. Nezu chuckled as he sat down and watched them run around but one thought came to his head…

'_I wonder how Young Izuku is done?'_

_**Yes how is Izuku doing…let's check in on him**_

_**[Location: Tokyo, Random Hotel]**_

'_Uhhh…my head…where am I?'_

Izuku woke up in a bedroom that he was not familiar as he was on a bed. He looks around to see if anything could restart his memory. He could hear a shower being turned off as he looked around. He saw his clothes were on the floor as he looked down on his body to see he had his boxers on. He tried to get up but he couldn't. He saw his hands and legs were tied in quirk cancelling handcuffs as he knew that he couldn't escape without his quirk or the keys. He was struggling to break free but stopped when he heard a door open. He turned around to see who opened the door but regretted it as his face with nuclear red. Why you might ask…well in front of him as a woman with dark skin, red eyes which are tilted slightly inwards, and straight white hair reaching down past her waist. She had she has a pair of long white rabbit ears pointing upwards with a slight crook. Along with these, she also has a round white tail, which gives her overall design a definite resemblance to an albino rabbit. She was athletic build with muscular arms and legs, he should know because was naked as the day she was born. She had large beasts and a lean but firm ass. This was **Rumi Usagiyama** or better known as her hero name: **Rabbit Hero: Mirko**. She saw that Izuku was awake and grins

"Well, the lil green bunny is finally awake. I thought I killed you when you passed out during mid-flight." She as she stretches a bit with her 'assets' being pushed front for Izuku to have a better view for him. She bends as her wet hair flops front and reveals her tail also wet and her firm ass in full view for Izuku pleasure or displease. He tried to make his hormones to calm down but he couldn't as like every man of culture, his little Deku was starting to wake up was a huge tent appeared in his boxers. Rumi saw this and smirked with a blush on her face. She walks towards the bed with her wide hips swaying to each other, she sets her body on top of Izuku's body with her hands on the bed. "You know, rabbits are known to mate with their partners mulitpil times as some mate twice a day and ten time a week but for me, _**I can go longer~**_." Said Rumi in a seductive voice as Izuku tried to push a noseblood away. Rumi slowly goes down towards Izuku boxers and grab the top of it. "W-W-W-W-W-WAIT, I didn't think I'm ready for this." Said Izuku trying anything to escape the situation that he knew was coming. Rumi looks at him with lust in her eyes. "I can't, cause I'm in heat and I need you inside me right now!" yelled Rumi as she pulls the boxers off their owner to reveal his bulging rod to her delight.

'_How did this even happen!?'_

**OH HO. Izuku is getting lucky tonight boys. Will he lose his V-Card to a rabbit hero in heat or escape, will All Might realize that his student is missing? Will Midnight escape from angry teens and what songs will play next? Find out in the part in ****Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Two stories in one week. Wow I am tired. Thanks of making this story my most popular one and thanks for reading. I'm still taking take requests so bring them to me. I have a new poll out of the what should I write for my other story called: ****The Omniverse of Deku.**** So if you know it, please go and check it out, also expect the next chapters of: ****Deku X,****The Alien Hero: Deku 10**** and I'm bring back ****Golden Voice Deku**** either next week or the following week so look out, anyway thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.**

**[Songs used]**

**[In My Head by Jason Derulo]**

**[Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes Ft. Adam Levine] (A/N: Personal Fav)**

**[H.O.L.Y by Florida Georgia Line]**

**[Body Like A Back Road by Sam Hunt]**

**[Rumors by NEFFEX]**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel Out!**


	6. Track 6

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 302 (Wow)**

**Follows: 368 (Dudes, for really)**

**Reviews: 164 (My God)**

**Communities: 1**

**Combined Views: 21,189**

Hey guys, _**Pixel**_ here and wow, y'all are really supportive in this story. Now my original plan was to upload the next chapter of **The Omniverse of Deku **today but I decided to do this instead so maybe I'll upload it later in the day or do it tomorrow (Also this chapter only took me about 10 hours to write.). Some were saying that I should up the rating of the story thanks to the last scene of the last chapter. I will but I must tell y'all that Izuku will still be pure but he will lose something tonight boys. Once again I should thank you guy for sending song requests and who the song was dedicated to. Now I saw that ArcKnight342 who wrote his story called: Voice Of An Angel (Which was inspired by this story) uploaded his new chapter the same day as me and we used the same song: Stereo Hearts By Gym Class Heroes Ft. Adam Levine. We had no idea that some like that would happen and it was funny to see something like that. He did give me some ideas to add to this one and my other MHA/Music fanfiction story: **Golden Voice Deku** (Which if you've read it, is coming back.)

And I knew that someone who is either a member of the Critics United or someone who's a dick would try and say something I'll get ban or get the story will be deleted and I'll probably get sued or something like that. First for all and I've said this multiple times: _**I DON'T OWN THE FUCKING SONGS I USE IN MY STORIES FOR FUCK SAKES. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_ I mean come on, there a lot of stories that use copyrighted things and some are worse in using them and I get the heat. Okay, I'm just a fan who has a hobby of writing stories based on the thing he watches and what he listens to. So if you got a problem with that, then don't read my fucking story and keep for review to yourself. Sorry but I'm get mad that my stories are only the ones to get reviews like that and it pisses me off.

_**Now to recap from the last one. The gang continue to listen to some of the songs from the stash bag and some of the songs in it reveal some things about their resident cinnamon bun that they didn't know about, meanwhile Izuku wakes up in a hotel room and sees that his kidnapper is actually the #5 hero Rumi Usagiyama or better known as her hero name:**____**Rabbit Hero: Mirko. And she is currently in heat and see him as a 'stress relief' as she was about to take his V-Card away. **_

Now let's get back into the story and see if Izuku has escaped (I don't think he did) on this chapter. I was wondering if anyone wants to make a T.V. Tropes on this story, I will really appreciate it.

(Also, interesting fact. When I write a chapter of either of Cinnamon Bun's Music or Golden Voice Deku, I listen to the song that I'm busy writing on and try to think on how the characters will interact with the song.)

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 6: One Last Time/Sexy!? Part 3 (Final)**

While Izuku was about to get raped by a rabbit hero in heat. The gang were starting to calm down as the girls stopped their chase to kill Midnight for corrupting Izuku's purity with her sexiness with the boys holding some for the angrier ones away from Midnight while the hero herself as busy thinking a way to either apologize for corrupting Izuku or take him for herself. Once they sat down, they span the wheel to see who's next to pick but Mineta suddenly looks to the window as he was sensing that something's wrong. The others notice something wrong with Mineta and Kaminari, being the grape pervert's best friend, asks.

"Hey man, something wrong?" asked the electricity quirk user to his fellow pervert.

"I don't but for some reason…I sense a disturbance in the pervert force. I think someone we know got lucky tonight." Said Mineta in a serious tone as he was wondering who got laid before he did. The others were looking at him with an expressions or either not caring or curiosity. Nezu was busy drinking his tea as looking at the situation at was playing in front of him. The females in this room except Recovery Girl have either fallen of the green bean or is falling for the green bean with his voice and he's not even here. He can imagine the events when young Midoriya returns and all the heroines in training will do by all means to secdeues him to them. _'Maybe I should give young Izuku either security or a head start when he returns.' _Thought the bear, dog, rat, whatever he is principal as he prays for the safety of Izuku. The wheel continued to spin until it landed on…

'Asui'

"Oh, look Tsu. It's your turn." Said Uraraka to her good friend. Tsu was not expecting that she was going to pick to next, she got up from her seat and went to the Izuku's secret bag since she had a feeling that he must have wrote a song for her since that bag held songs for her classmates and some of the Class B students and one teacher. She went through it and found one but she noticed something.

"Uhh…guys. Is this a CD?" she asked. Now you might be asking yourself as to why would Tsuyu would ask a question like that. Well the container she held in her hands was a bit bigger and wider than most of the song containers she saw through the day. It showed Izuku on it with him wearing a Basketball jersey while spinning a basketball on his finger while looking at it and the song's name wrote: **Jumpshot.** Mei took it from Tsu's hands and opened the container to see if what she thought it was.

"Nope, this isn't a CD. What it is a DVD." Said Mei as the gang were wondering why would Izuku have a DVD in a bag filled with CDs unless…

"I think he made a music video." Said Setsuna excited to see how her green crush had the video but Mei saw a note attached inside the container and read it out loud. "To Asui or Tsu. I think of you every time I play B-Ball." Said Mei as Tsu while having her usual poker face was blushing from the note.

"Does anyone have a DVD player in their rooms." Asked Kirishima as everyone looked around to each other to see they had a DVD player but none did. Eventually Momo made one and hooked it up to The T.V., the gang shifted the table, the CD player, the chairs, the cases and themselves so if they pick up a CD or a DVD they won't thave to move too much to listen to the song. Soon Mei put the DVD into the DVD player and press play. The T.V. showed Izuku wear a Chicago Bulls Basketball jersey and shorts and his usual shoes walking into a basketball court before he picked up a ball and the music started to play while he was drabbling and singing

**Let's give it a shot, you and I on the court**

**Time ticking on the clock, baby, I'mma try to score**

**Cause you the hottest on the block**

**Nothin' dimmin' your light**

**But all the options that you got wouldn't ever treat you right**

**No, I don't need a telescope to see that you're the one**

**But I do need your time, and if ain't yours, I'd rather have none**

**I don't need a fortune teller to tell me my fortune**

**I have a million signs that my fortune just begun**

"Not bad."

"I didn't know he could play Basketball."

"Hmn. The nerd was the best in our middle school, not bad he didn't go pro."

"Awww, Tsu. He called you hot~. He likes you~."

"R-R-R-Ribbit…"

**You got me jumping like**

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shaka, boom shake, ooh**_

**Wanna hold you down**

**The screen showed Izuku dunking the ball and dancing while drabbling the ball away from opponents **

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Since when could he change his voice like that?"

"Dude, look at him go."

"Maybe we should play him some B-Ball when he gets back."

"Yeah!"

"We should include sports in our school."

"Agreed, with skill like that. He could bring some serious players here who don't want to be heroes."

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shakala, boom shakala, ooh**_

**Wanna hold you down**

**I said, back at it again with the jumpshot**

**I'm aiming for you and I won't stop**

**Back at it again with the jumpshot**

**We could lock it down, never unlock**

**I said, back at it again with the jumpshot**

**I'm aiming for you and I won't stop**

**Back at it again with the jumpshot**

**We could lock it down only if we give it a shot**

**Let's give it a shot, you and I on the court**

**Time ticking on the clock, baby, I'mma try to score**

**Cause you the hottest on the block**

**Ain't nothin' dimmin' your light**

**But all the options that you got wouldn't ever treat you right**

**I don't need a telescope to see the you're the one**

**But I do need your time and if ain't yours, I'd rather have none**

**I don't need a fortune teller to tell me my fortune**

**I have a million signs that my fortune just begun**

"Man, this beat is good."

"I know right. I feel like dancing."

"Way ahead of you." They turned around to see Mina dancing with Izuku as she like his dance, soon some of the girls joined in of fun while Tsuyu was looking at the screen more

**You got me jumping like**

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shaka, boom shake, ooh**_

**Wanna hold you down**

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shakala, boom shakala, ooh**_

**Wanna hold you down**

**I said, back at it again with the jumpshot**

**I'm aiming for you and I won't stop**

**Back at it again with the jumpshot**

**We could lock it down, never unlock**

**I said, back at it again with the jumpshot**

**I'm aiming for you and I won't stop**

**Back at it again with the jumpshot**

**We could lock it down only if we give it a shot**

"Is it me or is he repeating the same words over and over again?"

"….."

"…okay…"

**Jumping into something, I don't really know what to expect**

**But outta your team, you're the MVP and you'll never be less**

**And baby, the past was nothing but practice, now I'm set**

**When you give me access, I'll just sew my heart into your chest**

**You got me jumping like**

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shaka, boom shake, ooh**_

**Wanna hold you down**

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shakalaka, boom shakalaka, boom**_

_**Boom shakala, boom shakala, ooh**_

**Wanna hold you down**

"Not a bad song, bit catchy though." Said Mic as he and the other nodded because it was a good song, Asui was crocking rapidly as she was heating up from how sweet the song was. _'Izuku-kun..'_ While those who were dancing to the song were getting seated, Nezu span the name wheel for the next person to be chosen. The wheel span and span as it went pass their names until it landed on…

'Kendo'

"Oh, looks like it's my turn." Said the big sister of Class B as she goes to the bag and dives straight in to it as she looks for a song. She looks pass a few songs until she saw one that caught her attention.

"I think I found one and it has an intresting design to it." Kendo says as she shows the gang a CD container with the cover being blue with a divide symbol on it.

"Oh, great, if the nerd made a song for math than count me out." Said Bakugou as some for the boys and a few girls were hoping that the song Kendo chose was not a boring song. Kendo was hoping she didn't pick a wrong song as she puts the disc in the CD player and pressed play and their heard Izuku's voice

"**Okay this song is dedicated to Momo Yaoyurozu. All though you have a great figure and mind, it's your smile and personality that makes me happy."**

"Wait huh?"

**The club isn't the best place to find a lover**

**So the bar is where I go**

**Me and my friends at the table doing shots**

**Drinking fast and then we talk slow**

**And you come over and start up a conversation with just me**

**And trust me I'll give it a chance now**

**Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox**

**And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like**

**Girl, you know I want your love**

**Your love was handmade for somebody like me**

**Come on now, follow my lead**

**I may be crazy, don't mind me**

**Say, boy, let's not talk too much**

**Grab on my waist and put that body on me**

**Come on now, follow my lead**

**Come, come on now, follow my lead**

"Wait, what?!"

"Midoriya's a man." *POW*

Knock out punches to Mineta, Kaminari and Awase provided by Kendo, Uraraka and Ashido

**I'm in love with the shape of you**

**We push and pull like a magnet do**

**Although my heart is falling too**

**I'm in love with your body**

**And last night you were in my room**

**And now my bed sheets smell like you**

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I'm in love with the shape of you**

"So, he loves you and your body. When are you going to sleep with him since he wants you in his bed?"

"What…"

**One week in we let the story begin**

**We're going out on our first date**

**You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat**

**Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate**

**We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour**

**And how your family is doing okay**

**Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat**

**Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like**

**Girl, you know I want your love**

**Your love was handmade for somebody like me**

**Come on now, follow my lead**

**I may be crazy, don't mind me**

**Say, boy, let's not talk too much**

**Grab on my waist and put that body on me**

**Come on now, follow my lead**

**Come, come on now, follow my lead**

**I'm in love with the shape of you**

**We push and pull like a magnet do**

**Although my heart is falling too**

**I'm in love with your body**

**And last night you were in my room**

**And now my bed sheets smell like you**

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I'm in love with the shape of you**

"I'll say this; the kid must have either the biggest balls out of us men or he's a really player causes there nowhere that your problem child is this confident Aizawa."

"I know but I wish he could be like this all the time."

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

As soon as Izuku started to sing that part, Mina and Setsuna started to follow him and the rest followed with Momo blushing in embarrassment and how bold Izuku was being.

**I'm in love with the shape of you**

**We push and pull like a magnet do**

**Although my heart is falling too**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Last night you were in my room**

**And now my bed sheets smell like you**

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**I'm in love with your body**

**Every day discovering something brand new**

**I'm in love with the shape of you**

"This kid is to smooth!" yelled Mic as he finished taking a few notes from the lyrics as there was some good ones to use in the future, Mina and Setsuna took turns to tease the 'relationship' that they think Momo and Izuku were dating much for the poor creation girl's misery but a thought of her and Izuku walking on a sandy beach holding hands did cross her mind and that got her into a blushing mess. _'Maybe…' _While the rich girl was trying to calm herself down, the gang continued to do what they were doing and span the wheel. The wheel span for a good while until it landed on…

'Reiko'

"Oh…well I guess I'll pick." Said the ghostly girl as she walks to the bag in her usual fashion. She goes through it and found another DVD container. The front on had Izuku holding a surf board which intrigued her as she surfs from time to time (**a/n: Okay I'm entirely sure on the info of her and surfing, I heard from one of my friends in Japan on Discord saying that Reiko likes to surf**) with the words: **La Da Dee **on it. "What the fuck does that mean." Said Bakugou as he and the others were wondering why Izuku picked a werid name for a song. Reiko ignored them as she hands the DVD to Mei, who was the closest to the DVD player, so she can put it in. after she was done everyone wathed the T. it showed Izuku in his room at home holding an ukulele and looking at the camera before he strums the ukulele before saying something

"**Okay, here goes. Hi Izuku Midoriya here and here's a little something of a certain ghost girl**

He starts to play it as the gang watch on as Class B and some of Class A look at Reiko as she is the only one who has a ghost like quirk. She figures out that this was her song and quickly goes red.

**There's no way to say this song's about someone else**

**Every time you're not in my arms**

**I start to lose myself**

**Someone please pass me my shades**

**Don't let them see me down**

**You have taken over my days**

**So tonight I'm going out**

**Yet I'm feeling like**

**There is no better place than right by your side**

**I had a little taste**

**And I'll only spoil the party anyway**

**Because all the girls are looking fine**

**But you're the only one on my mind**

"Ohh. It's a love song."

"Yeah we got that in the first place."

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**There's only me**

**There's only you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**When you were gone I think of you**

"So that's what La da dee means."

"Hmm not bad."

"Little guy really pulling the stops on these love songs huh."

"Yeah."

"Well that makes it more special right gals?"

"Right."

**All these places packed with people**

**But your face is all I see**

**And the music's way too loud**

**But your voice won't let me be**

**So many pretty girls around**

**They're just dressing to impress**

**But the thought of you alone has got me spun**

**And I don't know what to say next**

"See, even green bean there likes someone like you, maybe you can grab him huh."

"…Maybe…"

'_Not on my watch!'_

**Yet I'm feeling like**

**There is no better place than right by your side**

**I had a little taste**

**And I'll only spoil the party anyway**

**Because all the girls are looking fine**

**But you're the only one on my mind**

**[Chorus]**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**There's only me**

**There's only you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**When you were gone I think of you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**There's only me**

**There's only you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**When you were gone I think of you**

"Man, there's so much La da dee lyrics in this. It's giving a headache."

"Shhh. I trying to listen!"

"Sorry…"

**I pretend the night is so beautiful**

**Take a photo with the brothers**

**La da dee**

**La da da doo**

**They won't see through my disguise**

**Right here behind my eyes**

**Replaying in my mind**

**La de da**

**Yet I'm feeling like**

**There is no better place than right by your side**

**I had a little taste**

**And I'll only spoil the party anyway**

**Because all the girls are looking fine**

**But you're the only one on my mind**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**There's only me**

**There's only you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**When you were gone I think of you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**There's only me**

**There's only you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**La da da me**

**La da da you**

**La da dee**

**La da dee doo**

**When you were gone I think of you**

The video ends with Izuku smiling at the camera before switching it off. As the gang were thinking on how many instruments can Izuku can play. As they were thinking about it, Reiko went to the DVD player and ejected the disc and looked at it, she smiled a little and blushes with steam coming out of her head as she went to la la land as she was thinking about laying on the beach while she was laying on top of Izuku. Vlad sapn the wheel which caught everyones attention as they wanted to see who next. The wheel went through the names until it landed on…

'Koda'

The quite anima voice quirk user was surprise that his name was chosen. He got up and walk shyly kinda like a certain green bean and went through the bag and took out another DVD. The cover was a picture of Izuku wear a shirt and his U.A. Blazer and a pair of black jeans and his lower body was turning invisible and was in a city. The name on the DVD was:** Invisible**.

Koda shyly hands the DVD to Mei and she puts it into the DVD player she presses play and the T.V. lit up showing Izuku walking into the light of a lamppost in a familiar City

**Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder**

**And your world just feels so small**

"Why does the place look familiar?"

"Yeah, I feel like we've been there."

**Put yourself on the line and time after time**

**Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive**

**Are you on the mind or just invisible**

**But I won't let you fall**

**I'll see you, through them all**

**And I just wanna let you know**

"Hey isn't that the Mock City?"

"Yeah and was that when it was that bad storm that rolled by during the night?"

"I wonder why would Deku-kun would go into the rain?"

"I think that he must have planned to do this during the storm as I woke up and saw a trail of water leading from the front door and to the evaluator."

**Oh, when the lights go down in the city**

**You'll be right there shining bright**

**You're a star and the sky's the limit**

**And I'll be right by your side**

**Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me**

**(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible**

The screen showed that lighting was starting to light the night sky as Izuku was singing the chorus

"*Whistle* The kid looks good but when did he do this video."

"I remember…this was when he sneak out and did this and this is when I found out about his singing talent, I followed him thinking that he was going to do trouble but he just sneak in to the Beat City A and made this video…I didn't know that the lyrics meant something like this…I hope that he doesn't do something like this again."

Tooru was watching the video as tears were filling her eyes.

**Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of**

**Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away**

**Night after night, always trying to decide**

**Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd**

**Do you take a chance or stay invisible?**

**But I won't let you fall**

**I'll see you, through them all**

**And I just wanna let you know**

A few rain drops started to fall as Izuku was dancing with his quirk lit up as he continued to sing

**Oh, when the lights go down in the city**

**You'll be right there shining bright**

**You're a star and the sky's the limit**

**And I'll be right by your side**

**Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me**

**(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible**

Tooru remembered how everyone isolated her because for her quirk and that made most guys not look at her but to heard that one guy doesn't care about her quirk made feel something special.

**Gotta look far, I'll be where you are**

**I wish you could see what I see**

**So don't ask why, just look inside**

**Baby it's all you need**

**And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)**

**Take my hand and go**

**Cause you're so beautiful**

The rain and lighting really was in full force as Izuku was singing more intense as he was getting wet and his messy hair was now down and it made him look good.

"I-I-I-I-Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Yeah, did anyone turn up the heat in here?"

"Now that boy is a keeper."

'_HAND OFF OLD HAG!'_

'_No way…is he talking to me?'_

**Oh, when the lights go down in the city**

**You'll be right there shining bright**

**You're a star and the sky's the limit**

**And I'll be right by your side**

**Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me**

**(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible**

**[2x]**

The video fades into black as Izuku standing in the rain looking at the sky. When it ended, the gang clapping their hands at how good for the song it was, Tooru was crying and blushing as she figured out that the song was for her. She was happy that out of all the guys she met in her life, only one guy didn't seem to care about looks and cared about personilites. _'I think he's the one…' _Tooru sighed in happiness as she was now found her perfect knight but her sigh was noticed by some of the girls who were intrested in Midoriya and now found a new rival in love of Izuku. Nezu looked at his watch and saw that it was getting later, he decided to wrap things up but before a few more songs "Alright, seeing that we're running out of time since it getting later, I'll pick the last songs for the day." Said the bear/dog/mouse thing as he went to the bag and randomly (not really since he was using his quirk) took out threecCDs and one DVD. He looked at the CD and saw that Izuku drawn this by hand since it was great. The design was a chibi Izuku running from someone who looked a lot like Yui but she had hearts around her and some were firing at Izuku. Nezu chuckled at the sketch as he went to place the disc in the stereo. The song start.

**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**

**I know you're ready to go**

**I'm I'm ready to go**

**Jaw drop, heart stop, we eye lock**

**I must be dreaming, don't hit the alarm clock**

**Under the lights, coming alive, she "thriller" tonight**

**Ay ay ay**

**One dance, two dance is not enough**

**You got that glow in the dark so I'm not giving up**

**I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic**

**Why you try to hide it, hide it?**

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**I know you're ready to go**

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**Don't leave me out on the floor**

Yui was shocked and embarrassed as she blushed that Izuku made a song from 'that day' but some of her classmates saw how she was reacting to the song

**I'm saying woah**

**Don't tell me no**

**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**

**I'm I'm I'm ready to go**

**I'm I'm ready to go**

**Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me**

**Love me love me, lo-love me**

**I'm I'm ready to go**

"Again with the voice change, it sounds like he can do it by will."

"I think so too."

**Can't stop, won't stop, we party rock**

**You got them red velvet lips sweet like Betty Crock-ER**

**So call a doct-OR**

**Cause someone needs to take your temperature; you're getting hotter**

(**A/N: Now start to imagine this in chibi **form) Yui started to remember that day when she was stalking Midoriya from lunch as she dressed in Lunch Rush uniform and surprised Midoriya to the point that he knocked himself out by landing on the metal table head first. He was taken to Recovery Girl by Iida and Uraraka to heal and rest but don't notice that someone was following them

**Under the lights, coming alive, she "thriller" tonight**

**I'm reading your mind, you know I'm a psychic**

**Why you try to hide it, hide it?**

Yui continued to remember the day as when Izuku was brought to Recovery Girl's infirmary, when the pro hero left, Yui entered the room. Izuku was resting in the room on the bed when he heard the door open and thought that Recovery Girl had returned so she can discharge him but when he sat up and looked to see that the person who entered the room was not RG but was Yui and she wore a nurse's outfit that was a bit tight and hugged to her body in all the right places. Izuku was sent into a state of blushing and mumbling as he saw how sexy Yui looked in the outfit. She was trying to get him to notice her more.

**When I rock, you roll**

**You're losing control**

**And if you got that feeling, throw your hands up in the air**

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**I know you're ready to go**

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**Don't leave me out on the floor**

**I'm saying wooah**

**Don't tell me nooo**

**Love me, love me, say you're gonna love me**

**I'm I'm I'm ready to go**

**I'm I'm ready to go**

Yui remember how Izuku reacted on her bold move as she was moving closer to Izuku he backed up with every step she took until he accidently fell out of an open window. She ran towards the windowand looked to see if Izuku was alright, to her relief and disappointment, he was fine as he landed in the school pool but she never got a chance to make him notice her.

**You be Juliet, I'll be Romeo**

**What you waiting for you know you wanna go**

**Don't say goodbye cause we just said hello**

**Say your gonna love me girl cause I need to know**

**Ready?**

"YES!"

**Go [x14]**

"DUDE, SO MUCH GOS! HOW IS HE DOING THIS IN ONE BREATH

**Ready?**

**Go [x14]**

**Let's do this**

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**I know you're ready to go**

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**Don't leave me out on the floor**

**I'm saying woah**

**Don't tell me no**

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**I'm I'm I'm ready to go**

**I'm I'm ready to go**

**Love me, love me, lo-love me lo-love me**

**Love me, love me, lo-love me**

**I'm I'm ready to go**

The song ended with Kendo eyeing her silent friend as she was looking at Yui during the own song and notice Yui was not having her usual facial expression and was a blushing mess much like Midoriya is at most times. "So Yui, care to explain?" asked Kendo slyly as her question caught the attention for the others as Class B quiet girl was beet red. "Well you see, I read an article in a magazine on how to get the attention of the guy you're interested in as I followed some for it and…" "You took it's advice to the extreme didn't you?" asked Kendo as she had heard of one of the first years was busy stalking one of the other first years and trying different way to get him and she had a good idea on who was it from how Yui reacted to the song. The quiet girl just nods as she couldn't find words on how she felt but she made one note for the future. _'Make more plans to seduce Izu-kun.' _While she was making plans for her future with Izuku, Nezu went to the stereo and switched the disc with a new one, the design on was two boys walking on the planet, one boy had green messy hair while the other was wearing a straw hat with black hair under it (**A/N: If you know who this is you are awesome!**). Nezu put the new disc into the stereo and pressed play and they heard Izuku speaking to them.

"**I'd like to thank my friend for providing his voice in this song, also, Kendo this song is for you as I feel like ruling the world.**

**[Intro: Luffy]**

**Ya know it's your boy, L-U-F-F-Y**

**And Deku, woo**

"Wha…"

"Who?"

"Ohh~ it's your song Kendo."

**If I ruled the world**

**I'd throw all my money in the air like confetti**

**If I ruled the world**

**Every house got a DJ and a backyard party**

**And I break all the borders down**

**When I shake the ground**

**If I ruled the world, I'd dream out loud**

**So everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats**

**Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach**

**An' jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat**

**Singing ayo, ayo, ayo**

**Up (up), up (up), outta your seats**

**Be who you are love is all you need**

**All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes**

**Singing ayo**

**If I ruled the world**

**I would give it, give it all to you**

**Give it, give it, give it all to you**

**If I ruled the world**

**I would give it, give it all to you**

**Give it, give it, give it all to you**

"So, he's willing to take over the world get to give it to one of your students hey Vlad."

"Heh, I like the kid, if he wants to date her, I'll approve it."

"This kid is too smooth, he's got game, Yeah!"

"So we're not going to talk about him saying he'll rule the world…."

**If you were my girl**

**You'd never have to worry about another thing, no**

**'Cause I'd rule the world**

**And you'd be right next to me, running the show**

**We'd throw every rule in the book out and bring down the house**

**If you were my girl**

**We'd dream out loud**

"So, will you be his girl?"

"D-D-D-D-D-Don't be ridiculous…" _'Maybe…'_

**So everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats**

**Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach**

**Jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat**

**Singing ayo, ayo, ayo**

**Up (up), up (up), outta your seats**

**Be who you are love is all you need**

**All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes**

**Singing ayo**

**If I ruled the world**

**I would give it, give it all to you**

**Give it, give it, give it all to you**

**If I ruled the world**

**I would give it, give it all to you**

**Give it, give it, give it all to you**

**[Bridge: Luffy]**

**I'd be beating on my chest**

**I'm the king of the hill**

**Luffy and Deku keeping it real**

**Magic carpets girl we go wherever**

**I ain't tryna run game**

**I ain't tryna be clever (ooh, yeah)**

**Girl I would be the king and you'd be the queen**

**Going a hundred miles an hour, girl we runnin' the streets**

**And if the cops ever try and pull us over**

**We'd tell 'em hey mister officer we owe ya**

"What! This is a collaboration!"

"Wait, who was that?"

"Bakugou, do you know wo was that?"

"Hell no weird hair…this is the first time I'm hearing that voice…"

**(Hey ayo, if I ruled the world, here we go here we go)**

**So everybody get up (up), up (up) outta your seats**

**Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach**

**Jump up (up), up (up), up on the beat**

**Singing ayo, ayo, ayo**

**Up (up), up (up), outta your seats**

**Be who you are love is all you need**

**All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes**

**Singing ayo**

**If I ruled the world**

**I would give it, give it all to you**

**Give it, give it, give it all to you**

**If I ruled the world**

**I would give it, give it all to you**

**Give it, give it, give it all to you**

**If I ruled the world**

**I would give it, give it all to you**

**(If I ruled the world)**

**Give it, give it, give it all to you**

**I would give it, give it all to you**

**Give it, give it, give it all to you**

**(Here we go, here we go, let's go)**

**If I ruled the world**

**I would give it, give it all to you**

**Give it, give it, give it all to you**

**I would give it, give it all to you**

**Give it, give it, give it all to you**

**If I ruled the world**

The song finished with the gang stunned as thy were shocked that Izuku got help with a song but the bigger question is…who was the kid rapping in the song. While

"**This song is for my pink dancing alien queen, Mina. I had fun making this song because it remained me for your energy."**

**You're on the couch, blowing up my phone**

**You don't want to come out, but you don't want to be alone**

**It don't take but two to have a little soiree**

**If you're in the mood, sit tight right where you are, babe**

Everyone started to tap their feet and nod their heads to the beat because it sounds like an country song, they could Izuku was singing a deep and mature southern voice and from the song sound from the beat, he was having fun, while Mina was listening to the song and smile as she could dream that Izuku was dancing with her while the song was playing

**'Cause I'll be at your door in ten minutes**

**Whatever you got on, girl, stay in it**

**You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time**

**I'ma bring the good time home to you**

**We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody**

**Turn your TV off, break that boombox out**

**We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us**

**And the cops show up and try to shut us down**

"I don't condone that they would party that were make noise and

**If you're gonna be a homebody**

**We're gonna have a house party**

**If you wanna be a homebody**

**We're gonna have a house party**

"Yippee Ki-Yay y'all, let's have a hoedown or what." Shouted Pony as she and some of the other girls started to follow Pony's steps as she was more experienced in such things.

**Throw a neon t-shirt over the lamp shade**

**I'll take the furniture, slide it out of the way**

**Shaking the floor, rattling the roof**

**We'll go to town right there in your living room**

**Let's have a house party, we don't need nobody**

**Turn your TV off, break that boombox out**

**We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us**

**And the cops will show up and try to shut us down**

**If you're gonna be a homebody**

**We're gonna have a house party**

**If you wanna be a homebody**

**We're gonna have a house party**

**So I'll be at your door in ten minutes**

**Whatever you got on, baby, stay in it**

**You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time**

**I'ma bring the good time home to you**

**We'll have a house party, we don't need nobody**

**Turn your TV off, break that boombox out**

**We'll wake up all the neighbors til the whole block hates us**

**And the cops will show up and try to shut us down**

**If you're gonna be a homebody**

**We're gonna have a house party**

**If you wanna be a homebody**

**We're gonna have a house party**

The song ends as Pony cheers and hugs the girls who were dancing with her as she felt more at home. The gang clapped their hands from the little performance as Mina was smiling that Izuku made a song that fit her personality. Nezu took the DVD to the DVD player and place the disc inside the device. "Alright this is the last one." Said Nezu as he showed the container. The cover was Izuku in a red suit with red pants and a black shirt. "My oh my, the boy knows how to clean himself up right." Said Recovery Girl as she and most of the people present were still surprise that Izuku could clean himself up good. Nezu pressed play and Izuku was walking on a 70's looking stage as he reached the mic

"This goes to to the mushroom princess Kinoko. Hope you enjoy." Said Izuku as the stage lit up.

**[Intro]**

_**Baby squirrel, you's a sexy mother-fucker**_

"Wait, what?"

"Was that a robot voice?"

"What the fuck did that mean?"

**Gimme your, gimme your, gimme your attention, baby**

**I gotta tell you a little somethin' about yourself!**

**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady**

**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine**

**Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine**

**Treasure, that is what you are**

**Honey you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

The group did a double take at this because that was shocking to hear Izuku wanted Kinoko with a smooth and mature voice, said girl was blushing up a storm as she was not expecting this from the shy bun as he looked good, the men once again were taking notes from the song as best as they can for future use.

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling**

**A girl like you should never look so blue**

**You're everything I see in my dreams**

**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**

"Did he just compliant your smile~"

"I-I-I-I-I think he did."

"Oh, don't be shy. This is your song, enjoy it!"

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine**

**Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine**

**Treasure, that is what you are**

**Honey you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**

"It's actually be catchy."

"Yeah, and the way he made the video look like an old music video is great."

"The kid has a bright future in music if he wanted to go in the bizz."

**Treasure, that is what you are**

**Honey you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

"Finally the video's done, these last few songs were starting to make me wanna throw up." Said Bakugou as he and some of the boys were glad that the song was finally over. "Oh shut it, you boys just don't have class like Midori." Said Mina as she and some of the girls were trying to defend their new crush's music. Nezu clapped his hands together and got the attention of both parties. "Now now, students. We wouldn't want a fight now would we?" asked Nezu with a smile that promised death and pain, with the students nodding. "Good now seeing that tomorrow is Sunday and there's not school, we should continue to listen to Young Izuku's music at the Gamma Gym in the morning." Said Nezu as the others nodded and he told Aizawa and Vlad to take the bag and cases so that they'll be there in the gym tomorrow morning. As the students went to their dorms/rooms to sleep some of them could help but wonder…

'_I wonder how Izzy/Deku/Midori/Izu/Midoriya is doing'_

_**Yes how is Izuku doing…let's check in on him**_

**[Location: Random Hotel Room]**

All Might was busy sitting in the room he rented of him and Young Midoriya to sleep in for the night as he was reading a book until he realzed that Young Midoriya left for a while now. _'I wonder where Young Midoriya is. He said thathe was going to play alittle bit for music in the park and hasn't returned yet.' _Thought All Might as he was worried that his successor was in danger. As if the Gods were answering him, Izuku walks into the room covered in sweat and something else.

"Young Midoriya! Where were you? I was getting worried, what happened?" Asked All Might as he watched the young boy enter the room with an expression for tired ad shock on his face in one. "I don't want to talk about." Izuku only said was he went into the bathroom as All Might was thinking. _'What happened to you Young Midoriya to look like that?'_

**Yes, what happened that gave Izuku the chance to escape…let's go back.**

**[Few hours ago]**

Rumi as she pulls the boxers off their owner to reveal his bulging rod to her delight as Izuku was packing as he didn't want to lose his virginity like this and as he was about to give up he felt something wet on his leg. He looks down and sees that Rumi's pussy was brushing his leg, so with everything he had, One of All activated and gave him the strength to break the cuffs off his leg but in doing so caused his leg to rub Rumi's private spot, now she was in heat and already sensitive so that pushed her to the edge and made her climax all over Izuku. Izuku now soaked in Rumi's juices uses his freed leg nag Rumi off him and carefully using his leg to break the rest of the cuff off him, once he did that he ran like hell back to the hotel where All Might and he was staying at.

**[Present Time]**

Izuku was now in the bathroom and was at the sink washing his face, he stops and looks up to face the mirror and sees his reflection. Izuku sigh as his mind replay the cause of all this.

(Flashback)

_Izuku was in a park that was nearby the hotel he and All Might was staying for the night. He just finished today's training and decided to relax by going to the park. He was strum a melody on a guitar as he was writing a few things down on a notebook. Someone was walking past and saw the green hair boy and smirk as their recognized him from the sports festival earlier in the year. Izuku was busy finishing the first draft of the melody when he hears…_

"_Hey, are you Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A from U.A. High?" He epped not expecting that someone would recognized him even after the sports festival, he turned around to see who was calling him and saw the rabbit hero in her off duty clothes. She was still smirking as she heard from other heroes about the boy's shy personality and easy tease magnet. She sat down next to him as she looks at him. "So whatcha doin'?" asked Rumi in a slyly tone which made Izuku goes nuclear red. "W-W-W-W-Well Mirko…" "Call me Rumi sweetie." "Oh okay. Well R-R-R-R-Rumi. I was busy finishing a melody of a song I was working on and I now know how to play it…sort of?" said Izuku as he was tuning the guitar to the right tone, while he doing that Rumi fot a good idea to mess with Izuku. "Hey, why don't you play it here so you can see how it sounds. Hell even I'll listen to it and give you an honest opinion in it." Said Rumi as the idea shocked Izuku because the song was far from finished and here was someone who wanted to listen to it now. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't know, maybe I shouldn't…" said Izuku as he really didn't want to do it but Rumi frowns from the boy's response so she puts her most dangerous move on him…_

"_Please~ For me~" her sexiness_

_Izuku as much as he tried to not fall of her charm failed as he gave in. "Okay." Said Izuku with a sigh as he strummed the guitar a bit before he started to play a tone _

**I wanna follow where she goes**

**I think about her and she knows it**

**I wanna let her take control**

**'Cause everytime that she gets close, yeah**

_Rumi's eyes widen as she listens to Izuku's voice as he sang in a mature voice and play his guitar in a way she never saw before._

**She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing (Mmmm)**

**And maybe I should stop and start confessing, confessing, yeah**

**Oh, I've been shaking**

**I love it when you go crazy**

**You take all my inhibitions**

**Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

**You take me places that tear up my reputation**

**Manipulate my decisions**

**Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

**There's nothing holdin' me back**

**There's nothing holdin' me back**

_Izuku started to sing and play in a more intense way that sends cold chills down Rumi's spine which she liked as she continues to watch Izuku as he play _

**She says that she's never afraid**

**Just picture everybody naked**

**She really doesn't like to wait**

**Not really into hesitation**

**Pulls me in enough to keep me guessing**

**And maybe I should stop and start confessing, confessing, yeah**

**Oh, I've been shaking**

**I love it when you go crazy**

**You take all my inhibitions**

**Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

**You take me places that tear up my reputation**

**Manipulate my decisions**

**Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

**There's nothing holdin' me back**

Again Izuku started to play in a more intense way that sent chills down Rumi's spine as her face and lower regions started to heat up with her heart speeding up.

**'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far**

**I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright**

**If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark**

**I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright**

**'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far**

**I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright**

**If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark**

**I know we'd be alright, we would be alright**

**Oh, I've been shaking**

**I love it when you go crazy**

**You take all my inhibitions**

**Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

**You take me places that tear up my reputation**

**Manipulate my decisions**

**Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back (Oh whoa)**

**There's nothing holdin' me back**

**I feel so free when you're with me, baby**

**Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back**

_Izuku finally finished his song as he was happy on how it turned out. He turned around as he noticed that Rumi was quiet. He saw that she was blushing and staring right at his eyes. He was concerned that his song may have offended her and asked_

"_Uhhh…_ _Mirko…are you okay?" asked the fanboy/singer as he watches Rumi continually staring at him until she spoken_

"_Fuck me."_

"_Ohh good you're alright now…" Izuku's mind just registers on what the rabbit hero said, he thought that his mind was messing with him and decided to ask_

"_Uhh, maybe I didn't hear right but what did you say?" asked the green bean as he was hoping he mind was messing with him_

"_I said fuck me, right here right now." Said Rumi more casual as she slowly moves towards Izuku, with her hips swaying, as the bot now realized that she was serious. Izuku was panicking as he was trying to think of a way out. He was thinking as Rumi was getting closer until she was only about 1.5 meters away from him._

"_So are we gonna fuck like bunnies or what?" said Rumi with lust in her eyes as she was entering into heat. Izuku seeing this came up with a plan that he hoped would work._

"_Look Mirko! Free Carrots!" Izuku said as he pointed in a direction, Rumi's ears went up straight as she turned around to see where were the carrots but to her surprise there was no free carrots. She realizes something and turns back around to see if Izuku was still there but all was there was a trail of dust and sees Izuku running a full speed. She smirks_

"_Well looks like I'm going of a Izu Hunt." She said as she jumps after him giving chase_

(End Flashback)

Izuku's mind finishes playing the cause of his problem as he retreats to the shower to wash the sweat and bodily fluids off him. As he takes off his shirt he starts to think on how unlucky he was today but was glad that it was over…

**Yeah no, it's not over by a long shot**

**[At Rumi's hotel room]**

The rabbit hero in question was busy typing a text to some of her hero friends as she was still naked and laying on her bed. _'Well, you may have won this round Izu-kun but I got something from you that will help me and my friends to grab you and have our way with you.' _Thought Rumi as she finished typing and sent the text to her friends. She then went back to her photos and started to please herself while looking at a picture of Izuku.Now you might be asking yourselves as to what she was busy typing on her phone…well she took Izuku's phone when he was out cold from earlier and took his number, and the text she sent to her friend was Izuku's number so they could track him down and grab him. So in other words…Izuku is fucked.

**Well looks like Izuku got lucky and escaped with his purity enacted but made a new problem, a rabbit hero after him. Will he be able to keep his purity away from the sex crazed rabbit hero, what new songs will be played tomorrow, and who will come to listen the green cinnamon roll's songs. Find out next time in ****Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Three chapter in a three-week span. Wow I am tired. Thanks of making this story my most popular one and thanks for reading. I'm still taking take requests so bring them to me. I have a new poll out of the what should I write for my other story called: ****The Omniverse of Deku**** which I will upload the new chapter later in the day so watch out of it. So if you know it, please go and check it out, the new chapter of: ****Deku X,**** and I should upload the new chapters of ****The Alien Hero: Deku 10**** next week and I'm bring back ****Golden Voice Deku**** the following week so look out, anyway thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.**

**[Songs used]**

**[Jumpshot by Dawin]**

**[Shape of You by Ed Sheeran]**

**[La Da Dee by Cody Simpson]**

**[Invisible by Big Time Rush]**

**[Love Me Love Me by Big Time Rush]**

**[If I Ruled The World by Big Time Rush]**

**[House Party by Sam Hunt]**

**[Treasure by Bruno Mars]**

**[There's Nothing Holing Me Back by Shawn Mendes]**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel Out!**


	7. Track 7

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 348 (Thank you guys, Let's go to 400)**

**Follows: 424**

**Reviews: 194 (6 more and we'd make it to 200)**

**Communities: 2 (one of them pisses me off!)**

**Combined Views: 28,532 (Let's try to make it 30000)**

_**Pixel: Hi dudes and ladies *Something hit my head* Ow! Who hit me?!**_

Izuku: That was me!

_**P: Why!**_

I: Because now thanks to you, you made the girls and one of the Pros' either love me or want to sleep with me, I've had to run away from any girl or woman I know for the past 3 hours now.

_**P: Because it's for the story, the shy kid gets the girl or in this case girls and women. So if you didn't like it, I'll just change it from the girls to the dudes. *Chuckles and smiles evilly* **_

I: Okay, okay calm down I won't complain anymore, sheesh all I want is to have a day off and I'll be back of the next chapter.

_**P: Okay you can have your day off.**_

?: Oh Izuku~

Both of our eyes widen as Izuku pales

I: Oh No! *Runs Away*

Rumi: Hey _**Pixel**_, have you seen Izuku~ I need him to help me with an _itch_ that I can't starch if you know what I'm saying.

_**P: *I point to the direction of where Izuku ran* He went that way**_

R: Thanks! *She runs after the boy* Oh Izuku, come and give me a _big kiss~_

I: AHHHHHHHHH!

Hey guys, _**Pixel**_ here and damn am I surprised. This was a good March of this story and this story could never be where it is without you beautiful people reading it. From the US to Australia and New Zealand to Italy to the UK to the far ends of the world. Thank you and you all deserve a huge congratulation to yourself. Now I've read ArcKnight342's latest chapter and I saw that once again we've chosen the same song so this time I had to change the song to another. I also think that he might be also under fire with _**Critics United**_, and it pisses me off. Just leave us authors alone in peace dudes. Now someone on the reviews told me I should make a Spotify playlist of the story was those who want to listen the songs that are used for each chapter. I'm currently making the playlist and it should be ready in the next chapter. Also I've returned and uploaded the new chapter if **Golden Voice Deku** so if you like this story than you'll love that one.

Now I should say this, if you all are currently following the news on COVID-19, then you're alright but as it is affecting a lot of countries, it has made my country go into lockdown for 21 days so my upload timetable will be messed up a bit. But I'm fine and I'll to upload as best as I can.

Now for this: _**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FUCKING SONGS I USE IN MY STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap: The gang have finished the first day of listening Izuku's music and have went to bed while some were thinking about their green haired friend. Izuku had escaped from Rumi but nothing with losing something as he had to do things he never thought he would do until he was in a relationship. While Izuku was running back to his hotel for the night to wash and rest for the night, Rumi took the liberality of taking Izuku's phone number and contact her friends to help her track down Izuku so she can finally sleep with him.**

Now let's continue with this story and remember, stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lockdown and please be safe and I'll talk to y'all later. Peace!

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 7: He's What?!**

It is Sunday morning at U.A. High and most were happy, because it is their day off. Most of the students were either sleeping in, working on the culture festival or get going out with their friends to the city, but 39 students were on their way to Gym Gamma for something. They were the first year classes of Class 1-A and Class 1-B. They were on their way to the gym to do something. Not training, not working on special moves and not something for the Culture Festival. No they were on their way to listen to music, and not just any music, no it was music of Izuku Midoriya, their classmate and fellow hero in training. Yesterday, by pure luck and breaking into his dorm room, they found cases filled with a ton of CDs and DVDs containing Izuku's songs and spent most of the day listening to them. They were close to the gym since their principal told them to report there to continue listening to their friend's songs. Most were happy with it but some weren't

"Why do I have to come and listen to the nerd's songs with I could be either sleeping or training?" asked Bakugou as he was irritated as to why he had to go to the gym and not train as both Class 1-A and 1-B were walking to Gym Gamma in their casual clothes with some of them with their backpacks

"Because man, Principal Nezu said that we can continue listen to some of Mibroiya's songs." Said Kirishima as he tries defuse his friend's angry knowing that Bakugou will eventual blow up

"Yeah but I still don't get why I have to be here." Said Bakugou with his hands in his pockets

"Be quite Bakugou, some of us want to be here." Said Todoroki in his usual tone which caused the explosive blonde to rage.

"Whatcha say you icy-hot bastard!" yelled Bakugou in his rage and ready to blow Todoroki up. Before either of them could do anything Iida intervened hoping that he could at least not cause anything so early in the morning. "Bakugou please don't cause harm to a U.A. student outside a training facility in a supervised spar." Said Iida in his usual Class Rep fashion.

"Fuck off Four Eyes!"

"Stop with that foul language this once Bakugou!"

"Fuck No!"

The girls of both classes were walking together and were in a conversion about a certain green haired boy's songs. "So~ What do you think what type of songs we will listen to today?" asked Mina trying to think on what songs were in store today. "I didn't know but I really want to hear some of Midori-kun's more songs. *kero*" said the resident frog girl which her tongue sticking out of her mouth and her finger on her chin. "Well do hope we don't listen to songs like the one we heard from yesterday. I was surprised when we heard that Midoriya-kun went through that type of childhood like he did." Said Momo as she and some girls remembered the song where Izuku sounded hurt and was ready to end his life. "If I found one of these people who caused Midori-kun to suffer like that, I'll put thrugh hell and make sure that they'll never find the body." Said Mina darkly as the girls all nodded in agreement while Bakugou and those who caused trouble towards Izuku had a cold chill down their spines and felt like they should find and apologize to Izuku in the near future.

The teens arrive to Gym Gamma and saw that the gym was uttred of today because that was beanbean chairs, a few couches, a T.V. and a stereo in the middle of everything with the cases and bag were near the table, they saw that their teachers were already there in their civilian clothes and they weren't the only ones there. The teens saw the Big Three: Togata, Tamaki and Nejire and three surprise guests. They were Kota, Eri and the most surprising to Bakugou was Inko Midoriya. The classes were surprise by the new people in the gang but Bakugou was extreme surprise, nervous and scared about his 'auntie' being here. "Hi, auntie." Said Bakugou nervously and scared of what was to come from her. "Hi, Bakugou-kun, how are things with you and your parents?" said the happy woman as her 'nephew' approached her as easily as she could. "Good, the old ha…uhh I mean mom and pops are fine, I called them last night." Said Bakugou with Inko happily nodding her head as he was slightly sweating as he could feel a feeling he hasn't felt from the green haired woman…

Fear

While the two were chatting, the students were watching the conversion between the blonde explosive and the mysterious green haired woman. "Dude, is it just me or is Bakugou sweating more than usually?" whispered Kaminari as he and the others were watching how Bakugou was acting towards the mother of his frenemy. "I don't know but I think that Bakugou is…afraid for the woman." Said Kirishima who was be willed at the fact that Bakugou is capable to show utter fear to someone. "Yeah but who is she, she looks somehow familiar but I've never seen her before." Said Mina as she the rest looked at her with calculating eyes before some did figure out who she was but before they could let their voices be hear, Aizawa provided the answer.

"She is Inko Midoriya, Problem Child's mom." Said the underground hero as the students went wide eyed as they were in front of their friend's/rival's/crush's mother. "Hello, I am Tenya Iida, Class 1-A and your son's class president and one of your son's closest friends." Said Iida as he introduced himself in his usual fashion which catch Inko by surprise as she was not expecting something like that. (**a/n: Then again, would anyone by**), soon the rest pulled Iida away from the slightly weirded out mother and they apologized on his behalf and soon introduced themselves to her in their respective but normal fashion. "Ohhh~ It's nice to see my Zuzu having such good friends, oh please do take care of him. You know how stubborn he is about being a great hero." Said Inko with the teens nodding their heads in agreement with her as Class 1-A knew how forceful Izuku was.

Uraraka was busy nodding her head until she felt a tug on her thighs. She looked down and saw Kota and Eri were pulling her thighs and were looking at her with a nevous expression on their faces (Eri more than Kota) "Yes, Eri, Kota?" asked Uraraka as she bends down to eye level to the two kids. "Uhhh…Miss Uravity?" asked Eri in a shy and small voice. "Yes?" "Where is Deku?" "Yeah, where's Mr Midoriya?" the two kids asked which causes someof the students to go tense as they didn't know how to tell the children that their hero wasn't there. "Uhhh...Deku isn't here, he's away." Said Uraraka as she watched Eri starting to have tears in her eyes while Kota was trying to keep his tears down, this made Uraraka panic a bit and she didn't know what to but thankful someone came to her rescue. "It's okay Eri-chan, He'll be back before you know it and we're going to listen to some of Deku's music." Said Asui as the two kids stop crying and pecked when they heard Deku's music. "Wait, did you say Midoriya's/Deku's music?" said the kids in union with curious expressions on their faces in which some of the students and Pros were smiling at the curiosity. Uraraka and Asui explained to the two that apparently Deku makes music but he hides it from them because they thought that he was just shy. The two's eyes were sparkleing with exicitiment as they really wanted to hear their hero sing.

"Hey you guys, been awhile huh." Said Togata as he, Tamaki and Nejire approach the classes. "Oh hey there Togata-senpai. Where are you guys doing here." Said Kirishima to his hyperactive upper-class man. "Well, Eraserhead invited us to listen to my main man Midoriya's stuff." Said Togata in his energetic style with the other third years nodding their heads. "Alright, everyone. Settle down everyone." Said Nezu as he was on the table as everyone went to him. "Now, you might be asking why is Mrs Midoriya, Young Eri and Young Kota are here. Well the female Pussycats were called by one of the top heroes of a man hunt of someone who escaped last night while Young Eri here wanted to visit you all especially Young Izuku who is currently not here. But I contacted Mrs Midoriya to come here and listen to some of her son's new songs which she hasn't heard in a while." Said Nezu with some of the students nodding in understanding how this came to be while some were thinking who did call the Pussycats to help in a man hunt.

"Uhh…Principal Nezu?"

"Yes, miss Yayorozu?"

"Uhhh…how are going to be chosen to pick a song for today?"

"Ahh yes, thank you for reminding me. Now we should be using the same way as we were using the other day with a spin wheel but this will be different. Thanks to Power Loader who helped us build this T.V., the T.V. is actually a digital spin wheel with our names on it, and it'll tell us which case or bag to go to and chose instead of going through each one and choosing, now it'll be at a random pace so one name will not show twice unless you're lucky. Now sit down and let us begin." Said Nezu as he pressed a button on the remote and the wheel span, the students, teachers, parent and kids sat on the beanbags (students), couches (teachers and Inko) while the kids sat on laps (Uraraka and Asui). The wheel continued to spin until it started to slow down until a few names were passing by slowly. "Now the first one to choose from what case of the day is…"

"_Midnight"/ 'Case 2'_

"Oh, I guess I get first pick." Said the R-Rated hero as she went to case 2 to search the case of a song. She went through the case to find any song that catches her attention while trying not to piss off the female populace in the room because of what happened last time (**Read Chapter 5: Track 5 to see why**), she went through it but she stopped when she found one that caught her eye.

"Hey, this one looks interesting." Said the sexy heroine as she shows the CD to the gang, the cover was Izuku wearing an All Might hoodie with the hood on and the cover was drawn in an American comic book style. The CD had a name on it. It said: **"Opposite of Adults" **and **"I don't want to grow up I"**. Inko recognised the disc's design immediately but chose not to say anything until after the song. Midnight went to the stereo and put the disc in it and went to her seat next to the mother. After she was settled Nezu pressed play on the stereo's remote and soon the gym was filled with children playing.

**Fresh kid Z, fresh kid C (Yes, sir!)**

**Fresh kid P, fresh kid T (Oh yeah, we back!)**

**Oh, and Xaphoon, by the way (Yeah, Jones)**

**Yeah, Izuku Midoriya**

**And I'm pretty much amazing**

**(Can we do the song, please?)**

**I got you...**

"Okay, okay, here we go."

"Sounds like this song is old."

"Yeah"

**Ayo, I once was a kid, all I had was a dream**

**Mo money, mo problems, when I get it I'ma pile it up**

**Now I'm dope, Wonder Bread we can toast**

**So fresh how we flow, everybody get their style from us**

**Ayo, I once was a kid with the other little kids**

**Now I'm rippin' up shows and them fans going wild with us**

**Tell Mommy I'm sorry, this life is a party**

"Alright, he's rapping."

"The song sounds fine so far."

"OH, MOMMY FORGIVES YOU MY BABY!"

"Calm down auntie."

**Remember you was a kid, reminisce days of the innocence**

**Now it's Izuku Midoriya, Google me the images**

**Follow me, follow me, I'm the leader**

**And when I park cars, I don't pay for the meter**

**I remember I was younger, as a kid it was the best**

**I used touch to on all the pretty girls at recess**

**I'm at my peak, yes, I won't leave yet**

**Serial style, cereal aisle, I need Chex**

**I can make these rappers run like a hard drill**

**Rock band show you how the guitar feel**

**And I could care less how y'all feel**

**I got the flow to make a make do a cartwheel**

**This is that good "Just puff it and relax, bro"**

**And you can get it free, don't worry about the tax though**

**And Xaphoon, thank you for the crack**

**But I play a Ron Burgundy, I anchor on the track like that**

"Ayyyy, the kid's good. YEAH!"

"Yep, little dude knows how to start a morning right"

"Go Izuku Go Izuku."

**Ayo, I once was a kid, all I had was a dream**

**Mo money, mo problems, when I get it I'ma pile it up**

**Now I'm dope, Wonder Bread we can toast**

**So fresh how we flow, everybody get their style from us**

**Ayo, I once was a kid with the other little kids**

**Now I'm rippin' up shows and them fans going wild with us**

**Tell Mommy I'm sorry, this life is a party, I'm never growin' up**

"Yeah but why did he sounds like he's a kid?"

"That's because Izuku's was a child when he made this."

"Wait, What!?"

**Can I please get a little bit of knowledge?**

**Somebody tell Roth that I don't love college**

**'Cause the real world's kinda like Real World**

**And it's drama, so you are Svetlana**

**And I'm just a rhymer, swimming in the water**

**Trying to dodge the piranhas and fly to Bahamas**

**Pretty little momma, Chiddy in the spot**

**Where you at, pretty lady? Show me what you got**

**They say, "Why you rapping for the kids for?"**

**I said, "My clothes come fitted, the Lids store"**

**This summer you can catch me on a big tour**

**I'm high grade, I think they need to quiz more**

**And let me get wit ya, don't let the kid hit ya**

**I'm the photo album Voletta has, B.I.G. picture**

**The rule is, the dude is, so up, so chuck, I'm a cool kid**

The students and kids were moving to the beat of the song while the adults were either annoyed (Aizawa) that his Problem Child didn't want to grow up in the past (**a/n: Dadzawa much**) while some were either clapping their hands in sync with the rhyme of the song or giggling remembering how Izuku was so against growing up and even made 2 songs to prove his point.

**Ayo, I once was a kid, all I had was a dream**

**Mo money, mo problems, when I get it I'ma pile it up**

**Now I'm dope, Wonder Bread we can toast**

**So fresh how we flow, everybody get their style from us**

**Ayo, I once was a kid with the other little kids**

**Now I'm rippin' up shows and them fans going wild with us**

**Tell Mommy I'm sorry, this life is a party, I'm never growin' up**

**Ayo, I once was a kid, all I had was a dream**

**Mo money, mo problems, when I get it I'ma pile it up**

**Now I'm dope, Wonder Bread we can toast**

**So fresh how we flow, everybody get their style from us**

**Ayo, I once was a kid with the other little kids**

**Now I'm rippin' up shows and them fans going wild with us**

**Tell Mommy I'm sorry, this life is a party, I'm never growin' up**

The song ended and the group clapped their hands to how good the song was. "Deku sang so good!" "I know right! Midoriya is so cool!" shouted the kids were bouncing as they were excitied to hear the hero sing, the rest smiled and laughed at the two's optimize. "Alright children, we know how wonderful young Izuku is at singing but I want to how. Mrs Midoriya, how do you know about the song and how old was young Izuku when he made it." Asked the bear/rat/dog thing to the mother as all eyes turn to her. "W-W-W-Well, when I-I-I-Izuku was a child, he was a-a-a-a-all against growing up s-s-s-s-so he t-t-t-t-tried to prove that he didn't want to g-g-g-g-grow up, he made two songs about being a c-c-c-c-child is better than an adult." Inko nervously said as the rest looked and sweatdropped at her as they knew who Izuku took after the most. _'So, that's where he gets it from.' _"So, Mrs Midoirya, did you know where the other song is?" asked Nezu as he was curious as to how was the other song is compared to this one. "Yes, it could be in one of the cases but I'm not entirely sure." Said Inko. "It's alright, that's all I need, now while I try to figure out where the song is, we'll continue to listen to the songs. Now who's turn is it?" said Nezu as he presses a button for the wheel spin to start spinning as it spins through the names of the group, the wheel spins and spins as the group looked on. The screen went through the names until eventually it stopped on…

"_Recovery Girl"/ 'Bag'_

"Oh, well it looks like it's my turn dearies." Said the youthful heroine as she went to the bag took one without looking in to it. She looked at it and just took the disc out of the container, she went to the stereo to pit the disc in it but puts the container on the table as she walks pass it. Nezu being the closest to the table takes the container and looks at the design. The design was black with the words: **"One More Time"** in rainbow colors. Recovery Girl finally puts the disc into the stereo and she seats down on the couch as Nezu presses play. The room is filled with trumpets, drums and a keyboard as it sounds like a disco club. The group were tapping the

"Hey, it's got my feet tapping and it's just the beinging."

"Yeah, if it's this good, I wonder how the rest of the song is going to be."

The group continued to tap their feet or cane until they hear a voice which was auto tuned

**One more time**

"Hey, was that Deku?"

"I think it was."

**One more time**

The stereo started to jump slightly as the music continue to filled the air and as some of the group like Uraraka, Mina, Tsu, Tooru, Koda, Aoyama, Kirishima, Kaminari, the kids and even Inko got up and stated to groove to the song while the rest were nodding/bobbing their heads or tapping their fingers/feet to the beat.

**One more time**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Oh yeah, all right**

**Don't stop the dancing**

**One more time**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Oh yeah, all right**

**Don't stop the dancing**

**One more time**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Oh yeah, all right**

**Don't stop the dancing**

**One more time**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Oh yeah**

**One more time**

"Dude, this beat is fire!"

"Yeah, Mibroiya is the man."

"Okay, one two three four, okay let's see those feet working."

"Yes Ma'am."

**One more time**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Oh yeah, all right**

**Don't stop the dancing**

**One more time**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Oh yeah**

**Don't stop the dancing**

**One more time**

"Wait, why the beat stop?"

"Yeah as I got into it."

"Shh."

**Mmm, you know I'm just feeling**

**Celebration tonight**

**Celebrate**

**Don't wait too late**

**Mmm, no**

**We don't stop**

**You can't stop**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**One more time**

**One more time**

**One more time**

**Celebration**

**You know we're gonna do it right, tonight**

**Hey! Just feeling**

**Music's got me feeling the need**

**Need, yeah**

**Come on, all right**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**One more time**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

The music started to pick up again as the group were nodding to Izuku singing and Mina started to dance as the beat picked up as the others were dancing together like Kota and Eri were dancing together.

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

The beat came back to life and the stereo was jumping and as it filled the air with sound.

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

**One more time**

**Music's got me feeling so free**

**We're gonna celebrate**

**Celebrate and dance so free**

The song ended and the group clapped their hands to how great the song was. "Man two good songs in a row." Said Kaminari as he was thinking that they were getting lucky in picking great songs. Once everyon settled down, Nezu pressed the button for the wheel spin to start spinning as it spins through the names of the group, the wheel spins and spins as the group looked on. The screen went through the names until eventually it stopped on…

"_Present Mic/ 'Case 3'_

"Ayyy, yeah! It's my turn." Yelled Present Mic as he went to the case that he was told to go to and look through it, he searched the case until he saw one that caught his attention. "Alright, I'm guees this is a rock n roll song judging by how he made this DVD cover." Said PM as he showed the group the cover, the cover in question was Izuku in a cage and it had:** "Let You Down"**. Some were curious as to why Izuku made that design while other were ready to heard anther hit song. Nezu put the first DVD for the day into the DVD player and pressed play as everyone turned to the T.V., the screen came to life showing Izuku in his old room wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and looked a bit sad as he looked at the camera. He started to cry a bit as he cleared his throat.

"**I'm sorry…"**

"Wait, why is he sorry for…"

"I don't know

**Feels like we're on the edge right now**

**I wish that I could say I'm proud**

**I'm sorry that I let you down**

**Let you down**

**All these voices in my head get loud**

**I wish that I could shut them out**

**I'm sorry that I let you down**

**Le-le-let you down**

Izuku on the T.V. looked down with his hair causing shadows over his eyes as he started to rap.

**Yeah, I guess I'm a disappointment, doin' everything I can**

**I don't wanna make you disappointed, it's annoying**

**I just wanna make you feel like everything I ever do**

**Was never tryna make an issue for you, but I guess the more you**

**Thought about everything you were never even wrong**

**In the first place, right? Yeah, I'ma just ignore you**

**Walking towards you with my head down**

**Lookin' at the ground, I'm embarrassed for you**

**Paranoia, what did I do wrong this time?**

**That's parents for you**

**Very loyal? Shoulda had my back**

**But you put a knife in it—my hands are full**

**What else should I carry for you?**

**I cared for you, but…**

The group could hear the hurt and betralty in Izuku's voice as he rapped. Inko remembers the day he came back with that hoodie as she started to cry. Izuku picked his head up as the group saw a black eye and tears falling from his eyes as he continued to sing.

**Feels like we're on the edge right now**

**I wish that I could say I'm proud**

**I'm sorry that I let you down**

**Le-le-let you down**

**All these voices in my head get loud**

**I wish that I could shut them out**

**I'm sorry that I let you down**

**Le-le-let you down**

"Dude…I don't know he was like this…"

"Yeah…it's hard to imagin…"

"My baby…please I'm sorry…"

"…Mrs Midoriya…"

Izuku got up from his sit and started to rap while walking around his room.

**Yeah, you don't wanna make this work**

**You just wanna make this worse**

**Want me to listen to you, but you don't ever hear my words**

**You don't wanna know my hurt, yeah**

**Let me guess, you want an apology, probably**

**How can we keep going at a rate like this?**

**We can't, so I guess I'ma have to leave**

**Please, don't come after me**

**I just wanna be alone right now, I don't really wanna think at all**

**Go ahead, just drink it off**

**Both know you're gonna call tomorrow like nothing's wrong**

**Ain't that what you always do?**

**I feel like every time I talk to you, you're in an awful mood**

**What else can I offer you?**

**There's nothing left right now, I gave it all to you**

Izuku grabbed something from his desk and stared at it while singing.

**Feels like we're on the edge right now**

**I wish that I could say I'm proud**

**I'm sorry that I let you down**

**Le-le-let you down**

**All these voices in my head get loud**

**I wish that I could shut them out**

**I'm sorry that I let you down**

**Le-le-let you down**

The men wore depressed expressions on their faces while the women and girls were either crying or close to crying because Izuku was sorry for being a disappointment. Izuku started to rap again as the beat slowed down

**Yeah, don't talk down to me**

**That's not gonna work now**

**Packed all my clothes and I moved out**

**I don't even wanna go to your house**

**Every time I sit on that couch**

**I feel like you lecture me, eventually, I bet that we**

**Coulda made this work**

**And prolly woulda figured things out**

**But I guess I'm a letdown**

**But it's cool, I checked out**

**Oh, you wanna be friends now?**

**Okay, let's put my fake face on and pretend now**

**Sit around and talk about the good times that didn't even happen**

**I mean, why are you laughing?**

**Must have missed that joke, let me see if I can find a reaction**

**No, but at least you're happy**

Izuku throw the thing he grabbed to the floor as some glass was in the air from the impact and some cut his hand. The group winced and held their hands to their mouth in shock from Izuku's sudden action and pain but could see that it didn't bother him as he fell to his knees and continued to rap.

**Feels like we're on the edge right now**

**I wish that I could say I'm proud**

**I'm sorry that I let you down**

**Oh, I let you down**

**All these voices in my head get loud**

**And I wish that I could shut them out**

**I'm sorry that I let you down**

**Oh, let you down**

**I'm sorry**

**I'm so sorry now**

**Yeah, I'm sorry that I let you down**

The group watched the T.V. as Izuku got up from the ground and took the camera with his bloody hand and stared at it for a moment before saying. **"Dad, I'm sorry that I'm a disappointment but if you hurt mom one more time…I will kill you…" said Izuku in a cold voice as he put the camera next to the thing he throw earlier on the floor and saw that it was a picture frame with the Midorya family photo in it but Izuku;s blood was on Hiashi. And the screen goes black.**

The group was in silence from the video was they didn't expect a death threat from their adorable bun bun. Inko was being comforted by Uraraka, Eri and Tsu as she cried uncontrollable as she was saying it's my fault over and over again. (**a/n:…Dudes and Ladies, this has to be the most heaviest thing I've ever written before cause I was like this before but not with the death threat before.**) "Uhh…I think I'll chose the next song since Present Mic messed up." Said Nezu as he got up and went to the bag and took out a DVD. The DVD cover was a drawing of Izuku in a sheep costume and by judging how old Izuku was looking and it wrote: **"Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep"**, he assumed that the boy was 6-years-old. Nezu put the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play as everyone turned to the T.V., the screen came to life showing Izuku in his sheep costume with the camera moving a bit as a woman's vice was heard behind it.

"**Please Izuku, please for mommy."**

"**Okay but just this once okay mommy?"**

"**Yes…"**

"**Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep" said Izuku as he started to bounce up and down in place.**

"Wait."

"Wha…"

The gym was now being filled with funky music as Izuku started to sing

**Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep**

**Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep**

**Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep**

**Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep**

**Yeah, now some of you might be wondering**

**How exactly does one beep beep like a sheep?**

**Take it away, Izuku**

Young Izuku started to do steps to his little dance in which Mina started to do since it looked fun to her

**Step one: throw your hands up and point them to the floor**

**Step two: Here's what to do, now get down on all fours**

**Step three: Just bounce around, it's easy, follow me**

**Step four: Go crazy now, and beep beep like a sheep!**

"How is he doing that voice?"

"I didn't know but I don't care the song is funny and good."

"Hey Mrs Midoriya, did Izuku edit his voice in this video."

Inko who was more calm and started to follow his son's bounce on the couch turned to Jirou who asked the question.

"No, he did it all on his own voice."

"Oh, okay…"

"WAIT WHAT!?"

**Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep**

**Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep**

**Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep**

**Beep beep I'm a sheep, I said beep beep I'm a sheep**

Izuku continued to bounce and the camera was moving until is stopped entirely as a younger and thinner looking Inko ran next to Inko and started to dance with Izuku as he continued to dance and sing in his robotic voice

**Beep beep, I said**

**You've got to, you've got to**

**Beep beep (I'm a sheep)**

**I said Beep Beep like a sheep!**

**Beep beep, I said**

**You've got to, you've got to**

**Beep beep (I'm a sheep)**

**I said Beep Beep like a sheep!**

**Yeah, so you know how to beep beep like a sheep, I see**

**But is that all you can do?**

**No! No! No! No!**

Young Izuku started to do steps to his little dance in which Mina started to do since it looked fun to her as the other girls and Eri and Kota and some of the boys started to follow it as well.

**Step one: Throw your hands up and point them to the sky**

**Step two: Drop to the floor and move from side to side**

**Step three: Just bounce around, c'mon I'll show you how**

**Step four: Go crazy now, and meow meow like a cow!**

"Wait what"

"Meow Meow like a cow?"

**Meow meow I'm a cow, I said meow meow I'm a cow**

**Meow meow I'm a cow, I said meow meow I'm a cow (Yeah, yeah)**

**Meow meow I'm a cow, I said meow meow I'm a cow**

**Meow meow I'm a cow, I said meow meow I'm a cow**

**Beep beep, I said**

**You've got to, you've got to**

**Beep beep (I'm a sheep)**

**I said Beep Beep like a sheep!**

**Beep beep, I said**

**You've got to, you've got to**

**Beep beep (I'm a sheep)**

**I said Beep Beep like a sheep!**

**Beep beep**

The video ended and silence fell the gym from how song's lyrics was. No one spoke one thing until they heard snicker, they turned to see Tamaki was barely holding back his laughter as Aizawa was second than Togota then Nejire then Inko then Uraraka and soon everyone started to laugh as Izuku not only cheered everyone up from his as song but made a catchy song and a new dance. "I can't believe that Izuku made a song like that one." Said Bakugou as he rolled on the floor. "I know right. Man the guy knows how make the mood better." Said Sato as everyone started to calm down while Todoroki was wiping a tear away from his eye from the laughter as he did fight his laughter down but did snicker a bit, Nezu pressed the Wheel button and the T.V. went thought the names. The names came and went until eventually it stopped on one person…

'_Sero/ 'Case 1'_

"Alright. Looks like I'm next." Said Sero as he went up and gone through the case, it had many good choices but he couldn't seem to pick one, after a few minutes some of the group was get annoyed for waiting. "Come on man, we're waiting here." Said Kaminari as he voiced his anooynce to his friend. "I know but I'm trying out to pick a wrong one." "HURRY UP WILL YA AND TAKE A DAMN SONG." Shouted Bakugou as he made the bootleg Spiderman get scared and took one without even looking, Inko smacked Bakugou on his head as the blonde grabbed his head from the pain. "Why auntie!?" yelled the boy through the pain. "Your mother said I should smack you if you swear and there are children here so don't swear Bakugou" "Yes auntie…" said the blonde as he was scared to piss off his aunite again like last time. Sero handed the song he took and saw that again it was a DVD, The DVD cover was a mirror in the middle of a desert. Nezu Nezu put the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play as everyone turned to the T.V., the screen came to life showing the camera was moving and being adjusted before it stopped moving and a young lady was shown inside Izuku's room. She had long green hair with black shadows in it, she had large green eyes and four freckles on her cheeks. She looked like an angel.

"**Hi guys, uhh this is a new song soooo I hope you enjoy." Said the girls as she starched to press something on the console**

"She's hot."

"Yeah, I wonder how Izuku knows her."

"Yeah…"

Inko recognised the person in the video immediately but chose not to say anything until after the song so she chould see the reactions on her son's friends' faces.

**The song started as the girl was rubbing her throat.**

**Waiting for the time to pass you by**

**Hope the winds of change will change your mind**

**I could give a thousand reasons why**

**And I know you, and you've got to**

"Wow, she sure can sing."

"That voice, she reminds me of you Jirou."

"Thanks, but what have we have heard her voice before?"

**Make it on your own, but we don't have to grow up**

**We can stay forever young**

**Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola**

**Underneath the rising sun**

**I could give a thousand reasons why**

**But you're going, and you know that**

**All you have to do is **_**stay**_** a **_**minute**_

**Just **_**take**_** your **_**time**_

**The **_**clock**_** is **_**ticking**_**, so **_**stay**_

**All you have to do is **_**wait**_** a **_**second**_

**Your **_**hands**_** on **_**mine**_

**The clock is **_**ticking**_**, so **_**stay**_

The girl in the video started to do a robot voice during each second word like Izuku did and that surprised the group as they thought that only Izuku could change his voice at will.

"Whoa, didn't expect that."

"Yeah, maybe she's relate to Midoriya."

"Hey Bakugou. You know who the hottie is?"

"No you grapist, I've never seen her in my life." _'But why does she look familiar?'_

**All you have to do is**

**All you have to do is stay**

"Ayy, the beat is good."

"Yep, it's not bad."

"Yeah, something to listen to on lazy days."

**Won't admit what I already know**

**I've never been the best at letting go**

**I don't wanna spend the night alone**

**Guess I need you, and I need to**

**The girl got up form the chair and she started t dance around the room and was showing that she was wearing one of Izuku's t-shirts which was big of her and long knee socks**

"She gets hotter ever time."

"Yeah…"

'_I feel like I know her well, but how…'_

**Make it on my own, but I don't wanna grow up**

**We can stay forever young**

**Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola**

**Underneath the rising sun**

**I could give a million reasons why**

**But I'm going, and you know that**

**All you have to do is **_**stay**_** a **_**minute**_

**Just **_**take**_** your **_**time**_

**The **_**clock**_** is **_**ticking**_**, so **_**stay**_

**All you have to do is **_**wait**_** a **_**second**_

**Your **_**hands**_** on **_**mine**_

**The clock is **_**ticking**_**, so **_**stay**_

**All you have to do is**

**All you have to do is stay**

**All you have to do is stay**

**So stay, yeah**

Four sets of eyes widen as theybcame to the same conclusion

'_No…'_

'_Fucking'_

'_Way…'_

'_Is that…'_

**All you have to do is **_**stay**_** a **_**minute**_

**Just **_**take**_** your **_**time**_

**The **_**clock**_** is **_**ticking**_**, so **_**stay**_

**All you have to do is **_**wait**_** a **_**second**_

**Your **_**hands**_** on **_**mine**_

**The clock is **_**ticking**_**, so **_**stay**_

**The girl smiled to the camera as she sat back down. "Well looks like I'm out of time. I'll see you guys in the next one. This was Izumi Midoriya signing off. Bye~" said the girl as the video ended.**

The group clapped their hands to how good the song was. "Man I really like the song but I want to know how Midoiya knows a hottie like that?" said the grapist of the room "Yeah, hey Mrs Midoriya, do you know about the girl in the video and how does Izuku know her and we were wondering if we could have her number if you have it." Said the grapist to the mother as Inko started to laugh as it was too much she could handle "T-T-T-T-That w-w-w-w-w-was I-I-I-I-I-I-Izuku." said Inko as she tried to calm down from laughing but was failing. The other couldn't hear her right. "Excuse me but could you please say that again." Asked Sato as Bakugou, Todoroki, Uraraka and Aizawa prepare of the strom that was coming. "I said that the girl in the video is Izuku." Said the mother as the group nodded. "Oh, okay." Said Mineta as it only took a few second for the info to cacth up with his brain. When it did his eye left their sockets as the news shocked him and the rest.

"WAIT, WHAT!?"

**Well a new day and new songs, some were great while some brought out some secrets that were meant to be buried while some were funny while some made people shocked. what new songs will be played and what more secrets will be revealed. Find out next time in ****Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story my most popular one and thanks for reading. I'm still taking take requests so bring them to me. I have a new poll out of the what should I write for my other story called: ****The Omniverse of Deku**** which I will upload the new chapter tomorrow so watch out of it. I brought back ****Golden Voice Deku**** so if you like this story, then you'll love that one, so go and check it out.**

**[Songs used]**

**[Opposites of Adults by Chiddy Bang]**

**[One More Time by Daft Punk]**

**[Let You Down by NF]**

**[Beep Beep Ima Sheep by LilDeuceDeuce ft. TomSka & BlackGryph0n]**

**[Stay by Zedd ft. Alessia Cara]**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel Out!**


	8. Track 8

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: (Thank you guys, Let's go to 400)**

**Follows: **

**Reviews: **

**Communities: 2 (one of them still pisses me off!)**

**Combined Views: **

_**Pixel: Hahahahahahahahahahahah**_

Todoroki walks in and see me laughing and rolling on the ground

T: Uhh…Pixel…

_**P: Yes…**_

T: Is everything okay?

_**P: Yeah, everything is fine. Why do you ask? **_

T: Because you were laughing uncontrollable and rolling on the ground

_**P: Because my Icy-Hot friend, the readers' reviews and reactions made me laugh because for Izumi.**_

T: Ohhh Okay. Have you seen Midoriya anywhere, me and the guys were going to play poker and we can't find Midoriya anywhere.

_**P: Mmmm. I haven't seen the dude since yesterday because he came here to ask for a day off and was chased by Rumi and….**_

We hear an explosion and turn to see that my door was blown up and saw Izuku running with his t-shirt was in ruins and had no pants on and the girls and women were right behind him.

I: AHHHHHHHHH!

The Females: Come back here Izu-kun and we'll show you some love~

Izuku runs and jumps through my window. Me and Todoroki watch as the ladies turn and run out of my room and give chase to the green bunny. The two of us turned to each other.

_**P: …I think you should go and help him while I do the intro.**_

T: …Uhhh…sure…

Todoroki uses his ice quirk and leaves to help his friend.

Hey guys, _**Pixel**_ here and damn two chapters in two days, man am I not tired yet. I laughed when I saw the reviews and reactions for Izuku's female counterpart; Izumi, now I'll say why I put her in there in this chapter. Now I've read ArcKnight342's latest chapter and he/she gave me an idea, the next two chapters for the story will be special and I say it at the end of this chapter. Now I'm stay making the Spotify playlist of the story and I didn't know when it'll be ready.

Now for this: _**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FUCKING SONGS I USE IN MY STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap: It's a new day and the classes arrive at Gym Gamma to continue to listen to Izuku's music, they arrive there to see new faces there. They listen to some funny songs, good songs and one deep and dark song while one song brought out something that the classes didn't even know about their friend.**

Now remember, be stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lockdown and please be safe and now if you'll excuse me, I have a door and window to fix. I'll talk to y'all later. Peace!

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 8: Dang**

"WAIT, WHAT!?"

Silence fell the gym from the news, the news that Izumi Midoriya, the cute and sexy girl from one of the songs in the cases was actually their friend/crush/hero/rival/classmate; Izuku Midoriya. Now the thoughts of everyone except Inko was going everywhere as they tried to come to conduction to the news but…some of perverts and wanted to know why did Izuku do it.

"Is Izuku a crossdresser?"

"Is he really a girl and dresses and act like a boy?"

"Is he a trap?"

"Is he a sex offender?"

"Is he a closet pervert?"

The questions were getting out of hand and Inko couldn't answer one before another came and interrupted her. Nezu saw that Inko was having a hard time trying to answer the questions. "Alright students, settle down and let Mrs Midoriya have some breathing room before we bombard her with more questions." Said Nezu as the students blushed in embarrassment from how they didn't let Izuku's mom have any room to answer, they backed away from her and sat at their sits and waited for her to answer. Once everyone was settled in, Inko started to explain.

"Ok, the reason why Izuku is or was Izumi is because when he was thirteen, during the first week of summer, Izuku was walking from the shop to buy new notebooks and groceries, a villain attack happened nearby from where he was and the villain was firing his quirk at anything that moved, so when he saw Izuku, he shot him. Now Izuku was fine and didn't feel anything wrong that day but during the night he did feel tired and some pain in his chest so he went to sleep early hoping that the pain and the tired feeling will leave in the morning. In the morning, I heard a scream and I thought that Izuku was hurt so I jumped out of my bed and went to the bathroom to see if my baby was fine but I didn't see my baby. I saw a young girl who looked like Izuku's age with long green hair with black shadows in it, she had large green eyes and four freckles on her cheeks. She looked like an angel and she was wearing Izuku's Pjs from the night before.

I thought my baby boy brought a girl over during the middle of the night and she was wearing his stuff and when I saw her eyes and freckles, I knew that the girl was my baby. We went to the police station where the villain was held at after we found decent clothes for Izuku to wear and hoped that the villain would change Izuku back, unfortunately the villain said that the quirk will only stay of three months and that he would be stuck like this for the summer. Izuku was depressed from the news that he would be stuck as a girl for a while but he did make the most of it, as he or _she _made songs and went out to feel how a girl was." Said Inko as the crowd was shocked and amazed that Izuku was unlucky/lucky enough to be turned into a girl during summer break. _'So that's way he respects women way more than most men.' _Thought the majority of the group as they remembered that Izuku never perved on the girls and respected them like a gentleman. While they were thinking out in to it, some were thinking about other things.

'_I wonder if I can turn him into a girl forever?'_

'_He was a girl, so doesn't make me gay…right?'_

'_I wonder if we'll see and hear more of Izumi.'_

'_Do I love girls or just Izumi?'_

'_He had bigger boobs than me…why is life unfair_

'_Yep I'm Bi…'_

Everyone was taking in the information well…sort of. While everyone was taking in the news, Nezu pressed the Wheel button and the T.V. went thought the names. The names came and went until eventually it stopped on one person…

'_Kirishima'/ 'Bag'_

"I guess it my turn." Said the harden user as he was unsure since finding out that his friend and bro was turned into a girl. He went to the bag and went though it and found a CD. The CD cover was a drawing of two wolves and Izuku with headphones on his neck on a cliff looking onto the moon, it wrote: **"U RITE by DJ Izzy**. "I think I'll play this.' Said Kirishima as he passes to his teacher and sits down. Nezu put the CD into the stereo and presses play. The song starts to play like a trap song with a bit of hip hop before to voices start to rap but these voices are not Izuku's or anyone's voice that the group has heard before

**When you put it like that, like that, like that, like that, you right**

**N**** think he got it like that, wanna act like that, alright, alright**

**I'm about to have to backtrack, backtrack, track off that, you right**

**You right (when you put it like that, like that, like that)**

**You right, you right, like that, like that**

**You right, you right, like that, like that**

**You right, you right, like that, like that**

**You right, you right, like that, like that**

**You right, you right, like that, like that**

**You right, you right, like that, like that**

**You right, you right, like that, like that**

**When you put it like that, like that**

**When you put it like that, you right, you right**

**(B!) You right, you right**

**You right, you right**

**When you put it like that, like-**

When the drop hit, the whole place shook as the bass was too loud and the force of it caused their hairs to flow backwards as the force of the song caused the stereo to jump as some things fell to the floor

**Already know what you want**

**B*****, why you keep hitting my phone?**

**F*** wit' a n**** before, just wait 'til I get in my zone**

**F*** all this silly talk**

**Marvin (momma) told me never hit it raw**

**Certain s*** a n**** pick up on**

**You cannot trick me, the jig is up (the jig is up, the jig is up)**

**(Rule 1!) Never ever give a b**** a clue what you really tryna get into (Two!)**

**Both her friends wanna come with me, tell her good things always come in 3s (Three!)**

**Can't let you walk out that door 'til you show me what that p***** hittin' for (Four!)**

**Not tryna f*** up the vibe, but you got be out by a quarter to 5, hoe (Five, five!)**

"Why were the swears covered!?"

"Because there are children hear and I think Izuku didn't want to put the swears in it because some were offenceive!"

"That's utter bull****…what the…WHY CAN'T I SWEAR NOW!?"

"Again kids are here man!"

**When you put it like that, like that, like that, like that, you right**

**N***** think he got it like that, wanna act like that, alright, alright**

**I'm about to have to backtrack, backtrack, track off that, you right**

**You right (when you put it like that, like that, like that)**

Again, when the drop hit, the whole place shook as the bass was too loud and the force of it caused their hairs to flow backwards as the force of the song caused the stereo to jump as more things fell to the floor, Mineta was unlucky as he was blown away from his sit from the force of the bass and hit a wall.

**When you put it like that, like that**

**When you put it like that, you right, you right**

**(B****!) You right, you right**

**You right, you right**

**When you put it like that, like-**

**B****, you right, b****, I think you right**

**I be like, "B****, u right", you right**

**When you put it like that, like that, like that, like**

**B****, you right, b****, I think you right**

**I be like, "B****, u right", you right**

**Mhh, mhh, mhh**

The stereo started to bounce slightly as the drums went and the group prepared of the next drop as they knew that a song like this, had a least one big drop, Inko grabbed the kids and hid behind the couch while the students grabbed hold of each other in hopes to withstand the force while some hid behind Todoroki, Kirishima while the teachers braced of what was coming.

**B****, you right, b****, I think you right**

**I be like, "B****, u right", you right**

**When you put it like that, like that, like that, like**

**B****, you right, b****, I think you right**

**I be like, "B****, u right", you right**

With each beat, the force blew and their hair flowed back until eventually it stopped until…

**Mhh, mhh, mhh**

The drop hit and everything was blown up as the whole place shook once more as the bass hit again and the force of it caused their hairs to flow backwards as the force of the song caused the stereo to jump as some things fell to the floor, Mineta was unlucky again as he got out of the wall he hit and was walking back when everyone was preparing for impact when the drop hit again, he was sent flying and hit the same wall but was in it more than last time.

**You right**

**When you put it like that, like that, like that, like**

**You right**

**When you put it like that, like that, like that, like**

**You right, you right, you right**

**(When you put it like that, like that, like that, like)**

The song ended as the group got up from their hiding places and saw what the song has caused, the song somehow managed to flip everything either on its side or on it back while the walls had cracks in them and the ceiling also had cracks in them. Everyone looked at each other before they started to chuckle before a full blown laughter was under way as they didn't expect that from one of Izuku's songs. "Is everyone okay?" asked Aizawa as he checked on Midnight while she was getting up from under the couch. Everyone checked themselves and each other to see that they were fine except from a few bruises and bleeding eardrums but otherwise they were fine. "I'm not…" they turned to see Mineta was still impaled into the wall, some of the boys went to take him out of it. While they did that, Nezu pressed the Wheel button and the T.V. went thought the names. The names came and went until eventually it stopped on one person…

'_Jirou'/ 'Case 3'_

"Okay, let's see what Mophead has in store." Said the punk rock girl as she went through the case to find any song that catches her attention, she stopped looking when she saw one. "Hey, let's try this one." She said as she shows the group a CD. The cover's color was yellow and had white as the white was a smoke trail from a rocket and a man was standing on the cover and it wrote:** "The Lazy Song."**. Jirou went to the stereo and put the disc in it and went to her seat next to the mother. After she was settled and the boys pulled Mineta out of his wall and were back in to their seats Nezu pressed play on the stereo's remote and soon the gym was filled with a guitar playing.

**Today, I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today, I swear, I'm not doing anything**

**I'm gonna kick my feet up, then stare at the fan**

**Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants**

**Nobody's gonna tell me I can't**

**I'll be lounging on the couch**

**Just chillin' in my Snuggie**

**Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie**

**'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man**

"Now that's not how a U.A. student should believe!"

"Chill man, I think it's his day off."

"But still…"

"Iida please."

"Yes sir Aizawa-sensei."

**Oh oh, yes I said it**

**I said it, I said it, 'cause I can**

**Today, I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today, I swear, I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all**

**Nothing at all**

"The song's actually pretty good."

"Yeah, this is one of those songs I would listen to on a lazy day."

"Yep."

**Tomorrow, I'll wake up, do some P90X**

**Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex**

**She's gonna scream out, "This is great!"**

**(Oh my god, this is great)**

**Yeah, I might mess around and get my college degree**

**I bet my old man will be so proud of me**

**But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait**

"Wait what?!"

"Did my baby just say that?!"

"What's sex?"

"Yeah, what's sex?"

"Well kids, sex is really ACK!"

"PERVERT! DON'T CORRUPT LILLTE KIDS YOU GRAPIST!. Don't mind him okay."

"Okay!/'Kay 'Kay!'

**Oh oh, yes I said it**

**I said it, I said it, 'cause I can**

**Today, I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today, I swear, I'm not doing anything**

**No, I ain't gonna comb my hair**

**'Cause I ain't going anywhere**

**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

**I'll just strut in my birthday suit**

**And let everything hang loose**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Dose he even comb his hair?"

"I don't even know."

"He's tired but every time he's finished combing it, it just puffs back out if with hair gel."

"Wow."

'_I want to see his 'birthday suit'. Hehehe'_

**Oh, today, I don't feel like doing anything**

**I just wanna lay in my bed**

**Don't feel like picking up my phone**

**So leave a message at the tone**

**'Cause today, I swear, I'm not doing anything**

**Nothing at all**

**Nothing at all**

The song ended and the group clapped their hands to how good the song was. Once everyone stopped clapping, they turned to the T.V. and Nezu didn't even need to tell everyone to settle down as he presses the button and the names started to show. Different names came and different names went as the T.V. shows, the wheel stops and show who was next but…it was not what they expected.

'_Eri-Kota/ 'Case 3-Bag'_

The group was shocked that the wheel chose the two kids at the same time, the kids went case and bag and looked though it. The kids looked and looked until both took out one CD and Three DVDs each other. "Can we please play those ones." Asked Kota with Eri nodding her head so cute. "Can we please?" asked Eri givng the rest the puppy eyes (**a/n: My God, while I was writing this, I was thinking about this scene and it was too cute when I thought that Eri did the puppy eyes. My heart couldn't take it and it still can't.**) the group smiled as they couldn't say no to two kids so they just nodded yes, Eri let Kota go first since he knew Deku first and the boy gave Nezu the DVD First, the cover was Izuku holding a guitar and was fighting a burning bird? And it wrote: **"The Phoenix" **Nezu just played the cover off for now and put the DVD into the player. The screen starts to come to life and shows Izuku on a very familiar Cliffside with a guitar. Kota wides eyes that the location was his old hideout. Izuku to the camera and starts to speak.

"**Hey Kota. I don't know if you'll ever hear this song but you need to know that you inspired me not only to make this song but to fight to save you." Said Izuku as he grabs the guitar and put on camo war paint on his face**

**Put on your war paint**

**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**

**Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground**

**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July**

**Setting fire to the sky**

**Here, here comes this rising tide so come on**

**(Put on your war paint)**

**Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die**

**Silver clouds with grey linings**

"Hey, not bad."

"Yeah."

"Rock n Roll!"

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**

**One maniac at a time we will take it back**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**

**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

**Izuku started to play the guitar as the scene changes to Izuku fighting Muscular at The training camp during the villain attack. **

**Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel**

**Like our time is running out?**

**I'm going to change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm going to change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

"Whoa, Izuku fought against that guy and won?!"

"But how…"

"He's really incredible…"

**Bring home the boys in scraps, scrap metal the tanks**

**Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks**

**Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks**

**"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass**

**Izuku started to stare at the moon with blue fire around him as a green flaming phoenix was coming at him while the images of the fight continue to play behind him, **

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**

**One maniac at a time we will take it back**

**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**

**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

**The fight between the green bunny and the muscle murder continued as Izuku was bruised and hurt but still fought on as Kota on the screen looked on.**

"How did he continue to fight even with those injuries?"

"You think that he would suffer from nerve damage at this point but still."

"HE'S A MAN!"

**Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel**

**Like our time is running out?**

**I'm going to change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Wearing our vintage misery**

**No, I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm going to change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Put on your war paint**

**Izuku was being crushed by Muscular even as he was using his quirk and slowly blacks out.**

"No, come on. Keep fighting."

"Come on Midoriya!"

"Please don't die Deku/Izu/Izuku/Izzy!"

"Fight Izuku-niichan!"

"WIN!"

**The war is won before it's begun**

**Release the doves, surrender love**

**The war is won before it's begun**

**Release the doves, surrender love**

**The war is won before it's begun**

**Release the doves, surrender love**

**(Wave the white flag, wave the white flag, yeah)**

**The war is won before it's begun**

**(wave the white flag, wave the white flag, yeah)**

**Release the doves, surrender love**

**(wave the white flag, wave the white flag, yeah)**

**Kota hits the villain with his quirk as the phoenix hits Izuku and Izuku starts to get up and continue to fight as a new energy hit him and Izuku is consumed with 8 different lights.**

**Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel**

**Like our time is running out?**

**I'm going to change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Wearing our vintage misery**

**No I think it looked a little better on me**

**I'm going to change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel**

**Like our time is running out?**

**I'm going to change you like a remix**

**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**Izuku punches the villain into the cliff face and scream out with the wind flowing pass him with Kota looking at him with an awe expression as the screen changes back to present Izuku as he walks away from the camera and a green flaming feather falls behind him**

**Put on your war paint**

Silence fell the gym from how real the video was until… a clap was heard and the person who was clapping was none other than…Mr. Aizawa as he was impressed by the problem child's skills once again the cheers and whistles started to break loose as they really enjoy the song. Kota smiled as he remembers how hard Izuku fought just to save even if they only met a few days before the fight. Nezu took out the first DVD and looked at the second one and saw that the cover was an eye with three hearts below it and one of them was half a heart and it wrote:** "Life"**. Nezu just played the cover off for now and put the DVD into the player. The screen starts to come to life and shows Izuku in his dorm room wearing an All Might hoodie with the hood off and wearing a red cap which was backward, Izuku pressed something and a beat started to play and he nods to the beat before he starts to rap.

**Yeah, yeah, let's go**

**I ain't the first with the curse, with the thirst**

**That I wanna be better, not worse, man, it hurts**

**I'm on this earth with my words**

**And I put 'em all together, insert, 'cause I wanna have worth**

**Working hella hard, 'til they put me in the dirt**

**Gonna go far, man, listen to my words**

**Gonna be a star, man, life's like a blur**

**When you're working this hard, yeah, you get what you deserve (Let's go)**

**Yeah, I ain't taking a back seat**

**I'm passing anybody else who is rapping**

**I'm nasty, ain't nobody able to catch me**

**They gasping, they cannot compare, they can't match me**

**I'm at half speed, I got your girl and she laughing**

**And dancing, hanging on my what? She asking to crash with me**

**Smash with me, she savagely**

**Wants cash money and she knows that I live lavishly, uh**

**He remembers the bullying he went thought his life **

The group nods to the beat as it was getting good.

"Dude, did he put a guitar ruff in here?"

"Yeah, man what can this guy can't do with music?"

**I wanna live**

**I'm cold inside**

**Give all I have**

**Just to feel alive**

**I fight to live**

**I fight to strive**

**One day I'll have**

**What I want in life**

"I wonder what he means by that?"

"Don't know bro, don't know…"

**I want the whole world in the palm of my hand, I got a plan**

**I'm the man, now I'm teaching the game, a veteran, better than**

**Anybody else who test me**

**I'm ready, looking at my hand and it's steady**

**I'm trending, ascending and blending**

**Lyrical bending, now I'm spreading and getting**

**My name out now, yeah, they hearing me loud**

**All the crowds rapping the sound, I'm hitting the ground**

**Running, up and coming, ain't nothing, yeah**

**Rookie of the year, I'ma keep it one hundred**

**Cold blooded, no budget, from nothing**

**To something, nah, I ain't bluffing**

**I got a full hand and a full plan**

**I ain't gonna stop 'til I'm at the top, man**

**Every single drop got me feeling awesome**

**I'm about to pop, started from the bottom, yeah**

"He's too good."

"Where did he learn to rap like this."

"Don't know, don't care."

"Yep"

**I wanna live**

**I'm cold inside**

**Give all I have**

**Just to feel alive**

**I fight to live**

**I fight to strive**

**One day I'll have**

**What I want in life**

The group clapped and whistled at the song as it was a hit. "Okay now it's Eri's turn." Said Nezu as he took out the DVD and the girl approached the rat/bear/dog thing and handed him the DVD and CD that she took. He looked at the DVD and saw the cover was a well-drawn picture of Izuku and Eri on a hill looking of U.A. and the city while holding a jar with fireflies coming out of it and turning into stars as they left the jar. And it wrote: **"Fireflies" **Nezu put the container down on the table and put the DVD into the player. The screen starts to come to life and shows Izuku in his dorm room wearing his Pjs and was getting ready for the night but before he could get into bed, a knock was on his door. Izuku went to the door knowing that it was late and opened it to reveal Eri in her Pjs and holding a green bunny in her arm and rubbing her eye as she yawned. The women and girls swooned at the cuteness while the men and boys were trying not to have heart attack from the cuteness levels.

"**Hey Eri-neechan, what wrong?"**

"**I-I-I-I had a nightmare about….**

"…**Overhaul…? Said Izuku as he frowns knowing the answer already.**

**Eri nods as she cries and hugs Izuku as he returns the hug while trying for what did Overhaul do to Eri during her time with him.**

The group frown and get angry because of how Overhaul just used Eri like a tool for his sick game while the girl in question started to cry a bit remembering the days she wished she didn't exist.

**Izuku started to think of something until he turned to his desk and saw his music notes and stuff were still on it and was the camera was still on and to the balcony and saw the night sky and Izuku had an idea. He looked to Eri who was burying her head into his chest.**

"**Hey Eri?"**

**The girl looks up to him.**

"**Do you want to hear a song?"**

**Eri nodded**

"**Okay but since no one knows about me and singing, it'll be our secret. Okay?"**

The group turned to the girl as they were shocked that she knew about Izuku's talent and didn't say anything about.

"Eri, you knew!"

"Why didn't you say a thing?"

"Izuku-niichan said it was a secret and…"

"**But Aizawa-ojichan said that keeping secrets was bad…"**

"**I'll give you all the apples you want."**

"'**Kay!" shouted Eri as she was drooling at the thought of appels**

The group sweatdrop at how fast Eri broke and turned to Eri and double sweatdrop when she was drooling._ 'So that's how he kept her quiet.'_

**Izuku picked up Eri and went to the balcony and opened the door went outside with his stuff.**

"**Eri, what do you see in the sky?"**

**Eri looks at the sky and thinks of a minute.**

"**Lights."**

**Izuku laughs a little before turning to her**

"**No…I see ten million fireflies."**

**Izuku puts Eri on his lap and he plays a melody on his keyboard the wind blows pass them a little.**

**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**'Cause they'd fill the open air**

**And leave teardrops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare**

"He's singing a lullaby for Eri."

"He's manly!"

"You did good you damn nerd."

"Oh my baby's grown up."

Eri smiles as she remembers everytime her big brother sang to her

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

**A foxtrot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**Some fireflies come by and fly around them as Izuku continues to sing but he has his eyes closed and the wind picks up a bit as Eri looks at the fireflies**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)**

**Leave my door open just a crack**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep (Haha)**

"Dude, he too good."

"So that why I heard music below me that night, I thought you guys were playing music."

"You too, I thought I was the only one who heard the music and thought I was imagining things."

"Yeah but who would have thought that our cinnamon bun was helping someone fall asleep."

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell (Said farewell)**

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (Jar, jar, jar)**

**More fireflies appear as Izuku continued to sing and Eri's eyes started to get heavy but tried to stay open as the fireflies lit up around the two. **

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep)**

**Izuku started to sing slowly as Eri's eyes finally closed as the fireflies started to leave**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

**Izuku finished and saw the fireflies leave and saw that Eri was fast asleep and was snuggling onto him. He smiles and gently picks her up and put her into his bed and kiss her forehead which causes her horn to glow. **

"**Goodnight my little snowflake." Said Izuku as he turns to the camera and went to switch it off but he looks at it and puts his finger on his lips and whispers**

"_**Shhh~ This will be our secret okay?" **_

**He smiles before turning the camera off**

Silence fell the gym from how real the video was until… the group break loose as they really enjoy the song. Eri smiled as her big brother did so much of her to be happy. _'Thank…Onii-chan.' _Thought the girl as she was wiping her tears away. "So shall we see what's next?" said Nezu as he picked up the CD.

**CLIFFHANGER! Well the day continues with the songs as some were lazy but nice while some bought out old memoires and one song bought a sweet memory what new songs will be played and what more secrets will be revealed. Find out next time in ****Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Hey guys, Pixel here and yeah sorry about the cliff-hanger, I didn't know what song to put down next. Thanks of making this story my most popular one and thanks for reading. I'm still taking take requests so bring them to me. I have a new poll out of the what should I write for my other story called: ****The Omniverse of Deku**** which I uploaded the new chapter so watch out of it. I brought back ****Golden Voice Deku**** so if you like this story, then you'll love that one, so go and check it out. And I need you guys help. I nedd song for a tribute chapter so I can tribute songs after the characters so please help me with this.**

**[Songs used]**

**[U RITE by They (RYNX Remix)]**

**[Lazy Song by Bruno Mars]**

**[The Phoenix by The Fall Out Boys]**

**[Life by Neffex] (The first Neffex song I ever listened to in my life)**

**[Fireflies by Owl City]**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel Out!**


	9. Track 9

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 416 (ALRIGHT!)**

**Follows: 508 (Woooo!)**

**Reviews: 247**

**Communities: 2 (one of them still pisses me off!)**

**Combined Views: 41,955 (It was at 30125 at the beginning of the month so we jumped high in four days)**

_**Pixel: Finally, finished with the window and door**_

Eri walks in

E: Hi Pixel-san!

_**P: Oh, hey Snowflake. Is everything okay?**_

E: Yes, have you seen Izuku-niichan, he promised me that we would play together today.

_**P: Mmmm. I haven't seen your brother since yesterday because he came here to ask for a day off and was chased by Rumi and left, and just a few hours ago he came back as I was talking to Todoroki about the same thing but he was chased by nearly every girl here and he jumped out of my closed window. I told Todoroki to go and help him…and now that I think about it…it's been a while since I've heard for both of them…I wonder what happened to them?**_

We hear a pair of drums play in the distance. I picked up Eri and went to my window to see that the women were wearing amazon tribe outfits and had war paint on them and they had Izuku tied to a stick and was being carried by Kendo and Momo while Mina and Tooru were playing the drums as Rumi appeared in fornt of them in what looked like a queen or the leader of the warriors would wear.

Rumi: Sisters, tonight we will be having a green bunny and '_creampie'_ by the end for tonight!

The Women/Amazons: HAI!

The amazons left to the Mock City while the two of us turned to each other and I put Eri down and bend to her eye level.

_**P: …Eri-chan…I think you should go and ask Mr Aizawa to go and put together a search and rescue team for Todoroki and gather up the men for a war while I get ready for the fight to save your brother and do the intro **_

E: 'Kay!

Eri runs to go get help while I grab my army gear, guns and sword.

Oh hey guys, _**Pixel**_ here, didn't see you there, I have something to do so I'll make this fast. Dude and Dudettes, three chapters in four days, how am I not tired yet? And sorry for the spelling errors in the last chapter, I was in a rush and didn't see them until I uploaded the chapter because the last episode of season 4 for the anime went up and I had to watch it, also did you hear about Season 5 has been confirmed and is busy in production, man I can't wait for it already. Now thank you all for supporting the story and making more and more special and more popular. Now I'm still making the Spotify playlist of the story and I didn't know when it'll be ready. And this is a special chapter because it'll have a battle and a few openings.

Now for this: _**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USE IN MY STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap: The group continue to listen to the songs and some for them were bass bangers while some were special ones to two special people in Izuku's life.**

Now remember, be stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lockdown and please be safe and let's stop the spread of COVID-19 and now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to save and a fight to win and I hope I live through it so wish me luck. I'll talk to y'all later. Peace!

I kick my door open and do a war cry.

_**ONFOWARDS TO VICTORY!**_

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 9: Special (I)**

"So shall we see what's next?" said Nezu as he picked up the CD. He picks up the CD saw the cover was a well-drawn picture of Izuku in flying in the sky with a boat in the clouds behind him with a girl in the boat and it was written: **"Distance"**. Nezu put the container down on the table and put the CD into the stereo and pressed play.

**The air is thinner as we climb**

**We only got one destination**

**Touch the clouds and gravity's edge**

**And the rest is our momentum**

**Does it matter if I can't breathe up there?**

**I got memories of what we began**

**And you have followed my silhouette**

**That grows bigger towards the sun**

"What's he talking about?"

"Don't know."

"Oh I know this song."

"Really auntie?"

"Yes, Izuku had a dream about flying and sailing in the sky with a girl from his childhood."

"Weird."

**I can see your darkened eyes (I need to know you're here)**

**And you are still hiding your smile**

**Take my dismay**

**Throw it away**

**When you reach me**

**Help find the way**

**Look out for slopes**

**Down the telescope**

**And when you reach me**

**I'll let you stay**

"Not bad drop."

"Yeah, at least it's not blowing us away like the last one."

The group were either tapping their feet in to the beat or moving to the beat.

**How many times do we have to write our names in the sand**

**So they don't wash away?**

**How many times do we leave our mark?**

**I've been worried if you'll be okay**

**I can travel the world in an instant**

**Even though there's a fear of the distance**

**But for you, I know I'll stay**

**Right here**

"Nah, I think he's talking about someone."

"How do you know?"

"The first two lines in this verse."

"Ohh, but who?"

**And I can see your darkened eyes (I need to believe in something)**

**And you are still hiding your smile**

**Take my dismay**

**Throw it away**

**When you reach me**

**Help find the way**

**Look out for slopes**

**Down the telescope**

**And when you reach me**

**I'll let you stay**

**I don't want to miss you when you're sailing by**

**Please tell me you're on the way**

**I don't want to miss you once I've waved goodbye**

**So when you reach me, tell me you'll stay**

"Not bad." Said Bakugou as he and the others agreed that the song. The Wheel span as Nezu turned it on and the names went through. The names came and went until eventually it stopped on one person…

'_Sero'/ 'Case 1'_

The tape user just grins as he gets up and goes to the case he was tasked. He looks into the case and see one DVD in it and takes it. He sees on the cover was Class 1-A in their hero outfits but they were in ruins as most happened tears and they had bruises and scratches and some were bleeding from wounds they had and on it was:** "Fight As One"**. "Hey, I think this is of us." Said Sero as he shows the DVD container to his classmates to their surprise it was them. Sero puts the DVD into the player and sits down to watch what the video had. The video plays with Izuku standing alone on a cliff over a burning city with a large group for different villains walk towards him. He looked like he had better days as he was slightly hurt and looked tired. The music starts like a superhero movie before it changes and Izuku starts to sing

**Our World's about to break**

**Tormented and Attacked**

**Lost from when we wake**

**With no way to go back**

**I'm Standing on my own**

**But now I'm not alone**

**As he finishes saying that Class 1-A jump in the air behind him as Bakugou, Todoroki, Iida and Kirishima go forward to fight. Izuku starts to charge up his quirk and takes a stance before shouting a battle cry**

**(1-A Assamble!)**

**Izuku and the rest of 1-A rush to the villains and start to fight as Momo crteats weapons and hits a few villains and Mina shoot acid and Aoyama hits the acid and creates a massive blue explosion. **

**Always we will fight as one**

**Till the battle's won**

**With evil on the run**

**We never come undone**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

"Dude, look at us go!"

"We're kicking all kinds of asses."

"I know right!"

"You Class A fools think you can take all the glory for yourselves, well just waut and ACK!"

"Thanks Kendo."

"No problem."

**Our World's about to break**

**Tormented and Attacked**

**Lost from when we wake**

**With no way to go back**

**I'm Standing on my own**

**But now I'm not alone**

**Sero tapes up a huge villain and makes him trip and fall but Sato, Shoji and Ojiro hit the villain with their quirk and cause the ground to implode upon impact. Jirou use her speakers on her legs and hits villains while Koda uses his voice to make birds and bats appear and attack the villains. Mineta uses his balls and traps his villains while Kaminari uses his electricity and shocks the villains.**

**(1-A Assamble!)**

**Tooru uses her ultimate move to blind her opponents while Tokoyami uses Dark Shadow and consums the villians into darkness while Tsuyu uses her tongue to capture a villain and throw her into the air with rocks in the air, Uraraka puts her hands together and the rocks fall and hits the villain and both continue to fall until they hit the ground hard. While fighting, Izuku sees something bright and turns to see one villain about to fire a huge ball of energy. Todoroki sees this and uses his ice to make a wall to protect his friends but when the villain fires it, the ball hit the wall and explodes where 1-A and the majority of the villains were fighting and everything goes white**

**Always we will fight as one**

**Till the battle's won**

**With evil on the run**

**We never come undone**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

The group fell silence as the screen goes white and when the screen retured they saw nothing as the gutiars play.

"No…."

"I failed…."

"This can't be real…"

"We…died…"

The class was silent as they didn't expect that but...Eri saw something

"Look, it's Izuku-niichan!"

The class and group look at the screen and see that a rock was moving until it broke to reveal Izuku was under it but he was hurt bad, he turns around to see what the damage was after that attack and saw that his class was fine as they got out of rocks or off the ground but they were in bad shape as well like him. Izuku starts to walk forward to the remaining villains and was ready to fight till the end, he was walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Bakugou smiling at him and nodding to him. Izuku returns the smile and nods as well as he sees his friends were walking with him as well to fight as one. He powers up as everyone else but he goes full out and goes 100% infinite and start to walk faster as everyone else, Izuku starts to run with everyone else running to the remaining villain before he shouting his battle cry

**(1-A Assamble!)**

**Always we will fight as one**

**Till the battle's won**

**With evil on the run**

**We never come undone**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assembled we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Always we will fight as one**

**(1-A Assamble!)**

**With evil on the run**

**(1-A Assamble!)**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

**Assemble, we are strong**

**Forever fight as one**

The video ends as Class 1-A jump and was about to fight the villains with Izuku about to thorw a punch as the video freezes. Silence fell the gym from how real the video was until… the cheers and whistles started to break loose as they really enjoy the song and the video, Class 1-A was happy that they had Izuku with them through their journey to be heroes. Kirishima gets up and walks to the front with his hair covering his eyes. The cheers and whistles quiet down as they watch their red haired friend (not really) walk to the front and stand there until…

"1-A Assamble!" Shouted Kirshima with his fist in the middle of the group as he shows his eye were filled with tears as he now considered Izuku not a just friend, not a just man and not just a hero but a brother in arms. The group was shocked to see the bro of Class A crying until Todoroki put his fist next to Kirishima's and smiled

"1-A Assamble!" Todoroki shouted as he joined in and soon

"1-A Assamble!" Bakugou and Iida joined in

"1-A Assamble!" Momo, Uraraka, Tsu, Mina, Tooru and Jirou joined in

"1-A Assamble!" Sero, Kaminari, Sato, Ojiro and Aoyama joined in

"1-A Assamble!" Mineta and Koda joined

"1-A Assamble!" Shouji and Tokoyami

All had their fists together as they shouted one in time.

"**1-A Assamble!" **They knew that this would be the beginning of something great for them. As the class sat down together, Nezu pressed the button and the wheel did its thing as the wheel went through the names until it landed on…

'_Aizawa'/ 'Bag'_

"If I must…" said Mr Aizawa so lazily as he goes to the bag and looks though it, he stops went he sees a DVD that caught his attention. He takes it out and gives it to Nezu who looks at it and shows the group what it looks like. The cover was Izuku standing next the lettering saying: **"Vs"**. Nezu puts the DVD into the player and the T.V. comes to life as it shows two different screens, one is Izuku wearing his t-shirt and a cap while the other one showed a teen with spiky sun-kissed blonde hair, blue eyes slightly tanned skin and six whisker marks on his cheeks and he was wear an unzipped orange and black jacket and he had a headband on his forehead with a metal piece on it with a strange leaf symbol on it. Izuku started to speak.

"**Hey guys and welcome to this edition of Verses. As always I'm Deku and today I'm joined with one of my good friends, he is from a diferent continent and he loves to fight, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Izuku as the now named Naruto waves his hand to the camera**

"**Thanks for having me here, so same rules as always?"**

"**Yep and no holding back okay?"**

"**Sure and sorry in advance"**

"**Yeah, sorry man. So who goes first in this battle?"**

"**I think the lady should go first…"**

"**Okay, you going to regret that dude."**

"**Bring it on ya'know!"**

**Izuku pressed play on his console and soon the gym was filled with a piano started to play**

**[Deku]**

**Now you wanna step to a hero? I will wreck you**

**Expect you to surrender, you're better at being rescued**

**Confess dude, you will never ever be the best**

**Who's the real loser, ramen boy? You can call me Deku**

**You've had your fun, just 1% and you're done**

**This combat's already won, turn away and just Naruto run**

**All Might's apprentice, you wanna battle me?**

**I'll end this prematurely, kinda like your family**

The group did a double take as they didn't expect that Izuku would go straight to the punches and try to diss his friend with his family's death

"Dude, did he just…"

"Yeah…I really wasn't ready for that."

"Well this is a rap battle."

"What do you mean Mirio-senpai?"

"In a rap battle, the two battling can do things like this but they did mean it until they were beefing."

"What's beefing?"

"That means that they hate each other"

"Ohh…"

**Want to be Hokage so you can earn their respects**

**I want to be a hero for the people I protect**

**If it wasn't for the Nine-Tails, you'd already be dead**

**Reminds me of your filler, all that nothing in your head**

**You spent years only chasing after Sasuke**

**But you can't find time for your daughter's birthday?**

**Your son says you're awful, I'm wont to agree**

**Remember, no one's ever died because of me**

"Dude, he's not showing any mercy…"

"Yeah but it's a great rap though."

"Yeah."

"I wonder the kid will comeback from this?"

**[Naruto]**

**My dad died for me, at least he didn't abandon me**

**Like yours, so I'd say you barely have a family**

**No wonder you latch to stronger males 'cause they pity you**

**Like Bakugo and All Might, and now it's with me too!**

**It's Naruto, you know, the hero of "The Hidden Leaf"**

**I worked hard to get here, it wasn't given to me**

**Rescue me? Your whole career was rescued**

**I lost my arm and friends, learn sacrifice, Deku**

"Like that dude."

"DAMN! SHOOTS FIRED!"

"Damn, I didn't know that his dad left him."

"That old bastard can go to hell for all I care, he left auntie and Izuku to fend of themselves without even leaving any money."

"Wow, that's heavy man."

"I told him not to make any more rap battles and he still makes them, ohh he'll be in trouble when he gets back."

**Plus, you were Bakugo's lackey for years**

**Man, All Might should've picked Mirio, it's clear**

**I wanted a punching bag, someone weak to appear**

**So now you coming back and shriek, "I am here"**

**As Hokage, I'm too busy to fight you**

**I'll send Sakura instead, then it ends in round two**

**So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Ichiraku**

**Oh, and your mom eats more ramen then I do**

"Whoa, okay he took it too far."

"It was getting good but when he put his mom in this, that was a line crossed."

"Beat him Deku!"

"Beat the idoit!"

**[Deku]**

**You're thinking you will beat me? You're stupid just to claim to**

**It's clear that you're delusional thinking Sakura would date you**

**I break through, don't hate you, disappointed 'cause who knew**

**You lack bars, thought you were good at talk, not jutsu**

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Go Deku Go Deku!"

**Being strong is one thing, ruling's a little harder**

**Economy's so bad, you can't afford a decent barber**

**You blindly run to battle, I strategize since I'm smarter**

**I came up from nothing, a Hokage was your father**

**Any goal I'm setting, now you know that I'll achieve it**

**Keep on lying to yourself, nobody else believes it**

**Have no time for elitists, when you're speaking trash, it lacks glory**

**Remember this battle is just another tragic backstory**

"Ohhhhhhh!"

"Take that blondie!"

**[Naruto]**

**Tragic backstory, while yours is mad boring**

**Mine is sad and gory, you were just a quirkless normie**

**I was born with this power, that you would have been adoring**

**'Till you swallowed All Might's DNA, I'm sure that's statutory**

**I got Nine-Tails, you only got One for All**

"Wait, what did he mind from that?"

"Nothing!"

"…okay…"

**That's nine-times the power, that you'll ever have in this brawl**

**"Never giving up", don't steal my line you little twit**

**Look at your mentor now, even he knows when to quit**

**Now you feel my chakra's overpowering (feel that?)**

**Trust me, you can't stop a ninja without a team (you got none)**

**Imagine if I shadow cloned by round three (done)**

**You're about to be full cowering **

"**Wooo, that was awesome!"**

"**Yep so who do you think won this battle?" (a/n: Really who do you think won?)**

"**I don't know but let's leave it to the viewers to choose who won"**

"**Yeah, and until next time I'm Deku."**

"**And I was the guest of this battle Naruto Uzumaki."**

"**And this was Verses so until next time, I'll talk to you all later. Bye!"**

"**Peace!"**

Silence fell the gym from the video on how they just heard one of the most illest rap battles of all time (**a/n: Well of anime rap battles**) and the two rappers just played their disses off like it was nothing. "Well…uh…let's continue shell we." Said Nezu as he and the rest didn't know what to say after that. Nezu pressed the button and the wheel did its thing as the wheel went through the names until it landed on…

'_Shoiji'/ 'Case 3'_

"Okay, let's do this." Said the masked teen as he goes through the case and took out one that pecked his intrest. It was again DVD but this one was special, the cover was the first years' Sports Festival and it wrote:** "Peace Sign"**. He puts the DVD into the player and sits down to watch what the video had. The video plays with Izuku standing in the stadium where the sports festival is held and there were instruments, two guitars, a bass and a drum kit. Izuku was wearing his gym uniform and starts to jump in place. (**a/n: imagin he doing the warm up dance that Goku does before his fights Broly**)

"**Okay let's see if I can do this." Said Izuku before his body is lit with green lighting before he disappears**

"Whoa, where did he go!?" shouted Kaminari as he and the rest were looking around the T.V. to see where Izuku vanished. They hear drums being played and see Izuku playing the drums and then they hear the guitars being played and they saw that the guitars were being played by…two Izuku? And then they hear the bass being played and again saw then the bass was being played by…another Izuku…what's going on here?

They see one more Izuku standing in front of the other Izukus as they play as this one held a mic in his scarred hand before he starts to sing

**Oh, woah, ohh**

**Oh, woah, ohh**

**Oh, woah, ohh ohh**

"What…

Is…

Going…

On…

Here?!"

**Well, it's strange my head is rememberin'**

**How the airplane flying overhead**

**Looks so effortless, but I cannot guess**

**Why it lingers in my mind**

**Evening after this, I'm a crying mess**

**And to be stronger now, my only wish**

**So I can finally have the bravery**

**So I can reach on up to the sky**

**This cruel fate engraving**

**It's carved into the stone**

**Hoping it reveals itself all to me and then I will**

**Know just where to go**

**This moment, this moment**

**I know that I can breathe**

**Hanging on a feeling... believe in**

**My only meaning!**

**Flashbacks start to appear behind Izuku and the band as he sings the chorus as the flashbacks start with 1-A entering the stadium and then the race as Izuku wins it.**

**I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it**

**Asking if I have been going the distance**

**Singing with a passion that I cannot deny**

**My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying**

**But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling**

**Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!**

**With my peace sign up when I say goodbye**

**Write a story of a hero!**

**As the guitar plays the flashbacks start to change as they were now the Calvary Battle and the clash of Izuku' team and Todoroki's team.**

"This. Is. AWESOME!"

"Yeah, finally some rock!"

"Yep, but how is he doing that, like playing all those instruments at the same time?"

"I think he using his quirk to play all those instruments and sing at the same time at high speeds."

"Whoa, the dude is that fast."

**I didn't want to say I protected you**

**And you were never weak, I'm number two**

**You were stronger than I have ever been**

**And you mean more to me than you know**

**I have changed myself since the day I yelled**

**About how you go on by yourself**

**So if you have to laugh, I should tell you that**

**I'm afraid that I'm all alone**

**The flashbacks change to the 1-V-1 tournament with Izuku's fight against Shinso and the rest fights highlights.**

**I'm kicking, I'm biting**

**Impossible to breathe**

**Going down below the depths of my troubled head**

**And I can feel my stomach heave**

**I see it, I need it**

**It calms the blood that beats**

**If only I could touch it, enough that**

**It's mine for keeping**

**The flashbacks zoom in on the Uraraka Vs Bakugou fight as she was pushing Bakugou into a corner.**

"Go Uraraka!"

"You did well girl!"

"Be proud!"

"T-T-T-Thanks!"

"No problem but why do I feel like I've heard this song over 13 times?" (**a/n: Yeah you have hehehe**)

**I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it**

**Asking if I have been going the distance**

**Singing with a passion that I cannot deny**

**My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying**

**But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling**

**Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!**

**With my peace sign up when I say goodbye**

**Write a story of a hero!**

**As the guitar solo happens the flashbacks zoom in on the fight between Midoriya and Todoroki happens with Izuku telling Todoroki to use his fire and memoires of Rei Todoroki start to appear as Shoto uses his fire and he and Izuku power up of one more clash and the two cause the explosion and Todoroki won the fight**

**Those days gettin' rowdy, gettin' bloody, I was**

**All scraped, gettin' worn and gettin' dirty, now I**

**Hear you talkin' and it all is coming back**

**I see it in my mind - my memories revived**

**I could apologize for sleeping in a chrysalis and**

**WIth every passing night, I wish that I was leaving it and**

**I swear that I'll be back again!**

**Oh, woah, ohh**

**Oh, woah, ohh**

**Oh, woah, ohh ohh**

**Oh, woah, ohh**

**Oh, woah, ohh**

**Oh, woah, ohh**

**The band play the same rhythm from the beginning as the stadium start to fill with the people as the flashback start to fade as the silhouettes of both classes are on the field with Izuku and fireworks go off as he sings the chorus **

**I hear a voice a' calling, telling me to risk it**

**Asking if I have been going the distance**

**Singing with a passion that I cannot deny**

**My eyes are swollen with the tears that I've been crying**

**But, to the rest of the world, ever smiling**

**Singing for the courage that I'm dying to show!**

**With my peace sign up when I say goodbye**

**Write a story of a hero!**

**With my peace sign up when I say goodbye**

**Write a story of a hero!**

**The video ends with the cheers from the crowd from the stadium and Izuku smiles as he stops growing and the lighting ends.**

The group clapped their hands to how good the song was and how great Izuku performed it, Aizawa was writing something down on a notepad he brought for some reason. Once everyone stopped clapping, they turned to the T.V. and Nezu didn't even need to tell everyone to settle down as he presses the button and the names started to show. Different names came and different names went as the T.V. shows, the wheel stops and show who was next…

'_Inko'/ 'Case 2'_

The mother in the group got up and went to her son's case with a song in mind. She looked for it and when she found what she was looking for, she handed it to Nezu and he saw a CD and with the cover was Izumi laying on a flower field with the sakura pads flowing in the wind and it wrote: **"Dakara Hitori Ja Nai"**, he smirked as he figured out what Inko was trying to do. He put the disc in the stereo and pressed play.

**Gonna triumph**

The other's eyes widen as they heard a _very familiar _voice coming out of the stereo as the guys even Bakugou, Iida, Todoroki and Monoma pecked up when they heard Izumi's voice as the 1-A girls were feeling Déjà-vu as they could swear they've heard this song multiply times

**How come I am the only one to always face a hurricane?**

**Back then I used to think it all so meaningless (was so alone)**

"She's back boys!"

"Yep!"

"You guys do know that's Izuku but as a female right."

"DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW!"

**But everything began to change**

**We're getting closer day by day**

**Together, we can take off and chase after**

**All those fleeting dreams**

"I'll admit that she can sign good."

"Yeah, _hey can we find a way to turn Izuku into Izumi at will…_"

"_I'll start to ads about find someone with a sex change quirk."_

"_Good."_

**You'll find the answers if you search the sky (search the sky)**

**But that's a lie, why can't it be that easy? (Ohh)**

**But now's the time to prove that we're alive**

**Take a chance, you never know**

**Come on let's go – Whoa!**

"_Gentalmen. We have a problem here."_

"_We know…we need Izumi and not Izuku."_

"_So what are we going to do?"_

"_We look for someone with a sex change quirk and make sure Izuku stays Izumi for life."_

"_You know he'll be mad for be turned back into a girl…"_

"_I don't care, the nerd is too pure to be a boy so we'll change him into a girl and she'll purer that way." _

**Again we're crying but trying**

**To prove we can overcome it**

**I know that we'll rise above it each and every time**

**(Everything will be fine!)**

**I'll reach for your hand**

**Yeah, my friend**

**You are not alone this time**

**So, make a vow in your heart – In your heart – In your heart**

**To not give up**

**Gonna triumph**

The song ends as both genders have new plans for the future for their friend as they settle down and wait to see who's next. The wheel span and while the wheel was spinning Nezu smirked as he pressed another button on the remote and the wheel stop on a name but the name glowed green

'_Mina/ RANDOM X2_

Now this confuses the group as this never happened yet and Nezu got up and stood on the table to explain. "The wheel has bonus features where if a name glows green, the person can chose a song from where they want and from how many times the T.V. says so and in this case, miss Ashido has two choices." Said Nezu as Mina got up exicitely as she now got two chances to pick songs. She went to the bag and took out a DVD and then she went to Case 1 and took out antoher DVD, she grins as she puts one of the DVDs down on the table but keeps the other one to herself, the rest give her confused look as she didn't gib=ve both at the same time. "I'll play this one at the end." Said the pink skinned girl as Nezu looks at the DVD and saw that Izuku was on the cover with drum stick in his hand as he leans on a wall and smiles brightly and the cover wrote: **"Odd FuTuRe" **Nezu puts the DVD into the player and sits down to watch what the video had. The video plays with Izuku standing in hi old room with a mic in his mic and there were the same instruments from before, two guitars, a bass and a drum kit but there was also a keyboard. Izuku was wearing a green vast and short and wore a headband which was tied on his forehead and had a wristband on his right wrist before he put the mic against his mouth and started to sing with his voice changed.

**You ready?**

**Are you excited?**

**Go!**

**(What's going through?)**

**Izuku started to play the instruments in the background with the camera changing the angel as he played the guitars, the drums, the bass and the keyboard.**

**Learning how to try**

**Don't say no to starlight**

**Having to enjoy the contradiction**

**So if you're dead last (Take one step!)**

**Know yourself (Take one step!)**

**Love yourself (Take one step!)**

**Easy**

**One day you'll start to understand**

**There's no point to this**

**Unending day, then you'll**

**See that it's all just a game**

**Hindering ourselves**

**We fall apart**

**Reasons that we keep apart, oh**

"The song's catchy."

"Yep."

"Most definitely."

**Dreaming! Reverse in my mind, between the silver line**

**My heart's in the sky**

**Through the darkest night**

**Let's run 'til the dawn's first light!**

"Again, how does he change his voice like that?"

"I also want to know."

"I think it's his second quirk or something."

"Is it just me or have we heard this song before…."

"….."

**Dropping the resolution of the future**

**We're looking away**

**In the day-to-day**

**Let's try to stop living a lie!**

**The camera changes from Izuku singing to Izuku playing a guitar, drum and keyboard mini-solo as the song to a funky turn as he grins to the camera while drumming and spinning one of his drumsticks in his hand as he drums while he shreds the guitar while looking down on it and to the keyboard, he smiles as he plays it. (a/n: I love this part of the song and you can't lie that this part is good.)**

The group's eyes go wide as they didn't expect Izuku to change the pace and melody of the song in the middle of the song, they starting to either nodded their heads or tapped their feet to the ground or got up and started to move to the song as Eri and Kota started to dance together to the beat.

**ODD FUTURE**

"Okay, didn't expect that. Not that I'm complaining."

"You took the words out of my mouth man."

"I sooo have to get him to teach me how to do something like this."

"Deku hey hey. Deku hey hey."

"Look at those arms. I could take a bite out of those any day."

"Once again you've impressed me Problem Child."

"Why does Aizawa get such talented students? Why?"

**Everything is like a rust escaping me**

**And we're living in a darker history**

**Every single excuse I ever made**

**I just gotta learn to throw them all away**

**And I think I still remember all my lies**

**I was always living with dead eyes**

**But now I gotta live every day more alive!**

**(What's going on?)**

**Well I guess that I haven't finished yet**

**Lived the day-to-day, but never tried to fix it**

**(What's going on?)**

**Well, I guess that I'm different than the rest**

**Now I recognize that this is a test, yeah...**

**Meeting dry tears and then tomorrow comes**

**Let's try it again**

**Being the best that you can**

**Let's go!**

**Thinking! Synapsing my mind**

**As it courses through**

**I want to succeed in the day-to-day**

**Let's try to stop living a lie!**

**Izuku changes the tempo of the keyboard and put sunglass on and plays the keyboard with a lot of emotion and effect with great sppeds.**

"Look at him go!"

"How did he not break is fingers from that?"

"This is coming from the kid with a glass canon quirk and still has not broken fingers from that."

**Dreaming! Reverse in my mind, between the silver line**

**My heart's in the sky**

**Through the darkest night**

**Let's run 'til the dawn's first light!**

**Dropping the resolution of the future**

**We're looking away**

**In the day-to-day**

**Let's try to stop living a lie!**

**Well I keep my ideals alive**

**If you can live through all of the danger**

**And get to the love and the dreams, then you'll be alright**

**Just try not to fall when destiny calls!**

**So answer when your destiny calls!**

**I know what I have to do now**

**It's my life, my one and only**

**Oh yeah**

**My one and only**

**The video ends with Izuku smiles as he falls to the ground exhausted from the performance and laughs lightly.**

The group clapped their hands to how good the song was and again how great Izuku performed it. "Dude how did he do that part with that solo with the keyboard and drums?" asked Kaminari as he was shocked to see a change in pace and melody during a song. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Sato said as he too was stunned from the song. songs "Alright, seeing that it's almost lunch time, I'll pick the next song and Miss Ashido will play her DVD." Said the bear/dog/mouse thing as he went to the bag and randomly (not really since he was using his quirk) took out one CD. The CD cover was Izuku and Class 1-A running into a rocky area with their costumes on. It wrote: **"Make My Story" **Nezu chuckled at the sketch as he went to place the disc in the stereo. The song start.

**I know what I have to do now **

**It's my life, my one and only**

**Oh yeah**

**My one and only**

**Wiped my tears a thousand times**

**But my regrets are here to stay**

**I'm not expecting any time**

**For me to ever catch a break**

**Follow my way**

**I'll keep it close though frustrating**

**Follow my way**

**I'm aiming for the life that lies beyond**

"Okay, finally some good old rock n roll."

"Man that guitar, he sure can shred it."

**It's no regular dream**

**I will run to the brink**

**(I know what I have to do now)**

**So many lives, every person that's breathing**

**I think I've found the right thing**

**Make my story!**

**I'll make my existence a statement they won't forget**

**It's a big decision I have to live with**

**Through all the tears, I'm stronger than the rest**

**There will be a day when I'm**

**Looking back on my life**

**I will find a way so that I can say that**

**I kept on going, passing every test**

"Let's make our stories together guys!"

"Yeah!"

"Again, does this song seem very familiar?"

**Everyone, a thousand times**

**They prove they don't know anything**

**They're struck with words, I know it hurts**

**But you should take it on the cheek**

**Have it your way**

**The fact that everything is fake**

**Have it your way**

**But that has all been lost to you 'cause**

**Rather than victory**

**Life is the failures between**

**(I know what I have to do now)**

**It doesn't matter that you did your best 'cause you see**

**There's days you'll never win**

**Make my story!**

**I'll make my existence a statement they won't forget**

**It's a big decision I have to live with**

**Through all the tears, I'm stronger than the rest**

**There will be a day when I'm**

**Looking back on my life**

**I will find a way so that I can say that**

**I kept on going, passing every test**

The boys who was still a bit immature tried to imitate the guitar riff for the solo while some for the girls laughed at them while Jirou goes wide eyed as she who knows know to play instruments was shocked that the cinnamon bun of Class 1-A had sure skill on the guitar.

'_I think we found our vocals and lead guitarist.'_

**Rather than victory**

**Life is the failures between**

**But you never really seemed to see**

**It doesn't matter that you did your best 'cause you see**

**There's days you'll never win**

**You'll never win!**

**Make my story!**

**I'll make my existence a statement they won't forget**

**It's a big decision I have to live with**

**Through all the tears, I'm stronger than the rest**

**There will be a day when I'm**

**Looking back on my life**

**I will find a way so that I can say that**

**I kept on going, passing every test**

**I know what I have to do now**

**I know what I have to do now**

**I know what I have to do now**

The song ended and the boys shouted and wolf chanted as the girls clapped their hands. Mina got up to play the DVD she still had and took out the disc out of the container on the table and went to put it in the player, those near the table looked and saw the design on the contsiner, it was black with green lighting on it and it wrote in white font: **"Polaris"**. Mina put the disc in the player and went back to her seat. Nezu pressed play on the remote and saw the screen was black until…

"**Hi, this song is a bit old as I recorded it with I was thirteen but I recently made the video and thought that the song fit the video well, so hope you enjoy it, even if no one will even hear it.**

**On that day I swore I would keep you safe**

**It's a promise I have made in my heart**

The group eyes widen as they hear Izumi'svoice coming out of the T.V. as the guys even Bakugou, Iida, Todoroki and Monoma once again pecked up when they heard Izumi's voice and they all watch the T.V to see what happens

**A hand is shown on the screen as it reaches out into the light until the hand changes to another hand until it changes to one more hand but this one is scarred and the screen changes to show Izuku with his hand reaching for the light with an awe look on his face until he closes it and starts to run and jump in the air causing his blazer to fall and cross the camera and zooms out so Class A looks at U.A. and the events from the year so far start to play**

**If I had to give my world to save a life, I would**

**I'd sacrifice everything and wouldn't even think twice**

**I'd offer it happily with a smile on my face**

**I don't think I've ever felt this way before**

**A reason to live**

**I have found that I don't need to hide these scars**

**All my faults they are making me strong**

**They only give me reason to live on**

**Class A are standing on a field with the wind and sakura pads blowing pass as it changes to All Might, Nezu, Recovery Girl and Gran Torino on a cliff as the sunsets and it changes to Aizawa sitting on a rock in a field on a cloudy day. And it changes and to the Big 3 and various heroes and sidekick in a sunflower field as Eri clutches her fist as an image of Overhaul appears with her in a forest as All Might wearing his baggy hero costume starts to walk with the image of All Of One, Shigaraki and his mentor appear as he and Nighteye start to run before Uraraka, Tsuyu, Kirishima and Midoriya start to fight**

"Hey, there's us!"

"Cool!"

"Wait, the images are the events leading to the raid for the raid!"

"Yeah, you're right *Kero*"

"But why would Deku-kun make this video?"

"Who cares, let's see the fights."

"Okay."

**So today, I will wipe away every single tear**

**And it's true, I would give up everything for you**

**So just please promise me that you won't give up just yet**

**On that day I swore I would keep you safe**

**It's a promise I have made in my heart**

**The video shows Tamaki's fight and then Kirishima's fight and how he resolved his own inner issues.**

"Wow Tamaki, you did well against those guys considering the odds against you."

"T-T-T-T-Thanks."

"Cheer up my man!"

"Dude, you went up against a guy like him and won?"

"Yeah but I was shielding Fat Gum so he could dish out the final hit."

"But still you took all those hit and still went hard to fight. Bro you're manly!"

"Thanks man.

**Every day somebody makes a sacrifice**

**That's why we're able to continue on the fight and live our lives**

**Form the fear of losing I am no longer afraid**

**But that doesn't mean I've given up on all my dreams**

**Togota fight appears as he starts to win but Overhaul starts to play dirty and tries to hurt Eri as he knew that he would protect Eri**

**I will stay, I won't run away and hide in the past**

**I will become the me that I'm striving to be**

**Even if that is nothing more than a hopeful wish**

**I hope I can reach you even just a little bit**

**One of Overhaul's henchman fired the quirk erasing bullet at Eri and Mirio takes the bullet as he smiles at Eri and loses his quirk forever.**

"Mirio-senpai…"

"That bastard…"

"SOB!"

"Whoa…"

"Dude…I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's okay. I'd do it again if it meant saving Eri again."

**If you're strong I believe you protect those in need**

**You don't rise above the weak**

**And the thing you should seek isn't gold victory**

**Maybe that's just me**

**Mirio continues to fight but was about to lose until… Izuku shows up and Nighteye starts to fight Overhaul as **

**If I had to give my world to save a life, I would**

**But I'd never forget you**

**Izuku takes Mirio and Eri away but both see Nighteye get seriously hurt. Izuku goes and fight but is injured and Overhaul takes Eri away but Izuku still continues to fight and jumps after them. The guitar solo shows Izuku grabbing Eri and kicking Overhaul before disappearing and reappearing in the air with Eri in his hand.**

"Whoa…"

"Man, I didn't even see that…"

"My God…

"Whoa, how did he did that?"

"Did he go full power and still his leg is not break."

"I think so."

**So today, I will wipe away every single tear**

**And it's true, I would give up everything for you**

**So just please promise me that you won't give up just yet**

**On that day I swore I would keep you safe**

**It's a promise I have made in my heart**

**Even if the fading light we hold is all we know**

**Izuku ties Ero\i to his back and goes full power and fight crazed Overhaul in the air.**

**Let's go!**

**The screen goes white as the two clash and then back to normal with Izuku on top of Overhaul and still in 100% mode as he looks in the camera and they see his God-Like eyes before the video ends.**

**Let's go!**

Silence fell the gym from how real the video was until… the group break loose as they really enjoy the song. "So shall we go for a luch break while I make some call" said Nezu as the group got up and starched their limbs as they went to their bags to take out their lunches but what they didn't know something or someone was watching them in the shadows.

_**You know...it's be an awhile since we've heard about Izuku…let's check up on him right now.**_

_**Somewhere in Tokyo**_

Izuku is busy jogging down a busy street with All Might as they are training until as his mind couldn't stop replay the event for last night with Rumi, Izuku continued to jog but he felt like someone was watching him as him. He stops and looks around to see if anyone was looking at him but saw no one.

'_Why do I get the feeling that someone is watching me?' _

All Might see that Midoriya stopped and was distracted by something and asks.

"Everything alright Young Midoriya?" Izuku looks at his mentor and says. "Nah, nothing All Might, just being paranoid, that's all." All Might just nods and continues to jog but two strangers were hiding behind a tree not too far from the duo as one of them talking into an earpiece in their ear.

"Target located and is heading east with Skinny Yellow, I repeat Green Bunny is heading east with Skinny Yellow. We'll continue on foot to track him." Said the person as they looked at their partner.

"Let's go." Said the person as their partner nods and the two walk fast behind the duo unnoticed.

**Well the group continues with the songs as some were great nice while some bought a hard battle between friends and two songs bought back a familiar voice and face, while some songs bought a weird Déjà-vu feeling. And the group and Izuku don't know that they were being watched but by whom. What new songs will be played and what more things will happen. Find out next time in ****Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Hey guys, Pixel here and. Thanks of making this story my most popular one and thanks for reading. I'm still taking take requests so bring them to me. I have two new stories that are going to be up today so watch out of them as one is about Izuku being the only male in Japan (Which the story is called: ****The Blazing Hero: Deku)**** while the other one is a crossover story where Izuku and another person from another anime are brothers and fight to become heroes (Which this one is called: ****The Ninja hero and Deku's Hero Academia****.) And I still need you guys help. I need song for a tribute chapter so I can tribute songs after the characters so please help me with this, I already have one for Momo, Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki, Bakugou, Tsu, Denki and one for Izuku but I still need more for the rest so please suggest some songs for who.**

**[Songs used]**

**[Distance by Hyper Potion & Richard Caddock]**

**[Fight as One by Bad City]**

**[Deku Vs Naruto by Rustage]**

**[Peach Sign (Boku No Hero 2****nd**** Opening) Full Cover by Jonathan Young]**

**[Dakara Hitori Ja Nai (Boku No Hero 2****nd**** Ending) Cover by Amalee]**

**[Odd Future (Boku No Hero 4****th**** Opening) Full Cover by Jonathan Young]**

**[Polaris (6****TH**** Boku No Hero Opening) Full Cover by Amalee)**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel Out!**


	10. Special 1

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 464**

**Follows: 557**

**Reviews: 282**

**Communities: 2 (one of them still pisses me off!)**

**Combined Views: 54 189**

Oh hey guys, _**Pixel**_ here, 10 chapters! (Let's celebrate) and sorry, no skit/office gag today since I'm not in my office/room since I'm busy tracking down where Izuku and the women are, so I'll make this quick. And sorry for the long wait as this chapter is long.

Dude and Dudettes, now thank you all for supporting the story and making more and more special and more popular. Now I've read the reviews and I noticed and realized that I've made mistakes in the story that I didn't even notice and I'm sorry for it, I'll fix them right now in the next chapters and hope that will please you guys, I'm still making the Spotify playlist of the story and I didn't know when it'll be ready. And this is the special tribute chapter so prepare yourselves since this is one long chapter and use headphones since I'm using mine while I was writing this and I have a surprise as someone else asked me to do it and you'll see who is involved in this prank. Also I'm doing online classes to catch up with school since the outbreak started in South Africa so I might be behind on the uploads

Also I want anyone to guess who was the girl singing with Izuku for **Closer in Track 4** as I see that no one is really close to the answer.

Now for this: _**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USE IN MY STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap: The group continue to listen to the songs and their being watched by someone that they didn't even know and Izuku has two people following him so who could them be.**

Now remember, be stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lockdown and please be safe and let's stop the spread of COVID-19 and now if you'll excuse me, I have to track my friend live through this and IRL since he pissed off the wrong people so wish me luck. I'll talk to y'all later. Peace!

(Oh and a few things. This chapter doesn't follow the current timeline to the story as it is a special chapter and it is ahead for a few months as it's Izuku birthday in this chapter, so don't get confused okay?)

I found where the Amazons and Izuku were

"_**Let the games being…"**_

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Special 1: Tribute Album**

"Is it ready yet?" asked Iida to Uraraka who shook her head show that it was as she was baking a cake. The Heroic Classes and some of the support course students were in 1-A's dorm as they were preparing of an important party as they were wearing their casual clothes, today was Izuku's 17th birthday and everyone was decorating that dorm with party stuff as they were preparing for the green bunny's birthday today with snacks, games. Music and of course…**CAKE! **The Class A & B boys were moving things around so that the guests can move around easier while the girls were either baking the treats, cooking the food while the rest were decorating the common area with lights, banners, and balloons. Bakugou and Todoroki were putting the finishing touches on the TV and surround sound as they were planning to play some music.

"So we done right cause I have to get the nerd out of his room." Said Bakugou as Todoroki nodded and the two went their own ways as Bakugou was heading of the elevator but…

"Oh you going to wake Midori up? Can I come with?" asked Mina as she appeared in front of Bakugou hoping to surprise the birthday boy with a slimy gift. The two head into the elevator and push the button to where Midoriya's room was on. They reach the floor and walk to his room, Mina knocks on the door softly as she didn't want to wake her crush up rudely.

"Midori…Midori? You up yet?" asked Mina as she didn't get a responds so she knocks again but no responds as Bakugou pushed Mina away from the door and kicks it open and shouted.

"NERD! WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Shouted Bakugou as he bursts into the room to wake him up.

"Bakugou! You can't wake someone like that! They could get a heart attack if you're not careful." Said Mina as she was mad about her explosive friend's wake up technique. The blonde boy ignores her as he scans the bed to see that the sheets were neaten and it looked like he wasn't even in the room.

"What the…where's the nerd?" asked Bakugou to no one as they saw that Izuku left the dorm…but why?

The boy in question was out on a shopping trip for All Might as All Might need him to do something in town for him. Izuku was running towards the market to buy somethings.

"A loaf of bread, a stick of butter, a carton of eggs and a carton of milk. A loaf of bread, a stick of butter, a carton of eggs and a carton of milk." Said Izuku as he repeated the list of food items as he runs to the market.

Bakugou and Mina were looking around his room, hoping that they could find something. "There's got to be something here that'll help me find the damn nerd." Mumbled Bakugou was he looked around the room but felt that he's done this before. Mina scanned Izuku's desk for any clue to his location.

"Book, pens, pencils, notes, a CD Container…wait wha?" Mina stopped scanning as she saw a green CD container on Izuku's desk, curiosity rushed in Mina's mind as she picked the CD up and looked but to her surprise, the CD had not name on it.

"Hey, Bakugou?" said Mina as the blonde stopped his search and turned to her. "Yeah pinkie."

"Look, I found this on Midori's desk." Said Mina as she handed the CD to Mr bomb as he looked at it. "It's probably one of Deku's stupid songs." Said Bakugou as he remembered that Izuku makes songs. "Yeah but he didn't put any name on it, we both know that he puts a title on his songs since we heard his music but why hasn't he put anything on it yet." Said Mina as she remembered the times they all listened to Izuku's music when he wasn't around.

"Maybe because it might be new." Said Bakugou as he was getting annoyed by pinkie's questions but soon he regrets it as he saw the look on her face and it told him that she was up to no good.

She grabbed the CD out of his hands and bolted outside the room and heading straight to the elevator. Bakugou rushed after her as he ran to the elevator as he saw her pushing the button fast as she saw him approaching fast, he jumped as the door closed and lands face first on it and slides off it to the ground. He picked himself up and ran to the window. He jumped through it breaking it and started to use his quirk to make a landing, once he landed he ran to the front door as he saw the guests arrive, he saw the staff, the pussycats with Kota and the Big 3 with Inko and Eri and saw some pro heroes like Kamui Wood, Death Arms, Mt. Lady, Hawks, Ryuko and Mirko and The Shiketsu Trio (Camie, Inasa and Seiji)

He pasted them as he burst through the door and saw that Mina was already there, he rushed her and tackled her to the ground but as Mina was tackled to the ground, she let go of the disc and it was thrown to the air. The guests and students saw the CD spinning in the air and start to fall, before any of them could catch as they saw if it hit the ground the disc would break, a cloth was wrapped around it and pulled away, it was pulled to Aizawa as he was glaring at the two who were fighting for a reason

"You two…explain…now…" said Aizawa as he was not having any of it as the two students separated from each other and look at their mad homeroom teacher. Mina gathered up her courage to speak to her teacher.

"Well me and Bakugou went to Midori's room to wake him up but when we knocked on his door, we heard nothing _sooo_ Bakugou used 'force' and broke the door and we saw that Midori was not in his room." Mina finished her explanation as her homeroom teacher was giving her and Bakugou the stink eye.

"Oh, I sent young Midoriya to the market across town early in the morning before any of you woke up so you all could have time to prepare without having to either lock Young Midoriya in his room or knocking him out get to prepare." Said All Might in his skinny form as he saw that the students were looked rather sheepish as what he said was true as they were going to trap Izuku in his room or knock him out until the party, but Aizawa wanted to know something.

"Alright then, but can you two explain why you were fighting over this." Said Aizawa as he lifted the CD container in his hand as he had an idea so to why the two students were rushing here.

"Pinkie and I were looking for a clue so to where Izuku went to so we searched through his room until Pinkie here found the CD in your hand on De…uhh Izuku's desk." Said Bakugou as he was about to use his nickname of his friend when he remembered that Inko was here and decided against saying it as he didn't want the wrath of a mother on him again.

"Yeah and I saw that the CD had no name on it so I decided to 'borrow' it and listen to it while we wait Izuku to get back but Bakugou-baka have tried to stop me and he chased from Midori's room to here and tackled me." Said Mina as she and Bakugou stiffen as Aizawa was giving them his red glare. No one said a thing as the tense was so thick you could cut through it.

"I see…well might as well since All Might sent Midoriya to the other side of the city and given the traffic is now, it'll take a while of him to get back here." Said Aizawa as the students face plant to the floor as they didn't expect him to change his mind so fast.

"Alright, since you moved the TV around, how about we all sit down and listen to what the green bunny made?" said Rumi as she and most of the ladies were more excited to see what their future boyfriend/ husband has made this time. While everyone was finishing the preparations, some brought the snacks to the table and chairs as Mei took the CD and noticed something weird about it. Shinso noticed the weird look on Mei's face

"Hey Pink locks? Everything is alright?" asked the Aizawa lookalike as his question caused everyone to look at them

"I don't think this is a CD disc…"

"Then what is it?"

"It's a DualDisc…something from the pre-quirk era. It's functions like a CD with only sound but it has Video images in it as well so basically it's like a CD and a DVD together in one disc." Mei finished her explanation as the others were wondering why would Izuku use a DualDisc to make this song.

"Well since we can't put the disc in the CD player, we might as well put it into the DVD player and hope that it'll work." Said Nezu as Mei nodded and put the disc inside the DVD player and went to sit down. The TV flashed as Izuku was on the screen.

"**Hey guys, Izuku or Deku or Midori or Izzy or Izuku-oniichan here and this is not a single song as this is an album."**

"An album!?" asked The listeners as they were expecting a new song

"**Yes an album, this album is a tribute album to those who have impacted into my life of the best, of the worse, of the amazing. So this is a long album as there'll be lots of dedications to many people in this so I start things of with the first song. Now this song is dedicated to the first person who became my friend in U.A, Uraraka."**

"Huh?" the anti-gravity girl as surprised that Izuku made a song just for her and it was first.

"**This song is dedicated to you because you have been there during my times where things looked dark to me like the entrance exam, the mock battle, the sports festival and others. Thanks for being my friend. And thank you to my pen-pal; Ryuko Matoi for lending her voice for some of the vocals in the song. Hope you like it Uraraka." The TV dimmed as a Pink picture was on the screen with "Zero Gravity" on it.**

_**In zero gravity**_

**Standing up, tall**

**Keep my head up and maybe I won't fall**

**Rally up**

**All**

**The people work togheter**

**Better fighting as a school**

**Levitate**

**Gravity's bending at my will**

**But I'm never one to esculate**

**Unless you demonstrate aggression**

**I'll start teaching you a lesson**

**In messing with a woman who will not hesitate**

"Not bad."

"Yeah."

**You wanna spend the day in my shoes?**

**Running your mouth**

**Talking about**

**What I've got to lose**

**What can I do for you?**

**You didn't think this through**

**Being a hero is something that I will always choose**

**I'm on top, you gotta follow me**

**Honestly, I'm a prodigy**

**This quirks in my biology**

**Not novelty**

**My work is quality with no apologies**

**I've got to be a hero**

**Bravery is in my prophecy**

"Wow, Izuku-chan might think for you highly Ochaco-chan." Said Tsu as she turns to her bubby friend with her tongue out slightly

"Yeah, maybe he does." _'Deku…do you really think of me like that?'_

_**Problem's float by**_

_**I can't waste my shot**_

_**Now it's all mine**_

_**Giving all I've got**_

_**Woah oh**_

_**I'm flowing like the breeze**_

_**Woah oh**_

_**In zero gravity**_

Most of them couldn't help but bob their heads and tap their feet to the beat as it was intoxicating noise.

_**In zero gravity**_

_**In zero gravity**_

**I'm not living life with a silver spoon**

**Parent's struggled on nothing**

**But I knew what to do**

**Their quirks non-compatible**

**On work that is practical**

**To make capital, I'll help and be valuable**

**They would rather I follow my dreams**

**Live the life that I'm wanting to lead**

**So I'll bring it**

**Be proud**

**And I'll sing it**

**Be loud**

**So you're gonna see now**

**I don't just do this for me**

"Uraraka, did you come here to help your parents finically trouble?" Momo asked as she wanted to know how Izuku know about her situation

"Yeah, I came here to be a pro so I can give them the money to live the easy life."

"But how did Izuku know about your dream?" Jirou asked with her eyebrow raised

"I told him…he wanted to know why I was aiming to be a hero so I told him and Iida."

"That's right, she told me and Midoriya."

"Yeah, he even wanted to help me but I turned him down."

"Wow, that honourable of him to do that for you…"

**I'mma**

**Shifting gravity**

**Happily, for my family**

**Roll up to the academy**

**And magically the fantasy of heroism being founded is a reality**

**I'm proud to be Uravity**

**Showing up all who doubted me**

**It's actually insanity**

**My strength is growing rapidly**

**Capacity for justice**

**Helping out those in agony**

**It's in my personality**

**To care and aid in tragedies**

**I rationally, make a strategy**

**To save humanity**

"Now that's lit." commented Camie as she nodded to the flow of 'her' green bunny

"He is a good rapper!" shouted Inasa as he head-butts the hard floor

"*Sigh*…Inasa your head is bleeding again…"

_**Problem's float by**_

_**I can't waste my shot**_

_**Now it's all mine**_

_**Giving all I've got**_

_**Woah oh**_

_**I'm flowing like the breeze**_

_**Woah oh**_

_**In zero gravity**_

_**In zero gravity**_

_**In zero gravity**_

The listeners clapped their hands from the song while Ohacho was smiling and wiping a tear from as Izuku made a song that fit her personality

'_Thank you…Izuku-kun.'_

The TV brighten again as Izuku returned on screen.

"**Okay, that was Zero Gravity and I hoped you enjoyed it. Now the next song is for two people. The song was original for one person in my class but will writing it, I couldn't help but notice the similarities between them."**

"I wonder who is he talking about." Said Kirishima

"**This song is for two bros who have the same type of Quirks and the same type of personalities. This is for you Kirishima and Tesutestu." Said Izuku as the TV screen dimmed and changed to a picture of Kirishima and Testutestu in their hero outfits.**

"Wait…" Kirishima started

"What…" Testutestu finished as the song started

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Breakin' in**

**You're paper thin**

**When I'm smashin' and bashin' through then I'm gonna win**

**Take it in**

**Adrenaline**

**Heart pumpin' with blood to my skeleton**

**I've learned that I'm gonna have to stand up**

**I've earned the right to say that I've manned up**

**So when I'm causin' a riot, you put your hands up**

**Unbreakable, you know you can't command us**

**I can harden and sharpen to an incredible margin**

**So when I'm bargin' in the room, you know I won't be forgotten**

**I'm like a spartan, so you're gonna hear my war cry (Rah)**

**Get on the floor or you'll all die**

At the moment of war cry, Kirishima stood up and ripped his t-shirt off and roared at the top of his voice. "GET THIS SHIRT OFF ME! AHHHHHHH!"

"Go Red Riot Go Red Riot!" Kaminari, Mina and Tooru yelled as the listeners saw Kirishima ripping his shirt off.

**Brute force solves any problem**

**Got em'**

**Hah**

**I'm so awesome**

**Now feel the fury, I'm barrelin' in at full charge**

**We were never soft cuz we always go hard**

"He is now my bro in arms forever!" shouted Kirishima as he heard how much Izuku saw he as a great hero and friend

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

"Dude why is he repeating "Go hard." Honestly it kinda odd." Awase commented

"Don't know, don't care. It's makes it better as it flows with the beat good and it's catchy."

"Yep, he's lit with that fire." Said Camie as she moving left and right in her seat as the song and flow of words was too real.

**Yes, I brought steel**

**But don't call me Gajeel**

**That's a fairy tale if you could beat me**

**It was not real**

**Black Sabbath**

**I got all the metal**

**And I'm a hot head**

**So I better clam my kettle**

**Call me Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**Say it twice, or I'll have to wreck you, wreck you**

Testutestu roared as he stood up and ripped his t-shirt off in the same fashion as Kirishima did earlier. "MANLY!"

"OHHHHHHHH! He gonna wreck you, wreck you!" shouted Setsuna and Pony as the flow was too real.

"Ha! Take that you Class A snob, let's see if you can beat tha-ACK!" Monoma couldn't finish his statement as the punch was brought to you by Kendo and Testutestu as they wanted to listen to the song

**And I'm 'bout to step to anyone that is past me**

**I don't even care that I'm comin' outta' class B**

**Ruthless**

**And you know I got the heart**

**'Cause I know that one day**

**That my name will top the chart**

**My potential's filled like a shopping cart**

**And you can always count on me**

**Cuz I'm on support**

**Now**

**I will never be a failure**

**No**

**I will charge head first in the danger zone**

**Yeah, my rival might be Eijiro**

**But we will team up anytime when there's a major foe**

Testutestu and Kirishima looked at each other and gave each other with a spiky tooth grin as they fist pump but their quirks were activated as their fist pump caused sparks to fly

**Wow**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**Go hard**

**We ain't soft cuz we**

Silence fell the room from how the song was until… the cheers and whistles started to break loose as they really enjoy the song with the flow was great.

"That. Was. So. Manly!" shouted the two now shirtless hardening quirk users as they cried anime tears as they shouted. Unfortunately, their shouting was too loud for those around them.

"Damnit, Eijiro. My ears can't take the shouting anymore." Said Jirou as she was rubbing her ears

"Yeah dude, pipe down and sit down and get a shirt dude." And Rin as he was uncomfortable with two shirtless dudes in one room.

The two hardheads sat down and asked Momo if she could make vests for them which she agreed as the TV flashed again to life

"**Go hard, go hard, go hard, we ain't soft cuz we. Man I had fun making that song. That was "Go Hard" and now we move on to the next song. Setsuna, this song is dedicated to you since you inspired me to make this song since you are a troublemaker." Said Izuku as the TV dimmed a bit and a video was playing showing an animation with Izuku in a hoodie and a pair of jeans with headphones hanging on his neck walking around town when he steps into a store and see Setsuna working there**

_**You're a troublemaker, you're a troublemaker**_

_**You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl**_

**You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down**

**The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around**

**After a drink or two I was putty in your hands**

**I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...**

**The video shows Setsuna getting sassed at by a customer while Izuku was watching until she dumped water on him and she walked away as her boss came and fired her while Izuku got up and found her walking as he walks after her**

**Trouble troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name, oh oh oh...**

**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**

**And I wanna know...**

**The video shows Setsuna still walking as Izuku catches up to her and he started to walk behind her as he sang to her as he started to swoon her**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

**My mind keeps saying**

**"Run as fast as you can"**

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker!**

"Well I'll be damned. Green Bunny is smooth." Said Rumi as she watched the TV with intrigued as the other females expect the boy's mother and sister and Recovery Girl watched as well and slightly glaring Setsuna as the girl in question watched the video as she was blushing

**Setsuna on screen just brushes off Izuku as she walks away from him but Izuku just smirks as he saw a challenge. The scene changes as Izuku walks into a record store and smirks as he sees Setsuna working there. Setsuna saw Izuku and she starts to avoid him as she works.**

**It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind**

**I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes**

**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours**

**Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...**

**Izuku started to follow Setsuna as she works but the girl tries to ignore him but she trips and causes the records on the rackets to fall and break into pieces, she turns to see a big boss narrowing his eyes at her as she nervously smiles. She walks out of the store red as she was fired again as Izuku ran out with some records in his arm and runs after Setsuna**

**Trouble troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name, oh oh oh...**

**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**

**And I wanna know...**

**Setsuna was still walking as Izuku catches up to her as she turns to see his face smiling at her as she blushes and turn away as he started to walk behind her as he sang to her as he started to swoon her for a second time**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

**My mind keeps saying**

**"Run as fast as you can"**

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker!**

"So Izuku is continually walking in different places as he sees you working there and you are either in trouble of causing trouble and getting fired as he tries to cheer you up." As Kendo as she saw the blushes on her friend's face.

"I-I-I-I don't know what you mean." Said Setsuna as she crosses her arms to her chest and turns away not wanting anyone to see her face

**Trouble troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name, oh oh oh...**

**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain**

**And I wanna know...**

**Setsuna on screen again brushes off Izuku as she walks away from him but Izuku again smirks as he saw the challenge was get close to finish. **

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

**My mind keeps saying**

**"Run as fast as you can"**

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker!**

**The scene changes as Setsuna walking into a club and trying to cheer herself up from this horribly day. Setsuna was walking to the bar to get a bottle of soda, the bar tender gives her the soda as she opens it and spits it out when she saw Izuku on stage and saw another guy on it as Izuku was on the turntables as the other guy starts to rap**

_**Maybe I'm insane**_

_**Cause I keep doing the same damn thing**_

_**Thinking one day we gon' change**_

_**But you know just how to work that back**_

_**And make me forget my name**_

_**What the hell you do, I won't remember**_

_**I'll be gone until November**_

_**And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!**_

_**Typical middle name is Prada**_

_**Fit you like a glove, girl**_

_**I'm sick of the drama**_

_**You're a troublemaker**_

_**But damn, girl, it's like I love the trouble**_

_**And I can't even explain why**_

**Setsuna drops the bottle from the shock as someone was walking by and they spill on the bottle and they accidently punch someone in the face and the person who was punched throws a punch but misses and hits someone else as a fight breaks out. **

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

**My mind keeps saying**

**"Run as fast as you can"**

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker!**

**Izuku saw Setsuna and he jumps off the stage and rushes to Setsuna, he grabs her arm as she turns to him and is shocked as he smiles and he leads them out for the building as the fight was getting out of hand.**

**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?**

**My mind keeps saying**

**"Run as fast as you can"**

**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**

**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**

**Troublemaker!**

**The two were about to leave until Izuku bumped into the Bouncer. The Bouncer looks down and sees Izuku and Setsuna as the two nervously smile and rub their heads as he cracks his knuckles and throws a punch before the screen to black.**

Silence fell the room from how the video was

"Well that was something…" said Todoroki as the rest nodded their head while Setsuna was beet red. Kendo turned to the girl as she had a question she wanted to ask

So Setsuna, care to explain?" asked Kendo slyly as her question caught the attention for the others as Class B prankster was beet red.

"Well, I may have had bad luck with jobs when I needed money for something and I may have caused trouble here and there but I got it under control." Setsuna as she was regretting telling Izuku about her past jobs and stories. She heard some chuckles here and there as the TV brighten up with Izuku rubbing his head and had a sheepish smile on his face

"**Hahaha… thank you Naruto for helping me with the rap and sorry Godzilla-chan but it's your fault that you told me about your pervious jobs and what happened there."**

"You think! I'll get you back Bunny!" shouted Setsuna as she was red from embarrassment

"**Anyway, let's move on. This song goes out to you Hawks, as I know you know you can be hero that stops your enemies." Said Izuku as the TV screen changed with a picture of Izuku and two more guys in an old warehouse as they had drums, a bass and Izuku holding a guitar.**

**Do you know the enemy?**

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Well, gotta know the enemy**

**Do you know the enemy?**

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Well, gotta know the enemy**

**Do you know the enemy?**

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Well, gotta know the enemy**

**Violence is an energy**

**Against the enemy**

**Violence is an energy**

**Bringing on the fury**

**The choir infantry**

**Revolt against the honor to obey**

**Overthrow the effigy**

**The vast majority**

**While burning down the foreman of control**

**Silence is an enemy**

**Against your urgency**

**So rally up the demons of your soul**

"Finally some rock and roll!" shouted most of the boys as they finally got some punk rock music as the rest were head bobbing to the beat or playing air guitar

"*Sigh…Boys." The girls sighed since they knew that boys will be boys

**Do you know the enemy?**

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Well, gotta know the enemy**

**Do you know the enemy?**

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Well, gotta know the enemy**

**The insurgency will rise**

**When the blood's been sacrificed**

**Don't be blinded by the lies**

**In your eyes**

"I wonder if I could get him to give me this song so I can listen to it on my patrols." Said Hawks as he was loving the song.

**Violence is an energy**

**From here to eternity**

**Violence is an energy**

**Silence is an enemy**

**So gimme gimme revolution**

**Do you know the enemy?**

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Well, gotta know the enemy**

**Do you know the enemy?**

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Well, gotta know the enemy**

**Overthrow the effigy**

**The vast majority**

**We're burning down the foreman of control**

**Silence is an enemy**

**Against your urgency**

**So rally up the demons of your soul**

Once the song had finished, the boys and men clapped their hands and roared as they loved the song while the girls and ladies clapped their hands. They stopped their cheers as the TV brighten again as Izuku retuned on screen

"**Okay if the song didn't already say its name than that was "Know Your Enemy" for Hawks, keep up the great job." Said Izuku as he does a thumbs up to the camera**

"Will do, greenie, will do." Said Hawks as he was happy that he got a song

"**Okay, now this next song goes to the big sister of Class B, Kendo. This song is inspired by your quirk. Your hands may be huge, but their soft and caring like your bright personality." Said Izuku with a smile as an image of a hand with paint on it appeared on the screen**

**Turn it up**

**Somebody save your soul 'cause you've**

**Been sinning in this city, I know**

**Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control**

**You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold**

**I want the good life, every good night, you're a hard one to hold**

**'Cause you don't even know**

**I can make your hands clap**

**Said I can make your hands clap**

"The beat's not bad." Said Monoma as he and the others agree to the song while Kendo was listening to the song for any sign for some Izuku put.

**Somebody save your soul 'cause you've**

**Been sinning in this city, I know**

**Too many troubles, all these lovers got you losing control**

**You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold**

**I want your sex and your affection**

**When they're holding you close (Ha, ha, ha)**

"He wants your sex and affection huh and youre like a drug to him. Care to explain Big Sis." Said Setsuna as she was loving the payback from earlier while Kendo bulshed from the sex and affection part

**'Cause you don't even know**

**I can make your hands clap**

**Said I can make your hands clap**

The listeners except Kendo and Aizawa and Todoroki and Bakugou were clapping in sync with the song's clapping

**Every night when the stars come out**

**Am I the only living soul around?**

**Need to believe you could hold me down**

**'Cause I'm in need of something good right now**

**We could be screaming 'til the sun comes out**

**And when we wake we'd be the only sound**

**Get on my knees and say a prayer: James Brown**

**That I can make your hands clap**

The listeners were head bobbing to the chorus to the song as it was good

"Okay, it went from not bad to good." Monoma said as he was tapping his foot to the beat.

**That I can make your hands clap**

**(Turn it up)**

**That I can make your hands clap**

**My flesh is searching for your worst**

**And best, don't ever deny**

**I'm like a stranger, gimme danger**

**All your wrong and your right**

**Secrets on Broadway to the freeway**

**You're a keeper of crimes**

**Fear no conviction, grapes of wrath**

**Can only sweeten your wine**

**But you don't even know**

**I can make your hands clap**

**Said I can make your hands clap**

**Every night when the stars come out**

**Am I the only living soul around?**

**Need to believe you could hold me down**

**'Cause I'm in need of something good right now**

**We could be screaming 'til the sun comes out**

**And when we wake we'd be the only sound**

**Get on my knees and say a prayer: James Brown**

The listeners leaned in as they knew what was coming and were ready while Kendo was moving to the beat. While some of the boys and girls said the lyrics that Izuku said to make them clap.

**That I can make your hands clap/**That I can make your hand clap

**That I can make your hands clap**

**That I can make your hands clap**

**(Yeah-yeah, oh, oh, yeah-yeah)**

**That I can make your hands clap**

**(Yeah-yeah, oh, oh)**

**So can I get a hand clap?**

The listeners clapped and whistled as they expressed their love of the song as they cheered, Kendo was smiling and wiped her tears from her face. _'Izuku-kun…'_

"**Alright! That was Handclap. Now this next song is for Class A's dancing party girl. You helped me to learn how to dance to make Eri-imouto smile and you danced into a place in my heart so this is for you so you inspired me to make an anthem." Izuku as the screen was changing to a picture of a girl dancing but Izuku in Chibi form pops out of nowhere. "Oh, and one more thing, this song was too perfect so you may experience uncontrollable dancing urges, so please listen with digression.**

"I wonder what he means digression to a song." Said Kaminari as the others shrug their shoulders as the song play as the speakers' boom from the sound

**Party Rock**

**Yeah**

**Woo!**

**Let's go!**

As soon as the song started, the listeners got up and started to dance as they were confused as to why they were dancing and that they couldn't control their bodies to stop

**Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time (Yeah)**

**And we gon' make you lose your mind (Woo!)**

**Everybody just have a good time (Clap!)**

**Party rock is in the house tonight (Oh!)**

**Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it, baby!)**

**And we gon' make you lose your mind (Yeah)**

**We just wanna see you...**

**Shake that!**

As soon as the beat dropped, the listeners were shufflin' or break dancing or dancing in general but there was one question in their minds

"WHY ARE WE DANCING!?" Shouted Mineta as he was doing the worm

"I DON'T KNOW!?" Shouted Kaminari as he was doing the sprinkler

**In the club: Party rock**

**Looking for your girl? She on my jock (Huh)**

**Non-stop when we in the spot**

**Booty moving weight like she on the block (Woo!)**

**Where the drank? I gots to know**

**Tight jeans, tattoo, 'cause I'm rock and roll**

**Half-black, half-white: domino**

**Gainin' money, Oprah, dough**

**Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano**

**I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo, we party rock!**

**Yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'**

**On the rise to the top, no Led in our Zeppelin (Hey!)**

**Party rock is in the house tonight (Woo!)**

**Everybody just have a good time (Yeah)**

**And we gon' make you lose your mind**

**Everybody just have a good time (Let's go!)**

**Party rock is in the house tonight**

**Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it, baby!)**

**And we gon' make you lose your mind**

**We just wanna see you...**

**Shake that!**

"Oh thank god that is only!" yelled Bakugou as he and the others who were not use to dance were happy that the song suddenly stopped but…

**Every day I'm shufflin' (Shake)**

"Oh no…" said Aizawa as he and the rest heard Izuku's voice again and the beat dropped again and went back to dancing

**Shufflin', shufflin' (Shake)**

"Why are we still dancing?!" yelled Iida as he was doing the Carlton (**a/n: Name the TV Show that is famous for its actor's dance move**)

"I don't know and I don't care cause this is fun!" Mina yelled as she was Stepping With The Beat

"Yeah!" shouted Kota and Eri as they were dancing together

"I haven't been this in a while" said Inko as she and All Might were doing tango (**a/n: Dudes I couldn't write this part without thinking about Inko and All Might dancing the tango XD**)

**Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash**

**We get money, don't be mad, now stop - hatin' is bad**

**One more shot for us (Another round!)**

**Please fill up my cup (Don't mess around!)**

**We just wanna see (You shake it now!)**

**Now you wanna be (You're naked now!)**

"This is what the Doc ordered!" Camie as she was Flossing

"I JUST WANNA GO HOME!" Shouted Shinso as he was on the ground doing the Vogue

"Nope!" shouted Mei as she, Momo and Uraraka and Kendo Were Single Ladies

"I agree, this is awesome!" shouted Inasa as he was doing doing the windmill on the floor

The rest of the ladies were doing the Can-Can while the rest of the men were going with the flow but Todorok, Bakugou and Inasa were Bringing the 80s Back (**a/n: Name the Movie that the dance is from**)

_**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**_

_**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**_

_**Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound**_** (Woo!)**

_**Put your hands up to the sound**_

_**Put your hands up to the sound**_** (Let's go!)**

_**Get up, get up, get up**_

_**Get up, get up, get up**_

_**Get up, get up, get up**_

_**Put your hands up to the sound**_

_**To the sound**_

_**Put your hands up**_** (Woo!)**

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

Mina and the rest were break loose as the beat reached its climax

**Party rock is in the house tonight (**_**Put your hands up**_**, woo!)**

**Everybody just have a good time (**_**Put your hands up**_**)**

**And we gon' make you lose your mind (**_**Put your hands up**_**)**

**Everybody just have a good, good, good time**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (**_**Put your hands up**_**)**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (I can feel it, baby!)**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (**_**Put your hands up**_**)**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (**_**Put your hands up**_**)**

**Shake that!**

**Every day I'm shu-shufflin'**

_**Put yo', Put yo' (Hands up)**_

_**Put yo', Put yo'**_** (Yeah)**

_**Put yo', Put yo'**_** (Woo!)**

_**(Hands up)**_

_**Put yo', Put yo'**_** (Hands up)**

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

The song ended as the listeners dropped to the ground as they were tired from all the dancing. Everyone looked at each other before they started to chuckle before a full blown laughter was under way as they didn't expect that from one of Izuku's songs would make them dance uncontrollable. "What…the…hell…was…that?" asked Bakugou as he was trying to catch his breath but got no answer. They were getting back to their seats as Izuku popped back to the screen with an Ukulele with a flame design on it as he was strumming it.

"**Okay, sorry about "Party Rock Anthem" as it did the same thing to me and my friend Ryuko as soon as we were finishing the song. Now this song was recently made like during this recording since I literally just came up with the song, this song goes out to Yu as I think for you when I play this Ukulele." Said Izuku with a smile as he starts to play a tone on his Ukulele.**

"I wonder what he means by that ayy MT." Said Death Arms to his colleague as he saw her face peck from Izuku's apparent song

**All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman!**

**All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman**

"AWWWW, how sweet!" said the ladies in the room as they listen to Izuku play while Mt. Lady's face was going red from how Izuku was playing a song he made of her

**All I wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman!**

**All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman**

**Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together**

**If you give it a chance, you could do a huge dance because you are a giant woman**

'_He's the first person to actually like my giant form…I think I could date him.' _Thought Mt. Lady as she was moving her head to the sweet song

**You might even like being together and if you don't, it won't be forever**

**But if it were me, I'd really wanna be a giant woman, a giant woman!**

**All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman**

The listeners clapped their hands as the song ended as it was too sweet of words. Mt. Lady was smiling as she finally understood as to why Rumi and the other female pros were having a bet pool and were chasing after Midoriya. They settled down as Izuku set his Ukulele down and turn back to the camera.

"**Okay, that was "Giant Woman." And now this is for Momo, my rose, one day I'll save you from you own insecurities." Said Izuku was the screen went black.**

"So he noticed too." Said Aizawa as his statement grabbed the attention of the rest.

"Mr Aizawa, what do you mean he noticed too, what did Midoriya noticed?" asked Sero as he and the others except Todoroki and Momo wanted to know what was Izuku talking about.

"Problem Child noticed that Momo was doubting herself, after she lost at the hands of Tokoyami at the sports festival, she was doubting her skills as a hero and herself until the midterm exams as she overcome her insecurities to pass the exam, I'll say this out of everyone in the class, I'm impressed that Problem Child noticed and figured out what was wrong with Yaoyorozu before we did anything." Said Mr Aizawa as the rest were shocked that Izuku noticed and found out as to why their Vice-Class Rep was do in the dumps.

**The screen changed as a video started to show Momo in her room staring into her window as it rains. As she looks on into nothing she misses that something or **_**someone**_** was watching her.**

_**When we're standing large**_

_**I can feel the world is shaking**_

_**Now I'm taking charge**_

_**Overcome the ceiling that we're breaking**_

_**Let's go**_

_**Take a look on what I'm making**_

_**'Cause I know, my life's what I'm creating**_

**Take another breath**

**I will lay the plan, I will guide the next step**

**Take it to the man, I know what to expect**

**You will have to work if you want my respect**

**Facing the rest**

**I can reflect**

**Shield and a sword, I am one to protect**

**Acing all the subjects you can put me to the test**

**Creating all my objects I will do my very best**

**I will never rest, I'm never feeling stressed**

**All the folk around me**

**Yeah, I know they're impressed**

**Harnessing my dress, I'm doing what makes sense**

**Expressing the feeling of helping those in distress**

**And lest we forgot,**

**All the times that we're close to our deaths**

**And I guess I resign cus I'm barely a tenth,**

**Of the strength of the heroes**

**I regress, I'm a mess**

**But I'll press on, knowing that I'm blessed**

**It's my quest to the top**

**The video changes as the camera zooms with Izuku in a tree near Momo's window and watches Momo as he saw she was depressed**

The listeners were loving that words as it flowed with the beat so well.

"Wow, he really does care about his classmates' wellbeing before his own." Said Yui as she and the other were in awe as they saw beforehand how much Izuku would worry about someone else wellbeing before his

_**When we're standing large**_

_**I can feel the world is shaking**_

_**Now I'm taking charge**_

_**Overcome the ceiling that we're breaking**_

_**Let's go**_

_**Take a look at what I'm making**_

_**'Cause I know**_

_**My life's what I'm creating**_

_**(Let's go!)**_

The stereo started to bounce slightly as the drop came and the listeners were nodding their heads to the beat but Momo was watching the TV as she was looking at Izuku as he frowned from how depressed he saw her look

**Izuku got an idea and jumped out of the tree as he ran to the storage unit outside their dorm as he took somethings out of the unit and started to set things up as the song went**

"I wonder what is he making with those things he took out of the unit?"

"I don't know…we'll gets have to wait and see the results."

**I will lead my whole class to victory**

**This is my ability, I know we're making history**

**Bursting through like artillery**

**Bare any kind of injury**

**Listen we have no sympathy**

**For any sort of villany**

**I'll glady be calculating my strategies**

**You're mad at me?**

**I'm the smartest girl at the academy**

**Mastery in reality**

**I'm energised like batteries**

**Actually for my quirk**

**I gotta fill up on the calories**

**Form the molecular weapon**

**Getting set-up in a second**

**And then I'm betting that I won't lose**

**My body cells are collecting**

**Spreading and pressing the threading**

**Making the items that I choose to**

**'Cause I got the brains and the fitness**

**Student president, amazing to witness**

**Achievements are listless, pause for the photo**

**I'm back like a yo-yo**

**You can call me Momo**

"Yeah Momo! You can do it!" shouted Jirou as she hugged her best friend from behind while Momo was surprised by the sudden hug but smiles as she continued to watch the screen as she saw Izuku finished his work

**Izuku than jumped to her window and tapped it as he was trying to get Momo's attention. She looked at the window and was starteld from Izuku's sudden appearcen, he sheepishly rubbed his head and smiled, but stops as he offers his hand to Momo. Momo grabs the hand unsure as to why he wants her hand but she does, he squeezes her hand tightly and leaps out of the window with her as he lands on the ground with the girl closing her eyes in fear she would get hurt.**

_**When we're standing large**_

_**I can feel the world is shaking**_

_**Now I'm taking charge**_

_**Overcome the ceiling that we're breaking**_

_**Let's go**_

_**Take a look on what I'm making**_

_**'Cause I know, my life's what I'm creating**_

_**(Let's go!)**_

**Momo felt Izuku picking her up and running to somewhere. She felt Izuku placing her on the ground as she opens her eyes and seeing a huge sing with lights on it, it wrote "You're Amazing Just The Way You Are Momo, be happy!". Her eyes were welling with tears as she jumped and hugged Izuku as he returned it and span her around as the two span as the camera moves to the night sky as it showed a piece of clouds breaking apart with the stars lighting up as a few meteors flew by.**

"**Keep being happy Momo and smile and one day, I will save you." Said Izuku as he returned on screen.**

Momo had a few tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face. _'Izuku…this is the reason I've fallen in love with you…'_

"Well, that was sweet of him, Yaoyorozu, if you feel like you need to talk. We are here for you." Said Aizawa

"Yes Sir."

"**Thanks you to Orihime Inoue of providing the chorus of the song. This is for my electric bubby, Kaminari, for making laugh from your jokes." Said Izuku as the screen changed to an image of Kaminari in his hero outfit**

"Alright, now it's my turn!" the blonde lighting streaked teen pumped his fist in the air in excitement

_**I'm lighting up**_

_**Bringing my best when the fight is up**_

_**Oh, I'm rising up**_

_**Power overloading and igniting up**_

_**Oh, I'm fired up, **_

_**put me to the test and I'm wired up,**_

_**I'm climbing up then I come down like a thunder **_

_**Bolt.**_

**Feel the static shock**

**all around me, see the bodies drop.**

**No, I've not forgot things get frazzled when I'm lightning up.**

**Overloading, I'm bordering on exploding.**

**I'm showing my current flowing they're blowing out for a moment**

**I'm smoking up like a blunderbuss**

**Protecting everyone of us**

**Leaving everyone feeling thunderstruck.**

**Had enough?**

**I'm energetic,**

**You bet it's cus sometimes I'm a**

**Fool. See me kick it back, casual, cool.**

**At the school,**

**I may not be the brightest but I've**

**Get the spark in my heart that's ignited.**

**Fighting, you know I'm going all out**

**Fall down, I'm okay, deal with the fallout.**

**Electrifying, I'm frying up, make their bodies jolt**

**Bringing power**

**A million volts**

"Yeah, Midoriya is making me sound like a badass hero!" said Kaminari as he was grinning

"Yeah but we all know the truth Jamming-yay." Said Jirou as she laugfhed while Kaminari had a dark cloud over his head

_**I'm lighting up, bringing my best when the fight is up, oh,**_

_**I'm rising up, power overloading and igniting up, oh,**_

_**I'm fired up,**_

_**Put me to the test and I'm wired up,**_

_**I'm climbing up then I come down like a**_

_**Thunder**_

_**Bolt**_

_**then I come down like a thunder**_

_**Bolt**_

**I do it carelessly, so recklessly**

**Heavily my speciality is senselessly**

**Charging into battle with a tendency to overheat then**

**I'm rendered useless and I can't retreat cus I've been beat**

"Yes, I've heard that you tend to short-circuit your brain every time you go over your limit. Ha, how piratic, you want to be a hero but can't if think after you use your quirk."

"Shut up Monoma, at least he had a quirk that doesn't require him to touch someone to copy their power and his is permeant." Said Kendo as she hit Monoma in the head

**But besides that I'm pretty awesome**

**Hoping that it never is a problem**

**Fire a lightning bolt and I've got 'em**

**Showing I will never be forgotten**

**I will not be looked down on**

**Hype up the crowd I'm roaring to keep the sound on**

**Frown on, you're jealous of my energy**

**I'll never sleep, potentially being the best I'll ever be**

**Here the boom of the thunder when I scream and shout**

**In the mood to defend everyone I care about**

**You wanna let me out,**

**Unleashed when I wreck these enemies, **

**call me Kaminari Denki.**

"Hell yeah. That's what I'm talking about!"

"Shut up!"

_**I'm lighting up**_

_**Bringing my best when the fight is up**_

_**Oh, I'm rising up**_

_**Power overloading and igniting up**_

_**Oh, I'm fired up, put me to the test and I'm wired up,**_

_**I'm climbing up then I come down like a thunder **_

_**Bolt**_

"Anpther hit right there." Said Sato as he and the others agreed that the song was a hit like the rest were.

"I'll say this Pikachu, if Deku could make your ass sound badass, that the song was good." Said Bakugou as he had a smirk on his face

"Thanks…HEY!"

"**Thank you Natsu for helping me in the song now this next song is for the person who was there in my darkest hours and has been the best person to me for my life. This song is for you Mom." Said Izuku as the screen changes to a picture of him and his mum. One with Izuku as a young kid in his costume, with them hugging without a care in the world.**

"**CUTE!**" shouted the girls and female pros as they saw lil Izu in his onesie.

**All my life, been hustling**

**And tonight is my appraisal**

**'Cause I'm a hooker sellin' songs**

**And my pimp's a record label**

**This world is full off demons**

**Stocks and bonds and bible traders**

**So I do the deed, get up and leave**

**A climber and a sadist, yeah**

**Are you ready for the sequel?**

**Ain't you ready for the latest?**

**In the garden of evil**

**I'm gonna be the greatest**

**In a golden cathedral**

**I'll be praying for the faithless**

**And if you lose, boo-hoo**

**Hey look ma, I made it**

**Hey look ma, I made it**

**Everything's comin' up aces, aces**

**If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me**

**I said hey look ma, I made it**

**The picture changes to another of Inko singing to a sleeping Izuku in his bed with another of Izuku riding his bike with Inko behind him with her hands on her mouth as she watches Izuku ride with his bright smile**

"Wow, he was happy with you Mrs Midoriya when he was a kid." Said Iida as he saw his best friend's happy moments on the screen with the bright smile on his face

**Friends are happy for me**

**Or they're honey-suckle phonies**

**Then they celebrate my medals**

**Or they wanna take my trophies**

**Some are loyal soldiers**

**While these other thorns are rosy**

**And if you never know who you can trust**

**Then trust me you'll be lonely, oh**

**Are you ready for the sequel?**

**Ain't you ready for the latest?**

**In the garden of evil**

**I'm gonna be the greatest**

**In a golden cathedral**

**I'll be praying for the faithless**

**And if you lose, boo-hoo**

**Hey look ma, I made it**

**Hey look ma, I made it**

**Everything's comin' up aces, aces**

**If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me**

**I said hey look ma, I made it, I made it**

**I said hey look ma, I made it, I made it**

**I see it, I want it, I take it, take it**

**If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me**

**I said hey look ma, I made it**

**(Mama best believe it, Mama best believe it) (Hey look ma, I made it)**

**(Think I must be dreamin', wide awake and dreamin') (Hey look ma, I made it)**

**(Mama best believe it, Mama best believe it) (Hey look ma, I made it)**

**(Think I must be dreamin')**

**Hey look ma, I made it**

**One more picture came and it was Izuku but he is battered in his hero costume but happy while his mum is hugging but with happy tears in her eyes.**

"**Thank you ma. Thank you for being the best mom to me. You're awesome." Said Izuku as he smiles brightly.**

"Izuku, you made it…" said Inko as she cries and wipes her tears

"**This next song is for my fellow heroes in training and support course student as we are halfway there to our goals." Said Izuku as the screen changes to a picture of the students together in one big group**

**If we never flew**

**We would never fall**

**If the world was ours**

**We would have it all**

**But the life we live**

**Isn't so simplistic**

**You just don't get what you want**

**The picture changes to Class A and B hanging out in the city as they were watching the sky**

**So we take what comes**

**And we keep on going**

**Leaning on each other's shoulders**

**Then we turn around**

**And see we've come so far somehow**

**The image changes to them in a pool swimming as Izuku took the camera and jumped in as the rest jumped after him**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**And nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

"YEAH, HE'S RIGHT!" Shouted Kirishima as he ripped his vest off as the rest stood up and started to dance together as the adults started to clap their hands

**When the chips are down**

**Back against the wall**

**Got no more to give**

**'Cause we gave it all**

**Seems like going a distance is unrealistic**

**But we're too far from the start**

**The image changes as the hero students were fighting in their exams as the support students were cheering them on**

**So we take what comes, And we keep on going**

**Leaning on each other's shoulders**

**Then we turn around**

**And see we've come so far somehow**

**The image changes again as the students were running on the beach as they were smiling or grinning as the sunset was showing**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**And nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

"We're halfway there!" said the students as they continued to dance while Eri and Kota were dancing just because.

**How you ever gonna reach the stars**

**If you never get off the ground**

**And you'll always be where you are**

**If you let life knock you down**

**The picture changes as they were looking at the night sky as fireworks go off.**

The students started to sing the lyrics together with Izuku

**We're halfway there**

We're looking good now

**And nothing's gonna get in the way**

We're halfway there

**And looking back now**

I never thought that I'd ever say

**We're halfway there**

We're halfway there

**We're halfway there**

We're halfway there

**We're halfway there**

We're halfway there

**We're halfway there**

We're halfway there

The listeners clapped and whistled as they expressed their love of the song as they cheered as the students went back to their seats.

The TV brighten again as Izuku returned on screen.

"**Okay, I hoped you enjoyed it. Now the next song is for the king for darkness himself, Tokoyami, don't let the darkness be in your soul and fight with the monster and not against it or it'll consum your soul." Said Izuku as a video of Izuku came as he was on a eleavator**

"_**Is he talking about me?" **_said Dark Shadow as he popped out of Tokoyami to listen to the song.

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head**_

_**You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath**_

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy**_

**I wanted the fame but not the cover of Newsweek**

**Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey**

**Wanted to receive attention for my music**

**Wanted to be left alone in public, excuse me**

**For wantin' my cake, and eat it too, and wantin' it both ways**

**Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated**

**When I blew, see, but it was confusing**

**'Cause all I wanted to do's be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf**

**Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam**

**Ooh! Hit the lottery, ooh-wee!**

**But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet**

**It was like winnin' a used mink**

**Ironic 'cause I think I'm gettin' so huge I need a shrink**

**I'm beginnin' to lose sleep, one sheep, two sheep**

**Going coo-coo and kooky as Kool Keith**

**But I'm actually weirder than you think, 'cause I'm**

**Izuku watched through the door as Izuku was bullied and made fun of as his right pupil turned red.**

"So he really was bullied…" said Tokoyami as he watched the TV but his statement caught the attention of the rest

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head**_

_**You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath**_

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy**_

_**Well, that's nothin' (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

_**(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

_**Well, that's nothin' (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

_**(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

**The elevator goes down as it shows him and Tokoyami's demons flying around them as they started to cry**

"What do you mean, he was bullied?" asked Uraraka as she and the others wanted to know what was going on. Tokoyami turned to face them

"I felt something in Midoriya that was simualr to myself, I appoarched him and asked what happened in his childhood and he spoke

**Now, I ain't much of a poet**

**But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment**

**And don't squander it**

**'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow**

**So I keep conjurin'**

**Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from**

**Yeah, ponderin' will do you wonders**

**No wonder you're losing your mind, the way it wanders**

**Yodel-odel-ay-hee-hoo!**

**I think it went wanderin' off down yonder**

**And stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen**

**'Cause I need an interventionist**

**To intervene between me and this monster**

**And save me from myself and all this conflict**

**'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me**

**And I can't conquer it**

**My OCD is conkin' me in the head, keep knockin'**

**Nobody's home, I'm sleepwalkin'**

**I'm just relayin' what the voice in my head's sayin'**

**Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the**

**The elevator continues to go down as he watched himself younger getting beat up by bullies at a park while Tokoyami was being shunned by his classmates as Izuku's hair was turning black with red streaks in it **

"So you two were bullied for years just because over stupid things like your quirk being villainous and Izuku's quirk coming too late." Said Rumi as she saw the kids that were bullying two innocent kids as she made to punish them

"Yes…"

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head**_

_**You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath**_

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy**_

_**Well, that's nothin' (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

_**(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

_**Well, that's nothin' (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

_**(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

**The elevator continued to go down as it shows him and Tokoyami's demons flying around them as they started to cry as Dark Shadow was fighting the demons off them**

**Call me crazy, but I have this vision**

**One day that I'll walk amongst you a regular civilian**

**But until then, drums get killed and**

**I'm comin' straight at MC's, blood gets spilled and**

**I'll take it back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track**

**Give every kid who got played that pumped-up feelin'**

**And shit to say back to the kids who played him**

**I ain't here to save the f***in' children**

**But if one kid out of a hundred million**

**Who are going through a struggle feels it**

**And then relates, that's great, it's payback, Russell Wilson**

**Falling way back in the draft**

**Turn nothin' into somethin', still can**

**Make that, straw into gold chump, I will spin**

**Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack**

**Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts**

**I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that**

**It's nothin', I'm still friends with the**

**The elevator stops as Izuku gets out and he walks to a cage with two guards with guns pointing at it, He bends down to see what was in it and saw himself Izuku's hair was turning black with red streaks in it and his eyes were red and Tokoyami in it but more demonic as the red Izuku throws something in Izuku's hands and he reads it as the two trapped in the cage were watching him. Izuku reads it and stops and looks at they as Tokoyami comes and stands next to him, he rips the paper up as his hair and eyes return to normal and the two walk away as the two monsters in the cage roar at hem**

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head**_

_**You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath**_

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy**_

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head**_

_**You're tryin' to save me, stop holdin' your breath**_

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy**_

_**Well, that's nothin' (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

_**(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

_**Well, that's nothin' (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

_**(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**_

**The two turn to see their demons as they continued to roar as the two boys get in the elevator and close it as they see their demons disappear**

Silence fell upon the room as they were trying to cope with the song and news for Izuku's and Tokoyami's past and inner demons

"**Sorry that you saw that, now this is for the greatest heroes that ever lived and to the current top 10 heroes in the hero billboard. This is to the real heroes." Said Izuku as the TV changed to a picture of all of the top 10 heroes in frames with All Might in a golden one with Izuku looking at them in awe**

**Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best**

**You can be the King Kong bangin' on your chest**

**You can beat the world, you can beat the war**

**You can talk to God, go bangin' on his door**

**You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock (Yeah)**

**You can move a mountain, you can break rocks**

**You can be a master, don't wait for luck**

**Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**

**Standin' in the Hall of Fame (Yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)**

'**Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame**

The heroes in the room were smiling as they could tell that Izuku deeply admired and respected them as they put their lives on the line every time they rescue someone or fight a villain

**You can go the distance, you can run the mile**

**You can walk straight through hell with a smile**

**You can be the hero, you can get the gold**

**Breakin' all the records they thought never could be broke, yeah**

**Do it for your people, do it for your pride**

**How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?**

**Do it for your country, do it for your name**

'**Cause there's gon' be a day, when you're**

All Might smiled as he was proud that his succusor was still fighting to be the best of the best

**Standin' in the Hall of Fame (Yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)**

'**Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame**

**Be a champion**

**Be a champion**

**Be a champion**

**Be a champion**

**And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame**

"That's right students, Midoriya is right. If you work hard and train to be heroes. One of you could be in the Hall of Heroes." Said Aizawa as he was smiling at his Problem Child's song as he respect of heroes was really getting to him to.

**Be students, be teachers**

**Be politicians, be preachers**

**Yeah**

**Be believers, be leaders**

**Be astronauts, be champions**

**Be truth-seekers**

"Midoriya's right. We must go on to be heroes, we must Go Beyond. Go…" said Todoroki as he started the school's motto as the students quickly caught on at what he was saying

"**PLUS ULTRA!**"

**Be students, be teachers**

**Be politicians, be preachers**

**Yeah**

**Be believers, be leaders**

**Be astronauts, be champions**

**Standin' in the Hall of Fame (Yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)**

'**Cause you burn with the brightest flame (Yeah)**

**And the world's gonna know your name (Yeah)**

**And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame**

**You can be the greatest, you can be the best**

**(Be a champion)**

**You can be the King Kong bangin' on your chest**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can beat the world, you can beat the war**

**(Be a champion)**

**You can talk to God, go bangin' on his door**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can move a mountain, you can break rocks**

**(You can be a champion)**

**You can be a master, don't wait for luck**

**(You can be a champion)**

**Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**

**(You can be a champion)**

**Standing in the Hall of Fame…**

The listeners clapped at the song as it ended while the heroes stood up and gave a statute to the song.

"**Alright, we are getting there. Now this next song goes to Asui or Tsu-chan, your smile and sure beauty makes my day every time I see you." Said Izuku**

"*Kero*" said Tsu as she still had her legendary poker face but was surprised when she heard that Izuku called her beautiful

**(**_**The world rocks**_

_**When I hop**_**)**

**Leap into battle, you're rattled**

**I see you go grey**

**But a hero is here**

**So it'll be okay**

**I've been flowing through the motions**

**And hoping you take a note**

**Of who is floating above the water**

**In my own way**

**Yeah, you don't say**

**I seem unusual**

**I get the job done**

**'Cause I know when I am suitable**

**The fact I'd irrefutable**

**'Cause every job is doable**

**For sure this Anura**

**Is back and immovable**

"Hey Tsu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"If your quirk is more of a forg…do you eat flies?"

"Sometimes"

"Are they good?"

"They're yummy~"

**'Cause I'm hopping, never stopping**

**And aquatic amphibian**

**So listen to what I'm dropping**

**Here your mocking and your talking**

**But you're nothing, 'cause you're flopping**

**So you know I'll keep on swimming**

**When the whole world is walking**

**Calm, collected**

**Yo, I'm cold blooded**

**Style perfected**

**Know that I've got it**

**I'm respected**

**'Bout to get on it**

**Prime directive**

**Leave this place flooded**

"And how often do you swim?"

"When every I can."

_**Underneath the waves**_

_**I know I'll be brave**_

_**Show you what I've got**_

_**The world rocks**_

**When I hop**

**Let's hop!**

**Don't stop!**

**On top**

**Let's hop!**

**Come on!**

**Let's hop!**

**Don't stop!**

**On top**

**Let's hop!**

**Come on!**

**Struggle making friends when I was young**

**Too busy to make connections with anyone**

**Looking after my sisters**

**I missed the socializing**

**But surprised I was proven wrong**

**Found someone who felt as lonely as I do**

**I made a good friend**

**Habuko Mongoose**

**But now in high school**

**Everything is quite cool**

**Being friendly is vital**

"So that's why you like having friends."

"Yeah…I guess me and Izuku-chan are more of the same hah."

**Ribbit ribbit, exhibit a hero spirit**

**I'm in it, so I will win it**

**I kill it, I'm breaking limits**

**Outwitting all my opponents**

**I'm showing I'm growing**

**Unleashing like a tidal wave**

**A rainy day is showing**

**Tongue whip, spit quick**

**Slam jam barrage**

**Then I'm staying invisible with my camouflage**

**Now I'm in charge**

**Do whatever you can**

**Tsuyu Asui**

**But you can call me Tsu-chan**

"Yay Tsu-chan!"

"*R-R-R-Ribbit"

_**Underneath the waves**_

_**I know I'll be brave**_

_**Show you what I've got**_

_**The world rocks**_

_**When I hop**_

**Let's hop!**

**Don't stop!**

**On top**

**Let's hop!**

**Come on!**

**Let's hop!**

**Don't stop!**

**On top**

**Let's hop!**

**Come on!**

As the song ended the listeners were clapping but Tsuyu, still maintaining her legendary poker face, was blushing as she loved the song.

"**Alright this one is for Mr Aizawa, now I wanted to do a song where you were either sleeping or trying to have fun with cats but I got writer's block and couldn't come up with anything so I went with this song instead since you hate being in the spotlight." Said Izuku as the TV turned black**

I wonder what he means by that?" said Present Mic as the TV flashed again with a gutair playing

**I testify, this is not a secret meant to keep**

**Your love, like fire, spreading from my heart straight to my feet**

The room jaws drop when they heard Izuku's voice going through the speakers and fill the room with his sound, most Class A were surprised and smiled as they got the song that started this whole thing while Aizawa was listen intruded by the lyrics

**And when I was dead, you gave me new life**

**I'm lifting you up with all of my might**

**I don't care who's to the left, to the right**

**You're all that's on my mind**

**Don't really care what they say, what they think**

**I feel so alive**

Most of them couldn't help but bob their heads and tap their feet to the beat as it was intoxicating noise.

"Ayy Yeah! We got Famous again!" said Kirishima as he and the rest of Class A stood up and danced awhile the rest were looking at them thinking that Class A may have heard this song before

**I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake**

**Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything**

**Here's to the free who still believe**

**You're the star of the show that we came to see**

**With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

**Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

The Most of them were bobbing their heads to the rhythm of the song while the rest were either dancing or clapping their hands

Aizawa's eye was twitching as he fingured out why Izuku did this but smiled as he couldn't lie…the song is freaking good

**Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous**

**Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous**

**Neon lights, my eyes are blinded by your glow**

**Yeah, you are mine, I know who I am cause of who I know**

**I'm no longer dead, you gave me new life**

**I'm lifting you up with all of my might**

**I don't care who's to the left, to the right**

**You're all that's on my mind**

**Don't really care what they say, what they think**

**I feel so alive**

**I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake**

**Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything**

**Here's to the free who still believe**

**You're the star of the show that we came to see**

**With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

**Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

"This kid is AWESOME!" Shouted Mic as he was dancing to the beat as well while Midnight was jumping up and down like at a rave as the song was just too good

**Shh, shh, you wanna know a secret?**

**Shh, shh, cause I can't keep it**

**Shh, shh, you wanna know a secret?**

**Shh, shh, cause I can't keep it**

**Take you worldwide, make, make you famous**

**'Cross the headlines, make, make you famous**

**From NYC to Texas to the coast of LA**

**From way down under, under London**

**They'll remember your name**

**I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake**

**Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything**

**Here's to the free who still believe**

**You're the star of the show that we came to see**

**With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

**Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out**

**I wanna make, make you famous**

**With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud**

**Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous**

**Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out**

**Fame, fame, fame fame, f-famous**

The Listeners exploded as the song finished as Class A roared as they revisted the song that kicked this whole thing off while Aizawa was smiling creepy as he had a plan for Izuku as payback for the song while Izuku who was on the train back to U.A had a chill going down his spine as he felt that he had made a mistake.

"**Now this next song is for Eri-imouto and Kota, you two are like my little siblings, smile you two and always have high hopes." Said Izuku as the screen changed to Izuku walking up a building's side**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing**

**Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision**

**Always had high, high hopes**

"Hah, his voice is really in sync with the beat."

"Yeah, and it's not bad already."

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Didn't know how but I always had a feeling**

**I was gonna be that one in a million**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Mama said**

**Fulfill the prophecy**

**Be something greater**

**Go make a legacy**

**Manifest destiny**

**Back in the days**

**We wanted everything, wanted everything**

**Mama said**

**Burn your biographies**

**Rewrite your history**

**Light up your wildest dreams**

**Museum victories, everyday**

**We wanted everything, wanted everything**

Eri and Kota watched Izuku continued to walk up the building as he sang and they were smiling as they really liked the song.

**Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated**

**All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing**

**Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Didn't know how but I always had a feeling**

**I was gonna be that one in a million**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Mama said**

**It's uphill for oddities**

**The stranger crusaders**

**Ain't ever wannabes**

**The weird and the novelties**

**Don't ever change**

**We wanted everything, wanted everything**

**Stay up on that rise**

**Stay up on that rise and never come down**

**Stay up on that rise**

**Stay up on that rise and never come down**

The listeners were starting to get pumped up as the song was reaching highpoint

**Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated**

**All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting**

**They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me**

**So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing**

**Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Didn't know how but I always had a feeling**

**I was gonna be that one in a million**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing**

**Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision**

**Always had high, high hopes**

**Had to have high, high hopes for a living**

**Didn't know how but I always had a feeling**

**I was gonna be that one in a million**

**Always had high, high hopes**

"He really has a high voice range." Said Momo as the rest of the listeners were clapping their hands while Eri and Kota hugged each other as they were happy that their big brother/hero made a song of them

"**Alright now this one's for Mirio-senpai, this for you brother, thanks for saving Eri-imouto." Said Izuku as the TV went black with Mirio appearing with his hero outfit**

"Anytime bro. She is real cutie pie." Said Mirio as he was eating a piece of pie he took from the table of snacks.

**You can be a hero if you put your life on the line**

**You can be a hero if you hone your body and mind**

**You can be a hero if you know to stand and fight**

**You can be a hero if you bring a shining light**

**Uh, I've been working till my bone break**

**Knowing villains are attacking and they won't wait**

**Every moment I be glowing see my growth rate**

**When I step into the battlefield I go great**

**See my foes shake**

**My time and I'll make it**

**Scare and surprised when I'm naked**

**Take it, shape it, there's no mistaken**

"That's right!"

"Yeah!"

"Shut up!"

**If there's a ceiling I literally break it (Rah)**

**Know I'm gonna win when I head I face reppin' a grin**

**Dealing with sin, protecting my kin**

**Journey to the top is about to begin**

**And I be phasing through your body and the wall around us nothing is**

**Stopping from connecting my fist up in to your face**

**I'm at a different pace the top of the class, ace**

**So step into my place, protecting the human race, like what**

**I took a vow to protect you**

**If I can't save one life, then what am I to do?**

**I'm staying brave and I can't lose**

**And I will rise and breakthrough**

**And I will rise above it all (Above it all)**

**Push my body to the limit (Yeah) with my back against the wall**

**I can, I can feel it in my spirit**

**And will rise above it all**

**I cannot be outdone I'm rising got nothing to fear though**

**With my back against the wall**

**No matter the outcome, surviving, I'll still be your hero**

**If I can't save one life, I've failed to be a hero**

**I'm kicking myself over mistakes**

**I've made not sensing when evil is near though**

**I'm here so get down on your knees**

**I'm the best of the whole Big 3**

"What is the third years' have a Big 3…then who are our Big 3?"

"My guess it's Izuku, Bakugou and Todoroki."

**You can never be what I'm going to be**

**Make a villain scared so they PK Freeze (Easy)**

**Nighteye I learn for, he thinks I'm worth more**

**Inheriting One For All's not what I've worked for**

**Deku you don't have to worry I get you**

"Again, that name again, what is One For All?"

Bakugou and All Might were sweating

"NOTHING!"

"Okay…"

**I want to be someone the needing can turn towards**

**Fighting with overhaul, break every protocol**

**Thinking is flawed fight for something more notable**

**It's non-negotiable, goons are disposable**

**Fighting for justice it makes me emotional**

**When it comes to the final moments I'll never cower**

**Keep on smiling so my passions trumping any power**

**And even when I'm beaten**

**Bleeding out I cannot lose**

**I'm giving all that I've got so I'll protect you**

**I took a vow to protect you**

**If I can't save 1 life, then what am I to do?**

**I'm staying brave and I can't lose**

**And I will rise and break through**

**And I will rise above it all (Above it all)**

**Push my body to the limit (Yeah)**

**With my back against the wall**

**I can, I can feel it in my spirit**

**And I will rise above it all**

**I cannot be outdone I'm rising, got nothing to fear though**

**With my back against the wall**

**No matter the outcome surviving, I'll still be your hero**

"Izuku-niichan is so good." Said Eri in her innocent and childlike manner.

"Yes he is snowflake."Nejire said as she ruffles Eri's hair which causes her to laugh

"**Alright now this one's for Mineta, dude you need to stop being so perverted or you'll never get a girlfriend or get laid." Said Izuku as the TV turned black as Izuku was on top of a building was he was dressed with a wig that was like Mineta's hair as another guy was on the roof with him**

"See, even Deku thinks that you little pervert ass is creepy." Said Bakugou as everyone who knew of or was aware of Mineta's track record agreed as the song started to play

**Sometimes**

**Something beautiful happens**

**In this world**

_**Oh**_

_**Ichigo**_

_**And Deku**_

**You don't know how to express yourself so**

**You just gotta sing**

_**I just had sex**_

_**And it felt so good (felt so good)**_

_**A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)**_

_**I just had sex (Hey!)**_

_**And I'll never go back (never go back)**_

_**To the not having sex**_

_**Ways of the past**_

The listeners did a spit take as they were shocked before they roared in laugher as they saw what was Izuku trying to do while Mineta was frozen in place when the song started

**Have you ever had sex?**

**I have, it felt great**

**It felt so good when I did it with my penis**

**A girl let me do it**

**It literally just happened**

**Having sex could make a nice man out' the meanest**

**You'll never guess where I just came from**

**I had sex**

**If I had to describe the feeling it was the best**

**When I had the sex**

**Man my penis felt great**

**And I called my parents right after I was done**

"Called your parents after you were done!? How indecent" said Recovery Girl as she was aware of Mineta's urges and was laughing in the inside as the song was going.

**Oh hey, didn't see you there**

**Guess what I just did**

**Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest**

**Well sure**

**Nice of her to let you do that thing**

**Nice of any girl ever**

**Now sing**

_**I just had sex**_

_**And it felt so good (felt so good)**_

_**A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)**_

_**I Wanna tell the world**_

**To be honest**

**I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it**

**Doesn't really make sense**

**But man, screw it**

**I ain't one to argue with a good thing**

**She could be my wife**

**That good?**

**The best 30 seconds of my life**

"THE BEST 30 SECONDS OF MY LIFE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEKU REALLY HATES PERVERT!" Shouted Bakugou as he was rolling on the ground as the rest were trying to control their laughter but were failing

_**My life!**_

**I'm so humbled by a girls' ability to let me do her**

**'Cause honestly I'd have sex with a pile of manure**

**A picture of Mineta was shown with him in his underwear and a bag of manure with a picture of a girl on it.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

**With that in mind the soft, nice smellin' girl's better**

**She let me wear my chain and my turtle neck sweater**

**A picture of Mineta was shown with him wearing a chain and a purple turtle neck sweater and black sunglasses**

_**So this one's dedicated to them girls**_

_**That let us flop around on top of them**_

_**If you're near or far, whether short or tall**_

_**We wanna thank you all for lettin' us fuck you**_

**She kept looking at her watch**

_**Doesn't matter, had sex**_

**But I cried the whole time**

_**Doesn't matter, had sex**_

**I think she might have been a racist**

_**Doesn't matter, had sex**_

**She put a bag on my head**

_**Still counts**_

_**I just had sex**_

_**And my dreams came true (dreams came true)**_

_**So if you had sex in the last 30 minutes**_

_**Then you're qualified to sing with me**_

_**I just had sex **_**(everybody sing!)**

_**And it felt so good**_** (we all had sex!)**

_**A woman let me put my penis inside her**_

**(I wanna tell the whole world!)**

_**I just had sex (I just had sex!)**_

_**And I'll never go back**_** (no, no, no!)**

_**To the not having sex**_

_**Ways of the past**_

_**(And it felt so great)**_

"This will happen to Mineta if he gets laid." Said Aizawa as he finally got his laughter down as the rest while coming back around as they looked at Mineta was starting to shake as the rest were getting abbit scared from his shaking until

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"That no good green prick, how did he get that picture and more important when he gets back here, I'll show him something." Yelled Mineta as he was planning to get back at Izuku

"Whoa there dude, it's just a song…" said Kaminari as he was trying to calm down his friend but he saw that it would work

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? How can I calm down if he made a song like that and it's against me? I mean it's not like he had lost his virginity before me." Said Mineat as he knew that Midoriya couldn't have lost his V-Card before him but…

"Hahahaha" Nejire laughed sheepishly and nervously as the rest turned to her

"Hey Nejire-senpai...why are you nervous?" asked Uraraka as she noticed that Nejire tensed when Mineta said Izuku didn't have sex.

"…Weeeell…" Nejire started but the TV flashed catching everyone's attention

"**Alright now this one's for Nejire-chan, I wrote this song when we song and I guess I should say this in person when the song plays." Said Izuku as the TV started to play an animation of Izuku wearing a pair of jeans, his red high-tops, a letterman's jacket and a black t-shirt playing a piano and Nejire sitting on top of it in blue dress that hugged her dress tightly**

**105 is the number that comes to my head**

**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**

**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**

**That's precisely what I plan to do**

**And you know one of these days when I get my money right**

**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**

**Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush**

**But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**I swear that I will mean it**

**I'll say will you marry me**

The listeners' jaws dropped as they heard Izuku say "will you marry me?" as the guys suddenly gave Izuku a thumbs-ups as the girls and female heroes gasped in surprise and shock as they watched Izuku dance in front of Nejire as the girl in question was red as steam came off her as she was embarrassed and shocked that Izuku made a song like this

**How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**

**Baby I don't ever plan to find out**

**The more I look, the more I find the reasons why**

**You're the love of my life**

"My baby…" said Inko as she was crying tears of joy that Izuku finally found someone he would spend the rest of his life with

"There, there Mrs Midoriya." Said All Might as he hugged the mother of his inheritor as she returned the hug while Bakugou and Eri smiled at the scene

**You know one of these days when I get my money right**

**Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life**

**Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush**

**But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**I swear that I will mean it**

**I'll say will you marry me**

"This kid…I finally found someone who I consider a great Problem child." Said Aizawa as he was happy and had a rare and happy smile as he was rethinking about his punishment to Izuku for earlier as Izuku was a block away from the school.

**And if I lost everything**

**In my heart it means nothing**

**'Cause I have you, girl I have you**

**So get right down on bended knee**

**Nothing else would ever be**

**Better, better**

**The day when I say**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**I swear that I will mean it**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**I swear that I will mean it**

**I'll say will you marry me**

**Izuku got on one of his knees and pulled out a ring in front of Nejire as she gasped and started to tear.**

**Ooh whoa ooh oh**

**Ooh whoa ooh oh**

**Ooh whoa ooh oh**

**Would you marry me baby**

**105 is the number that comes to my head**

**When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**

**Wake up every morning with you in my bed**

**That's precisely what I plan to do**

The room was filled with silence as the music stopped. The entire group stood in silence as they try to process the situation that they experienced.

"HE IS A MAN NOW!" shouted Kirishima, helping in breaking the silence, as some couldn't disagree.

"Wow, I take back what I said…the kid doesn't have balls of steel, he has not only the biggest set of balls I've ever seen but they are made of brass." Said Vlad King as he admits that most people won't propose like that.

"Midoriya…you bastard…why…why is it always you getting the ladies while I don't?" asked Mineta as he was crying on the floor

'_**Nooooooo! Izuku-kun/Deku-kun/Midori-kun/Izzy/Izu-kun proposed! And I think Nejire-chan will say yes!' **_Thought the females who had feels for the green bunny as they thought that if Nejire accepted the proposal that he'll be out of the market.

"So Nejire, will you say yes when Midoriya will come back?" asked Mirio as he was hoping she did as he had a bet on her and Izuku hooking up

"Mhhhh…I'll think about it." Said the bluenette as she was unsure if she said yes.

"Hey Nejire-senpai, I have a question and I want you to answer it." Said Tsuyu as she had something on her mind

"Yes?"

"Have you and Midoriya-chan ever had sex before?" asked Tsuyu as her question caused the rest to spit take as they were not expecting that sort of question.

"Don't be crazy Tsu-chan, I mean it's not like Deku and Nejire-chan really had sex and…" Uraraka was trying to defuse the tension on the situation but she saw that Nejire just blushed and looked away while playing with her fingers which proved that Tsu's theory was spot on.

"WHAT!" The rest were shocked that their Cinnamon Bun was not pure anymore and Nejire was the one who did it.

"Let's continue to listen to the music." Said Nezu as he was too shocked to even think as the rest were sitting down since it was too awkward to speak

"**Now this one's for Iida, I hope you like it." Said Izuku as the TV went black with Iida appearing with his hero outfit as he ran with fire behind him.**

**When I get high I get high on speed**

**Top fuel funny car's A drug for me**

**My heart, my heart**

**Kick start my heart**

**Always got the cops Coming after me**

**Custom built bike doing 103**

**My heart, my heart**

**Kick start my heart**

**Oh, are you ready girls?**

**Oh, are you ready now?**

**Ooh, yeah**

"Finally more rock and roll!" shouted most of the boys as they finally got some punk rock music as the rest were head bobbing to the beat or playing air guitar as they broke out for their shock state from the last song

"*Sigh…Boys." The girls sighed since they knew that boys will be boys as they to broke out for their shock state from the last song but one of the girls need to ask something to Nejire

"_Hey Nejire-senpai…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you think me and the girls could share Deku-kun with you?"_

"_Mhhh…no.'_

"_What…"_

"_Just kidding, sure I'll share him with you."_

"_Thanks."_

**Kick start my heart Give it a start**

**Ooh, yeah, baby Ooh, yeah**

**Kick start my heart Hope it never stops**

**Ooh, yeah, baby**

**Skydive naked From an aeroplane**

**Or a lady with a Body from outer space**

**My heart, my heart**

**Kick start my heart**

**Say I got trouble, Trouble in my eyes**

**I'm just looking for Another good time**

**My heart, my heart**

**Kick start my heart**

**Yeah, are you ready girls?**

**Yeah, are you ready now?**

**Oh, yeah**

**Kick start my heart Give it a start**

**Oh, yeah, baby Ooh, yeah**

**Kick start my heart Hope it never stops**

**Oh, yeah, baby**

"Now this is good stuff."

"Yeah, it's like something from the pre-quirk era."

**When we started this band**

**All we needed, needed was a laugh**

**Years gone by, I'd say we've kicked some ass**

**When I'm enraged Or hittin' the stage**

**Adrenaline rushing Through my veins**

**And I'd say we're still kickin' ass**

**Oh, ah, it kick start my heart**

**I hope it never stops**

**And to think, we did all of this, to rock**

**Oh, yeah**

**Kick start my heart Give it a start**

**Oh, yeah, baby, Oh, yeah**

**Kick start my heart Hope it never stops**

**Oh, yeah, baby**

The guitar solo was not something that the listeners were not expecting as they guitar sounded more electric than a normal one as it sounded awesome

**Oh, yeah**

**Kick start my heart Give it a start**

**Oh, yeah, baby Oh, yeah**

**Kick start my heart Hope it never stops**

**Oh, yeah**

**Kick start my heart**

The listeners (Mostly the men and boy) roared as that song really helped out as they were sure that the situation was going to go bad while the ladies (except Inko and Recovery Girl) were discussing something as a green haired teen with the things he was sent to get opened the door and saw the others were watching his new CD but decided to hide as he wanted to surprise them

"**Now this one's for my friend and Brother in arms, Todoroki, I hope you like it." Said Izuku as the TV went black with Todoroki appearing with his hero outfit as fire and ice around behind him.**

_**Holding back myself**_

_**I feel so cold**_

_**Hoping I'll excel**_

_**I do what I'm told**_

_**Whoa oh, oh**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**Whoa oh, oh**_

_**See the fire and ice**_

**Fed up feeling like a little kid**

**Take a look at me**

**Take a look at what you did**

**Everyone of your decisions like a prison**

**Kept me locked in this position**

**Your ambition is not what this is**

**You've always wanted to be number one**

**Everyone ignoring you as you move along**

**And though your strong, you never were a true hero**

**Fame is your motivation inflation of your own ego**

"Midoriya…"

"Todoroki-san?"

"Mhhh?"

"What did your father do to you?"

**I won't be treated like a science experiment**

**My life is irrelevant designed I'm an element**

**Of jealousy my legacy will never be a heritance**

**Not hesitance, it's evident**

**You messed with my development**

"He did things to make sure that I would surpass All Might but he pushed me and my family to achicve his own goals."

"Oh My God…I'm so sorry Todoroki-san…"

"Don't be…"

**I remember when I was afraid**

**Every day I was scared of what you'd do and say**

**And in a way I was prepared to just hide away**

**But your mark laid bare upon my face**

_**Holding back myself**_

_**I feel so cold**_

_**Hoping I'll excel**_

_**I do what I'm told**_

_**Whoa oh, oh**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**Whoa oh, oh**_

_**See the fire and ice**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**See the fire and ice**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**See the fire and Ice**_

**At least there's someone there to help me**

**Someone who just wanted me to grow up and be healthy**

**I don't care if your famous or your wealthy**

**When I get older I won't do what you tell me**

**And when you hit her, my mother, yeah, you hit her**

**Leaving her in fear and in tears don't consider**

**The feelings of your family you're not a real man to me**

**And one day I'll grow older and prove to you the reality**

"Dude…that's messed up…"

"Yeah…a real man should never hit a woman especially his wife…"

"Todoroki-san…has your father ever felt remorse for the things he's done?"

"Yes, he trying to atone his wrongs but I don't think I'll ever forgive him."

"That's understandable Todoroki-san."

"Yes but I'm grateful for Midorya…he saved me from myself."

**Stand proud of my own abilities I'll say it out loud**

**I don't get this from you**

**I'm done through with all this doubt**

**And I will fight for justice I know that it's the right move**

**I'll protect the people from the people who are like you**

**After years I will light my desire**

**'Cause now I'm here, through the ice and the fire**

**Now it's clear that I know you don't own me**

**I will make a new path **

**Todoroki**

_**Holding back myself**_

_**I feel so cold**_

_**Hoping I'll excel**_

_**I do what I'm told**_

_**Whoa oh, oh**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**Whoa oh, oh**_

_**See the fire and ice**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**See the fire and ice**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**See the fire and ice**_

The listeners clapped their hands from the song while Todoroki was smiling as he was truly grateful to Izuku

'_Thank you…Midoriya.'_

The TV brighten again as Izuku returned on screen.

"**Okay, two more songs and the album is done. This next song is of you Bakugou…even with all the things you did to me…I still forgive you." Said Izuku as the TV went black with Bakugou in his Hero outfit with explosions in the background.**

"Fucking nerd…" Bakugou scoffed but smiled as he was relieved that the nerd wrote a song for him.

**Yeah (Bang Bang)**

**Let's Blow It Up**

**Spitting With Fire That Light's Up The Dark**

**It Is Desire That's Fueling My Spark**

**I Am No Liar, I'm Making My Mark**

**Start, Hitting What I Want To**

**My Skill Level's Beyond You**

**I'm Betting You'll Be Gone Soon**

**I'm Sweating Up For One Boom**

**Firing My Shots Coming In Hot**

**Killing It, I'll Be On Top**

"Yep, defiantly Bakuogu…" The students said with a deadpan as they knew Bakugou would say something like that in those line

"SHUT UP EXTRA!"

**I Can Not Stop Bodies Will Drop**

**Feeling It Tear You Apart**

**Never Lose, I'm True To My Own Devotion**

**You Make Me Snooze, I'll Blow You Out**

**With Explosions**

**(Bang)**

**(Bang Bang)**

**(Bang)**

**(Bang Bang)**

"This song fit =s Bakugou to well."

"Shut it Frog!"

**My Foes Are Missing Me**

**Sweat Nitroglycerin**

**Be The Top Dog In The Nation**

**Not Even Listening**

**Check Your Positioning**

**Giddy With My Detonations**

**Who Does Deku Think He's Messing With?**

**Expressing My Detest**

**And It's A Lesson, Don't Forget**

**Who's Clearly Born To Be The Best**

**I'm Awesome**

"Hell yeah I am."

"Quiet Bakugou."

**You're About To Be A Problem**

**Stay Back And Take Precautions**

**And Keep Your SeatBelt Fastened**

**We're Blowing Up Showing Up**

**Gaining Strength, I'm Growing Up**

**Rolling Up**

**Bakugo's Attacking Foes**

**Don't Know What's Up**

**Light It Up, Light It Up**

**Set The World On Fire**

**Light It Up, Light It Up**

**We Gon' Take It Higher**

**Light It Up, Light It Up**

**Set The World On Fire**

**Light It Up, Light It Up**

**We Gon' Take It Higher**

**(Bang)**

**(Bang Bang)**

**(Bang)**

**(Bang Bang)**

**(Bang)**

**(Bang Bang)**

**(Bang)**

**(Bang Bang)**

"FUCK YEAH! SUCK IT EXTRAS!" Shouted Bakugou as he was using his quirk to cause some explosins and everyone was telling him to shut up but they missed something black grabbing the remote to the TV.

"Okay enough, we have ne last song and then we get ready for Midorya's party so sit down." said Aziawa as he galred at his class which made them sit down quietly.

"**Okay, the last song, thanl you for watching the disc and listening to the song since it was made with love and respect."**

"Awww, thanks man."

"Yeah, it's nothing bro."

"**Now, this next song might sound a bit self-conceited but I really wanted to make a song about myself, so have you go." Said Izuku as the TV went black with Izuku in his Hero outfit with black lines and green lighting around him.**

"Cool, Deku made a song for him."

The music started

"And it sounds badass."

**I have a dream**

**That's all I need**

**I'll make it happen with some work and belief**

**Know what I want**

**So I'll take it on**

**I've made mistakes but mistakes make you strong**

"Yep, that's right, go Deku."

"What doesn't kill you make you stronger."

**Let's break it down for a minute**

**I want the crown, I'ma gonna get it**

**You hear me loud man I'm winning**

**Yea Charley Sheen would be grinning**

**These ladies know that I'm sinning**

**And this is just the beginning**

**I'm closing in the 9th inning**

**There ain't no point in resisting**

"The nerd thinks he's better than me…I'll kill him…"

"You'll kill who Bakugou?"

"NO ONE AUNTIE!"

'_Pussy..'_

**Living life**

**Like a dream**

**Live it right**

**That's the theme**

**Every night**

**Got a team**

**Mobbing tight**

**To the scene**

**Out on stage**

**Hear 'em scream**

**Okay**

**This the dream**

**And I prayed**

**As a teen**

**One day**

**It'd be me**

**If I want it**

**Then I get it**

**Head down**

**Don't regret it**

**Push myself**

**To the limit**

**If I play it**

**Then I win it**

**I'm just saying**

**I'm just living**

**For today**

**For a minute**

**I don't stay**

**I just visit**

**Have no shame**

**I'll admit it, yeah**

**They looking right at me**

**To see if I succeed**

**To see if I believe**

**They looking up to me**

**They want the best of me now**

**Best of me now**

**Best of me now**

**Best of m-**

**The TV switched off on its own.**

"Wait what! No!" shouted the listeners as they were trying to figure out why did the TV switched off. Mei and Kanminari went to it to investigate.

"The things working just fine." Mei said as she scratched her head while trying to figure out the problem.

"Hey has anyone seen the remote?" asked Nezu as he noticed that the remote went missing, as everyone looked around for the remote, they heard the guitar play from Izuku's song and they turned to see if the TV turned back on but to their surprise, they saw that the TV was still off.

"Okay if the TV is still off than why are we still hearing the song?" asked Sero as he went to the speakers to see if they were working but to his surprise, they were not on!

_They want the best of me now_

_Best of me now_

_Best of me now_

_Best of me_

The listeners heard Izuku's voice from the back, they turned to see that Izuku was back and his phone was out as it was playing the song's instrumental as he rapped, her had a smug look on his face as he watched their expressions turn from surprised to scared

_They want the best of me now_

_Best of me now_

_Best of me now_

_Best of me_

_And I won't rest in peace now_

_Rest in peace now_

_Rest in peace now_

_Rest in peace now_

_They want it now_

_They want it now_

_They want it now_

_They want it now_

_They want it now_

_They want it now_

_Oh damn if they want it now, well they got it now!_

_I swear to god man I'ma make it soon_

_Silence all the haters as they see us making moves_

_I do what I want so I got nothing to prove_

_Staying motivated teaching others what to do_

_I'm staying focused_

_My mind is open_

_They start to notice_

_That I'm in motion_

_There is no potion_

_You're not just chosen_

_It takes devotion_

_To stay composed man_

_Never stop never stall_

_There ain't no time to fall_

_Try to live get it all_

_You got one life to ball_

_Thinking big never small_

_'Cause you gotta want it all_

_When you finally get that call_

_You get ready take it all_

_I don't need a handout_

_I already standout_

_Starting to advance now_

_Ready to expand now_

_You don't have a chance now_

_'Cause we're in demand now_

_Make it by the grand now_

_Feeling in command now_

_They looking right at me_

_To see if I succeed_

_To see if I believe_

_They looking up to me_

_They want the best of me now_

_Best of me now_

_Best of me now_

_Best of me_

_They want the best of me now_

_Best of me now_

_Best of me now_

_Best of me_

_They want the best of me now_

_Best of me now_

_Best of me now_

_Best of me_

_And I won't rest in peace now_

_Rest in peace now_

_Rest in peace now_

_Rest in peace now_

_They want it now_

_They want it now_

_They want it now_

_They want it now_

_They want it now_

_They want it now_

_Oh damn if they want it now, well they got it now!_

Izuku stopped rapping as he looked on to his friends and family.

"So I see that you were looking at my new album that I was working on for weeks…" said Izuku as he crossed his arm and glared the people in the room.

"Now l-l-l-listen Izuku…t-t-t-there's a-a-a perfect explanation." Said All Might as he was scared for the look on Izuku's face

"you know I've been working on it for weeks and yet…"

"Look Midori… we're sorry but it's not anyone's' fault here…it's Bakugou's" said Mina as she was not ready to tell her crush that it was her fault.

"Yeah…wait WHAT!? HOW CAN THIS BE MY FAULT WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOKK THE DAMN DISC FROM HIS DESK RACCON EYES!" Shouted Bakugou as he was thrown under the bus by Mina

"If you hadn't kicked his door open, we wouldn't be in this mess!" shouted Mina back at Bakugou as the two were fighting over who was responsible to this mess but stopped when Izuku was laughing

"What's so funny Deku?"

"Sorry it's just I could help myself, I' m not mad that you all listened to my Album."

The listeners sighed in relief that Izuku was not mad at them for listening to his stuff

"But why aren't you mad?"

"I was planning on sharing it today." Said Izuku as the rest anime face planted the floor as he was going to share them the songs even if they didn't listen to it early

"Okay now enough of this song nonsense. We have something to say to Izuku here. Happy Birthday Izuku Midoriya!" said Nezu as everyone else joined in as Izuku started to cry. He went to them and hugged as the party went under way

And for his presents, he got some new notebooks, figurines, posters, clothes, some new instruments for his songs and let's just say…his night was great as he had a night to remember with the girls of Class A & B and some of the female Pros

"This is the best birthday ever…" said Izuku as he looked at the window outside his room on his bed as he had arms around him

**Wow 18804 words written and what a chapter, I hope you all are well and enjoying the story and remember that this chapter doesn't follow the story's timeline as it is a omake or special. I noticed that you all are requesting a lot of rock song or depressing ones, I'm trying to put them in to the next chapters as best as I can since some of these songs, I've never heard of them so be patient and please try to suggest songs that aren't gloomy or dark. Now I've published two new stories on the site and they are called:**

**The Blazing Hero: Deku**

**The Ninja hero and Deku's Hero Academia****. **

**So pleas if you have the time, go and check them out on my profile. **

**[Songs used]**

**[Zero Gravity by Rustage]**

**[Go Hard by Rustage and GameboyJones]**

**[Troublemaker by Olly Murs Ft Flo Rida]**

**[Know Your Enemy by Green Day]**

**[Handclap by Fitz and The Tantrums]**

**[Party Rock Anthem by LMAO]**

**[Giant Woman by Steven Universe]**

**[Create by Rustage]**

**[Bolt by Rustage]**

**[Hey Look Ma I Made It by Panic At The Disco]**

**[Halfway There by Big Time Rush]**

**[Monster by Eminem Ft Rihanna]**

**[Hall Of Fame by The Script Ft will. ]**

**[Hop by Rustage Ft Tamaara Fritz]**

**[Famous by Skillket] (Yes I brought back the first song of the story0**

**[High Hopes by Panic At The Disco]**

**[Rise by Rustage]**

**[I Just Had Sex by The Lonely Island Ft Akon]**

**[Marry Me by Jason Derulo]**

**[Kick Start My Heart by Moley Crue]**

**[Fire and Ice by Rustage Ft OzzaWorld]**

**[Bang by Rustage]**

**[Best Of ME by NEFFEX]**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel Out!**


	11. Track 10

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 542**

**Follows: 616**

**Reviews: 319**

**Communities: 3**

**Combined Views: 72 517**

_**Pixel: You know, originally I was going to save Izuku, guns a blazing and leave the fighting to the guys later while taking Izuku to my office and hide but this is not what I imagined how things would go down so fast.**_

_**I **_was being carried on a stick by Mina and Tooru while the latter had my weapons on her back.

Mina: Well you brought this upon yourself Pixel-san.

Tooru: Yeah.

_**P: Can I least have a fair trial?**_

Both: NO!

_**I **_sighed and turn to see the readers but they were upside down to my view.

_**P: Can I least do the intro cause the readers are here.**_

Both the girls look at each other and to the readers and then nod, Mina looks down to me

M: Okay but make it quick.

Oh hey guys, _**Pixel**_ here, and as you can see or imagine, I've been captured by the amazons and am now going to my execution so I'll make this quick. Thank you all for following this story and making it awesome, I hope you're well during your own lock-downs and keeping being healthy, the story was a bit delayed since I was having health problems, but I'm fine now so don't worry. I read some of the reviews and I noticed that some of you guessed who was the mystery girl from Chapter 4 was and you guys got it right, she is in the listeners and she is in love with our green bunny, but I'll wait a while before I do anything else. The last chapter was more of a OVA one instead of the timeline that this story is following. I have new projects in the works and I'll probably announce them at the end of the chapter so wait, also to the person who doesn't have the balls to tell me their name who flamed my story. Well I have one thing to say to you. _**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY TO ME!**_ IF YOU HATE MY STORY SO MUCH, THEN GO WRITE YOUR OWN ONE OR DON'T READ MY STORY AT ALL! I really don't like people who take their time to read a story just to flame it

Now for this: _**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USE IN MY STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ****ENTERTAINMENT**__** PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap: The group continue to listen to Izuku's music as some were from memories well some were familiar. They went for lunch but they were **

Now remember, be stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lock down and please be safe and let's stop the spread of COVID-19 and now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to save and a fight to win and I hope I live through it so wish me luck. I'll talk to y'all later. Peace!

_**I **_saw Izuku who was tied to a chair and being fed food by the ladies.

_**Hey Izuku…**_

**[Songs Used]**

**[Don't Lie by The Black Eyed Peas]**

**[Can't Hold Us by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (Pentatonix Cover)**

**[Holiday by Green Day]**

**[The Muffin Song by Tomska]**

**[Happy by Pharrell Williams]**

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 10: Bands/Groups/Bets Part 1**

[U.A. Cafeteria]

All of Class 1-A were at one huge table and were eating and discussing Izuku's music

"So guys, what do you think of Izuku's music?" Asked Tooru, Iida puts his hand under his chin to think on what to say and starts to speak

"He's skill at singing is impressive but I'm still in shock that Midoriya can sing too well." Iida said before he ate a riceball

"Well I think it's fabulous." Said Aoyama with a twirl

"The little dude's impressive." Said Sero with his classic grin

"Yes, but I am curious as to who Midoriya really likes?" said Todoroki while eating a dumpling

"What do you mean Todoroki-san." Said Tokoyami to the half-and-half quirk user

"Well, we have heard songs that were dedicated to nearly every girl in both the hero classes and two outside the hero courses, so which begs the difference, who is Izuku in love with?" Todoroki with the others now thinking about what he was saying and he had a point that Izuku made nearly every girl that knew he a song but he wasn't clear as to who was he in love with.

"Well I want to know who is it, I think we should ask Midori when he gets back." Mina said, hoping that she was the one

"I didn't think that Izuku would like us asking him that especially after when he finds out that we found out his secret." Momo said with a frown

"I agree, I mean we not only broke into his room, discovered his secret which by the way a secret he didn't want to be out of the open and we did all this without his permission." Said Ojiro with a frown on his face as well, ashamed with himself

Mina stopped daydreaming about her and Izuku's kids and felt shame and guilt from what her classmates said, shame that she was the one who broke into Izuku's room and took the cases out of their hiding spots.

Tsuyu saw the guilt on Mina's face and comforted her. "It'll be alright Ashido-chan, if it'll cheer you up, we'll say it's Bakugou's fault. *ribbit*" said Tsu, trying to light the mood up.

"What did you say Frog Face!" Bakugou shouted

"I agree with Tsu here bro, it's your fault that you broke into Mibroiya's room and made this whole thing happen with that bet." Kirishima said with a toothy grin seeing Bakugou's fuse blew

"SHUT IT WEIRD HAIR!" Yelled the walking TNT

"Geez dude, you look like one of that Angry Birds." Said Jirou, annoyed with the shouting

While the students were talking, we move to the teachers table where the teachers and mother of the green singer were discussing said singer

"So, what does you two think of Deku's singing?" Ragdoll asked the two children who had stars in their eyes

"He's super-duper awesome Shiretoko-san!" Kota yelled in awe

"Super!" Eri joined in too with her fist in the air (**a/n:…CUTE**)

"Ohhh~ so does that mean that you two are his biggest fans huh." Ragdoll said with a giggle seeing the different expressions on the children's faces

Eri nodded happily and rapidly while Kota just turned away from Ragdoll while the little guy had a blush on his face while went unnoticed

"Oh, it okay to be a little shy if you admire him so much." Said Midnight while putting her hand on Kota's cap

They laughed at Kota's shy nature while Eri looked at them, confused and not understanding what was going on

"I don't understand what's going on here but I like him too, he's my big brother and my #1 hero too." Eri said innocently as a bright light lit above her and a halo was floating above her head

'_Too pure and innocent.' _Thought everyone in the room as they watched Eri as she looked like an angel which Ibara started to pray (**a/n: Hello 911, I'd like to request an ambulance immediately, my heart just exploded. The cause? Yes, uhh too much cuteness and pure innocence.**)

The bell rang, show that the lunch break was over

[U.A Gym]

They walk into the gym and see Nezu was waiting and drinking his tea.

"Shall we continue with our little social experiment." Nezu while taking a sip

"Yes." Everyone said as them tool their seats, once everyone was seated Nezu press the wheel button on the remote and the wheel span going through everyone's name. the wheel span until it land on

'_Yui/ Case 2'_

"Well, guess it's my go." Said the blank girl, she went to her case and rummaged through it until she saw a song that caught her attention

"Well this is interesting." Yui said show an DVD which had Izuku, Mirio, Tamaki and Nejire on it and their swimwear and it wrote: **"Don't Lie"**

"Hey, you found one of our songs, now things will get interesting." Said Mirio with his grin

"Wait, you've sang with Izuku before?" asked Uraraka as she and the others were in shock that the Big 3 have sang with their green Cinnamon Bun

"Yeah, plenty of times, we can sing pretty well and we had fun in the band." Said Nejire happily

"Wait, you guys are a band?" asked Jirou

"Yeah, but we haven't named it yet. Right Tamaki?" Nejire asked her friend but he was not next to her.

"Hey, where's Tamaki?"

"Ohh, he's below you." Jirou said pointing to the floor. Nejire and the rest looked down to see that Tamaki was on the floor but was wrapped in a blanket from God knows where it came from.

"Please don't put the song in, put something else." Said Tamaki embarrassed, now knowing that his fate was early and that was no way out

"Nope, I wanna see the finished produce since Izu-kun forgot where he put this song. Besides people were gonna find out one day." Nejire said

"NOT HELPING NEJIRE!" Tamaki shouted under his blanket

Mirio bent down to his friend and patted him on his back. "Tamaki come on, I for one want to see the reactions for some of the audience to you rapping." Mirio said with his grin

"Mirio No!" Tamaki yelled

"Mirio Yes!" Miriro yelled

"Well, put the video in and let's see them sing and rap." Said Nezu excited as Yui nodded and put the DVD into the DVD player and the TV was brought to life with a video showing Izuku at Dagobah Municipal Beach sitting on a bench wearing a white shirt which was open and green swimming trunks and a radio beside him, the girls and Midnight were loving the view of Izuku's muscular chest as he presses the play button on the radio with classic music coming out of the speakers before he hits the radio and a new beat came out of it and he started to rap

**[Izuku & **_**Nejire**_**]**

**Yeah, uh-uh**

_**La, da, da, da, da**_

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry**

**[Izuku]**

**Hey baby, my nose is gettin' big**

**I noticed it be growin' when I been tellin' them fibs, now**

**You say your trust's gettin' weaker**

**Probably 'cause my lies just started gettin' deeper**

**And the reason for my confession is that I learned my lesson**

**And I really think you ought to know the truth**

**Because I lied and I cheated and I lied a little more**

**But after what you did, I don't know what I did it for**

**I admit that I've been a little immature**

**With your heart like I was the predator**

**In my book of lies, I was the editor**

**And the author, I forged my signature**

**And now I apologize for what I did to ya**

**'Cause what you did to me I did to you**

The listeners were nodding their heads to the beat while some were snapping their fingers to Izuku's rapping

"Not bad."

"Yeah, he's good."

The listeners commented but some were not paying attention to the song but to something else

'_Look at those Abs. you could grate stone with those.'_

'_Oh My…it's like he was sculpted by the father himself…'_

'_S-E-X-Y!'_

'_D-D-D-D-Deku-kun…'_

'_I knew Izuku was ripped but this…he's jacked.' _

The scene changes to Nejire who was wearing a blue and white bikini with a blue cover on her hips walking on the sand while swaying her hips (**a/n: Not going to lie, I had a nosebleed from the image for Nejire's hips swaying and her in a bikini**)

**[Nejire]**

**No, no, no, no, baby, no, no, no, no, don't lie ('cause)**

**No, no, no, no, yeah, no, no, no, no, you gotta try**

**What you gonna do when it all comes out**

**When I really see you and what you all are about?**

**No, no, no, no, baby, no, no, no, no, don't lie**

**'Cause you know, you know, you know, you know**

**You know you gotta try (Stop, st-stop, stop, st-stop stop lying)**

"YES!" Shouted Mineta and Kaminari, loving the view of Nejire's hot bod in a bikini but their joy was cut short by Jirou who used her earlobes to stab their ears and causing them to lose conciseness.

"Thank you Kyoka."

"No problem."

The scene changed to Tamaki who was laying under a tree's shade, wearing a black shorts and a button-up shirt which was closed and was wearing sunglasses

**[Tamaki]**

**She said "I'm leavin'"**

**'Cause she can't take the pain**

**It's hard to continue this love, it ain't the same**

**Can't forget the things that I've done inside her brain**

**Too many lies committed, too many games**

**She feelin' like a fool gettin' on the last train**

**Tryna maintain, but the feeling won't change**

**I'm sorry for the things that I've done and what I became**

**Caught up in living my life in the fast lane**

**Blinded by lights, cameras, you know the fame**

**I don't know the reason why I did these things**

The listeners were surprised at how Tamaki could sing and rap.

"Wow, look at you go Tamaki-sempai!" Yelled Kirishima to his senpai but don't notice that Tamaki was backing up slowly

**[**_**Nejire**_**, Izuku (Tamaki), **_**Together**_**]**

_**Oh, when I lie and I lie and I lie and I lie**_

**(And now our emotions are drained)**

_**'Cause I lie and I lie**_** and a little lie, lie**

**And now your emotions are drained**

The scene went back to Nejire who was now on the shoreline walking to where Izuku was while Tamaki got up and was now walking too.

**[Nejire]**

**No, no, no, no, baby, no, no, no, no, don't lie (no, don't you lie)**

**No, no, no, no, yeah, no, no, no, no, you gotta try (got to, got to try)**

**What you gonna do when it all comes out (what you gonna do, baby?)**

**When I really see you and what you all are about?**

**No, no, no, no, baby, no, no, no, no, don't lie**

**Because you know, you know, you know, you know**

**You know you gotta try**

The scene changed to Izuku while Nejire was busy reaching her destination with Izuku was humming the beat while Nejire was following Izuku while walking until she saw him sitting.

**[Bridge: Izuku (Nejire)]**

**Ooh-ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh ooh**

**Ooh-ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh ooh**

**Ooh-ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh ooh**

**Ooh-ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh ooh**

**Ooh-ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh ooh (Ba da, ba da, ba ba ba ba)**

**Ooh-ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh ooh (Ba da da, ba da da, ba da da, ba da da)**

**Ooh-ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh ooh (Ba da, ba da, ba ba ba ba)**

**Ooh-ooh ooh ooh, ooh-ooh ooh (Ba da da, ba da da, ba da da, ba da da)**

The listeners were moving to the rhythm that the two were singing together but one for them was noticing something in the way Nejire was singing

'_Why does she sound like I've heard her before?'_

The scene changed to Mirio who got out of a car and was running while wearing a yellow swimming trunks and a yellow tank top and a wristband

**[Mirio]**

**Yo, I'm lying to my girl**

**Even though I love her and she all in my world**

**I give her all my attention and diamonds and pearls**

**She the one that make me feel on top of the world**

**Still I lie to my girl, I do it**

The audience clapped to Mirio's verse as they loved it

"That's was awesome Lemillion!" Yelled Eri in awe to her second hero

"That's right Eri, that's because I put **"POWER!" **for it." Said Mirio to Eri while even doing his pose with Eri following him

"Hey Mirio-san, do you drive?" asked Tsuyu seeing the car in the video

"Yeah, I got my license just last summer and I deiced to bring my dad's car for the video."

**[Nejire & **_**Mirio**_**, ****Both****]**

**Oh, when I lie and I lie and I lie **_**and then I lie**_

**Till there's not turning back**

**I don't know why **_**and I lie and I lie**_

**Till I don't know who I am**

**Let me tell myself**

The scene changes with Nejire sitting next to Izuku who smiled to her and vice versa while Tamaki came up to them and fists pumps Izuku before he sat down on the ground with his sunglasses were now on his head while Mirio showed up tired and leaned on the wall behind them as they watched the sunset and Nejire sang again with the boys nodding their heads to the beat and smiling

**[Nejire]**

**No, no, no, no, baby, no, no, no, no, don't lie (don't you lie)**

**No, no, no, no, yeah, no, no, no, no, you gotta try (you know, you know you gotta)**

**What you gonna do when it all comes out**

**When I really see you and what you all are about?**

**No, no, no, no, baby, no, no, no, no, don't lie**

**No, no, no, no, baby, no, no, no, no**

**(Stop, st-stop, stop, st-stop stop lying)**

The video ended and the gym was silent until… the group break loose as they really enjoy the song.

"That was awesome! You guys sound great especially you Nejire-chan." Said Setsuna

"Oh~ thank you. But you have to thank Izu-kun for teaching us to sing and rap since it was his idea." Said Nejire with a blush on her face but it wasn't from the compliment.

"Cool, so who did the editing of the video?"

"Izuku."

"Wait, he did the editing for the video."

"Yep."

"Okay, hey Tamaki, you did great…hey, where'd he go?"

"Oh, he's over there." Mirio said pointing to the wall as the listeners turn to the direction to see a box with the blanket in it and it was shaking, they sweatdropped, knowing who was in the box

"Oh, don't worry about him, this happens when he's embarrassed."

'_This is normal…'_

"Alright, now if everyone can settle down, we can continue to listen to the next song please." Said Nezu with everyone starting to quiet down as he pressed the wheel button on the remote and the wheel span going through everyone's name. the wheel span until it land on

'_Ojiro/ Bag'_

"Oh, well might as well." Said the blonde tailed boy, he went to the bag and put his hand in it and random pulled out a CD, The CD had an image of Izuku with his headphones around his neck, a white Plus Ultra Shirt, blue jeans and his Hightops and has his arms around Luffy, in a red vest and blue jeans plus white sneakers, waving at the camera and Naruto in an orange shirt with his signature swirl under a black jacket, has blue jeans and black combat boots and a headband who is also waving at the camera. Behind them was a teenage girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs in a black leather low cut jacket under a white shirt, black skirt and black biker boots plus red fingerless gloves. She has a sly grin on her face. Finally, there was a teenage boy with spiky pink-colored hair in a red T-Shirt, clinging to his frame under a black vest plus red jeans and blue High tops. His scarf around his neck with a toothy grin on his face. That was something written on the cover and it's said **"Can't Hold Us."**

"Wait we know those two boys waving at the camera with Izuku but who are those other two people?" asked Shoto while him and everyone were looking at the CD cover and staring at the two new people

"Oh, the girl with the red streak on her bangs is Ryuko Matoi and the one with the pink hair is Natsu Dragneel, Izuku's first friends and first band mates." Inko said with a smile, happy to see the CD again while the rest eye's wide from the info

"Wait, how many bands has Izuku been in?" asked Jirou as she hasn't been in any band in her life. Inko put her hand under her chin and started to think.

"If I'm right, about 3 in total." Inko while thinking she's forgetting something about the song missing the shock expressions on everyone's faces.

"Okay, I'll just put this in and listen." Said Ojiro putting the CD into the CD player and presses play

**[Intro: Luffy]**

**It's so hard when people knock you down and tell you that you're never gonna get a shot at glory**

**But that's when you rise to the challenge, cause it's your time, your moment, and nothing can stop us now!**

**[Naruto & (Ryuko)]**

**Return of the crew, get up! What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't**

**Looking for a better way to get up out of bed**

**Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit**

**Get up! Thrift Shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious**

**Somewhere between like rocky and Cosby sweatergang nope nope y'all can't copy**

**Yup. Bad, moonwalking, this here, is our party, (my posse's been on Broadway,)**

**(Ha! and we do it, our way.)**

**Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones**

**(Into everything I record)**

**(And yep yep yep yep I'm on)**

**Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T cause ha**

**Chasing dreams since we were 14**

**With the four track**

**Bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack**

**Fat cat, crushing**

"WAIT, THERE'S NO INSTURMENTS!" Shouted Jirou as she and the rest were shocked that the song had no instruments

"Wait, if the song has no in the song…then that means that…" Kaminari started

"They're only using their voices while one of them is beatboxing." Jirou with her mind literally blown

**[Naruto]**

**Here we go back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

**So we put our hands up**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**[Naruto]**

**Here we go back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

**So we put our hands up**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**[Izuku & (Naruto)]**

**Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. yeah I'm so dang grateful**

**I grew up, really wanted gold fronts**

**But that's what you get when Texas raised you**

**Y'all can't stop me, go hard**

**Like I got an 808 in my heart beat**

**And I'm eating at the beat**

**Like I gave a little speed**

**To a great white shark on shark week**

**(Oh, raise those hands, this is our party)**

**(We came here to live life like nobody was watching)**

**(I got my city right behind me)**

**(If I fall, they got me)**

**(Learn from that failure gain humility keep marching)**

While still in their shocked still, the listeners couldn't deny that Izuku's and Naruto's collaboration in the verse was good

**[Naruto]**

**Here we go back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

**So we put our hands up**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**[All]**

**Pa ra rap pa pa**

**(Pa pa pa pa)**

**Pa pa paaa**

**(Pa pa pa pa)**

**Pa pa pa pa**

**(Pa pa pa)**

**Pa pa pa**

**(and so we put our hands up)**

**(Oooh whoa!)**

**Pa ra rap pa pa**

**(Pa pa pa pa)**

**Pa pa paaa**

**(Pa pa pa pa)**

**Pa pa pa pa**

**(Pa pa pa)**

**Pa pa pa**

**Let's go!**

**Nana nana nana nana**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(and so we put our hands up)**

**Nana nana nana nana**

**Ooh Whoa whoa!**

**(and so we put our hands up)**

The listeners started to clap to the song because it was something they've never heard before

**Nana nana nana nana**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(and so we put our hands up)**

**Nana nana nana nana**

**Ooh Whoa whoa!**

**[Naruto & (Ryuko)]**

**Here we go back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

**So we put our hands up**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us (like the ceiling can't hold us)**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**[Naruto & (Ryuko)]**

**Here we go back, this is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

**So we put our hands up**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us (like the ceiling can't hold us)**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

The Listeners were shocked and silent when the song ended as they couldn't process the fact that Izuku and his friends made a song without any instruments what's so ever

"That…was…" Monoma started but was cut by

"AWESOME!" Shouted Present Mic, loving how the band only used their voices in the song, unfortunately he used his quirk to make his voice higher and that caused the gm to shake and the listeners to protect their ears

"Geez, Mic we know but can you please tone it down please." Said Midnight while rubbing her ears as Present Mic blushes and rubs his head in embarrassment as he sits down as Nezu pressed the wheel button on the remote and the wheel span going through everyone's name. the wheel span until it land on

'_Monoma/ Case 1'_

'_Oh No…' _Class A and Class B thought together

Monoma went to the case and pick a random Disc

"Oh what do we have here?" he said while looking at it

"Well, what is it!?" Bakugou yelled impatiently

"Oh shut it you explosion boy." Monoma said annoying Bakugou who was triggered

"What did you say you fre-" Bakugou started to shouted but was cut when Aizawa tied him up with his wrap

"Bakugou, stand down or you'll get into trouble and Monoma, please just tell us the song's name." said Aizawa with a headache coming on.

"Alright, it's called **"****Holiday"**. Which got me confused as to why he named it that." He said confused

"Oh, we know." Said Mirio with Nejire and Tamaki nodding to agreement

"Really?" said Kendo with the rest looking at them

"Yep, we made it during on our break at Mirio's garage." Nejire said

"Wait you play?" asked Jirou

"Yep, I play bass while Nejire plays the drums and Tamaki play the guitar with Izuku. Anyway we were in my place while Izuku was recording the session when he played us a riff and we started to play it, so it became a one take ordeal." Said Mirio said with a grin on his face

"Well pop that disc in let's see how it goes." Said Mina excited to see what the video had in store, Monoma puts the disc into the DVD player and the TV was brought to life with a video showing Izuku and the Big 3 in a garage with the garage door open, Nejire was sitting at her drum kit while Tamaki was sitting on a couch strumming his guitar while Mirio was on a chair toning his bass while Izuku was at the camera and fine toning his guitar

"**Guys, what are we going to do." Said Nejire, bored out of her head while face planting her face on one of her drums**

"**I don't know, we got play something guys or this will be a waste of time." Said Mirio as he finished toning his bass when Izuku started to play a riff off his guitar. The riff caught the attention of the Big 3 as they looked up and watch Izuku play the riff.**

"That's not a bad riff." Said Bakugou impressed that Deku came up with a riff like that

"Yeah, we were impressed by the riff." Mirio said

**Izuku stopped the riff and looked up to see his bandmates were looking at him.**

"**What?" he said confused as to why they were looking at him**

"**Where'd you learn to play that riff just now?" Tamaki asked**

"**O-O-Oh, nowhere, I just made it up now." Izuku said while rubbing his cheek**

"**Play it again." Said Nejire as she got an idea**

"**O-O-Okay." He said as he starts to play the riff again and it wasn't until Nejire started to play her drums with him and the rest of the band got up and got ready to play while Izuku to nodded to the beat that was playing in front of him. He went to the mic in front of him and placed his mouth near it and started to sing**

**Say hey! Cha...**

**Hear the sound of the falling rain**

**Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)**

**The shame, the ones who died without a name**

**Hear the dogs howling out of key**

**To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)**

**And bleed, the company lost the war today**

"What's he singing about?" asked Uraraka while the rest were tapping their feet to the beat

"Oh, we are against wars and the conflict between the US and Middle Eastern affairs so we wrote songs for anti-war protest." Said Mirio with the rest were nodding as they hated the wars.

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**On holiday!**

**Hear the drum pounding out of time**

**Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)**

**To find the money's on the other side**

**Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)**

**There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)**

**A gag, a plastic bag on a monument**

"Dude really hates wars huh." Said Testutesu with the others around him nodding their heads

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**On holiday!**

**The band started to play more intensely with like the song was reaching the climax of the song and as the song reached it Izuku ran to Tamaki and grabbed his guitar causing both of them to stop playing and Nejire threw her drumsticks away but kept playing the kick while Mirio started to play and slower pace. Izuku let go of Tamaki's guitar and whispered something in his ear which he nodded and Izuku went back to the mic as he started to speak in a British voice as Nejire grabbed a new pair of Drumsticks and started to play her drums again**

_**"The representative from California has the floor"**_

**Both Izuku and Tamaki played a riff together**

**Sieg Heil to the president Gasman**

**Bombs away is your punishment**

**Pulverize the Eiffel towers**

**Who criticize your government**

**Bang bang goes the broken glass**

**And kill all the fags that don't agree**

**Trials by fire, setting fire**

**Is not a way that's meant for me**

**Just 'cause (hey, hey!), just 'cause (hey, hey!)**

**Because we're outlaws, yeah!**

**The band played together again in sync**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**This is our lives on holiday...**

**The band finished playing the song and cheered as they loved the sound of the song, Izuku went to the camera and shut it off causing the TV to go dark.**

The listeners were silent from the DVD until someone started to speak

"That…was…"

"FUCKING AWESOME!" Shouted Bakugou and Setsuna shouted with them doing the rocking finger gesture.

"Dude that was sick." Kaminari said, impressed by the song.

"Yep."

Suddenly, a loud growl was heard in the gym. The listeners turned to each other to see who was the one who growled until they heard the growl coming from the couch area, they turned to see that Inko was shaking in her seat and Eri was sitting on her lap, they noticed that Eri had a blush on her cheeks and some were conntecting the dots

"Eri…are you hungry?" asked Mirio with the girl's stomach growling once more.

"I guess she is. Hey Mirio, got an apple on you for little Eri here." Said Nejire but Mirio was rubbing his head

"Sorry but I don't have an apple on me." Mirio said while he watches Eri looking sad but

"Wait I got snacks that I made and I have one special one for Eri." Sato said while reaching of something behind his beanbag chair. He pulled out a picnic basket and opened it for something to come out and the listeners smelled something nice. He pulled out a box filled with…

"Muffins!" shouted Mina and Tooru who loved muffins given their sweet teeth

"Yeah, I made them last night as I thought that you guys wanted a snack while we listened to the songs." Sato said as he hands out the muffins to the listeners and they took them. They took a bite of the muffins and

"So good~." Moaned (Not Sexually) Mina and Tooru as they loved Sato's bking

"I got to say, it's not bad." Said Powerloader as he took another bite

"Hell yeah it is." Shouted Kirishima

Sato walked to Eri and Kota and handed them two muffins, one of each of them

"Here you go Kota and Eri. This is a Cinnamon Apple Muffin." Said Sato as the two kids to them and looked at them, Eri's eyes had stars in them as she watched her muffin

"Well since you did this Mr Sato, I think it's fine that you choose the next song." Said Nezu as the rest nodded their head. Sato went to a case and pulled out a CD and laughs

"Okay, I think this is a joke." Sato said while laughing

"What is it Sato?" asked Kaminari while eating his muffin

"I think that I found a song just prefect for the kids." Said Sato showing a CD with a Muffin holding a mic and it wrote: **"The Muffin Song"**

"Well, whatcha waiting for, if it's good like the other two than we can enjoy it while eating." Said Testutesu while chomping down on his muffin, Sato nodded and put the disc in the speakers and pressed play

**Wa, wa, wa**

**Wa, wa, wa**

**Who wants a muffin?**

**Wa, wa wa**

**Wa, wa, wa**

**Haaaaa, I'm a muffin!**

**And it's muffin time**

**Who wants a muffin?**

**Please, I just wanna die**

**Hey, somebody kill me**

**Please, it's muffin time**

**Have you had a muffin today?**

**I wanna die, die, die**

The listeners' jaws dropped hearing the song's first lyrics

"What the fu…?"

**Please, I wanna**

**Die, die, die**

**Die, die, die**

**It's muffin time**

**'Cause I wanna die, die, die**

**Please, I wanna**

**Die, die, die**

**Die, die, die**

**It's muffin time**

**'Cause I wanna die, die, die**

**Die, potato, die!**

**I baked you a pie**

**Oh boy, what flavour?**

**Pie, pie, pie**

**Dad, I'm hungry!**

**Hi Hungry, I'm Dad**

**Why did you name me this way?**

**Why, why, why?**

**I'm gonna do an internet!**

**Well I'm gonna do a book**

**You're leavin' me?**

**I met a real man**

**Hey buddy, look!**

**Over here**

**Ha ha ha ha ha, now you're blind**

**You're gonna die**

**We're all gonna die**

**Ooh, a butterfly!**

**We're all gonna-**

**Die, die, die**

**Die, die, die (Pie, pie, pie)**

**It's muffin time**

**'Cause I wanna die, die, die (Why, why, why)**

**Please, I wanna**

**Die, die, die (Ooh, a butterfly)**

**Die, die, die (Hi, hi, hi)**

**It's muffin time**

**'Cause I wanna die, die, die**

The listeners were confused as fuck. The song was not making any sense as the lyrics kept changing and the only thing that made sense was die, some were looking at each other with their jaws on the floor while a few were looking at their muffins

"Did you guys know about this song?" asked Nejire to her friends/bandmates as they shook their heads in disbelief that Izuku made a song like this

"I have no idea about this Nejire…" Mirio could only say that while Tamaki was pinching his nose

"I hope that Izuku only made this as a joke and for fun because I don't know what went through his head when he made this."

"DIE DIE DIE! Mhhhph" Bakugou shouted while chomping down on his muffin like a beast

"DUDE, SERIOUSLY!?" Denki shouted in disbeilfe at what he just witnessed

**Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee**

**Got your nose**

**Look out, he's got a nose!**

**Is this you? (Yes) Hello! (Hi!)**

**Here comes the airplane!**

**I like trains**

**Honey, I'm pregnant**

**I can explain**

**No! Don't jump**

**Okay, jump now**

**I have no idea how to breathe**

**Meow, meow, meow, I'm a cow**

**Hey, you got a license for that?**

**You'll never take me alive**

**Ha ha! They said I could never teach a llama to drive**

**No llama, no!**

**Die, die, die**

**Die, die, die (Pie, pie, pie)**

**It's muffin time**

**'Cause I wanna die, die, die (Why, why, why)**

**Please, I wanna**

**Die, die, die (No llama, no)**

**Die, die, die (Hi, hi, hi)**

**It's muffin time**

**'Cause I wanna die, die, die**

**Even though letting go feels right**

**I can't afford to say goodbye**

**You and I are bound together**

**Especially since cartoons live forever**

**Please, I wanna**

**Die, die, die**

**We're all gonna**

**Die, die, die (Pie, pie, pie)**

**It's muffin time**

**'Cause I wanna die, die, die (Why, why, why)**

**Please, I wanna**

**Die, die, die (No llama, no)**

**Die, die, die (Hi, hi, hi)**

**It's muffin time**

**'Cause I wanna die, die, die**

**It's muffin time**

**'Cause I wanna die, die, die**

Sato looked at the cover again and was confused as to why was the song not like the image on the cover. Aizawa shook his head in disappointment to his student's stupidity for picking the wrong song

"I disappointed in you Sato, because you caused this." He said as he points to the two kids, Kota looked the same and was eating his muffin but Eri was looking at her muffin and to Sato and to the Speakers and repeated until tears started to form in her eyes

"I don't want to kill Mr Muffin, Mr Sato *sob*." Eri said before the damn broke and she started to cry which caused the listeners to panic while Izuku who was in his hotel had the feeling that he messed up somehow and it involves Eri (**A/N: YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU MADE ERI CRY!**)

"Shhh, it's okay Eri, it's okay." Said Inko while hugging the poor girl but it wasn't working

"Uhhh… d-do you want an apple juice box." Mina said while handing the girl a jucie box but that didn't work either

"Sheesh, calm down Eri, it's just a song." Kota said

"Not helping Kota!" yelled Mandalay to her Nephew

Bakugou looked at Eri and something in him…snapped. His face got all serious and he stood up, pushed the crowd away from the cases and bag and went through the Bag and pulled out a CD. He saw it wrote **"Happy"**. He backflips to the speakers and put the disc in it and pressed play

**It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say**

**Sunshine she's here, you can take a break**

**I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space**

**With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way**

"Uh." The listeners stopped when they heard the song start, even Eri stopped crying to listen to the song

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Here come bad news, talking this and that (Yeah!)**

**Well, give me all you got, don't hold it back (Yeah!)**

**Well, I should probably warn ya, I'll be just fine (Yeah!)**

**No offense to you, don't waste your time, here's why**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down**

**My level's too high to bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down, I said**

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down**

**My level's too high to bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down, I said**

Everyone was feeling happy and started to clap along to the beat while Eri was back to normal and was too happy and was clapping to the song as well while Bakugou smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed in relief.

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**Bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down**

**My level's too high to bring me down**

**Can't nothing bring me down, I said...**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**

**(Because I'm happy)**

**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**

Everyone cheered, happy that the song took the confusion and sadness from the last song. Eri clapped happily and ate her muffin, forgetting about the last song which everyone noticed

"Looks like you enjoyed that one hey Eri." Said Nejire with Eri nodding cheerfully

"But what…who was the one who played the song?" Mineta asked as everyone else were thinking about until

"I did it." Bakugou said not caring if the extras looked at him

"Really Bakugou?" Iida asked, not expecting something like this from…well…Bakugou

"Yeah Four Eyes, it was me. I couldn't stand watching the little horn here crying so I took action and played a song that I thought that would help." Bakugou said while looking away from everyone.

"Wow, never expected something like this from you Bakugou. I guess you do have a heart." Todoroki said shocked that Bakugou for all people would do something like this

"Shut up Icy-Hot!" Yelled Bakugou with explosions coming off his hands

"And he's back guys." Said Monoma but dodges an explosion aimed at his head, Bakugou charged towards him while made Monoma run away, the two ran around while the listeners were laughing as the two ran

**[Somewhere in Japan in a hotel]**

Izuku was lying on his bed thinking about the strange feeling he had earlier and about a certain someone when All Might walked into the room.

"How are you doing kid?" asked All Might to his student

"Good, just thinking on stuff." Izuku said with a smile remembering a smile from _'her'_

"Well, it's nice to see you happy. Well pack your things Young Midoriya." All Might as he heads to the door

"Pack my things? Why should I pack my stuff All Might?" asked Midoriya, all confused to the request

"Why, well you should pack since we going tomorrow."

"Going…going where?"

"We're going back to U.A."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Another Chapter done and it looks like that Izuku is heading back home to U.A., but what does that mean for the listeners. Only time will tell in the next chapter for ****CBM****(Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about the people following Izuku. I have a surprise of you guys)**

**Hey guys, thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoyed it as I wrote it even with the health issues that I'm facing as your reviews and reading the story makes my day. I'm busy writing the next chapters of some of my stories and I should upload them before the end of the week. The stories are**

**The Alien Hero: Deku 10**

**Blazing Hero: Deku (which I'm bring back from a Break)**

**And I have a new story in the works, it's a Loud House fan-fiction if you guys are familiar with the cartoon, and another story inspired me to write it. It's a X-Over with All things POP-CULTURE as in cartoons, movies, comic books, games and etc, but I don't know if I should put it here or on Wattpad. I think about. But anyway, I love you guys and I thank you for your time**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, VOTE ON THE POLL, PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND STAY ****HEALTHY**

_**PIXEL OUT!**_


	12. Track 11

**Author's Corner**

**Favs: 609**

**Follows: 713**

**Reviews: 360**

**Communities: 3**

**Combined Views: 99 498**

* * *

_**Pixel: Sooo...how are things? **_

_**I**_ was tied next to Izuku who was also tied.

I: Good…you?

_**P: Great…well, except the fact I'm going to die in a few moments and I guess you too because you won't be able to live after tonight bro**_

I: Yeah, I think I'm not going to survive by the end of the night. It was fun while it lasted, it was nice knowing you _**Pixel**_-san

_**P: You too bro**_

We both sigh as we knew our fates that was ahead for us, _**I **_turn to see the readers

_**P: Hey man, do you mind if I do the intro since it'll be mine last one anyway…**_

I: Sure, no problem

Oh hey guys, _**Pixel**_ here, and as you can see or imagine, I've was captured by the amazons a few chapters ago in the attempt to save Izuku from them but failed before I could do it and I am now going to my swift execution in a minute so I'll make this quick. Thank you all for following this story and making it awesome and we just passed 700 followers and we're so close to have 100 000 hits so WOOOOOHOOOO! I hope you're well during your own lockdowns and keeping being healthy, the story was a bit delayed since I was having writer's block but it's all good now. This chapter takes a different turn from the listeners at U.A to Izuku on his last night in Tokyo

To Geekdom advisor and to those, thank you for the advice you gave me. I was pissed when I saw that and I was still pissed off while I was writing the last chapter so I really appreciate it man.

I'd like to thank a fan for the story by the name: Raizor, as he took his time while reading the story again and went and made a playlist of the songs that were used in the story on YouTube. Thank you Raizor for doing it man. If you guys want to listen to the Playlist while reading, here's the URL:

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

or just type on the search tab on YouTube, search: Cinnamon Bun's Music and you'll see it.

Go to **SaturnNight's **story called: **Who Is It?** as it is amazing and mysterious as I'm trying to figure out who is Izuku dating in it. If **SaturnNight** is reading this; I'm getting close, if it isn't any of the Class A girls (that or one of them is a great actor) or some of the Class B girls. Than my guesses are

Melissa

Se

Or

Mei

Those are mine best guesses but if it is one of the girls than I guess

Uraraka

Tsu

Now for this: _**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I USE IN MY STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ****ENTERTAINMENT**_** PURPOSES ONLY.**

**Now for the recap: The group continue to listen to Izuku's music and Izuku is now about to return back to U.A.**

Now remember, be stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lockdown and please be safe and let's stop the spread of COVID-19 and with the current events in the US right now and now if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to save and a fight to win and I hope I live through it so wish me luck. I'll talk to y'all later. Peace!

?: You're not going to live through this _**Pixel**_-san cause your head is coming off

_**I **_looked up and saw Rumi and the girls as Rumi had an axe in her hands

R: Amazons! Take our darling to the bedroom in the building, I don't want our darling to get traumatized by this.

The girls took Izuku away as _**I **_saw death in front of me

_**Well…Shit**_

**[Songs Used in order]**

**[Ok Boomer, time to meet the zoomers by from Tik Tok]**

**[Break Free by Zedd ft. Ariana Grande]**

**[Airplanes by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams]**

**[Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran] *(read at the end to see what version I used before reading)**

**[Fuck This Shit, I'm Out by The Theme Song]**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 11: Izuku's night of trouble: Part 1**

Izuku was handcuffed to a chair in his hotel room and was sweating his balls off. Now you might be asking yourselves as to why is the green bean handcuffed to a chair and why was he sweating. Well there were two women in the room with him and he knew them from different times in his life and he saw fire in their eyes. To better understand as to how this situation ever happened, we need to go back to the moment we last left him.

_**[5 Hours Earlier]**_

**Back in my day, we walked uphill and both ways**

**Man, because you we won't get any more snow days**

**Maybe if you won't always on that damn phone**

**Shut up, climb back in your grave**

**Leave us all alone**

Izuku was singing a song he made up while walking down the city center of Tokyo trying to find something to do in his last night in the capital of the country.

**Ok boomer, time to meet the zoomers**

**Generation of humour**

**Why do you stay the accusers?**

**Sit back in your rocking chair**

**I don't want to see your white hair**

**Voted for that Cheeto puff**

**Aww you hate us**

**That's tough**

"Man, am I bored." Izuku said as he finished his little song

'_What am I going to do?' _Izuku though as he walks through the city center, he passed store front in hope that something could entertain himself. He passed by bookstores, restaurants, arcades and hero stores as none of them caught his attention. He walks until he sees a bright sign above him

"Karaoke's Karaoke…" Izuku said as he was in front of a two story building with a mic sign on it.

"Karaoke…uh, it's not a bad idea. I mean, what's the worst that could happen." Izuku said as he enters to the building and walks in it. he pays for his time and starts to walk around the floors, he could hear multiple people singing, most were good, some decent while some were bad and could hear that they were having fun. He walks pass a room where the door was slightly open as he could hear a woman sing but he stopped when he listens to the voice and felt that he had heard that voice before

"No way…it can't be…" Izuku whispered as he moves closer to the door and peaked in it to see who was singing as they were in the middle of their song

**This is the part when I say I don't want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

**This is the part when I say I don't want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

Izuku saw a full-figured and attractive pale-skinned young woman of slightly above average height with quite a round face. She had wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, two shorter pieces she leaves over her shoulders, side-swept bangs that frames her face, aqua-blue eyes with notable upper eyelashes, some slightly longer ones extending on each side and pronounced lower eyelashes.

She was wearing a white short-sleeved dress shirt with plaid cuffs, a large bow of the same design at her neck, and a dark raspberry pink waistcoat. Accompanying these are pale gray capri pants, under which are a pair of plaid pink socks as well as a pair of heeled brown boots. She was also wearing a wristwatch and pink, oval-framed glasses.

His eyes go wide as he saw Melissa Shied, a friend he met from I-Island, singing. She had her eyes glued to the screen as the lyrics came

**You were better, deeper**

**I was under your spell, yeah**

**Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe**

**On the highway to hell, yeah**

She looked like she was focused on the song as she had her eyes closed

**I only wanna die alive**

**Never by the hands of a broken heart**

**I don't wanna hear you lie tonight**

**Now that I've become who I really am**

He opened the door quietly and started to head bang to her singing as he sat on a couch that was in the room and listened to her sing

**This is the part when I say I don't want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

**This is the part when I say I don't want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

**No more, baby**

**Ooh-ooh-ooh**

**Thought of your body, I came alive**

**It was lethal, it was fatal**

**In my dreams, it felt so right**

**But I woke up every time**

**Ooh, baby**

**This is the part when I say I don't want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

**This is (This is) the part when I say I don't want ya**

**I'm stronger than I've been before**

**This is the part when I break free**

**'Cause I can't resist it no more**

The song ended as Melissa started to take some deep breathes as she started to hear clapping behind her, she turns around and her eyes go wide to see Izuku sitting on the couch and clapping his hands with a smile on his face

"Deku!? Is that you?!" Mellisa asked in surprise

"Hi Melissa-san. Good to see you again." Izuku said as he stood up and hugged Melissa

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked as she returned the hug

"I was doing some training with All might and he said that we're leaving tomorrow back to U.A and since it's my last night in Tokyo, he said I should go out and have fun. What are you doing here in Japan and not on I-Island?" Izuku asked as they separated from each other

"I'm here on a school assignment and I was on break so I was busy looking for something fun and I sort of found this place." Melissa answered

"I see. I didn't know you could sing." Izuku said, slightly surprised by Melissa's voice

"Yeah. I can sing. Something me and my mother used to share back when I was younger." Melissa said as she looked at Izuku and realized something

"Hey Deku, can you sing? I mean, you're here and you said that you were looking for something fun." Melissa said as Izuku started to sweat a little

"I can sing and rap a little…but I'm not good enough…" Izuku said while Melissa looked at him, a bit confused but she suddenly smiled

"Ohh, relax. I'm sure that you can sing good. Hey, do you want to duet with me for the next song?" Melissa asked as Izuku looked at her with her cute smile.

'_Must fight it…must fight it…damnit…' _Izuku thought

"*Sigh* Okay, I'll duet with you." Izuku said as Melissa smiled even more than she was

"Alright! You won't regret it Deku!" Melissa said as she grabbed him and placed him and her in front of the monitor, she gave him another mic and started to look for a duet song. She eventually found one and clicked on it as it started. Izuku started to rub his throat while Melissa looked at the monitor as the lyrics for the song started to appear

**[Melissa]**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now**

Izuku's head started to move to the rhythm as Melissa sang and he saw his part appear and he started to rap

**[Izuku]**

**Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**

**To go back to a place much simpler than this**

**'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'**

**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion**

**And all the pandemonium and all the madness**

**There comes a time where you fade to the blackness**

**And when you starin' at that phone in your lap**

**And you hopin' but them people never call you back**

**But that's just how the story unfolds**

**You get another hand soon after you fold**

**And when your plans unravel in the sand**

**What would you wish for if you had one chance?**

**So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late**

**I'm on my way, so don't close that gate**

**If I don't make that, then I'll switch my flight**

**And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

Melissa's eyes went big as she was surprised by Izuku's rapping skills, he was like an expert already. She saw her part was coming up and she sang

**[Melissa]**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now**

Izuku looked over to Melissa as she sang and was loving her voice as he smiled. He continued to look at her as his part came back up

**[Izuku]**

**Yeah, yeah, somebody take me back to the days**

**Before this was a job, before I got paid**

**Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank**

**Yeah, back when I was tryna get a tip at Subway**

**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it**

**But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant**

**I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes**

**Then maybe, oh maybe, I'll go back to the days**

**Before the politics that we call the rap game**

**And back when ain't nobody listened to my mixtape**

**And back before I tried to cover up my slang**

**But this is for Decatur—what's up, Bobby Ray?**

**So can I get a wish to end the politics?**

**And get back to the music that started this shit?**

**So here I stand and then again I say**

**I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes**

Melissa noticed that Izuku was looking at her and she turned to face him as her part was coming up

**[Melissa]**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now, wish right now**

The two were now staring into each other's eyes as the song started to end but Izuku decided to freestyle at the last part

**[Izuku]**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**I, I, I could really use a wish right now**

**Like, like, like shooting stars**

**I, I, I could really use a wish right now**

**A wish, a wish right now**

Emerald-green met Aqua-blue as Izuku and Melissa were staring into each other's eyes. The sounds of other people singing faded with the world around them as they slowly drew closer to each other. They were just a few inches away from each other's lips when they heard someone cough loudly which broke their trance and caused they to move away from each other

"I'm sorry Melissa!" Izuku apologized while his face was red _'WHY WAS I LIKE THAT?!'_

"I-I-I-It's fine Deku. If anything. I should be the one apologizing." Melissa said while blushing _'Why'd I do that. He's younger than me…but…'_

Eventually, the two calmed down and continued to do karaoke, _well_, Melissa was doing the karaoke while Izuku watched. While he watched his other American friend, he had this strange feeling that they were being watched, he looked around the room for the source of his anxiety but couldn't find the source so he just shrugged the feeling away. Eventually, their bought time expired and the two walked out of the building.

"Well, that was fun." Melissa said as the sun started to set

"Yeah it was." Izuku agreed.

"Well, I guess I should head back to the dorm I'm staying in." Melissa said as she was about to leave but Izuku thought about something

"Hey, Melissa-san!" Izuku yelled. Melissa stopped and turned to Izuku

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go and grab a bite to eat?" Izuku asked as Melissa looked at the green haired boy as she started to smirk

"Are you asking me out on a date Deku?" Melissa asked while smirk with a cat-like smirk as Izuku's face went nuclear

"N-N-N-N-No! It's not like that!" Izuku yelled as his face resembled a tomato

"I just kidding Deku. Sure, I'd love to." Melissa said as she loved teasing the poor boy. The two started to walk to the nearest restaurants, unaware that two people were watching them as one jumped off their rooftop while the other was talking to a device in her hand

"He's coming to your location. What do you want me to do?" They asked as chatter was heard on the other side of the line they were talking to

"Follow him and if given the opportunity. Take him to you. Got it." The person said as they jump from that roof to the other as they followed Izuku to where he was going.

Izuku and Melissa were walking through Tokyo as they were looking for an establishment to sit down and eat. Eventually, the two found a restaurant that caught their attention and went in as a black blur fell from the sky at the back of the restaurant and sneak into the building and went to the employees' locker room.

Izuku and Melissa entered the restaurant to see that the restaurant was a mix of a maid café and heroes as the waitresses were wearing similar costumes for the top 10 heroes in the Hero Billboard Chart in Japan and other well-known heroes. The two went to an empty booth and sat down as they started to read the menu

"Wow, there's so many things to eat here." Melissa said, surprised about the variety of food that was there to choose

"Yeah there is." Izuku said. The two continued to look through their menus as someone was approaching their booth

"Hello, welcome to Heroes Café. The place to get heroes and food in one. Can I take your order?" the person asked as Melissa looked at them while Izuku was still looking at his menu

"Hi, may I please have please have a **United States of Smash** Burger and small fries please?" Melissa placed her order as the waitress took down the order

"And for you sir?" The waitress asked as Izuku looked up from his menu and looked at the waitress

"Hi, can I ha-" Izuku stopped speaking as he looked at his table's waitress and saw that she was a woman with chin-length blonde hair, which she had it swept back with a headband, a long fringe over the right side of her face, covering her eye. She has thin, yellow, inward-tilting eyes with slit pupils and notably sharp teeth and she was wearing a maid version of All Might's Golden Age costume.

"Are you okay sir?" The 'waitress' asked as Izuku shook his head.

"Uhh, yeah sorry. I just spaced out there. I'll have the small as Melissa." Izuku said as the 'waitress' took down his order

"Okay, two orders of United States of Smash Burgers and two small fries, got it. is there anything you need?" She asked the two as Izuku and Melissa shook their heads. The 'waitress' left the table to go and full the orders while Izuku stares at her retreating back

"Hey, Deku. You okay?" Melissa asked as she noticed Izuku's staring

"Uh, oh. I'm fine. It's just that waitress looked like someone I know." Izuku said

"Maybe it's your mind playing tricks on you." Melissa said

"Yeah…" Izuku said but he felt unsure that his mind was playing games with him.

The 'waitress' returned with their food and the two started to eat. Mid-way during their dinning, Melissa felt a bit sleepy once she took a bite of her burger but she fought through it but the sleepy feeling was growing and growing as time passed, eventually, the two finished their meals and the waitress took the dishes back to the kitchen. Izuku was wiping his hands as he noticed that Melissa was acting strange as her head was going down but it would jolt back up and he saw her eyes were getting heavy

"Hey Melissa?" Izuku said as the American looked at him with half-closed eyes

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit sleepy…that's all. Maybe if I go to the washroom and splash some cold water on my face, maybe that'll wake me up." Melissa said as she stood up and went to the ladies' washroom. Izuku waited and waited for about 10 minutes for Melissa to return but she hadn't

'_I wonder what's going on with Melissa-san. I wonder why she's taking so long.' _Izuku though as he sat there for a few more minutes until he had enough and got worried

"Maybe I should go and check up on her." Izuku said. He got up and started to head towards the ladies' washroom. As he was close to it, he bumps into someone. And the person who he bumped into was the waitress that served him and Melissa.

"Oh sorry about that." Izuku apologized as the waitress dusted herself

"Oh, it no biggie. So are you leaving?" The waitress asked

"Yeah, I'm get gonna go and check up on my friend who's in the washroom and leave." Izuku said as he was about to go to the ladies' washroom

"Oh, well that's good. Oh and sorry Midoriya." The waitress said as Izuku stopped and turned to her

"Sorry? Sorry for what and how do you know my nam-" Izuku started to question her but he felt something hard hit his neck. He started to fall but was caught by something or someone as everything was going black. Before he lost consciousness, he could hear somethings

"_Was that really needed?"_

"_Yeah, he would have run away like the last time according to what Rumi told us."_

He heard two female voices as he fell into unconsciousness.

_**[2 Hours later]**_

"Uhhh…my head…" Izuku groaned out as he started to regain consciousness. He looked around and saw that he was in a warehouse and it looked run down and dusty. He stood up and walked around to see if there was anyone.

"HELLO! ANYONE HERE?!" Izuku shouted with his voice echoing throughout the warehouse. He continued to walk until his left leg suddenly stopped as it was pulled. He looked down and saw that his leg was chained and the chain was connected to one of the metal support beams that was built in to the warehouse

"What…the…hell…" IZuku said as he looks at the chain, he walks to the beam and tap it.

"Crap, it's hard and solid. It'll be hard to break it but I think I can do it...hopefully without either taking my leg off or breaking it in the process." He said as he was ready to break the chain off him.

_**But…**_

"Aww, is that so. And after all the trouble we went through to get you here…" He heard a voice that spoke in a playful hurt tone…a voice he thought he would never have heard ever again until he forgot that night. He turned around and saw Rumi, in civilian clothes, sitting on a chair behind him while smirking at him

"Eh...what's up doc?" She greeted Izuku as the boy started to sweat (**a/n: Okay, I know that was cringe af but I was watching Old Looney Tunes cartoons before I wrote that scene down and Bugs' favourite line popped in my head when I was doing that scene and how was Rumi going to greet Izuku**)

"H-H-H-H-Hi Mirko…nice meeting you here…" Izuku stuttered out as Rumi stood up and started to walk towards while swaying her hips side to side on propose as she saw and loved Izuku's flushed face

"Now now little green bunny. I don't think it'd be wise for you to leave so soon, especially when there's guests that wanna hear you sing." Rumi said as Izuku stopped blushing and pulling on the chain and looked at her in confusion

"Wait…what guests?" Izuku asked as footsteps were heard echoing in the warehouse. He looked over Rumi and saw Mt. Lady, The Female members of The Pussycats and Ryukyo in civilian clothes as well

"Hey Midoriya. Long time, no see." Mandalay greeted the boy who saved her cousin's son as he looked confused

"Hey Mandalay. Uhh, what are you all doing here and why am I chained up and where's Melissa?" Izuku asked in confusion, concern and worry. Confuse as to why are some of the top female heroes were in a warehouse. Concern, something told him to run! And worry as he didn't see Melissa

"Well to answer some of your questions. First, your blonde friend is fine…mostly." Ryukyo said

"What do you mean _mostly_?" Izuku asked with a raised eyebrow

"I may have put too much sleeping pills in her meal and caused her to fall asleep on the way back to her dorm…" Ryukyo said as Izuku's mind started to tick until

"Wait! You were the waitress that served us back at the restaurant!" Izuku shouted as the dragon hero sheepishly smiled

"Yeah…"

"Okay, that explains why I felt like you looked familiar…so Melissa's safe right?"

"Yeah, we took her out of the washroom and drop her off at her dorm once we figured out on how to open her phone and see where it was." Pixie-Bob said

"Okay, now to answer your second question. We sort of kidnapped you to see what Mirko told us was true." Mt. Lady said as Izuku raised eyebrow again

"And that is?"

"To see if you can sing." Ragdoll said, Izuku's eyes went wide

"Wait, what!" Izuku shouted as he figured out what was happening

"Yep, I told the gals here for the night you sang and I needed their help to track you down and make you sing. That and another thing." Mirko said

"What…" Izuku muttered out

"Yeah, Mirko told us you could sing great but we don't believe her so we decided to get you and make you play something." Ryukyo said

"But…" Izuku said as Rumi threw something at him. He caught it and seen that it was the guitar he used that day in the park

"Well…come on, either play the song you sang to me at the park or something new.

Izuku looked at the guitar and sighed as he started to tone it a bit, knowing that as strong as he is, there was no way he could outrun 6 pro heroes at once

_'This Is It! Well if I'm going out like this, I'm going out in style.'_ Thought Izuku as he started to hit the guitar which caused a beat to echo out the warehouse. The ladies look at him as he starts to strum the guitar a little while the beat from before continues to echo, he started to strum another melody as the sounds echoed together as he finally played the guitar but he played the wrong tone. He sighs and started to play the guitar again before he hits the wrong tone again. The ladies looked at him as he looked like he was about to give up he suddenly started to play and sing

**She played the fiddle in an Irish band  
But she fell in love with an English man  
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand  
Said, "Baby, I just wanna dance"**

The ladies except for Rumi looked at the teen with wide eyes as they were surprised to see him sing in a voice like that while Rumi just grinned

**I meet her on Grafton street right outside of the bar  
She shared a cigarette with me while her brother played the guitar  
She asked me, "What does it mean, the Gaelic ink on your arm?"  
Said, "It was one of my friend's songs, do you want to drink on?"  
She took Jamie as a chaser, Jack for the fun  
She got Arthur on the table with Johnny riding as a shotgun  
Chatted some more, one more drink at the bar  
Then put Van on the jukebox, got up to dance**

He was still singing with his eyes closed while all the ladies including Rumi had large red lines on their faces while they were seeing the teen in front of them sing, they start to feeling warm as he was playing his guitar just like Rumi felt when she first heard him sing

**You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band  
But she fell in love with an English man  
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand  
Said, "Baby, I just wanna dance"  
With my pretty little Galway girl  
You're my pretty little Galway girl**

He started to sing again

**You know she beat me at darts and then she beat me at pool  
And then she kissed me like there was nobody else in the room  
As last orders were called was when she stood on the stool  
After dancing to Kaleigh, singing to trad tunes  
I never heard Carrickfergus ever sang so sweet  
Acapella in the bar using her feet for a beat  
Oh, I could have that voice playing on repeat for a week  
And in this packed out room swear she was singing to me**

**You know, she played the fiddle in an Irish band  
But she fell in love with an English man  
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand  
Said, "Baby, I just wanna to dance"  
My pretty little Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl**

At this point, the women had full blown blushes on their faces as they were memorized by Izuku's singing

**And now we've outstayed our welcome and it's closing time  
I was holding her hand, her hand was holding mine  
Our coats both smell of smoke, whisky and wine  
As we fill up our lungs with the cold air of the night  
I walked her home then she took me inside  
To finish some Doritos and another bottle of wine  
I swear I'm gonna put you in a song that I write  
About a Galway girl and a perfect night**

Izuku stared to slowly play the song as he started to power up One For All and slightly push the chain as it started to break a little

**She played the fiddle in an Irish band  
But she fell in love with an English man  
Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand  
Said, "Baby, I just wanna to dance"  
My pretty little Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my Galway girl, hey**

Izuku finished the song as he opened his eyes and was greeted with a familiar scene he got a few days ago. All the women had blushes and were staring at him.

"Hot Damn! He really can sing!" Mt. Lady shouted, surprised by the fact that the nerd she noticed during the sports festival could in fact sing, _really _well

"Yeah…he can…" Mandalay said in shock

"See. I told you~" Rumi said in a 'Told you so' tone

"Great, know that you know I can sing. Can I please go now?" Izuku asked as he indeed had to leave because he had to leave to U.A in the morning

"Nope! Not until you do something for us." Rumi said with a smile that sent chill down Izuku's spine and voices in his head to tell him to get the fuck out of there

"And what's that?" Izuku asked while sweating and quietly pushing on the chain harder as Rumi smiled even more and turned around and bent down while pulling down her jeans, showing her sweet tanned behind with white panties with orange strips on them.

"You have to put this rabbit in her hole." Rumi said in a seducing tone while wigging her butt a little as Izuku went atomic red

"_Don't think about, don't think about, don't think about.'_ Izuku repeated in his thoughts as his bad side was trying to take control

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mandalay shouted at the site of Mirko showing her ass to a teenager.

"Hy, you agreed to help me track him down and I'll do the rest." Rumi said as she pulled up her jeans and walked to Mandalay

"Yeah, help you find him. Not sexually harass a teenager."

"What, he's already shown my body before."

"Wait, you showed him what!?"

"I showed him my body after he sang to me and put me in heat. In fact, I'm starting to feel hot again and I need the cinnamon bun." Rumi said as she was about to go to Izuku who was panicking but she felt a hand grab her shoulder and caused her to stop. She turned and saw Mandalay glare at her

"I can't let you do that Rumi." Mandalay said in a serious tone

"And why's that?"

"She can't because I called dibs on him first!" Rumi and Mandalay turned and saw that Pixie-Bob as they saw her and saw that she was shirtless with her blue bra out in the open

"Excuse me?" Rumi asked

"I said I called dibs on him first. So if anyone's going to take his V-Card, it's me!" Pixie-Bob shouted with fire in her eyes

"Oh, and why would I let you do that old hag?" Rumi asked as Pixie-Bob's eyes shrank

"Old hag…OLD HAG!"

"yeah, old hag. Why would he want you when he can have this young bod."

"Ohh, I'll show you young bod!" Pixie-Bob showed as she charged at the rabbit hero who dogded the attack. They started to argue but Ragdoll noticed

"Guys…" Ragdoll said but they didn't hear her as their argument was loud

"Guys…" Ragdoll tried again but got the same result and she lost it

"GUYS!" Ragdoll shouted as the rest stopped and looked at her

"WHAT?!"

"He's gone!" Ragdoll shouted as they all turned to where Izuku was and saw that the chain was broken and he was gone and so was the guitar. They ran out of the warehouse and started to look around the area

"Where'd he go to?" Rumi asked as she and the others looked for Ixuku. Her ears picked up a faint strumming of a guitar and some singing

**Fuck this shit I'm out, MMMMMM HMMMMMM**

**Fuck this shit I'm out (no thanks)**

**Don't mind me**

**I'ma just grab my stuff and leave, 'scuse me please**

**Fuck this shit I'm out (nope)**

**Fuck this shit I'm out (all right then)**

**I don't know what the fuck just happened**

**But I don't really care, I'ma get the fuck up outta here**

**Fuck this shit I'm out**

"Ohhh, you think you can leave and not say goodbye. I don't think so." Rumi said as she turned and went to the rest and made a new plan

_**[With Izuku]**_

As soon as he broke through the chain. He used One For All: Full Cowling and ran out of there. He was in the hotel where him and All Might stayed in and went to his room. He sighs in relief as he drops to his bed and stared to the window

"At least this day is over." Izuku said, happy that the day was over.

But a higher power decided to fuck with him one more time

"I can see you had a rough time Izu-kun." A voice said

"Yeah, I did." Izuku said to the voice as he was about to sleep but his eyes went wide as he looked behind him and saw…

Toga Himiko in a maid's uniform

"Hi, Izuku-kun." Toga said with a smile

'_NOOOOOO!'_

* * *

**Well looks like Izuku's night went from great to bad in moments and now is trapped in a room with a blood sucker with a fetish for seeing him hurt and blood. Will our boy ever catch a break and live and will he be able to go back home. Find out next time in Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading. I'm still taking take requests so bring them to me. I have a new poll out of the what should I write for my other story called: The Omniverse of. So if you know it, please go and check it out, the new chapter of: Deku X, and I should upload the new chapters of The Alien Hero: Deku 10 next week, oh and for those who listen to the song while reading, go and listen to the live version of Galway Girl so it'd make the experience better. Well I have to go and sleep, be safe especially in these time right now in the States and I'll talk to you all later.**

**Until Then**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel Out!**

**Ja Ne!**


	13. Track 12

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 640**

**Follows: 739**

**Reviews: 373**

**Communities: 5**

**Combined Views: 109 134**

* * *

_**Pixel: So this is how I die. Huh, I always thought that I'd go out in a blaze of glory of some sort, like in an awesome explosion or something. But this is not what I expected…**_

_**My head**_ was on a wooden platform as my hands were tied while Rumi held a big axe in her hand

Rumi: You brought thus upon yourself _**Pixel**_-san, the minute you stepped into our home turf

_**P: Great…oh course, if you do realize. That if you manage to cut my head off. It'll mean war right.**_

R: Yeah, I don't think I'll worry about that. Considering the fact that you'll be die in a few seconds and who has the balls to declare war on us?

_**P: I'll regret this Rumi…**_

_**I**_ sigh as Rumi was sharpening the axe's blade, _**I **_turn to see the readers

_**P: Hey, do you mind if I do the intro since it'll be mine last one anyway…**_

R: No I'll do it since you can start to pray to whatever God you worship (A/N: I am a Christian)

Hello readers, **Mirko: The Rabbit Hero** here, and as you can see or imagine, I've decided to take over today's intro since your author's about to get his head chopped and I want to get this done quickly so I can kill him and go and make sweet love to my dear Izuku. Thank you all for following this story and making it awesome and we just passed 700 followers and we have passed the 100 000 hit mark, so congratulate yourselves for make this awesome stone mark. I hope you're well during your own lockdowns and keeping being healthy, now, originally, Pixel wasn't going to make another chapter until next month but he was bored and decided to do it for you guys. This chapter continues to where we last left my dear Izuku at the hands of that blood sucking bitch, Toga. Let's see how he'll handle things today and I hope she doesn't do anything to him…

A fan for the story by the name: **Raizor**, took his time while reading the story again and went and made a playlist of the songs that were used in the story on YouTube. Thank you **Raizor **for doing it. If you guys want to listen to the Playlist while reading, here's the URL:

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

or just type on the search tab on YouTube, search: **Cinnamon Bun's Music by Pixel's Fanbooks** and you'll see it as it updates with every chapter that is uploaded.

Go to **SaturnNights **story called: **Who Is It?** as it is amazing and mysterious as I'm trying to figure out who is Izuku dating in it. I hope it's me

And go and check out: **Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen

Now for this: _**PIXEL DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS HE USES IN HIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: Izuku ran into an old friend and sang as he was captured by Pro Heroines, wanting a piece of him. He escapes only to get trapped with someone he really didn't want to be trapped in.**

Now remember, be stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lockdown and please be safe and let's stop the spread of COVID-19 and now if you'll excuse me, I have someone's head to chop off of trying to stop us from sleeping with our man

Rumi brings the axe to _**my**_ neck as drums start to play

R: Any final words _**Pixel!**_

_**I **_looked up at her

_**P: Well, I guess this is goodbye y'all. Oh and I have an announcement about this story at the end. So stay tune for it.**_

R: You won't live long to tell them that!

Rumi swung the axe in the air as was about to strike it down on to _**me **_but someone shot darts at Rumi which hit her leg. She looks down to the dart as she starts to wobble and lets the axe go but it falls and nearly cuts my head off as it took a bit of my hair off. _**Me **_and the ladies were confused as we watched Rumi wobble around and fall to the ground. We look around as we heard a war horn. _**I **_smirk as I realize what was going on

_**Finally, the boys are back!**_

**[Songs Used in order]**

* * *

**[Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons] (Requested by JLyman)**

**[Good Life by G Eazy Ft. Kehlani]**

**[Cheap Thrills by Sia]**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 12: Izuku's night of trouble: Part 2**

* * *

Izuku was…well he didn't know what to feel right now.

Shocked

Nervous

Horrified

But there was one emotion that took the cake.

_**Fear…**_

He felt fear coursing through him as he was being hugged by the one girl he had a reason to be afraid of, the girl who had a fixation on blood, pain and knives and more importantly…him. A villain he has faced three time in his young career

Toga Himiko, in a maid's uniform

She was hugging the poor boy while giggling madly, happy to see her little Izuku in a room. Alone. With her.

"Himiko…" Izuku said, nervously

"Deku~" Toga said with a happy grin on her face which Izuku couldn't see

"H-How'd you get in here without getting spotted? And what are you d-d-doing h-h-here?" Izuku questioned her

"Aww~ It's cute when you stutter like that Izu-baby." She said while giggling and as Izuku's cheeks were red. "But to answer your questions. 1: I have a friend who knows how to get into places and is currently on lookout to see if trouble is coming." She answered as she did have a friend who was helping her as their were sweating at this moment

**[at the hotel reception]**

Jin Bubaigawara AKA the villain known as Twice was currently sweating his balls off. He was wearing a hotel manager uniform, make up to cover his scar on his forehead on and had a black goatee on his face as his disguise. He was standing at the hotel reception desk while the real hotel manager was an old fat guy who was in his boxers, tied up with a piece of tape on his mouth under the desk. Now you might be asking yourself as to why is Twice sweating. Well he was standing in front of All Might who said his key card was not working which was a coincidence since he and Toga changed to code to the room to where he and Izuku were sleeping in and only made Izuku's key card the only one to work while All Might's refused to work

"I'm sorry sir but the computer says that your card has expired." Twice said as All Might who was in his normal form, having being retired, was confused

"What?! I just got here. Like two hours ago." All Might said in confusion

"Sorry sir but sometimes, the system does this." Twice said

"Oh okay. Well I have a friend who is staying in the same room with me. I'll just call him and have him open it." All Might said as Twice's eyes went wide

"YOU CAN'T!" Twice yelled out

"Why not?" All Might asked with his eyebrow raised

"uhhh…the ele-elevator is broken sir!"

"Oh well, I'll just take the stairs then." All Might said as he was about to leave but Twice needed to stop him

"Sir you can't! The stairs were destroyed!" Twice yelled

"How?" All Might asked

"Uhhh…a villain attacked the hotel." Twice guessed, hoping that All Might would take the bait

"WHAT!? There's a villain here? Are the visitors and citizens safe?" All Might asked, concerned about the safety of the people

"Yes sir, they're safe and sound as a few pros came and arrested the villain a while ago." Twice said as he started to twitch

"Oh, that's a relief. I think I'll find another way to get to my room." All Might said with a happy smile and a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth as Twice falls to his knees and clutches his head

'_I don't know why I'm helping you Toga! I helping you because I love you babe. Hurry up and do what you wanted to do before I come up there and kill him. Thake all your time babe.' _ Twice thought with his split thoughts

**[Izuku's hotel room]**

"So you have an ally with you huh?" Izuku asked as he ups his guard

"Yep and I'm here of another reason." Toga said

"A-A-And what's that?" Izuku asked

"You." Toga said with a toothy grin, showing her fangs.

"M-Me?!"

"Yep, I wanted to see you so _badly_ and I decided to come here since I couldn't stop thinking about you~" Toga said while holding her face, trying to hide her blush and giggles

Izuku was confused as to why would she go through things just to be here with him. He only had one question on his head.

"Why?"

Toga stopped hiding her giggling and looks at him, straight into his eyes

"Because I like you silly hehe~" Toga said with a huge smile

"Wha-what?" Izuku asked with his own blush

"Yes, I like you. You're different from the other boys I've met and from your other friends. Especially from that angry blonde. You got courage, strong, determined and cute. Especially with blood on you."

"Blood?" Izuku asked. He was blushing from the mention for being cute but he got nervous from when she said blood

"Yeah. Remember back at camp when I was fighting you guys. I saw you covered in blood and bruises and and it made my heart skip a few beats. I swear, I was looking at a God…well a hurt and bloody God but you get the point." Toga said as Izuku looked at her as a chill went down his spine and he got goosebumps.

'_Get…I got a yandara after me…who's in charge of my life…' _Izuku used his inner Karan at the look into his life (a/n: **I had an ex-girlfriend who was a stalker and was really passive in our old relationship, so I can talk from experience. Plus, I have a scar thanks to her on my chest, near where my heart is. It's not nice…**)

"And I was really surprised when I heard you sing. Your voice is beautiful!" Toga shouted in excitement

"Well, y-y-you c-c-could say it's kind of my talent." Izuku said while scratching his head from behind

"Great, that let's sing together!" Toga shouted with a smile that beamed light while Izuku looked at her strangely

"What?"

"Yeah, let's sing together!" Toga said again as Izuku's mind went into overdrive

"W-W-Wait, you came here, to my hotel room. By force, just so you could ask me to duet with you?" Izuku asked as he didn't buy that it was the only reason that Toga came here

"Yep." Okay, it was the only reason she was here.

"Really?" Izuku asked

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. You know, ask you questions. Like what your favorite food? What hero do you like? What you like and dislike but when I heard you sing in the park the other day. I just felt like singing too! So, how about we get to know each other while we sing?" Toga asked as Izuku started to think of what to do

'_I could stop her with OFA but the room's too small to use Full Cowling. I could get info on the league of villains next move…that is, if she knows any of them…' _Izuku thought until he nodded as Toga smiled happily

"Yay! I knew you'd agree to it Izu-kun~, so, how about you start us off first." Toga asked as Izuku looked unsure until he saw her give him the puppy eyes.

"Uh…fine…" Izuku caved under the puppy eyes as he was unsure if it would save his life he agreed or not. Izuku went to his suitcase and pull out his laptop. He opens it and starts to look through it, Toga looked at her crush as he looked at his laptop and clicked on many things until he stopped and placed the laptop on a coffee table. He took the guitar he brought with him after the last track and he started to tune it to a tone. He strums it and nods to himself. He looks at Toga, who sat on the couch and looked confused

"Okay, this song is something that I been making since Jr High and it has some dark stuff, so if are you sure you want to hear it?" Izuku asked

"You forget who you're talking to Izuku. Besides, I pretty sure I've seen much worst things before so go ahead." Toga said as Izuku sighed. He started to play a melody and he suddenly repeated it in a short time and started to sing

**I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

Izuku started to sing in a tired tone which confused Toga as to why did he sound so tired

**So I bare my skin and I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes and I take it in**

**I'm bleeding out**

**I'm bleeding out for you, for you**

Izuku pressed a button on his laptop and a beat started to play as it filled the room with sound

**When the day has come**

**That I've lost my way around**

**And the seasons stop**

**And hide beneath the ground**

**When the sky turns grey**

**And everything is screaming**

**I will reach inside**

**Just to find my heart is beating**

Izuku started to clap to the beat as Toga watched him and listened to his voice

**Oh, you tell me to hold on**

**Oh, you tell me to hold on**

**But innocence is gone**

**And what was right is wrong**

He grabbed the guitar and played it with the beat

**'Cause I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

Toga couldn't help but bob her head to the beat for the song with him singing

**So I bare my skin and I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes and I take it in**

**And I'm bleeding out**

**I'm bleeding out for you, for you**

**When the hour is nigh**

**And hopelessness is sinking in**

**And the wolves all cry**

**To fill the night with hollering**

**When your eyes are red**

**And emptiness is all you know**

**With the darkness fed**

**I will be your scarecrow**

When Izuku started to clap again to the beat, Toga followed in the clapping when the song reached that part

**You tell me to hold on**

**Oh, you tell me to hold on**

**But innocence is gone**

**And what was right is wrong**

**'Cause I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

**So I bare my skin and I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes and I take it in**

**And I'm bleeding out**

**I'm bleeding out for you, for you**

**I'm bleeding out for you, for you**

**I'm bleeding out for you, for you**

**I'm bleeding out for you, for you**

**I'm bleeding out for you**

**'Cause I'm bleeding out**

**So if the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**I'll bleed out for you**

**So I bare my skin and I count my sins**

**And I close my eyes and I take it in**

**And I'm bleeding out**

**I'm bleeding out for you, for you**

The song ended with Izuku sweating and taking deep breathes as he just sang his heart out with a song that revealed his dark past through the lyrics. Like a heavy weight has been lifted off him.

"Izu-kun, are you okay?" Toga asked, seeing that Izuku was sweating

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just forgot to breath while singing there for a minute." Izuku said

"Okay, didn't you pick that song for little old me. Since I love blood huh darling?" Toga asked, with a grin on her face

"No, please don't ever say that again…" Izuku said as Toga pouted and turned away from him

"You're no fun, Izuku…" Toga said in a fake sad tone

"*Sigh* Sorry Toga-san. Say, do you want to sing a song together?" Izuku asked as Toga's mood did a 360 from mock sadness to really happy

"Sure!" Toga yelled, excitedly. She hopped off the couch and went to Izuku. The boy went back to his laptop and started to change the song from the one he just played to another one.

"Okay, I haven't really written anything for this one. So let's just go with the flow." Izuku said as Toga nodded

"Got it."

Izuku then went to the file that he was looking for and clicked on it and music started to play. The instrument was a good beat as Toga was bobbing her head to it and started to sing

[**Toga**]  
**Raise a cup up for all my day ones  
Two middle fingers for the haters  
Life's only getting greater  
Straight up from nothing we go  
Higher than the highest skyscraper  
No Little League, we major  
****The proof is in the paper**

Izuku was surprised by the fact that Toga could sing, and every well and could freestyle from just the beat. He started to bob his head, getting into the flow

[**Toga** & _**Izuku**_]  
**We put the good in the good in the good life  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
Deku  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy  
**_**Himiko, I got you**_**  
Ayy, yeah  
**  
[**Izuku**]  
**And it's a feelin' that I can't explain  
****How you make it and your team still stay the same****  
Stay down from the jump and they never change  
Man, this a moment I could never trade, yeah  
I told my moms not to stress no more  
Go hit the Bentley store and no credit card debts no more (Love you mom)  
I bought the crib and it's in escrow now  
So you don't ever have to worry about how you gon' pay rent no more**

**I put my team in position, now they makin' a killin'  
Stackin' blue faces straight to the ceilin'****  
Out in Vegas I'm with 'em  
Orderin' bottles of that Ace when they sit 'em  
'Til there ain't enough space up on the table to fit 'em  
Go ahead and  
**

Izuku stopped rapping as Toga placed her finger on his lips and started to sing again

[**Toga**]  
**Raise a cup up for all my day ones  
Two middle fingers for the haters  
Life's only getting greater  
Straight up from nothing we go  
Higher than the highest skyscraper  
No Little League, we major  
****The proof is in the paper**

[**Toga** & _**Izuku**_]  
**We put the good in the good in the good life  
**_**The good life**_**  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
**_**I said the good life**_**  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
**_**We alright**_**  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy  
**_**Yeah, yeah**_**  
Ayy, yeah**

Izuku started to rap again

[**Izuku**]  
**Pour some Clicquot in the glass, have a toast to success  
No lookin' back from here, no more bein' broke and distressed****  
I put my heart into this game like I opened my chest  
We only pray for more M's while you hope for the best  
We make these plays, man I'm finessin' these checks  
Time's up for everybody, I'm collectin' on debts  
****And I swear this champagne just tastes better on jets  
I'm just out here bein' great, man, this as real as it gets**

**I put my team in position, now they makin' a killin'  
Stackin' blue faces straight to the ceilin'****  
Out in Vegas I'm with 'em  
Orderin' bottles of that Ace when they sit 'em  
'Til there ain't enough space up on the table to fit 'em  
Go ahead and  
**

Izuku stopped rapping as he was pushed to a chair as Toga started to walk around him as she was singing

[**Toga** & _**Izuku**_]  
**Raise a cup up for all my day ones  
Two middle fingers for the haters  
Life's only getting greater  
Straight up from nothing we go  
**_**Yeah, go up**_**  
Higher than the highest skyscraper  
No Little League, we major  
**_**Yeah**_**  
****The proof is in the paper****  
**_**You know**_

[**Toga** & _**Izuku**_]  
**We put the good in the good in the good life  
**_**The good life**_**  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
**_**I said the good life**_**  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
**_**We alright**_**  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy  
**_**Yeah, yeah**_**  
Ayy, yeah  
**

Toga started to walk around Izuku while placing her hand on his chest as she was blushing while the boy looked like a tomato

[**Toga**]  
**Damn right, from the bottom we rise  
So high, now we cover sky lights  
We're building an empire  
We owe it all to each other  
Just look at us right now, destined  
We're so good right now, legend  
Here's to you and I  
Raise 'em to the sky**

The two regained their senses

[**Toga** & _**Izuku**_]  
**We put the good in the good in the good life  
**_**Yeah**_**  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
**_**Yeah**_**  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
**_**Yeah, you know, uh**_**  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
**_**The good life**_**  
We put the good in the good in the good life  
**_**I said the good life**_**  
We put the bad in the past, now we alright  
**_**We alright**_**  
Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy  
**_**Uh**_**  
Ayy, yeah  
**  
[**Izuku**]  
**Uh, the good life**

The song ends with Toga staring into Izuku's eyes. The boy was blushing from how close the girl was.

"Uhh…Toga…I think we should…" Izuku was cut off when he felt something cold and hard around his wrist. He looks down and see that a pair of handcuffs were on his wrist while the other one was cuffed onto the chair's armrest.

"Uhhh…Toga…why'd you handcuff me to the chair?" Izuku asked, confused to why she'd cuffed him in the first place (**a/n: Remember the crazy ex I told you all earlier. She handcuffed me to a table and left me there. It took me two hours to break out of the cuffs since the table was bolted to the ground and I couldn't get anything to break the chain. Don't ask how I broke out of it since it took two months to heal after that event. After that, I decided to end it because I was afraid of the people who know me and mine own safety.**)

"So that you don't run away like you else do when a sexy girl offers something to you." Toga said as she took out her phone and opened it. she scrolls through it and stopped when she found what she was looking for. She placed the phone on the table, next to the laptop and sound started to come from it. The sound started to fill the room as Toga started move to the music and she started to sing

**Come on, come on, turn the radio on**

**It's Friday night and I won't be long**

**Gotta do my hair, put my make up on**

**It's Friday night and I won't be long**

Toga started to take off the maid's uniform, nice and slow as she started to take off the gloves first

**'Til I hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor**

**I got all I need**

**No, I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash**

**But I got you, baby**

**Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**But I don't need no money as long as I can feel the beat**

**I don't need no money as long as I keep dancing**

Toga continued to strip down as she went off the stockings she was wearing as Izuku was panicking and trying to pull the cuffs off as she turned around and grinned at his attempt to escape

**Come on, come on, turn the radio on**

**It's Saturday and I won't be long**

**Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on**

**It's Saturday and I won't be long**

Toga threw off the stockings as she started to sway her hips around as Izuku closed his eyes and continued to try and pry the cuffs off his wrist

**'Til I hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor**

**I got all I need**

**No, I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash**

**But I got you, baby**

Toga started to walk to Izuku and forced him to open his eyes as she stared into his and kept on singing

**Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**I don't need no money as long as I can feel the beat**

**I don't need no money as long as I keep dancing**

Toga started to reach for the back for her head and Izuku assumed that she was going off the zipper on the back and closed his eyes as he was thinking that she was going to strip to her underwear

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**I don't need no money as long as I can feel the beat**

**I don't need no money as long as I keep dancing**

**Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**Baby, I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**I don't need no money as long as I can feel the beat**

**I don't need no money as long as I keep dancing**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

**(I love cheap thrills)**

The song ended and Izuku still had his eyes closed. He assumed that Toga was done striping and was in the brief (well semi brief) and he heard shuffling. He felt something tingling his nose, he tries to stop it as it was starting to cause a sneeze to approach. He tried to fight it back eventually, he sneezed and caused his eyes to open. He looked around and saw the uniform was on the floor but Toga was nowhere near him. He looks around and stops when he sees her but she was not in the room. He looked around until he felt two molds pushing against his back.

'_Soft…molds…no man…please tell it's not what I think it is…' _Izuku thought while he started to go pale. He turned around behind him and his eyes wide. She was wearing something that wasn't her usual outfit. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt, black jean shorts and red shoes and she had her hair down.

Toga notices Izuku staring at her while she was on his back

"What?" She asked

"You know…the first time we met, I thought that you were some lunatic girl who was wielding a knife and ready to stab anyone for a fix of blood and then as time pass that thought grew more and more true but now that I see a normal girl in front of me…I guess that when you have your hair down like that…you are kind a pretty…" Izuku said while scratching his head with his free hand

Toga's face went red when she heard him say that she was pretty and her heart went fast and felt…warm. Not the warm while she's stabbing someone and drinking their blood but a _different _kind of warm. One she's never felt in her life. She started to walk to him unconsciously as Izuku noticed this and panicked

"U-U-Uhh…Himiko?" Izuku said as he started to sweat and went to the cuffs on him as he started to pull them, trying to pull them off. He stopped when he felt two soft pillows on his chest. He looked down and saw that Toga was looking at him with calculating eyes while pushing her body onto him like a certain girl he knew. He felt her breasts and something was getting tight below the belt

'_Okay, she's on me and staring into my soul…be cool man. You've been through this lots of time with Mei with she pushes herself on you and her soft, squishy…STOP! YOU'RE NOT A PREVENT LIKE MINETA! But they are soft…note to self: shoot myself when I have the opportunity. Please, little me. Don't stand on attention!' _Izuku pleaded in his head while his mind was telling him no, his body, his body was telling him yes!

"Was that true…." Izuku looked down when he heard Toga talking

"Uh…"

"W-Was w-what you said…true?" Toga asked as Izuku was taken back for two things. One: She stutter and Two: She looked like she needed to hear something positive.

Before he could give her a rely. Her phone started to ring. She blinked a few times before took her phone from the table and answered it

"What is it, Dabi?" She asked in an annoyed and rude tone

"_Some-up-room-" _That's all that came out of the phone

"What?" Toga asked, not being able to get what Dabi was saying

"_-Jumping-room-now!" _Dabi spoke through the phone again but he was cutting off which was annoying Toga as it was taking time away from her Izuku time

"SPEAK UP YOU BLUE CANDLE!" Toga shouted

"_SOMEONE IS JUMPIMG TO THE ROOM WHERE YOU AND YOUR LOVER BOY ARE! LEAVE NOW!"_ Dabi shouted as Toga's eyes went wide and the call cuts off after she heard shifting and running. Before she could react to the news, the window busted and Rumi busted into them room.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU IZUKU BABY!" Rumi shouted with a flushed and crazed look on her face. Izuku's face lost all it colours when he saw Rumi's face and knew that he was in trouble

'_FUCK! MY! LIFE!' _Izuku shouted in his head

"Who the hell are you?!" Toga asked as Rumi finally noticed her

"I'm his girlfriend. Who the hell are you?" Rmui asked as Izuku felt like this is something he shouldn't get involved in as he felt an oncoming clash was coming as Toga's pupils shrank

"His girlfriend?! That's rich since I'm his girlfriend!" Toga shouted as Rumi's mood went from hot and horny to mad and crazed…and horny

"THAT'S COMPETE BULLSHIT!"

"THAT'S THE TRUTH YOU HAG!"

"HAG?! WELL, THAT'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T HAVE THAT I HAVE!"

"AND WHAT'S THAT!?"

"GREAT TITS, GREAT ASS AND EXPREINCE. SO, RUN ALONG LITTLE TRAMP!"

"TRAMP…TRAMP! OH THAT'S IT BITCH!" Toga shouted as she pounces onto the rabbit hero and the two started to round on the ground while pulling on each other's hair. Izuku took this distraction as a chance to escape, he snapped the chain of the cuffs and and quietly left the room with his and All Might's things. He was running down the hall of his floor when he saw All Might, who looked a bit tired, walk to him

"Ah, Young Midoriya. I was just about to…" All Might was cut off when Izuku grabbed his collar and bolted out of the hotel. He ran for a few minutes until he reached a white pickup truck and started to put their tings in the back it.

"Young Midoirya! What's going on?" All Might asked as he watched his student panicking and picking.

"All Might, we need to leave now!" Izuku shouted as he finished picking

"Why, we only have to leave in the morning." All Might said before Izuku grabbed the front of his shirt

"I HAVE WOMEN AFTER ME, THEY WANT ME AND RAPE ME!" Izuku shouted as All Might paled

"W-W-Wait…did you say you have women after you…" All Might asked

"Yes!" Izuku said as All Might run into his truck and started it.

"GET IN YOUNG MIDORIYA! I KNOW THE FEELING!" All Might said. Izuku was about to go in the truck when he heard an explosion at the hotel. He turned around and wondered what heard but he heard something that terrified him

"IZUKU! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Izuku paled as he heard the voices of Rumi and Toga at once. He heard footsteps approaching him and fast as All Might started to reverse the truck. He turned around and saw the two women, who looked a bit battered, were behind him with crazed, horny looks in their eyes.

"ALL MIGHT, GET OUT OF HERE!" he said as he hits the truck, All Mght popped his head out of the window and looked at Izuku

"Are you crazy!? How are you going to get in?" All Might asked

"I have an idea. Just go!" Izuku shouted as All Might sped off as he saw Izuku run to the upper level with the ladies following him. He was moving out of the parking lot as he went down level after level as he heard noises and things hitting something else above him while he went out of the parking lot. Eventually, he came out of the hotel's parking lot and was on the road. He was heading on the route back home when he heard something hit the back of his truck, he looked back and saw Izuku in it. he popped his head out of the window again

"Young Midoriya?! How'd you get there?!" All Might asked in surprise of his student

"I led them to the top of the parking lot and timed you exiting the parking lot. I jumped off the top snd landed in the back of your truck. I knew if we went in the direction and with the speed of the truck and how far away from them. We'd be safe." Izuku explained his idea to him

"Nice one Young Midoriya. Well, looks like we have a long night in our hands. You relax there and I'll drive us back home but I'll let you inside the truck before we leave the city limit." All Might said

"Got it." Izuku said. He lied on his back on the back of the truck and watch the sunset's sky.

"_What a day…let's just hope things back home are not as hectic like today.' _Izuku though as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Unaware of the events that were set in motion because of today.

**And cut. That's a wrap.**

**Looks like Izuku's night has ended. He escaped Hero Milfs, Horny Bunnies, Vampire and with his life. Will our boy make back home before the listeners listen to more of his songs and will Rumi finally give to have sex with our boi. Find out next time in Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**But...you won't since I have something to say.**

**Thank you to you all for reading this story as it was fun and all but I've lost interest in this story and I only have option to do**

**This story will be deleted in 24 hours after this chapter in uploaded. **

**So I guess this is goodbye…peace**

**Just Kidding. I'm not that crazy to delete a story like this.**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading, now I was only going to make another chapter next month but I got bored and decided to make one really quick so yeah. I'm still taking take requests so bring them to me. I have a new poll out of the what should I write for my other story called: The Omniverse of Deku. So if you know it, please go and check it out, the new chapters of: Deku X, and I should upload the new chapter of The Alien Hero: Deku 10 sometime next week. Well I have to go and sleep, be safe especially in these time right now in the States and I'll talk to you all later.**

**And I have an announcement. I've been thinking about the next thing on this story and I came up with something. A ****spin-off****. the story is nearing its end but I don't want to end it like that. so I decided to make a ****spin-off when this story ends****, but I was thinking as to what should I do in this ****spin-off**** and it hit me. World…Tour. I was like: Cinnamon Bun's World Tour. I liked the name and idea but I wanted to see if you guys like the concept of it. let me know via reviews or PM to tell me about it. **

**Until The**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel Out!**


	14. Track 13

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 659**

**Follows: 763**

**Reviews: 394**

**Communities: 5**

**Combined Views: 117 055**

**Hey guys, **_**Pixel**_** here. And no skit in today's chapter as I'm busy running in the building to look for my weapons and find Izuku. You see, in the last chapter, Rumi was **_**this**_** close to chop my head off when Snipe sniped her with horse ****tranquiler**** darts. I escaped from my execution post when the men in their war gear broke through the front line and are currently fighting the Amazons. I'm busy looking for our boi before the darts effects wear off since she recovers fast. So here the things you need to do. **

**Go check out the official Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube.**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**

**Who Is It?** by **SaturnNights**. It is amazing and mysterious as it follows the story for everyone trying to figure out who is Izuku's mystery Girlfriend.

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-Ulat**. What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Noumu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

**Today's the birthday of the former #1 Hero: All Might. Smash On dude!**

Now for this: _**I DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USES IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: Izuku was trapped in a room with Toga as she requested that he should sing with her. After a few songs, they learn things about each other and were about to have a moment but out of nowhere, Rumi appeared and was about to take Izuku with her. She and Toga ****fought**** which gave Izuku the time he needed to escape and run with All Might back to their truck and drive off on the road back to U.A.**

**Now remember, be stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lockdown and please be safe and let's stop the spread of ****COVID-19 ****and now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my dude before we're screwed. I'll talk to you all at the end. **

_**I **_continue to run as _**I **_see two guns and a sword hanging on a wall. _**I**_ grab them as _**I**_ continue to run until I see a huge door.** I** open it to see what would scar me both physically and mentally. _**I**_ see Izuku chained to a wall with nothing but his boxers on, _**I**_ get stabbed in my back by something sharp and _**I **_see a sword which was floating in the air. _**I**_ realize who was.

_**P: Oh, I see. You want to do this the old fashion way. Okay Tooru. **_

_**I **_said as _**I**_ put my guns down on the floor and pushed it aside as _**I**_ pulled out the sword while Tooru was waving her knife around

_**Let's dance**_

* * *

**[Songs Used in order]**

**[P.S. I Hope You're Happy by The Chainsmokers Ft. blink-182]**

**[We Will Rock You by Queen] (Suggested by SaturnNights)**

**[Sunday by NEFFEX] **

**[Rap God by Eminem]**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 13: Bands/Groups/Bets: Part 2**

* * *

While Izuku was about to going out on his night of trouble in Tokyo, the listeners at U.A. had just cheered up Eri after a mishap with a wrong song

"FORGIVE ME ERI!" Sato begged as he bowed in front of the little girl who was confused at what he was doing

"Uhhh…" Eri uttered out in confusion

"Alright Sato, calm down. I know it was an accident that you choose that song but make sure that you choose a decent song next time, got it?" Aizawa said as Sato stood up and stauted

"Yes, sir!"

"Man, you got lucky that Bakugou went and found a song that cheered Eri up since I don't think we're qualified to make her happy huh Bakugou." Kaminari said as Bakugou glared at him

"Shut it Pikachu! I only did it since I didn't want to hear her cry." Bakugou grumbled out while Eri walks to him. Everyone was afraid as to what would Bakugou do to her if she did anything to set him off

"Thank you for making me feel better Kacchan!" Eri said as she hugs hi. Now the rest of the listeners were really afraid expect Inko, Nejiru, Tamaki, Mirio and Nezu as they watched Eri hug a ticking time bomb but called him the name only Izuku calls him and lived to tell the tell since Kaminari once called him Kacchan and went to the hospital for it. They took cover from the impending explosion that was coming but they heard nothing, they open their eyes to see Bakugou returning the hug with a smile, not the crazed, lunatic smile he uses but a genuine happy smile

"No problem, snowflake." Bakugou said as Eri snuggled a bit before she broke the hug and went back to sit with Inko and Mirio. Bakugou looks around and sees the listeners who lived with him or knew him were looking at him with wide eyes

"What?" Bakugou asked

"You hugged her…after she called you Kacchan…and you smiled…" Kirishima said while his eyes couldn't believe what he just witnessed

"Yeah, so. She's a kid. You though that I'll go nuclear on her after she called me that. Please." Bakugou said as Mineta and Kaminari went to the door of the gym and opened it. they looked at the sky

"Everything looks normal…the sky's not falling or not on fire…"

"Maybe there's some delay on it. it'll come when we least expect it."

The listeners looked at the two stooges as they needed to make sure that the wasn't coming to an end.

"Okay, if all is well. Let us continue to listen to more music." Nezu said. As everyone settled down and the ex-rodent pushed the wheel button. The wheel went pass many names and faces until it stopped on one particular person

'_Uraraka/Case 1'_

"Oh, well I guess I'm next to go." The anti-grav girl said as she got up and went to her chosen case. She went through the case while passing through CD after CD, until she saw one that caught her eye

"Hey Ohacho?" Tsu said as she pokes at Uraraka breaking her out of her stare

"Uhh...oh, yeah Tsu?"

"What you got there?" Tsu asked

"Oh, it's a song called **"****P.S. I Hope You're Happy."**. I wonder if it's a love song?" Uraraka said as the Big Three's eyes went wide as they started to sweat but they had one though on their minds

'_Oh Shit…'_

Uraraka puts the CD into the stereo and went to sit as Nezu pushed the play button.

**[Izuku]**

**Welcome home, how's your summer been?**

**I heard you moved in with your boyfriend in New York**

**What's his name? I heard he works downtown in finance**

**Is he just as good at romance as we were?**

**Okay, enough, P.S. I hope you're happy**

**I started acting out when you moved on**

**I tried to call you to eliminate the distance**

**I cared about you once and always will**

"What's Midori talking about?" Mina asked as they listened to the song

"And, what's he talking about and why does he sound…bumped out?" Jirou asked

"We'll tell you after the song." Nejire said as she and the other the two looked at the CD

**And I tried my best, crossed my fingers for the rest**

**And I will find a way, somehow**

**To be more than photos to you now**

**I blame myself for when I was someone else**

**I might not get over this**

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**(P.S. I hope you're... P.S. I hope...)**

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**(P.S. I hope you're...)**

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**(P.S. I hope you're... P.S. I hope...**

**P.S. I hope you're...)**

"What does he means by 'I was with someone else?'" Setsuna asked

"I don't know but the beats good."

"Yeah, but I feel like there more behind to this song." Momo said, feeling something wrong with the song

"Agreed." Todoroi agreed

**[Mirio]**

**What the hell? I couldn't help but check your phone**

**Who the f**k is "Baku from home" anyway?**

**This vacation, you said, "Going home was boring"**

**Left out that part of the story on your way**

**I might deserve it, but I can't take it**

**Maybe I should keep this to myself**

**'Cause if I'm honest, my record's less than flawless**

**You know that I get lonely when you're gone**

"Togota-senpai?! You're in this song!"

"Yeah…"

"Who's this Baku that you were talking about?"

"I'm not telling until the song's finished…"

Bakugou listened to the song until he heard the "_**Who the fuck is "Baku from home" anyway?**_" and his eyes went wide

'_Oh fucking shit!'_

**[Izuku]**

**And I tried my best, crossed my fingers for the rest**

**And I will find a way, somehow**

**To be more than photos to you now**

**I blame myself for when I was someone else**

**I might not get over this**

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**(P.S. I hope you're... P.S. I hope...)**

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**(P.S. I hope you're... P.S. I hope...)**

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**(P.S. I hope you're... P.S. I hope...)**

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**(P.S. I hope you're...)**

**P.S. I hope you're...**

"Problem child sounds sad…"

"Yeah. What happened to him to make him make this song?"

"I don't know but I want to know."

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**(P.S. I hope you're... P.S. I hope...)**

**(P.S. I hope you're...)**

**But I won't be sad for the sake of it**

**P.S. I hope you're... P.S. I hope...**

**P.S. I hope you're... P.S. I hope you're...**

**P.S. I hope you're... P.S. I hope you're...**

**P.S. I hope you're...**

The song ends as it leaves a bit of a bad taste in the listeners' mouths when they heard Izuku sounding a bit depressed

"Alright, Togota-san. I need you to tell me what's behind the song's story." Aizawa asked as the Big Three look at each other and nod. Mirio looks at them

"Okay, one day when me, Tamaki and Hado were walking on through the school grounds. We heard some piano playing above us. We looked up and saw an open window, Hado used her quirk and flew up to the window to see who was playing the piano. She saw Midoriya playing it while looking a bit out of it. We went up there and saw lots of papers either crumbled up or thrown up. We shook him as calling him didn't work. We asked what was wrong with him but the guy was stbbron to not tell us but fortunately, so is Nejire-chan." Mirio said as the listeners turn and see Nejire-chan giving a cheerful smile

"So what'd you found out?" Mina asked

"After hours bugging Midoriya, Nejire finally made him crack and told us why he was bumped out. Apparently, on the day we found him like that was his first anniversary of getting dumped and by the judging his behaviour and mood. It was a bad break up and it affected him." Mirio said as the listeners looked at him in disbelief. Izuku Midoriya, the nerdy, socially awkward kid who loved heroes…had a girlfriend before.

"HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!" Class A except Bakugou shouted

"Yes, he did. Sweet girl too. If only she didn't break his heart." Inko said as she remembered the day Izuku brought the girl over and introduced her to her. She felt so happy that her baby found love only to have her boy broke

"All this time…I thought he'd never have a girlfriend before me…that bastard been hiding out on us…" Mineta said as he cried at the fact that Izuku was more experienced at romance and girls than him or any of the boys

"But why he never told us about this?" Sero asked

"Well, he doesn't like to talk about. He said that she broke up with him after she admitted that she was cheating on him after he went through her phone after some dude by the name: "Baku" called her when she was on a date with him." Mirio said as the others felt sad that Izuku got dumped even after the girl cheated on him with someone else while Bakugou really started to sweat

'_I fucked up big time…at least I dumped her after I found out she's a known cheat.'_

"Did he find out who was the guy?" Kirishima asked as he was angry that someone took Izuku's girl away from him

"He didn't but he didn't really care anyway." Tamaki answered as Kirishima nodded

"Anyway. We saw that it was unhealthy to keep a past relationship with you, so we told him to forget about it with something that makes him happy. So, we helped him by making the song so he can move on. It did help him out and our band was born." Nejire said as she smiled from how they broke Izuku out of his sorry state

"Well it's good that you three helped him out of his state." Nezu said, proud that the Big Three helped their friend out of his state. Bakugou was thanking what higher power that Izuku never knew who was the other guy was but he knew that he had to apologize to him

'_Note to self: Say sorry to the nerd and let no one find out about it.'_

"Anyway, let's continue shall we?" Nezu said as he resumed the wheel to see who was next, the wheel went pass names and names but Uraraka, Jirou and Momo felt chills go down their spines

'_What was that…why do I feel like someone I know is talking to Izuku?' _All three girls though as the wheel continued to go. It eventually stops on someone

'_Kendo/Bag'_

"Oh, well I guess it's my go." Kendo said and went to the bag and looked in it. she went passed a few songs until she stopped at a song that looked odd.

"I think I'll take this one." Kendo said as she lifts the song to show everyone. The listeners saw on the CD cover was just **"****We Will Rock You.****"**

"We Will Rock You, what kind of name is that?" Monoma asked while looking at the song.

"Oh, I remember this one!" Nejire shouted as she remembered the song

"Really, what's so special about this song." Present Mic asked

"Well…" Nejire was about to talk but Mirio put his hand over her mouth.

"We'll tell you during the song." Mirio said as Kendo just shrugged her arms and put the CD into the stereo. When Nezu pressed play, the gym was filled with sounds of people stomping and clapping in a rhythm.

_Stomp, Stomp, Clap, Repeat._

"What the…" Jirou and Present Mic said as they listen to the start of the song but all they were hearing was stomping and clapping, as they listened the song had this energy. This energy that was filling the room while they didn't notice it

**[Izuku]**

**Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise**

**Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday**

**You got mud on your face, you big disgrace**

**Kicking your can all over the place, singing**

"What the…." That was the majority of the listeners who were confused to the lyrics

**[Izuku, Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire]**

**We will, we will rock you**

**We will, we will rock you**

"What's the story behind the song Togota? Togota?" Aizawa asked to Mirio but he saw that he was not sitting where he was, they hear the same stomping and clapping like the song and saw the Big Three standing and doing the routine

**[Izuku]**

**Buddy, you're a young man, hard man**

**Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday**

**You got blood on your face, you big disgrace**

**Waving your banner all over the place**

**[All]**

**We will, we will rock you (Sing it out)**

**We will, we will rock you**

Eri and Kota got up and started to do the stomp and clap beat with the Big Three as Class A and B were head banging to the beat

**[Izuku]**

**Buddy, you're an old man, poor man**

**Pleading with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday**

**You got mud on your face, you big disgrace**

**Somebody better put you back into your place**

Soon, the more od the song played, the more of the listeners joined in on the routine while the rest clapped and head banged to the song

**[All]**

**We will, we will rock you, sing it**

**We will, we will rock you, everybody**

**We will, we will rock you, hmm**

**We will, we will rock you, alright**

Soon, there was a guitar solo where it sounded like it took some skill to pull off, they continued to clap and stomp as the guitar filled the air with its sounds as that strange energy really picked up. Eventually the song finishes and they clapped to the amazing song.

"So, the song?" Aizawa asked as Mirio took his seat.

"Izuku came to us one day at practice and told us this crazy idea for his. So, he wanted the audience to play with us, to be part of the show much more so he came up with this beat. The Stomp, Stomp, Clap, Repeat right? So we heard it and I said: "Where'd you come up with this beat?" And he said something about an old band that was from England called 'Queen' from the pre quirk era and that gave him the idea." Mirio said

"He listens to Queen?" Jirou asked, surprised that someone she knows listens to classic music

"He said he does. Why do you ask?" Tamaki asked

"I…listen to some old stuff from the past." Jirou

"That's cool." Mirio said as he listens and watches old things as well

Let us continue to listen to more music." Nezu said. As everyone settled down and the ex-rodent pushed the wheel button. The wheel went pass many names and faces until it stopped on one particular person

'_Aizawa/Case 3'_

"Sigh…whatever…let's get this over with." The sleepy teacher said as he slides out of his sleeping bag and walks to the numbered case. He only took on song and threw it to Nezu and went back into his sleeping bag and started to sleep

'_Lazy much…' _the listeners thought as Nezu looked at the song Aizawa threw. The song was a DVD was the name: **"****Sunday****"** on it.

"Sunday? Weird name of a song." Nezu said as he puts the DVD into the player. The screen starts to come to life and shows Izuku in his dorm room wearing his casual clothes while writing in his notebook. A knock was on his door. Izuku went to the door, wondering who is was. he opens it to reveal Eri in her casual clothes as well while holding her green bunny in her arm.

"**Hey Eri-imouto, what's up?"**

"**I'm bored; can I play with you?" Eri asked with a whine as Izuku chuckled**

"**Sure." Izuku said as he let the little girl in. he went back into his desk and continued to writing. Eri looks at Izuku and she goes to him**

"**Deku-oniichan?" Eri called Izuku as he turns to her**

"**Yes Eri?" **

"**Whatcha doin'?" Eri asked innocently **

"**I'm busy trying to make this new song. I wanted to make it about today since it's Sunday and about a girl in like but I'm running out of ideas." Izuku said in frustration and laid his head on his desk, Eri looked at him and then took his notebook and that to her big brother and started to stork his hair**

"**Don't worry Onii-chan. You can do it! Don't let your mind run away!" Eri yelled cutely, trying to cheer up Izuku.**

The women and girls swooned at the cuteness while the men and boys were trying not to have heart attack from the cuteness levels, while some girl peaked at the metion that Izuku was writing a song of a girl he likes. (**a/n: Same here boys. Same here**)

"**Thanks Eri. I'll try." Izuku said as he laid there until he picked his head up. He looked at Eri**

"**Eri, can you say that again?" Izuku asked**

**Don't worry Onii-chan. You can do it. Don't let your mind run away." Eri said again as Izuku started to mutter and write in his notebook**

"**Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Izuku shouted as he grabbed Eri and span her around**

"And he's lost it…" Bakugou said as he and the rest watched the screen

"**Eri, thank you. You helped me out big time!" ****Izuku said as Eri looked confused**

"**Uhhh…you are welcome?" **

"**Hey, Eri. Do you wanna help me out?" Izuku asked as Eri looked at him with a smile**

**"'Kay!" shouted Eri **

**Izuku picked up Eri and his notebook as he went his keyboard. Izuku puts Eri on his lap and he plays a few keys on it while changing the sound for some**

"**Hey, Eri. Have you been doing your reading practices?" Izuku asked as Eri nodded**

"**Cool. I need you sing the lines in red okay?" Izuku said**

"**Kay!" Eri said as Izuku plays a melody on his keyboard**

"WAIT A MINTUE! ERI, YOU CAN SING!?" Jirou and Mirio shouted they were surprised at the mention of Eri singing

"Yeah, but only with Oniichan." Eri said as the song started to play

**[Izuku]**

**Yea I've been livin' my life**

**On the west side**

**Ima' ride till I die**

**Getting so high**

**Up in the sky blue eyes**

**Match the blue tide**

**I can feel the butterflies**

**On the inside**

**And we keep doing some more**

**Her favorite drink that I pour**

**Cali got me so bored**

**I'm fin to head out on tour**

**And we don't roll thru the 6**

**We roll thru 9 in the whip**

**The weather lookin' so thick**

**I'm bout to get off the grid yea**

"Hey, the song's not bad." Pony said as she was head banging to the beat and the flow of Izuku's words

**Izuku looked at Eri as she looks at the notebook before she opened her little mouth and started to sing**

**[Izuku & (Eri)]**

**(I wanna run away)**

**Yea she be by my side every time I wanna runaway**

**(yea yea yea yea yea)**

**And I live my best life pourin' up on a Sunday**

**(I wanna run away)**

**Yea she be by my side every time I wanna runaway**

**(yea yea yea yea yea)**

**And I live my best life pourin' up on a Sunday**

"OH MY GOSH! ERI, YOU SOUND _SO _CUTE WHEN YOU SING!" Nejire shouted as she grabbed the little unicorn girl and hugged her so tightly as the listeners couldn't disagree as Izuku played the drop of the song the song and they started to head bang

**[Izuku]**

**And I can feel her hand slide**

**Like the synth glide**

**Always been by my side**

**Thru the rough times**

**Now I'm living hella right**

**Hollywood's nice**

**Took a roll of the dice**

**Didn't think twice yea**

**I got it got it got it alright**

**Yea, I'll be lit up by the end of the night**

**Every day's a celebration if you're doing it right**

**I ain't never going back heading straight towards the light**

**Izuku looked at Eri as she smiles and looks at her notebook as she sings again as the two start to move to the beat**

**[Izuku & (Eri)]**

**(I wanna run away)**

**Yea she be by my side every time I wanna runaway**

**(yea yea yea yea yea)**

**And I live my best life pourin' up on a Sunday**

**(I wanna run away)**

**Yea she be by my side every time I wanna runaway**

**(yea yea yea yea yea)**

**And I live my best life pourin' up on a Sunday**

**Izuku finished playing his keyboard as he hugs Eri**

"**Thank you for the help Eri. You did great." Izuku said while hugging the little girl who returned**

"**No problem Deku-oniichan!" Eri said as the screen went black**

"Wow, that was great! Especially with Eri singing!" Mina shouted, excited from the video and Eri cute singing

"T-T-Thank you…" Eri said, shyly from the attention

"I like the song. It has this chill vibe to it. I'd listen to it all the time." Kaminari said as the guys nodded but Bakugou snorted than sneezed violently

"You okay bro?" Kirishima asked as he saw Kacchan snort than sniff

"I'm fine weird hair. I just sneezed, that's all. Someone's probably talking about me. It's either my old lady or Izuku." Katsuki said as he was right about someone talking about him but was wrong on the two he listed

"Anyway, the song was good, rapping was okay but I want real rapping! Something fast, loud and has swears in them!" Bakugou said

"Oh, yeah. Well, I know one song like that." Mirio said with a smirk

"Really?" Monoma asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yup, Midoriya calls it **"****Rap God****" **and it's an awesome song!" Mirio said

"Really…Rap God?" Jirou and Setsuna said with a 'seriously' look on their faces

"Oh, trust me on this. The song will shock you like it did with me when I heard him rap it in front of me right Tamaki? You were there too." Mirio said as Tamaki looked away from the listeners' faces

"Yeah…"

"So, whu did he name it Rap God?" Mei asked

"Oh, he made it up. It was actually part of our bet." Mirio said

"Your bet?" Uraraka asked, curious about this bet

"Yeah, I betted Izuku a hundred bucks that he couldn't make two songs that'll get a reaction from me and he argued that he could in a week so me and him bet our money and he went to go and wrote. A week later, he showed up and won." Mirio said as the listeners were curious as to what did Izuku make to win a bet

"Welll than, let's find this song and hear it." Vlad King said as Mirio got up and went to find it. he found it and before he could put it in. Momo stopped him

"Wait, are that bad words in the song?" Momo asked

"Yes."

"Sorry kids. But you have to use earmuffs to not hear it." Momo said as she makes two soundproof earmuffs and puts them on the kids as they whine about not hearing the song. When they have the earmuffs on, Mirio puts the disc into the player as Nezu pressed play

**"Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings."**

**"But I'm only going to get this one chance." (Six minutes— Six minutes—)**

**"Something's wrong, I can feel it." (Six minutes, Slim Shady, you're on!)**

**"Just a feeling I've got. Like something's about to happen, but I don't know what. **

**If that means what I think it means, we're in trouble, big trouble; **

**And if he is as bananas as you say, I'm not taking any chances."**

**"You are just what the doc ordered."**

"Why did he sound like an old TV commercial?" Mineta asked as everyone shrugged

**I'm beginnin' to feel like a Rap God, Rap God**

**All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod**

**Now, who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?**

**They said I rap like a robot, so call me Rap-bot**

**But for me to rap like a computer it must be in my genes**

**I got a laptop in my back pocket**

**My pen'll go off when I half-cock it**

**Got a fat knot from that rap profit**

**Made a livin' and a killin' off it**

**Ever since Bill Clinton was still in office**

**With Monica Lewinsky feelin' on his nutsack**

**I'm an MC still as honest**

**But as rude and as indecent as all hell**

**Syllables, skill-a-holic (Kill 'em all with)**

**This flippity dippity-hippity hip-hop**

**You don't really wanna get into a pissin' match**

**With this rappity brat, packin' a MAC in the back of the Ac'**

**Backpack rap crap, yap-yap, yackety-yack**

**And at the exact same time, I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicin' that**

**I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table**

**Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half**

**Only realized it was ironic, I was signed to Aftermath after the fact**

**How could I not blow? All I do is drop F-bombs**

**Feel my wrath of attack**

**Rappers are havin' a rough time period, here's a maxi pad**

**It's actually disastrously bad for the wack**

**While I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece as**

Everyone eyes except Mirio's and Tamaki's started to go wide, even Aizawa woke up and heard the music and his eyes went wide as they were listening to the song while Mirio was holding his laugh back

**'Cause I'm beginnin' to feel like a Rap God, Rap God**

**All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod**

**Now, who thinks their arms are long enough to slap box, slap box?**

**Let me show you maintainin' this shit ain't that hard, that hard**

**Everybody wants the key and the secret to rap immortality like Ι have got**

**Well, to be truthful the blueprint's**

**Simply rage and youthful exuberance**

**Everybody loves to root for a nuisance**

**Hit the Earth like an asteroid**

**Did nothing but shoot for the Moon since (Pew!)**

**MCs get taken to school with this music**

**'Cause I use it as a vehicle to "bus the rhyme"**

**Now I lead a new school full of students**

**Me? I'm a product of Rakim**

**Lakim Shabazz, 2Pac, N.W.A, Cube, hey Doc, Ren**

**Yella, Eazy, thank you, they got Slim**

**Inspired enough to one day grow up, blow up and be in a position**

**To meet Run–D.M.C., induct them**

**Into the motherfuckin' Rock and Roll Hall of Fame**

**Even though I'll walk in the church and burst in a ball of flames**

**Only Hall of Fame I'll be inducted in is the alcohol of fame**

**On the wall of shame**

**You fags think it's all a game, 'til I walk a flock of flames**

**Off a plank and, tell me what in the fuck are you thinkin'?**

**Little gay-lookin' boy**

**So gay I can barely say it with a straight face, lookin' boy (Ha-ha!)**

**You're witnessin' a mass-occur**

**Like you're watching a church gathering take place, lookin' boy**

**"Oy vey, that boy's gay!"—that's all they say, lookin' boy**

**You get a thumbs up, pat on the back**

**And a "way to go" from your label every day, lookin' boy**

**Hey, lookin' boy! What you say, lookin' boy?**

**I get a "hell yeah" from Dre, lookin' boy**

**I'ma work for everything I have, never asked nobody for shit**

**Get outta my face, lookin' boy!**

**Basically, boy, you're never gonna be capable**

**Of keepin' up with the same pace, lookin' boy, 'cause—**

"Slow down dude!" Kirishima and Testutestu shouted

"Whoa, he's fast. Maybe he's faster than me." Present Mic said in disbelief

"If you thought that was fast…just wait." Mirio said with a grin

**I'm beginnin' to feel like a Rap God, Rap God**

**All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod**

**The way I'm racin' around the track, call me NASCAR, NASCAR**

**Dale Earnhardt of the trailer park, the White Trash God**

**Kneel before General Zod**

**This planet's Krypton—no, Asgard, Asgard**

**So you'll be Thor, I'll be Odin**

**You rodent, I'm omnipotent**

**Let off, then I'm reloadin'**

**Immediately with these bombs I'm totin'**

**And I should not be woken**

**I'm the walkin' dead, but I'm just a talkin' head, a zombie floatin'**

**But I got your mom deep-throatin'**

**I'm out my Ramen Noodle**

**We have nothin' in common, poodle**

**I'm a Doberman, pinch yourself in the arm and pay homage, pupil**

**It's me, my honesty's brutal**

**But it's honestly futile if I don't utilize what I do though**

**For good at least once in a while**

**So I wanna make sure somewhere in this chicken scratch I scribble and doodle enough rhymes**

**To maybe try to help get some people through tough times**

**But I gotta keep a few punchlines**

**Just in case 'cause even you unsigned**

**Rappers are hungry lookin' at me like it's lunchtime**

**I know there was a time where once I**

**Was king of the underground**

**But I still rap like I'm on my Pharoahe Monch grind**

**So I crunch rhymes, but sometimes when you combine**

**Appeal with the skin color of mine**

**You get too big and here they come tryin'**

**To censor you like that one line**

**I said on "I'm Back" from The Mathers LP 1 when I**

**Tried to say I'll take seven kids from Columbine**

**Put 'em all in a line, add an AK-47, a revolver and a 9**

**See if I get away with it now that I ain't as big as I was, but I'm**

**Morphin' into an immortal, comin' through the portal**

**You're stuck in a time warp from 2004 though**

**And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for**

**You're pointless as Rapunzel with fuckin' cornrows**

**You write normal? Fuck being normal!**

**And I just bought a new raygun from the future**

**Just to come and shoot ya, like when Fabolous made Ray J mad**

**'Cause Fab said he looked like a fag at Mayweather's pad**

**Singin' to a man while he played piano**

**Man, oh man, that was a 24/7 special on the cable channel**

**So Ray J went straight to the radio station**

**The very next day, "Hey Fab, I'ma kill you!"**

**Lyrics comin' at you at supersonic speed (J.J. Fad)**

"Here it comes!" Mirio said as he and Tamaki took out their phones

"What's coming and why are you recording?" Mina asked

"You'll see."

**Uh, summa-lumma, dooma-lumma, you assumin' I'm a human**

**What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman?**

**Innovative and I'm made of rubber so that anything you say is ricochetin' off of me and it'll glue to you and**

**I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating**

**How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating**

**Never fading, and I know the haters are forever waiting**

**For the day that they can say I fell off, they'll be celebrating**

**'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated**

**I make elevating music, you make elevator music**

If jaws didn't drop from the first one. Then they did. The listeners couldn't believe at the speed Izuku used to rap those words. Mirio laughed at their reactions

"I know right. I did the same thing hahaha" Mirio said while laughing while Tamaki shook his head at his friend but was proud for Izuku's skill and achievement

"He truly is a Rap God."

**"Oh, he's too mainstream."**

**Well, that's what they do when they get jealous, they confuse it**

**"It's not hip-hop, it's pop,"—'cause I found a hella way to fuse it**

**With rock, shock rap with Doc**

**Throw on "Lose Yourself" and make 'em lose it**

**"I don't know how to make songs like that**

**I don't know what words to use."**

**Let me know when it occurs to you**

**While I'm rippin' any one of these verses that versus you**

**It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you**

**How many verses I gotta murder to**

**Prove that if you were half as nice, your songs you could sacrifice virgins too?!**

**Ugh, school flunky, pill junkie**

**But look at the accolades these skills brung me**

**Full of myself, but still hungry**

**I bully myself 'cause I make me do what I put my mind to**

**And I'm a million leagues above you**

**Ill when I speak in tongues, but it's still tongue-in-cheek, fuck you**

**I'm drunk, so, Satan, take the fucking wheel**

**I'ma sleep in the front seat**

**Bumpin' Heavy D and the Boyz, still "Chunky but Funky"**

**But in my head there's something I can feel tugging and struggling**

**Angels fight with devils and here's what they want from me**

**They're askin' me to eliminate some of the women hate**

**But if you take into consideration the bitter hatred**

**I have, then you may be a little patient**

**And more sympathetic to the situation**

**And understand the discrimination**

**But fuck it, life's handin' you lemons? Make lemonade then!**

**But if I can't batter the women**

**How the fuck am I supposed to bake them a cake then?!**

**Don't mistake him for Satan; it's a fatal mistake**

**If you think I need to be overseas and take a vacation**

**To trip a broad, and make her fall on her face and**

**Don't be a retard—be a king? Think not**

**Why be a king when you can be a God?**

The music stopped

…

….

…..

Utter silence except Mirio laughing echoed through the gym. Everyone heard this kid no…this Rap God do the impossible and it was of a bet!

"**HOLY…SHIT!**" Bakugou shouted in complete shock

"That had to be the fastest rap I've ever heard in my life…" Jirou said with her eyes wide

"I told you, that guy did the impossible." Mirio said wirth his grin

"That…was…so…goddamn…manly…dude…" Testutestu said with crying tears of manliness

"I…know…bro…he's…too…manly…" Kirishima said

"What was the other song's name that was part of your bet Togota-sempai *ribbit*?" Tsu asked

"Well I would say it…but I'll leave it until tomorrow." Mirio said

"What?! Why not?!" Mina asked

"Because, it is time to head home." Nezu said as he shows his watch to them and they see that it was getting late.

"Alright, we will resume with our little session tomorrow morning as that are no classes today with the preparations for the festival in a few days. I will see you all tomorrow." Nezu said as the students started to pick their things and head back to their dorms while Inko and Eri went back to their home while the teachers stayed there and chatted

While the students were walking back to their dorms, Uraraka looked up to the sunset sky

"I wonder what Deku is doing right now?" She wondered out all

"Probably training or doing something extreme." Tsu said as she walks with her

"Yeah. Most likely!" Uraraka said as they resume their walk to the dorm. Completely unaware of the adventure Izuku had or that he was on his way back soon

* * *

**And cut. That's a wrap.**

**Looks like things have finshied at U.A. but were those chills and sneezes were ramdon events or were they warnings? Will Izuku make it back in time to see what had been going on while he was away or will the listeners get away with the crime? Find out next time in Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading, now I was only going to make another chapter next month but I got bored and decided to make one really quick so yeah. I'm still taking take requests so bring them to me. I have a new poll out of the what should I write for my other story called: The Omniverse of Deku. So if you know it, please go and check it out, the new chapter of: Deku X, and I should upload the new chapters of The Alien Hero: Deku 10 sometime next week. Well I have to go and sleep, be safe especially in these time right now in the States and I'll talk to you all later.**

**And I have an announcement. I've been thinking about the next thing on this story and I came up with something. A spinoff. the story is nearing its end but I don't want to end it like that. so I decided to make a spinoff, but I was thinking as to what should I do in this spinoff and it hit me. World…Tour. I was like: Cinnamon Bun's World Tour. I liked the name and idea but I wanted to see if you guys like the concept of it and if i should go of it. let me know via reviews or PM to tell me about it.**

**Oh, and I need you guys to send me songs that are hurt and depressing so I can use them in the next chapter or two.**

**Until The**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel Out!**


	15. Track 14

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 678**

**Follows: 791 (LET"S GO TO 800!)**

**Reviews: 439**

**Communities: 5**

**Combined Views: 125 448**

_**P: Don't worry dude, I'm here to help you out**_

_**I **_was busy cutting the chains that Izuku was chained to

I: Hurry! I think that someone could come if Hagukure could cut you.

_**P: Relax dude, the boys got this, I mean. What could happen?**_

So if the universe was answering us, Kirishima was threw into the room and into the opposite wall at fast speeds. We turn to see Rumi, Toga and Uraraka holding spears in their hands but Rumi looked a bit out of it.

R: Let of our honey Pixel-san

_**P: Sorry but I can't do that. You'll let me and Izuku leave here, unharmed except me as you can see that I'm bleed from my fight with Tooru**_

I said as I was reaching for something in my back pocket

T: And why we let you leave

U: Yeah

The ladies started to walk to us as I pulled out a pencil

_**P: Cause you forgot that I'm the Author here and that basically means I'm God here**_

_**I**_ said as _**I**_ drew in the air with the eraser on the bottom and a line cut through the building as it caused a huge gape to appear. _**I**_ used the pencil and esraed Izuku's chains

_**P: Let's run!**_

We ran out the building as it started to collapse and _**I**_ turn to you guys

_**Hey guys, Pixel here. And thank you to those who sent me suggestions but I have to say this. Yo, some of these songs y'all requested me to listen to are fucked up! I mean they are depressing and tell me things I never thought about but some of them remained me for my own suicide attempt. I was depressed about my life and school bullies and I tried to kill myself but couldn't do it since I was going to hurt and leave people who love me…yo, I don't recommend you to kill yourself as it'll not help you. If you need help. Call your countries suicide hotline or go get help by talking to people who know what you're going through or care about you. But still, the songs gave me good material to use in this chapter but since there were a lot, I had to listen to them and choose which ones to use since they were the ones that hit home with me and I had to do some editing to some of the lyrics to fit the story better.**_

**Go check out the official Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube.**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**

**Who Is It?** by **SaturnNights**. It is amazing and mysterious as it follows the story for everyone trying to figure out who is Izuku's mystery Girlfriend.

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-Ulat**. What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Noumu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

Now for this: _**I DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USES IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: The listeners at U.A had finished another day for listening to their frined's music but they are not aware that said friend is on his way back.**

**Now remember, be stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lockdown and please be safe and let's stop the spread of ****COVID-19 ****and now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my dude before we're screwed. I'll talk to you all at the end. **

**[Songs Used in order]**

* * *

**[All Falls Down by Alan Walker Ft. feat. Noah Cyrus & James Arthur & Digital Farm Animals]**

**[Godzilla by Eminem Ft. Juice WRD (May he rest in peace)] (Requested by Guest) (This song is Lit)**

**[They Don't Care About Us by Michael Jackson]**

**[How Could You Leave US by NF] (Requested by FouzyFFN)**

**[Hurt by Johnny Cash] (Requested by Shadow's Death Scythe &** **DarkKesono & Guest for a while)**

**[1-800-273-8255 by Logic ft. Alessia Cara & Khalid] (Requested by FouzyFFN)**

**[Life Is Fun by TheOdd1sOut Ft. Boyinaband] (Requested by…I couldn't find their name in the revives but you know who you are so thanks for this awesome song) (I'll tell you that this song is fun and funny to write since most of the things said here are true)**

**We'll see you later since we're running straight into the battlefield and to let you know. ****Cinnamon Bun's World Tour**** is under production and will be released soon. But for now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Oh and some of the description used in the story was based from my life in High School. Reader's Discretion is Advised**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 14: Dark Past**

It is Monday morning at U.A. High and most of the students were working on the culture festival as it was now just a week away. But 39 students were on their way back to Gym Gamma for something.

They were the first year classes of Class 1-A and Class 1-B. They were on their way to the gym to do something. Not training, not working on special moves and not something for the Culture Festival. No they were on their way to listen to music, and not just any music, no it was music of Izuku Midoriya, their classmate and fellow hero in training. Yesterday, they continued to listen to their friend/secret crush's music and they learned a few things about him that they never knew.

They were close to the gym since their principal told them to report there to continue listening to their friend's songs. Most were happy with it but some weren't but some were…quiet…too quiet.

"Again, why do I have to come and listen to the nerd's songs with I could be either training?" asked Bakugou as he was irritated as to why he had to go to the gym and not train as both Class 1-A and 1-B were walking to Gym Gamma in their casual clothes with some of them with their backpacks

"Because man, Principal Nezu said that we're continuing listen to some of Mibroiya's songs." Said Kirishima as he tries defuse his friend's angry knowing that Bakugou will eventual blow up

"Yeah but I still don't want to." Said Bakugou with his hands in his pockets

"Why's that Bakugou?" Uraraka asked

"Because we've invaded Midoriya's room and exposed his secret for too long. We need to stop listening to Izuku's music now." Todoroki said, surprising everyone

"What! Why do you say that?" Kaminari asked although, some understood what Todoroki was saying

"He's right. I think he's trying to say that we need to stop listening to our friend's songs as it was wrong for us to do it." Iida said

"B-But you guys joined in too" Ashido argued

"You mean like we caused this with that bet and we were forced to listen by the principal to listen to our friend's secret." Momo counter back

"Ummm, that might be true. But we were curious to see if it was Deku who made that song and I was a bit curios if he had other songs in his room. I mean Momo, weren't you also curious to see if he made songs about us or a special song. Especially since he wrote songs about that _girl_." Uraraka said with a whisper on the last word

Momo frowned. She and the other girls from both classes were curious if Izuku was interested about one of them which she hoped it was her but now she felt if it was not important if she lost the bond she had with Izuku if he found out about this

"I know right. I mean come on. Izuku wouldn't be that mad at us if he found out. He's too kind and shy to do it." Sero said

"I know right. Come to think about it, I've never seen him mad before but I think he could forgive us if we tell him what happened to cause this." Kirishima said as his words started to ease the never that the others built at the fact that Izuku will be mad at them but they've seen him mad before either but they turned when they heard Bakugou snort

"I don't think so Weird Hair but I can't believe I'm saying this but Icy-Hot is right. Look, I may not like Deku that much but I respect him since he's the only one out of us to beat the crap out of me. Not once but twice. I've known him longer than you extras have. And I don't think he'll be too happy with he finds out about this." Bakugou said seriously, missing the surprised looks on everyone's faces

"You are j-j-joking…right?" Mineta said as he flinched when he saw Bakugou looked at him with a serious look on his face

"What makes you think that I'm joking Grape Head." Bakugou said as the other felt guilt.

They just used the trust that Izuku, the kind hearted and brave boy they've known for over half a year now, had for them and broke it when they took his hidden songs and played them with the other classes and heroes and know they realise that they exposed him without knowing about it sooner

"Look, sure he's too nice and a bit of a nerd." Bakugou continued "But I hope you realize that going through someone's personal life without them knowing has grave consequences. Bonds, Trust and Friendships could be break from this…everyone has limits…even Deku." Bakugou said as he walks a bit faster to the gym. Everyone turned to each other, guilt more evident on their faces

"He's right. We have to stop this." Tooru said, scared for what was going to happen if Izuku returned

"I know it's wrong but…Midoriya wouldn't be that mad…right…" Sato said, slightly nervous

"I…I don't know Sato. Like Bakugou said…everyone has limits, even Deku-kun has his with his kindness, right?" Uraraka asked scared

"Everyone has limits…even him…" Ojiro said

"Yeah. I think we should stop." Shoji said. Everyone was quite as they were only a minute away from the gym

"So…what do you think we should do?" Jirou asked

"We should talk to the principal when this is over. We explain what we feel and ask if we come put the cases and bag back in their hiding spots and we keep this secret to ourselves and never talk about again so Midoriya won't get hurt by this." Todoroki said the plan

"But, what about Class B, or Mei or the teachers? They too know about this?" Fumikage asked

"We'll explain what we just said and hope that they understand." Momo said as everyone nodded. Everyone didn't want to hurt Izuku's feelings, especially the girls who now have a crush on him. Before they walked into the gym. Sero asked a question

"Hey guys, do you think that this is a hobby for Midoriya? To make music?" Sero asked

"How am I supposed to know dude." Denki said as he shrugged his shoulders

"Maybe it's his dream." Todoroki said

"His dream? Are you serious?" Jirou asked

"Everyone has a dream." Todoroki said

"Like you?"

"Yes, I, Shoto Todoroki, have a dream." Shoto said dramatically while placing his hand to where his heart is. Everyone looked at him weirdly

"Your weird man…"

"Why do you have to be dramatic…"

"Is it just me or did anyone heard pianos playing in the background?"

Before any of them could speak, they reached the gym. They entered and saw The Big Three, Mei, The teachers, Inko with Kota and Eri and the two surprise guests

"Hitoshi Shinso? What are you doing here?" Kaminari asked as the classes see the General Studies student sit on a beanbag chair with bags under his eyes

"Miss tech over there." He pointed to Mei "Dragged me out of my bed and made me came here to listen to some music. I know who's singing since he needed help from me with some bet he had against someone." Shinso said as the hero course students looked at him

"Wait, you know whose music this is?" Iida asked

"Yes, that green haired teen, Midoriya. Yeah I know." Shinso said as all the other students looked atv him in shock

"Wait, who are you?" Uraraka asked as she looks at the last person

"Oh, it is Bubble Girl. She's works at Sir Nighteye's agency." Mirio said as he introduced Bubble Girl

"Hi everyone. Nice to meet friends of Deku." Bubble Girl said

"Wait, you know Deku?" Urararka asked, feeling a bit intimidated

"Yup, he was at Sir's office for his internship. I also know that he can sing." Bubble Girl said

"How?" Momo asked

"I caught him singing to himself on the roof one time."

"Oh." That was the response of Class A as Nezu went to the front of them

"Good Morning everyone. I hope you've sleep well. Let's began with today's music." Said Nezu as he pressed the wheel button on the remote and the wheel span, as the students sat down, they watched the wheel spin and spin as it went there their names

The wheel continued to spin until it started to slow down until a few names were passing by slowly. "Now the first one to choose from what case of the day is…"

"_Nejire"/ 'Case 2'_

"Cool, it's my turn first." The ever cheerful girl said as she went to the case she was told to go. She went through the case until she found a song she liked

"Hey, I remember this song!" Nejire said as she looks at the song

"What is it?" Tamaki asked as Nejire showed them the CD

"**All Falls Down****"** by DJ Izzy Ft. Nejire." Testutestu said

"Seriously, how many instruments can the guy play. I'll never know." Setsuna said as she shook her head

"And the name, what's falling down?" Cementoss asked as he was confused by the name

"Oh, it means nothing. He just names some of his songs when he feels like it." Nejire said

"I wonder what's going on in his head to make him randomly name songs like that." Bubble Girl said as Nejire puts the disc into the CD into the stereo

**[Nejire]  
What's the trick? I wish I knew  
I'm so done with thinking through all the things I could've been  
And I know you wonder too  
All it takes is that one look you do and I run right back to you  
You crossed the line and it's time to say "F you"**

"Hado-sempai, it's unbecoming to swear in a song!" Iida shouted

"Hey, Izuku swore in numerous songs before and you never told him off." Mirio said

"Yeah and she didn't swear fully. She only censored it." Bubble Girl said as the A Class Rep sat down quietly himself at his mistake

**What's the point in saying that when you know how I'll react?  
You think you can just take it back, but shit just don't work like that  
You're the drug that I'm addicted to, and I want you so bad  
Guess I'm stuck with you, and that's that**

**'Cause when it all falls down, then whatever  
When it don't work out for the better  
If it just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye  
When it all falls down, when it all falls down  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
You're the drug that I'm addicted to  
And I want you so bad, but I'll be fine**

"Not bad." Jirou said as she and the others started to head bang to the song's drop

'_I swear…she sounds so familier…'_

**[Izuku; _Both_****]  
Why we fight? I don't know  
We say what hurts the most  
Oh, I try **_**staying cold, but you take it personal**_**  
All these firing shots and making ground  
**_**It's way too hard to cope**_**, but I still **_**can't let you go**_

"Wow, you two sound great." Bubble Girl

"Thanks."

**[Both]  
'Cause when it all falls down, then whatever  
When it don't work out for the better  
If it just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye  
When it all falls down, when it all falls down  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
You're the drug that I'm addicted to and I want you so bad  
But I'll be fine  
**

"When did he do this?" Kendo asked

"He did this in the music room. He needed some vocals for this song since he made it. It sounded good but it needed someone singing and I was nearby when he was writing the lyrics." Nejire said

"Oh."

**[Bridge]  
I'll be fine-ine-fine, fine-ine-ine (All falls down, falling down)  
I'll be fine-ine-fine, fine-ine-ine (All falls down)  
I'll be fine-ine-fine, fine-ine-ine (All falls down, falling down)  
I'll be fine-ine-fine, fine (All falls down)**

"Okay, that sounded cool." Yui said

"Yeah, it took us a while to make that part since we needed different takes."

**[Nejire & Izuku, (Nejire, **_**Izuku**_**)]  
'Cause when it all falls down, then whatever  
(Then whatever, babe)  
When it don't work out for the better (**_**For the better**_**)  
If we just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye  
When it all falls down (When it all, when it all)  
When it all falls down (**_**When it all falls down**_**)  
I'll be fine (Fine, fine, fine), I'll be fine (**_**I'll be fine**_**)  
You're the drug that I'm addicted to and I want you so bad  
But I'll be fine (**_**I'll be fine**_**), and that's that**

"It's not bad. A good song to start our day." Mina said as the rest nodded but one of them remembered something that Shinso said when they got there

"Hey, Shinso?" Mirio called the sleepy teen who opened one of his eyes

"Yeah?"

"You said that you helped Izuku in a song for a bet."

"Yes."

"Was it called **"****Godzilla****"**?" Mirio asked as Shinso stood up

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, I'm the one who did the bet against him." Mirio said as he froze up and his eyes went white

"Good, I needed to know that it's your fault. Now, look in the bag of **"****Godzilla****" **and play it." Shinso said as Mirio stood up and went to the bag and started to look for the song

"What did you do?" Tamaki asked as he watched his friend's eyes

"I told him to look for the song. It's his fault that Izuku came to me for help and we didn't sleep for three days because for this song and another one. So, this is payback since for that. I always wondered who made that stupid bet on Midoriya." Shinso said

"Wait, you two made two songs?

"Yup…"

"Do you know the name of the song?"

"Nope, can't remember and I was sick of life at that point when he came to me..."

Mirio stopped his search and took out the song. He went to the stereo and put the CD into it and was about to play until Shinso stopped him

"Hey, can someone block the kids ears since there's bad words in this." Shinso said as Momo went to Kota and Eri and put the earmuffs on their ears from yesterday. He nodded and Mirio pressed play as he broke free from the brainwashing

**(Ugh, you're a monster)**

**[Izuku]**

**I can swallow a bottle of alcohol and I'll feel like Godzilla**

**Better hit the deck like the card dealer**

**My whole squad's in here, walking around the party**

**A cross between a zombie apocalypse and B-Bobby "The**

**Brain" Heenan which is probably the**

**Same reason I wrestle with mania**

**Shady's in this bitch, I'm posse'd up**

**Consider it to cross me a costly mistake**

**If they sleepin' on me, the hoes better get insomnia**

**ADHD, Hydroxycut**

**Pass the Courvoisier (Hey, hey)**

**In AA with an AK, melee, finna set it like a playdate**

**Better vacate, retreat like a vacay, mayday (Ayy)**

**This beat is cray-cray, Ray J, H-A-H-A-H-A**

**Laughing all the way to the bank, I spray flames**

**They cannot tame or placate the**

"Hey, that was fire!" Pony said in English as the song was fire already

"I don't know what you said but I agree with what you said!" Kaminari said

**[Shinso; **_**Izuku**_**]**

**Monster**

**You get in my way, I'ma feed you to the monster (Yeah)**

**I'm normal during the day, but at night, turn to a monster (Yeah)**

**When the moon shines like Ice Road Truckers**

**I look like a villain outta those blockbusters**

_**Godzilla, fire spitter, monster**_

**Blood on the dance floor, and Louis V carpet**

_**Fire, Godzilla, fire, monster**_

**Blood on the dance floor, and Louis V carpet**

"Whoa, was that you Shinso!?" Mei asked as she and the rest who knew him were shocked that he could rap

"Yes." Shinso said as he remembered when Izuku approached him and smiled slightly when he remembered the fun they had when they were making the two songs they made

**[Izuku]**

**I'm just a product of Slick Rick and Onyx, told 'em lick the balls**

**Had 'em just appalled, did so many things that pissed 'em off**

**It's impossible to list 'em all**

**And in the midst of all this**

**I'm in a mental hospital with a crystal ball**

**Tryna see, will I still be like this tomorrow?**

**Risperdal, voices whisper**

**My fist is balled back up against the wall, pencil drawn**

**This is just the song to go ballistic on**

**You just pulled a pistol on a guy with a missile launcher**

**I'm just a Loch Ness, the mythological**

**Quick to tell a bitch screw off like a fifth of vodka**

**When you twist the top of the bottle, I'm a**

"Midoriya is really good at rapping but how?" Jirou asked as she tried to rap but she was nowhere near at the level Izuku is at

"I think it's his muttering habit. It must allow him to communicate at high speeds at speeds that an average human cannot which he used to his skills in rapping." Iida said

"Oh dear God! Will you shut the fuck up, I'm listening to this ill rap and you're speaking bullshit over it!" Bakugou shouted as he was listen to the song as he was his taste but Iida was speaking over it

"How rude. Is this how you speak to a normal person." Iida said as he and Bakugou got into another of their famous argument as the rest ignored them to listen to the song

**[Shinso; **_**Izuku**_**]**

**Monster**

**You get in my way, I'ma feed you to the monster (Yeah)**

**I'm normal during the day, but at night, turn to a monster (Yeah)**

**When the moon shines like Ice Road Truckers**

**I look like a villain outta those blockbusters**

_**Godzilla, fire spitter, monster**_

**Blood on the dance floor, and Louis V carpet**

_**Fire, Godzilla, fire, monster**_

**Blood on the dance floor, and Louis V carpet**

**[Izuku]**

**If you never gave a damn (Ayy), raise your hand**

**'Cause I'm about to set trip, vacation plans**

**I'm on point like my index is, so all you will ever get is**

**The motherfuckin' finger (Finger), prostate exam ('Xam)**

**How can I have all these fans and perspire?**

**Like a liar's pants, I'm on fire**

**And I got no plans to retire and I'm still the man you admire**

**These chicks are spazzin' out, I only get more handsome and flyer**

**I got 'em passin' out like what you do when you hand someone flyers**

**And what goes around comes around just like the blades on the chainsaw**

**'Cause I caught the flack, but my dollars stacked right off the bat like a baseball**

**Like Kid Ink, bitch, I got them racks with so much ease that they call me Diddy**

**'Cause I make bands and I call getting cheese a cakewalk (Cheesecake, yeah)**

**Bitch, I'm a player, I'm too motherfuckin' stingy for Cher**

**Won't even lend you an ear, ain't even pretending to care**

**But I tell a bitch I'll marry her if she'll bury her**

**Face in my genital area, the original Richard Ramirez**

**Cristhian Rivera, 'cause my lyrics never sit well**

**So they wanna give me the chair**

**Like a paraplegic, and it's scary, call it Hari Kari**

**'Cause e'ry Tom and Dick and Harry carry a Merriam motherfuckin' dictionary on 'em**

**Swearing up and down they can spit, this shit's hilarious**

**It's time to put these bitches in the obituary column**

**We wouldn't see eye to eye with a staring problem**

**Get the shaft like a steering column (Monster)**

**Trigger happy, pack heat, but it's black ink**

**Evil half of the Bad Meets**

**Evil, that means take a back seat**

**Take it back to Fat Beats with a maxi single**

**Look at my rap sheet, what attracts these people**

**Is my 'Gangsta Bitch' like Apache with a catchy jingle**

**I stack chips, you barely got a half-eaten Cheeto**

"Here it comes!" Mirio said as he and Tamaki and Shinso took out their phone

"What's coming and why are you recording?" Mina asked

"You'll see."

**Fill 'em with the venom and eliminate 'em**

**Other words, I Minute Maid 'em**

**I don't wanna hurt 'em, but I did, I'm in a fit of rage**

**I'm murderin' again, nobody will evade**

**I'm fittin' to kill 'em and dumpin' their fuckin' bodies in the lake**

**Obliterating everything, incinerate a renegade**

**I'm here to make anybody who want it with the pen afraid**

**But don't nobody want it, but they're gonna get it anyway**

**'Cause I'm beginnin' to feel like I'm mentally ill**

**I'm Attila, kill or be killed, I'm a killer bee, the vanilla gorilla**

**You're bringin' the killer within me outta me**

**You don't wanna be the enemy of the demon who entered me**

**Or be on the receivin' end of me, what stupidity it'd be**

**Every bit of me's the epitome of a spitter**

**When I'm in the vicinity, motherfucker, you better duck**

**Or you finna be dead the minute you run into me**

**A hundred percent of you is a fifth of a percent of me**

**I'm 'bout to fuckin' finish you, bitch, I'm unfadable**

**You wanna battle, I'm available, I'm blown up like an inflatable**

**I'm undebatable, I'm unavoidable, I'm unevadable**

**I'm on the toilet bowl, I got a trailer full of money and I'm paid in full**

**I'm not afraid to pull a—**

**Man, stop**

**Look what I'm plannin', haha**

Jaws hit the floor as the listeners were stunned into silence and awe. Midoriya rapped so fast that most of them couldn't understand haft the things he was saying.

"What…the…hell…" Shoto said which set off a chain explosion

"How did he do that?!"

"Did he really rap that fast or did he edited it!?"

"Was he faster in this one than he was in **"****Rap God****"**!?"

Those were the statement of those who were shocked by the green Cinnamon Bun's rapping skills

"I'm impressed by the problem child's skills." Aizawa said as the teachers looked at him in shock. No one was able to impress Aizawa with anything they tired but one of his students did the impossible and he wasn't even there to do it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Aizawa?!" Present Mic asked

"Shut up you." Aizawa said

"Alright, who's next?" Midnight asked

"Let us see." Nezu said as he pressed the wheel button on the remote and the wheel span, as the students sat down, they watched the wheel spin and spin as it went there their names

The wheel continued to spin until it started to slow down until a few names were passing by slowly. "Now the next one to choose from what case of the day is…"

"_Bakugou"/ 'Case 3'_

'_Oh Shit!' _That was what the majority of listeners thought when they saw the walking TNT's name being called

"Whatever. Let's get this stupid thing over with." Bakugou said as he walked to the case selected for him. He went through the case until he stopped when he saw one DVD

"What's wrong Bakubro?" Kirishima asked his friend as he saw Bakugou stop

"What the hell is this?" Bakugou said as he showed the listeners as saw a DVD with Izuku holding a flag in his hand on fire and the background was filled with people

"What the hell? **"****They Don't Care About Us****"**. The hell is that?" Mineta asked

"I don't know but what concerns me is that Izuku-kun is holding a burning flag while the background is filled with people." Momo said as Inko looked at the image and she remembered something

"I know that song. He wrote for a strike for equality of the quirkless." Inko said as Bakugou went to the player

"Why did he do that Miss Midoriya?" Iida asked

"He did it while he was quirkless." Inko said as Bakugou put the DVD into the player and pressed play as the screen showed a street for people protesting

**[Protesters]**

**All I want to say is that they don't really care about us**

**Don't worry what people say, we know the truth**

**All I want to say is that they don't really care about us**

**Enough is enough of this garbage**

**All I want to say is that they don't really care about us**

**The protesters marched as police were there as one of the officers called on their radio as Izuku was standing on a car with his flag as it blows with the wind**

**[Izuku]**

**Skin head, dead head, everybody gone bad**

**Situation, aggravation, everybody, allegation**

**In the suit, on the news, everybody, dog food**

**Bang bang, shot dead, everybody's gone mad**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**Beat me, hate me, you can never break me**

**Will me, thrill me, you can never kill me**

**Jew me, sue me, everybody do me**

**Kick me, kike me, don't you black or white me**

"What is he talking about?" Uraraka asked

"He's talking about the things the quirkless face every day at the hands of those who discriminate them." Inko answered as the listeners looked at her with wide eyes as Izuku on the screen jumped off the car and ran to the front of the crowd and started to sing

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**Tell me, what has become of my life?**

**I have a wife and two children who love me**

**I am the victim of police brutality, now**

**I'm tired of being the victim of hate**

**You're ripping me of my pride, oh, for God's sake**

**I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy, set me free**

**Skin head, dead head, everybody's gone bad**

**Trepidation, speculation, everybody, allegation**

**In the suit, on the news, everybody, dog food**

**Black male, blackmail, throw the brother in jail**

**The protesters started to march to the beat of the song and sang the chorus with Izuku **

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**Tell me, what has become of my rights?**

**Am I invisible 'cause you ignore me?**

**Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now**

**I'm tired of being the victim of shame**

**They're throwing me in a class with a bad name**

**I can't believe this is the land from which I came**

**You know, I really do hate to say it**

**The government don't wanna see**

**But if Roosevelt was livin'**

**He wouldn't let this be, no, no**

"Who's Roosevelt?" Mina asked

"He was the 32nd President of the United States." Iida answered

"Oh."

**Skin head, dead head, everybody's gone bad**

**Situation, speculation, everybody, litigation**

**Beat me, bash me, you can never trash me**

**Hit me, kick me, you can never get me**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**As the song took an intense turn with the guitar solo, someone from the crowd threw a Molotov cocktail at the police and soon war broke out as the police respond by shooting either teargas or rubber bullets as some of the protesters as Izuku fell to the ground as he was pushed down by a fighting protester and his flag started to catch fire was it was near an open flame**

The listeners watched the violence that was displayed as they never knew how the life of a quirkless person was

"Why was he there?" Aizawa asked

"He wanted to make a difference for the quirkless and he still does. He wants to be a hero so he can help people. Quirked or not." Inko said as the listeners watched Izuku who looked like he was beaten up as his t-shirt was dirty and he had bruises as he got up and to his burning flag and hopped on to of a cop car as the chaos continued

**Some things in life**

**They just don't wanna see**

**But if Martin Luther was livin'**

**He wouldn't let this be, no, no**

"Who's Martin Luther? Kaminari asked

"Martin Luther King Jr. was an American Christian minister and activist who became the most visible spokesperson and leader in the Civil Rights Movement from 1955 until his assassination in 1968.." Momo answered

"Oh. Wait what?"

**Skin head, dead head, everybody's gone bad**

**Situation, segregation, everybody, allegation**

**In the suit, on the news, everybody, dog food**

**Kick me, kike me, don't you wrong or right me**

**Izuku and the protesters started to sing to together as they clapped to the beat**

**[Izuku and the Protesters]**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**All I wanna say is that they don't really care about us**

**The video starts to end as police started to talk as the violence continued as Izuku walked to them and raised his flag as the police started to march to the protesters the screen went black**

The listeners were silent from the video was they didn't expect something like that from their Cinnamon Bun. Inko felt like it was her fault that Izuku was treated like that until his quirk decided to appear but she was grateful that he met great friends. Bakugou was silent which scared the listeners as he started at the cover of the DVD and looked at Izuku as he felt like a complete asshole from how he treated him

'_I really have to apologize to the nerd as soon as possible before he kills us.' _ Bakugou thought with a mission in mind

"Let's uhhh let's continue." Nezu said as he felt like something was going to happen as he pressed the button for the wheel spin to start spinning as it spins through the names of the group, the wheel spins and spins as the group looked on. The screen went through the names until eventually it stopped on…

"_Monoma/ 'Case 1'_

'_FUCK!' _That was what the majority of listeners thought when they saw Class B egotistic maniac

"Whatever. Let's get this over with since he hasn't impressed me once today." Bakugou said as he walked to the case selected for him. He went through the case until he stopped when he saw one DVD.

"Okay…this is weird." Monoma said

"What is it Monoma?" Shoda asked

"Why would he design this?" Monoma said while he showed the listeners the cover, the cover in question was Izuku in a dark room holding his head while sitting on the ground and it had: **"****How Could You Leave Us****" **

""**How Could You Leave Us****"**? Do you know this song Mrs Midoriya?" Fumikage asked as the mother shook her head

"No, I've never heard or seen this song before. This is the first time." Inko said

Some were curious as to why Izuku made that design while other were ready to heard antoher good song. Monoma put the DVD for the day into the DVD player and pressed play as everyone turned to the T.V., the screen came to life showing Izuku in his old room wearing a black two-piece suit as he sat on his bed with his head down to the ground

"Wow, Greenbean can clean up good." Setsuna said while licking her lips and she wasn't the only one

"Yeah but something's wrong." Shoji said as he notices something

"Like what?" Mineta asked

"The windows are closed and look to the ground." Shoji said as the listeners look to the ground and they saw…tears dropping to the ground from Izuku

"Whoa…what's wrong?" Kirishima asked as Inkoo looked at Izuku a little more until her eye's went wide and she put her hands to her mouth

"Oh no…" She said as the listeners turned to her

"What's wrong Mrs Midoriya?" Iida asked

But before she could answer the question. Music started to play and Izuku started to sing but not in his usually happy voice…this voice was…tired and…depressed

**How could you leave so unexpected?**

**We waited, we waited**

**For you, but you just left us**

**We needed you, I needed you**

**Yo, I don't know what it's like to be addicted to pills**

**But I do know what it's like to be a witness, it kills**

**Papa told me he loved me, I'm thinkin' this isn't real**

**I think of you when I get a whiff of that cigarette smell, yeah**

**Welcome to the bottom of hell**

**They say pain is a prison, let me out of my cell**

**You say you proud of me, but you don't know me that well**

**Sit in my room, tears runnin' down my face and I yell**

**Into my pillowcases, say you comin' to get us**

**Then call a minute later just to tell us you're not, I'm humiliated**

**I'm in a room with a parent that I don't barely know**

**Some lady in the corner watchin' us while she's takin' notes**

**I don't get it, Dad, don't you want to watch your babies grow?**

**I guess pills are more important, all you have to say is "no"**

**But you won't do it, will you? You gon' keep poppin' 'til them pills kill you**

**I know you're gone, but I can still feel you**

**Why would you leave us? Why would you leave us?**

**How could you leave us here?**

**How could you leave us? Why would you leave us? Oh**

**Hey**

The group could hear the hurt and betrayal in Izuku's voice as he rapped. Inko remembers the day all too well. This was the day…the day she buried her husband. Izuku picked his head up as the group saw a tears falling from his eyes as he continued to rap.

**I got this picture in my room and it kills me**

**But I don't need a picture of my dad, I need the real thing**

**Now a relationship is somethin' we won't ever have**

**But why do I feel like I lost somethin' that I never had?**

**You shoulda been there when I graduated**

**Told me you loved me and congratulations**

**Instead you left us at the window waitin'**

**Where you at dad?**

**We're too young to understand, where you at, huh?**

**Yeah, I know them drugs have got you held captive**

**I can see it in your eyes, they got your mind captured**

**Some say it's fun to get the high, but I am not laughin'**

**And what you don't realize and what you're not graspin'**

**That I was nothin' but a kid who couldn't understand it**

**I ain't gon' say that I forgive you 'cause it hasn't happened**

**I thought that maybe I'd feel better as time passes**

**If you really cared for me, then where you at then?**

**Why would you leave us? Why would you leave us?**

**How could you leave us here?**

**How could you leave us? Why would you leave us? Oh**

**Hey**

"Dude…I don't know he was like this…"

"Yeah…it's hard to imagine…"

"My baby…please I'm sorry…" Inko said as she broke down crying as being comforted by Uraraka, Eri and Tsu

"…Mrs Midoriya…"

**Izuku got up from his sit and started to rap while walking around his room.**

**Our last conversation, you and I sat in the livin' room**

**Talkin' 'bout my music and I brought you some to listen to**

**You started cryin', tellin' me this isn't you**

**A couple weeks later, guess you were singin' a different tune**

**You took them pills for the last time, didn't you?**

**They took you from us once, I guess they came back to finish you**

**Cryin' my eyes out in the studio is difficult**

**Music is the only place that I can go to speak to you**

**It took everything inside of me, not to scream at your funeral**

**Sittin' in my chair, that person talkin' was pitiful**

**I wish you were here, papa, but every time I picture you**

**All I feel is pain, I hate the way I remember you**

**They found you on the floor, I could tell you felt hollow**

**Gave everything you had, plus your life to them pill bottles**

**You gave everything you had, plus your life to them pill bottles**

**Don't know if you hear me or not, but if you're still watchin', why?**

**Izuku broke down to the bed as he held his head while tears fell to the ground**

**Why would you leave us? Why would you leave us?**

**How could you leave us here?**

**How could you leave us? Why would you leave us? Oh**

**Hey**

**IZuku started to really cry as he sobs while talking to himself but to him…he was talking to his father as a shattered picture of him was in front of him**

**Sometimes I think about like...**

**Sometimes I think about things like, you know**

**When I'd have kids, I'm like...**

**You won't be there, you know?**

**You won't be there for any of that**

**And I'll never get to see you again**

**Sometimes I wish I would've just called you**

**I wish I would have just picked up the phone**

**Wish you were here**

**I mean you should've been there for us**

**You should have been here!**

**Them pills got you, right?!**

**Them pills got you, right?!**

**I wish you were here**

The listeners were…they didn't know what they were feeling…

They just witnessed their friend at his lowest while he sang about his father

"What…the…hell…was…that…" Aizawa asked as no one

"I-I-It's a song…I-I-I-I think t-t-t-that h-h-he made it when his…his dad passed away…." Inko said as the listeners' eyes went wide

"What…"

"He…he was a good man but…he was a drug addict…he…died when he overdosed on ecstasy…" Inko said as the rest were silent from the news

"And judging by the video…he made the song during the funeral…" Nezu said as he was depressed that one of his students were in pain, even if it was in the past.

"Let's…let's continue." Nezu said as he really felt like something was going to be exposed as he pressed the button for the wheel spin to start spinning as it spins through the names of the group, the wheel spins and spins as the group looked on. The screen went through the names until eventually it stopped on…

'_Inko'/ 'Case 1'_

"I…don't want to…I'm afraid…." Inko said as she feared that she would pick the wrong song and a piece of Izuku's dark side would be expose

"Then I'll do it for you auntie." Bakugou said as he went to the case in question. He went through it as saw a song

"I hope this work…" Bakugou said as he puts the song in the stereo. The listeners saw that the cover was black but had **"****Hurt****" **on it. They heard the song start to play as a guitar filled the gym

**I hurt myself today**

**To see if I still feel**

**I focus on the pain**

**The only thing that's real**

**The needle tears a hole**

**The old familiar sting**

**Try to kill it all away**

**But I remember everything**

"…"

"…."

"….."

**What have I become**

**My sweetest friend?**

**Everyone I know**

**Goes away in the end**

**And you could have it all**

**My empire of dirt**

**I will let you down**

**I will make you hurt**

**I wear this crown of thorns**

**Upon my liar's chair**

**Full of broken thoughts**

**I cannot repair**

**Beneath the stains of time**

**The feelings disappear**

**You are someone else**

**I am still right here**

**What have I become**

**My sweetest friend?**

**Everyone I know**

**Goes away in the end**

**And you could have it all**

**My empire of dirt**

**I will let you down**

**I will make you hurt**

**If I could start again**

**A million miles away**

**I would keep myself**

**I would find a way**

"What the fuck is going on? Are we playing Midoirya's darkness hits?" Present Mic said as the listeners

"I don't wanna see Onii-chan in pain. I don't like it." Eri said as she cries from the songs, obviously the songs are linked to her as well in some form and she's had enough.

"Eri…" Nejire said as she hugged the poor girl

"Nezu…we need to stop this. It's like we're cursed since for the now last three songs are very personal to Midoriya." Aizawa said as he didn't want to know more of Izuku's dark past

"I know. I'll stop it if we hit two more songs that have darkness from his past." Nezu said as Aizawa nodded but still didn't like this

Nezu pressed the button for the wheel spin to start spinning as it spins through the names of the group, the wheel spins and spins as the group looked on. The screen went through the names until eventually it stopped on…

'_Cementoss'/ 'Bag'_

"Lord have mercy on me." The Pro hero said as he walks to the bag. Normally, he would be happy to be picked but from what he heard for the pasted three songs…he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. He looked through the bag until he found one song but something was different from this

"What's wrong Cementoss-sensei?" Testutestu asked

"There's no name on this on. Just a number."

"What's the number?"

"It's: **"****1-800-273-8522****" with "Thank You, My Heroes"**. Why did he put a number on his song?" Cementoss as Pony replayed the number in her head until she realized something

"THAT'S A U.S. NUMBER! Why would he put that there?" Pony asked

"Only one way to find out…" Cementoss said as he puts the song in as it will play a phone ringing

"What's going on?" Kaminari asked, but before anyone could talk. They heard the call being picked up

"**Hello?"**

"It sounds like that girl from Izuku's old band."

"Yeah, but is she on the phone

"**Ryuko…"**

"**Izuku? Is that you?**

"**Ryuko…"**

"**What's wrong Izuku?**

"**I need help…"**

"Why does Izuku sound…sad and tired…"

"**Sure. What's wrong?" Ryuko asked as Izuku took a deep breath**

**[Izuku]**

**I've been on the low, I been taking my time**

**I feel like I'm out of my mind**

**It feel like my life ain't mine (Who can relate? Woo)**

**I've been on the low, I been taking my time**

**I feel like I'm out of my mind**

**It feel like my life ain't mine**

**I don't wanna be alive, I don't wanna be alive**

**I just wanna die today, I just wanna die**

**I don't wanna be alive, I don't wanna be alive**

**I just wanna die**

**And let me tell you why**

"Don't tell me…" Uraraka said as she and the rest heard Izuku say that he wanted to kill himself as he rapped his pain

**All this other s**t I'm talkin' 'bout, they think they know it**

**I've been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic**

**And my life don't even matter, I know it, I know it**

**I know I'm hurting deep down, but can't show it**

**I never had a place to call my own**

**I never had a home, ain't nobody callin' my phone**

**Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind?**

**They say every life precious but nobody care about mine**

'_Does he still feel like this?' _That was on most of the listeners' minds as they listened to the song

**I've been on the low, I been taking my time**

**I feel like I'm out of my mind**

**It feel like my life ain't mine (Who can relate? Woo)**

**I've been on the low, I been taking my time**

**I feel like I'm out of my mind**

**It feel like my life ain't mine**

**Ryuko cut off Izuku's rap as she understood what was wrong and she start to sing**

**[Ryuko]**

**I want you to be alive, I want you to be alive**

**You don't gotta die today, you don't gotta die**

**I want you to be alive, I want you to be alive**

**You don't gotta die, now let me tell you why**

**[Ryuko]**

**It's the very first breath when your head's been drowning underwater**

**And it's the lightness in the air when you're there chest-to-chest with a lover**

**It's holding on, though the road's long, seeing light in the darkest things**

**And when you stare at your reflection, finally knowing who it is**

**I know that you'll thank God you did**

**Izuku started to talk again as someone join the call but he didn't hear it**

**[Izuku]**

**I know where you been, where you are, where you goin'**

**I know you're the reason I believe in life**

**What's the day without a little night?**

**I'm just tryna shed a little light**

**It can be hard**

**It can be so hard**

**But you gotta live right now**

**You got everything to give right now**

**I've been on the low, I been taking my time**

**I feel like I'm out of my mind**

**It feel like my life ain't mine (Who can relate? Woo)**

**I've been on the low, I been taking my time**

**I feel like I'm out of my mind**

**It feel like my life ain't mine**

**I finally wanna be alive, I finally wanna be alive**

**I don't wanna die today, I don't wanna die**

**I finally wanna be alive, I finally wanna be alive**

**I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die**

"**Izuku…I…I want you to be alive. Let me tell you why. Here's all the reasons why you should continue to live. Love, Family, Friends and hope. You are a great kid and I know that you're in pain but that's life. We have to go through it and live…that's what makes us human. Please, live. For your friends, for your mom…for your dream…" Ryuko said as Izuku was silent until…**

"**She's right…" **

"…**Naruto…"**

"Hey, it sounds like blonde kid from Izuku's old band is in the call as well."

"But, what will he do?"

**[Naruto]**

**Pain don't hurt the same, I know**

**The lane I travel feels alone**

**But I'm moving 'til my legs give out**

**And I see my tears melt in the snow**

**But I don't wanna cry, I don't wanna cry anymore**

**I wanna feel alive, I don't even wanna die anymore**

**Oh, I don't wanna**

**I don't wanna**

**I don't even wanna die anymore**

"**Dude…you got so much to live for. I know since I was the same place you're in right now. You helped me out so it's my turn to help you out. We love you Naruto as our friend and brother…don't go…" Naruto said as Izuku's voice could be heard crying. It went by like this for a few minutes until the listeners could hear him calm down**

"**T-T-T-Thanks guys…you saved me from ending it all…"**

"**No problem Izuku. We're your friends." Ryuko said**

"**Yup."**

**The call ends.**

"They saved him from himself…" Inko said as she was happy that Izuku didn't go through with killing himself

"I'm glad that he didn't go through with it." Kirishima said

"Yeah, could you imagine a world without Midoriya in it." Sato said as the listeners did try to imagine a world where Izuku didn't exist but…they didn't like it

"Sato…never ever make us think something like that again." Uraraka said as she had a errie aura around her

"N-N-Noted." Sato said, fearing for his life

Nezu pressed the wheel button on the remote and the wheel span, as the students sat down, they watched the wheel spin and spin as it went there their names

The wheel continued to spin until it started to slow down until a few names were passing by slowly. "Now the first one to choose from what case of the day is…"

"_Eri"/ 'Bag'_

"Oh…I guess it's my turn." The snow cinnamon roll said as she went to the case she was told to go. She went through the case until she found a song she liked

"What is it?" Mirio asked as Eri showed them the CD

"This one…" Eri said

"**Life Is Fun****"** Ft. Coffee Boy." Midnight read the song as Shinso looked at it and remembered it

"Oh, I remember this song…" Shinso said as he looks at the song

"You do?" Tsuyu said

"Yup, it's the other song we made in the three-day span." Shinso said

"Is it good?" Momo asked as she was afraid that this song was not good, and she wasn't the only one

"Yup. It's good and catchy." Shinso said as he wanted to sleep

Eri walked to the stereo and put the CD into it and quietly went back to her seat as Nezu pressed play and music started to play

**[Izuku & **_**Shinso**_**]**

**Ahhh… such a beautiful day, uh (Yeah!)**

**The sun's shining in a beautiful way, uh (Woo!)**

**Gonna take a shower, brush my teeth and**

_**Life is ultimately meaningless**_

**Uhh… uhh… but I'll get out of the house (Ha!)**

**Get on the road, top down, hands out (Woo)**

**Put on my favorite song and nod to the rhythm**

_**The planet's being destroyed by your carbon emissions**_

**Oh, but I-I, I'll head to class**

**Try my best on every test 'til I pass**

**And my grades are screaming in my face (Ayy!)**

_**98 percent of what you learn is a waste**_

"WAIT WHAT?!" Mina and Kaminari shouted at the fact that the things that they are learning is useless.

**I get to, hang out with all my friends (Yeah)**

**My friends are the friendliest friends**

**Can't think of a better way to spend my time**

_**Your brain is flawed and all your friends will die**_

**Nevermind! I'm alive in the greatest nation, so proud of—**

_**The exploitation of the natives?**_

**This graceful bird means freedom for all!**

_**Tell that to the slaves, and bald eagles aren't bald**_

**I can live in the moment, milk every second**

_**At any time you could get clinical depression**_

**But I'll just be happy, no matter what's in store**

_**It's quite genetic and we have no cure**_

**Uh, at least…**

"Dude, why are you being so negative?" Setsuna asked

"I was grumpy since he woke me up at 5 a.m. and he made a happy song so I decided to be the negative voice in the song while Midoiriya is the positive voice." Shinso said as they could see the opposites in the song

**[Izuku & **_**(**__**Shinso**__**)**_**]**

**We are young **_**(**__**Not for long**__**)**_**, life is fun **_**(**__**It only goes downhill**__**)**_

**We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it **_**(**__**Or you'll regret it**__**)**_

**We are young **_**(**__**For now**__**)**_**, life is fun (Woo!) **_**(**__**For some people…**__**)**_

**We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it **_**(**__**Good luck**__**)**_** *meow!***

"It's catchy!"

"Yup, with the opposite sides on life singing together is a work of genius."

**[Izuku & **_**Shinso**_**]**

**Woo! I got a brand new job today (Yeah!)**

**Doin' stuff that'll help the economy (Uh!)**

**I'll save money and buy things at the store**

_**Banks can crash and capitalism is flawed**_

**And it's all because of my hard work**

_**And the thousand advantages you lucked into at birth**_

**I put a lotta effort in my resume**

_**Good thing you don't have a black person's name**_

**I'm proud to be a functioning member of society**

**Finally, I can be the citizen I dream to be!**

**Part of the community, contribute with my tax**

**What could possibly stop me? **_**(**__**The shrinking middle class**__**)**_

**Aaah! I've at least got a nice stable job**

_**Until it's outsourced to China or replaced by a robot**_**(Oh, God!)**

**Well then I could relax a bit**

_**You'll be empty with nothing to distract from it**_

**But man, I'm a passionate graduate**

**I can be different and I have career paths to pick from**

**I could be a rapper or an animator if I'm lucky**

_**Neither of those will make you happy, trust me**_

**I'm able to choose what I pursue (Yeah!)**

_**You're a slave to people born richer than you**_

**Then screw it! I'll keep going in**

**Then I'll party on the weekend and sing**

**[Izuku & **_**Shinso**_**]**

**(Whoa-whoa-whoa-ooooh)**

…_**thanks to AutoTune**_

"Did you use AutoTune?" Jirou asked

"I did. Midoriya didn't since he can change his voice."

**[Izuku & **_**(**__**Shinso**__**)**_**]**

**We are young **_**(**__**Not for long**__**)**_**, life is fun **_**(**__**It only goes downhill**__**)**_

**We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it **_**(**__**Or you'll regret it**__**.)**_

**We are young **_**(**__**We still die**__**)**_**, life is fun (Woo!) **_**(**__**Until you die**__**)**_

**We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it **_**(**__**Because you'll die**__**)**_** *meow***

The listeners head banged to the song and clapped since this song was good and funny and true at the same time and that this song wasn't so dark like the other songs

**[Izuku & **_**Shinso**__**; (**__**Shinso**__**)**_**]**

**Life is a wonder **_**(**__**You'll never know the answer**__**)**_

**Nature is a miracle **_**(**__**Natural disasters**__**)**_

**It's good to be alive **_**(**__**You could wake up with cancer**__**)**_

**But I'm healthy**_** (**__**Healthy people still get cancer**__**)**_

**I love this show **_**(**__**It's the last episode**__**)**_

**The sun is shining **_**(**__**It's going to explode**__**)**_

**Every species is beautiful and unique though**

_**Children have malaria thanks to mosquitoes**_

**I met a cute girl with a ponytail!**

_**Statistically, that relationship is going to fail**_

**I have a wonderful family; it's like no other**

_**You're not special and one day, you'll bury your mother**_** (Jeez, dude…)**

"Dude, that took it too far."

"Huh, I was grumpy since I don't have my coffee yet."

**No matter what, I can find a home**

_**WE WILL ALL DIE ALONE**_

"DUDE!"

"I said I was grumpy but he made me realize something."

"Like what?

**There's amazing potential in every human on Earth**

_**There's no escaping the heat death of the universe**_

**I don't have to live life based on negative parts**

**No matter how bad they are, they're just thoughts!**

**[Izuku & **_**Shinso**_**]**

_**Yeah, that's fair…**_

**Wait, really?**

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"Yeah, he made me realize that think about the negatives is bad and I drank my coffee at that point."

_**Yeah, that seems reasonable**_

**Wai-wai-wai-wait! But you were just telling me…?**

_**Whatever man, I don't know. Live your life how you want. I'm not forcing you to do**__**anything, I'm just saying**_

**Oh… Well, in that case…**

**[Izuku]**

**We are young, life is fun**

**We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it**

**We are young, life is fun (Woo)**

**We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it**

**[**_**Shinso**_**]**

_**Enjoy it while it lasts**_

Everyone cheered, happy that the song took the sadness and gloominess from the last few songs. Eri clapped happily as she was happy that she picked a good.

"Thank goodness for the song. Now we'll take a break to process what we learned here and we'll return in a bit." Nezu said as most of the listeners got up to stretch their limbs or sleep.

But, what they don't know is that someone is two hours away from them and chaos is coming

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**And cut. That's a wrap.**

**Looks like a past has been revealed and the listeners learned more thing about their friend that them knew. What songs will be played and when will Izuku come? Find out next time in Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading, I'm still taking take requests so bring them to me. I have a new poll out of the what should I write for my other story called: The Omniverse of Deku. So if you know it, please go and check it out, the new chapter of: Deku X, and I should upload the new chapters of The Alien Hero: Deku 10 sometime next week. Well I have to go and sleep, be safe especially in these time right now in the States and I'll talk to you all later.**

**(Are you guys excited about the PS5 like me?)**

**The spin off story: Cinnamon Bun's World Tour is being written and will be ready soon but there will be a trailer and sneak peek to it. so stay tuned for it.**

**And I have an announcement. I've been thinking about a new story. I was thinking about as I was watching DC Super Hero Girls (2019) with my little niece and I saw how the show looked like and I like the idea of a character from MHA in it and boom. My Dc Super Academia, it came to me like that. I wanted to see if you guys like the concept of it. let me know via reviews or PM to tell me about it. **

**Until Then**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**PIXEL LOGGING OFF!  
**

**JA NA!**


	16. Track 15

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 692 (Come on! Let's make it to 700)**

**Follows: 807**

**Reviews: 481**

**Communities: 5**

**Combined Views: 132 722**

_**P: okay…I think we're good now**_

_**Me **_and Izuku were busy

I: Are you sure about this? I mean, they're not going to give up that easy

_**P: Relax dude, the boys got this. All I have to do is hide you until the heat dies down and we'll be good. No worries.**_

So if the universe was answering us, we hear an explosion in the distance from the battleground.

I:..was that Kacchan?

_**P: I hope so. But let's hurry up and get you back to my office and hide there.**_

We ran to my office and _**I**_ turn to you guys

_**Hey guys, Pixel here. And thank you to those who sent me suggestions but I have to say this. Yo, the last chapter was a big success as I got reviews and views up my shaft as it beat last month's view record. The songs gave me was good material to use in this chapter but since there were a lot, I had to listen to them and choose which ones to use since they were the ones that hit home with me and I had to do some editing to some of the lyrics to fit the story better. Cinnamon Bun's World Tour is busy being written now and will most likely be ready soon but there will be a trailer first but I have to ask something. What city do you guys with Izuku and Co. to go to first?**_

**Go check out the official Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube.**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**

**Who Is It?** by **SaturnNights**. It is amazing and mysterious as it follows the story for everyone trying to figure out who is Izuku's mystery Girlfriend.

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-UlaT:** What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Noumu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

**The Will of a Hero** by **GuestUser12345678:** Izuku D. Midoriya, born quirkless and with an unquenchable thirst to be the Number One Hero, takes a bite of a fruit widely believed to be possessed by a devil. Will it help him accomplish his dream, or will he allow society to win and give up? Will he claw his way to the top or will he cower at the bottom?

Now for this: _**I DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USES IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: The listeners at U.A begin the day, back to listening to Izuku's songs as they learn some pretty…heavy stuff about his past.**

**Now remember, be stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lockdown and please be safe and let's stop the spread of ****COVID-19 ****and now if you'll excuse me, I have hide Izuku and lay low for a while. I'll talk to you all at the end.**

* * *

**[Songs Used in order]**

**[5/4 by Gorlliaz] (Requested by TheSentinel2401)**

**[No Brainer by Dj Khalid Ft. Justin Bieber, Chance The Rapper, Quavo]**

**[In The Name Of Love by Martin Garrix Ft. Bebe Rexha] **

**[New Beginning by NEFFEX] (Great Song by the way)**

**[Start A Fire by Ryan Star] (I forgot that I had this song on my laptop)**

**[Happier by Marshmello Ft. Bastille]**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 15: Damn son, where'd you find this?**

* * *

The listeners returned to the gym after their short break as they processed the info they now learned for their friend's/son's/brother's dark past. They return to see that Nezu was talking on the phone

"Hey man, you okay?" Kirishima asked Bakugou who seemed a little out of it ever since the break started. Bakugou blinked and shook his head as he heard Kirishima speak

"Uh…oh, yeah. I'm fine Weird Hair." Bakugou said

"You sure?" Kirishima asked

"I'm fine…"

"He is good…you'll see him perform on the day, I can guarantee it. I have this idea that I want to tell. Yes, but not now, later in private. Okay. Goodbye." Nezu talked into the phone and ended the call as he saw the rest enter the gym

"Sir, who were you calling?" Aizawa asked

"An old friend I met a few years ago. He wanted to see if I was well." Nezu said, quickliy dodging the question. Aizawa gets shrugged his shoulders and went to his seat as everyone else were sitting down.

"Now, let's continue." Nezu said with the press of the wheel button to pick who's next. The wheel went round and round as it passes many names until it landed on…

"_Present Mic"/ 'Case 2'_

"Alright, let's rock the joint. YEAH!" The Voice Hero shouted but he used his quirk by accident

"Just go and pick a song!" Aizawa shouted at Mic in anger for his quirk

"Oh, right. Sorry." Mic said, he went to the case he was told to go. He went through the case until he found a song he liked

"Now this one looks cool." Mic said as he showed them the CD

""**5/4****"**? What kind of name is that?" Bakugou said as he was getting annoyed with Izuku's inability to name some songs

"Oh! That's one of his old band's songs." Inko said

"Really?"

"Yes. I remember that it was one of their first ones they even wrote but never got the chance to play it." Inko said

"Well then, that gives me the more reason to play it." Mic said as he goes to the stereo and put the song it as it starts to play

**Hi, I'm Izuku and this is our new single called '5/4'.**

**It's not actually not that new cause we wrote this a long time ago**

"Wait what…" That was what most for the listeners said as they start to hear a guitar riff being played

**[Izuku]**

**Magic for me**

**Magic makes no sound**

**It good for me**

**It good for me underground**

**Magic on me**

**Really got me down**

**Invade the city**

**It made my heart beat no sound**

**[Izuku & (**_**Ryuko**_**)]**

**Beat no sound**

**Beat no sound (**_**ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_**)**

**Beat no sound**

**Beat no sound**

**Beat no sound (**_**ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_**)**

**[Izuku]**

**And let me tell myself**

**Tell on**

**[Izuku & Ryuko]**

**She turned my dad on**

**She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on**

"Not bad." Bakugou said as the rest started to head bang to the beat

"Yeah and they're using a turntable to make it sound cooler." Kaminari said

"Yup."

**[Izuku]**

**Magic for me**

**Magic, get me through**

**With magic money**

**People seem to walk through you**

**Magic's funny**

**Magic, get me through**

**All good for me**

**When people seem to always walk through you**

**[Izuku & (**_**Ryuko**_**)]**

**Walk through you (**_**ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_**)**

**Walk through you**

**Walk through you**

**Walk through you**

**Walk through you (**_**ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_**)**

**Walk through you**

**Walk through you**

**Walk through you**

**Walk through you**

**Walk through you**

**[Izuku]**

**And let me tell myself**

**Tell on**

**[Izuku & Ryuko]**

**She turned my dad on**

**She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on**

"What do they mean by "she turned my dad on"?" Aizawa asked

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know." Recovery Girl said while Mineta had a creepy smile on his face

**[Izuku]**

**She made me kill myself**

**Come on**

**Come on**

The listeners' eyes went wide from the sudden change in sound before it went back to the original beat as Izuku and Ryuko sang again

**[Izuku & Ryuko]**

**She turned my dad on**

**Come on**

**She turned my dad on**

**Come on**

**She turned my dad on**

**She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on**

Everyone cheered, the song was good. Especially if it was one of the first ones Izuku and his old band wrote but it had some issues lyric wise

"Not bad. Could have changed some of the words in it but whatever." Midnight said

"Agreed but we aren't the ones who wrote it. anyway, let us continue." Nezu said as he presses of the wheel button to pick who's next. The wheel went round and round as it passes many names until it landed on…

"_Kaminari"/ 'Bag'_

"Finally, it's my turn to shine!" Kaminari said. He really wanted to redeem himself after the last time he picked a song which reveal that Izuku made a song based from one of Kaminari's wild dream (**a/n: If you want to know what really happened. Go back to Track 4 to see what song was it.**). He went to the case he was told to go. He went through the case until he found a song he that caught his attention

"Hey, this looks good." Kaminari said

"Well, what is it?" Kirishima asked

"This" Kaminari said as he showed the listeners as saw a DVD with Izuku wear a black shirt, black sweatpants and a black cap with his red shoes and standing with Luffy, in a red t-shirt and blue jeans plus white and black All-Stars sneakers and Naruto in a black shirt with his signature swirl under an orange black hooded jacket, has blue jeans and black sneakers and a headband around his neck with a black cap on his head. Standing next to them was Nastu, in a black Tracksuit jacket clinging to his frame, red jeans and blue High tops. His scarf around his neck with a toothy grin on his face. That was something written on the cover and it's said: **"****No Brainer****"**.

"**"No Brainer"**? Ha, it fits you Jamming-Yay." Jirou said as she starts to laugh

"OH COME ON JIROU! STOP MESSING WITH ME!" Kaminari shouted, he was tired for Jirou making fun of him and his one weakness.

"Jirou, stop bothering Kaminari. Kaminari, just play the song." Aizawa said with his glare which caused the two to stop fighting. Kaminari put the DVD into the player and pressed play as the screen showed Natsu and Izuku walking in a park as music started to play

**[Nastu]**

**We the Best Music!**

**Another one!**

**DJ Dragon!**

"It isn't a bit much since you claim that you're the best music." Aizawa said

**[Izuku & **_**Nastu**_**]**

**You stick out of the crowd, baby, it's a no-brainer**

**It ain't that hard to choose**

**Him or me, be for real, baby, it's a no-brainer**

**You got your mind unloose**

**Go hard and watch the sun rise**

**One night'll change your whole life**

**Off top, drop-top, baby it's a no-brainer**

**Put 'em up if you with me**

**Yeah, yeah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah**

**In the middle, woah**

**Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh**

**Put 'em high**

_**Put 'em high**_

**Yeah-eah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah**

**Both arms, yeah**

**Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh**

**Put 'em high**

"Hey, now this is a song!" Mina yelled as she jumped from her couch and started to dance to the beat while Izuku was dancing on the screen as Luffy stretched his arms slingshot himself to the two and landed as he put on sunglasses

**[Luffy]**

**Monkey D.!**

**Mama told you don't talk to strangers (Mama, mama, mama!)**

**But when you're ridin' in the drop, you can't explain it (Skrrt, skrrt, skrrt-skrrt)**

**What you been waitin' on this whole time? (Yeah)**

**I blow the brains outta your mind (Ooh)**

**And I ain't talkin' 'bout physically (No)**

**I'm talkin' 'bout mentally (Talkin' 'bout mentally)**

**She lookin', she look like she nasty (She lookin')**

**She lookin', she look like she classy (She lookin')**

**She lookin', just look at her dancin' (Look at her)**

**She lookin', I took her to the mansion (Yeah, yeah)**

Soon, Uraraka, Tsu, Tooru and Momo followed Mina as they danced to the song while the rest were head banging to the beat

**[Izuku & **_**Nastu**_**]**

**You stick out of the crowd, baby, it's a no-brainer**

**It ain't that hard to choose**

**Him or me, be for real, baby, it's a no-brainer**

**You got your mind unloose**

**Go hard and watch the sun rise**

**One night'll change your whole life**

**Off top, drop-top, baby it's a no-brainer**

**Put 'em up if you with me**

**Yeah, yeah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah**

**In the middle, woah**

**Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh**

**Put 'em high**

_**Put 'em high**_

**Yeah-eah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah**

**Both arms, yeah**

**Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh**

**Put 'em high**

Naruto was sitting on a park bench as the trio showed up and they fist bumped as Naruto nodded to the beat and started to rap

**[Naruto]**

**Don't look rich, I ain't got no chain (Huh)**

**Not on the list, I ain't got no name**

**But we in this bitch, bitch, I'm not no lame**

**And I keep it Ben Franklin, I'm not gon' change**

**Lot of these hoes is messy (Messy)**

**I just want you and your bestie**

**Y'all don't gotta answer for whenever you text me**

**It's multiple choice and they all wanna test me**

**She ch-ch-ch-ch-choosin' the squad**

**She tryna choose between me, Justin, Qua' and Asahd**

**She told me that she love that I make music for God**

**I told her I would love to see that ***** applaud**

**[Izuku & **_**Nastu**_**]**

**You stick out of the crowd, baby, it's a no-brainer**

**It ain't that hard to choose**

**Him or me, be for real, baby, it's a no-brainer**

**You got your mind unloose**

**Go hard and watch the sun rise**

**One night'll change your whole life**

**Off top, drop-top, baby it's a no-brainer**

**Put 'em up if you with me**

**Yeah, yeah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah**

**In the middle, woah**

**Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh**

**Put 'em high**

_**Put 'em high**_

**Yeah-eah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah**

**Both arms, yeah**

**Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh**

**Put 'em high**

The listeners now were either head banging to the song or dancing to it as at this all the girls were dancing while Mina was beating them in it

**[Izuku]**

**Walked down, had me sittin' up**

**Demanded my attention, had to give it up**

**Look like somebody designed you**

**Drop-dead gorgeous, you make me wanna live it up**

**Your presence is critical**

**Movin' my soul, yeah, you're spiritual**

**They hate it when you notice me**

**Like everybody else invisible (Ooh)**

**Breakin' all the rules (Oh-oh)**

**So above the law (So above the law)**

**I'll be your excuse (Damn right)**

**Uh, and you won't go wrong, no**

**The four walked to area as teens were it in as Ryuko was waiting for them as Izuku kept singing**

**[Izuku & **_**Nastu**_**]**

**You stick out of the crowd, baby, it's a no-brainer (No-brainer)**

**It ain't that hard to choose**

**Him or me, be for real, baby, it's a no-brainer**

**(No-brainer)**

**You got your mind unloose**

**Go hard and watch the sun rise (Rise)**

**One night'll change your whole life**

**Off top, drop-top, baby it's a no-brainer (Oh, no)**

**Put 'em up if you with me**

**Yeah, yeah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah**

**In the middle, oh (Yeah, in the middle)**

**Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh**

**Put 'em high (Put 'em high)**

_**Put 'em high**_

**Yeah-eah-eah, yeah, yeah-eah-eah**

**Both arms, yeah (Both sides in here)**

**Woah-woah-oah, oh, oh-oh, ooh**

**Put 'em high (Put 'em high)**

**[Natsu & **_**Izuku**_**]**

**It's We The Best Music**

**Way high**

**It's Brother of Zeref**

**Another one**

**The video started to fade as the band walked out of the park and to a train station.**

"Nice. Thank you Kaminari for not making the same mistake you made last time. And all for you sit down since we picked who's next while the song was playing." Aizawa said as the girls were walking back to their seats

"Who's next?" Aizawa asked Nezu as the bear/dog/mouse…whatever principal looked at the wheel

"Why, it's Young Amajiki's turn." Nezu said while the shy boy looked up

"Wait…what…"

"Yes, it is your turn and you can pick any song from any of the three." Nezu said

"Okay…" Tamaki said as he looked at the cases and bag. He went to the bag and looked in it to find what songs they'll listen next. He looked and took out one song and looked at it

'_Wait…why's this song in here?' _Tamaki thought as he looked at the song and spaced out

"Hey…Tamaki…you here?" Mirio asked as he snapped his fingers in Tamaki's face. It broke Tamaki out of his thinking

"Huh, oh sorry. W-What were you saying sir?" Tamaki asked

"You were spacing out. Are you alright?" Nezu asked as Tamaki looked around and saw that most of the listeners were looked at him in concern and worry. Even Mirio and Nejire looked at him

"Sorry, it's just. I remembered something when I saw this song I have." Tamaki said

"Really, what were you looking at?" Shoto asked with his eyebrow raised. Tamaki showed them the song and they saw…

""**In the Name Of Love****"** huh, that sound good." Shoji said as two people in the audience looked at the song and their eyes went wide

"Wait…I know that song…" Bubble Girl said quietly

'_He kept it…I thought that he said that he wasn't recording it…Izuku-kun'_

"Well put it in. It'll be nice to hear him sing a love song." Mina said as Nejire chuckled nervously

"Something funny Hado-sempai? *Kero*" Tsu asked

"Haha…actually…he didn't make that song…I did…" Nejire said

"WAIT WHAT!?" The other shouted

"YOU MADE THIS SONG!" Tooru shouted in surprise

"Yes. Although I was never good at sing at first since I play the drums but Izuku helped me out and even helped me write and make my first song." Nejire explained while Tamaki put the song in the stereo

"Oh..." Everyone said as they understood what she was saying but Denki had something on his mind

"Wait, if he didn't make the song. Then, why was it in his bag of songs?" Kaminari asked curiously

"Yeah, you're right. That sounds suspicious…" Mineta said while looking at the cheery girl in suspicion as the girls who now had a crush or an existing crush on Izuku looked at Nejire with narrow eyes, something that scared Mirio as he was afird that his frined was going to get eaten alive.

"H-H-Hey! Tamaki, my man. Why don't you play that song?" Mirio said as Tamaki noticed the look on his face and the aura around the girls as paled

"SURE!" Tamaki yelled as he pressed play and jumped into his box and hid there

**[Nejire]**

**If I told you this was only gonna hurt**

**If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn**

**Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?**

**Do it all in the name of love**

**Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?**

**In the darkness, in the middle of the night**

**In the silence, when there's no one by your side**

**Would you call in the name of love?**

Everyone heard this, including the girls as they forget about the suspicion as Mirio sighed in relief

**In the name of love, name of love**

**In the name of love, name of love**

**In the name of**

**Love**

**In the name, name**

**Love**

**In the name, name**

**Love**

Everyone's eyes widen as Nejire's voice was outstanding as the drop was excellent

"Wow…" Jirou said in awe

"She sounds beautiful…" Mineta said as he and the men in the room had blushes on their faces

"And to think that this is her first time singing…" Uraraka said. Shocked that she was this good

**If I told you we could bathe in all the lights**

**Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?**

**Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?**

**Would you fall in the name of love?**

**When there's madness, when there's poison in your head**

**When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed**

**I will hold you in the depths of your despair**

**And it's all in the name of love**

Bubble Girl remembered the day Nejire came to her and asked if the lyrics will impress her boyfriend or not.

Tamaki couldn't help but listen to his friend's beautiful voice as he remembered the day he heard Izuku playing the instruments of the song over Nejire's voice as he asked him about it and Izuku said it was a project it was working on

Mirio loved this song as he had a copy on his phone but he was more focused on Nejire as she was spacing out and looked…sad…

'_Oh no…' _He thought as he figured out why she looked sad. She missed her boyfriend

Nejire was thinking about her boyfriend as she remembered the time they went on a date and he looked handsome even those he was a compete nervous wreck during it which looked cute to her. She remembered the time he sang to her under a Blossom Tree and now that he was gone…she felt…empty inside (**a/n: My God...what have I done…I had Nejire sad…I'm a monster…**)

'_Izuku-kun…'_

**In the name of love, name of love**

**In the name of love, name of love**

**In the name of**

**Love**

**In the name, name**

**Love**

**In the name, name**

**Love**

"Dude, that drop is sick!" Denki yelled as his hand banged to the drop

"Yeah it is!" Kirishima said

**I wanna testify**

**Scream in the holy light**

**You bring me back to life**

**And it's all in the name of love**

**I wanna testify**

**Scream in the holy light**

**You bring me back to life**

**And it's all in the name of love**

"She sings so well. I'm jealous!" Mina said as she playful pouted

"Relax, you can learn to when Izu-kun comes back." Tooru said

"Yeah…" Mina said with a lilac line on her face

**In the name of love, name of love**

**In the name of love, name of love**

**In the name of**

**Love**

**In the name, name**

**Love**

**In the name, name**

**Love**

**In the name of**

**Love**

**In the name, name**

**Love**

**In the name of**

**Love**

**In the name of**

**Love**

**In the name of**

**Love**

Everyone cheered, the song was beautiful, both vocals and music wise.

"That was so beautiful." Inko said as she and Eri wiped their eyes for tears

"Yes it was. Hey, Hado-sempai. You can sing we…Hado-sempai. Are you okay?" Uraraka asked as Nejire was stilling thinking about her boyfriend. She broke out of it when she heard Uraraka

"Uh…oh..uh. I'm fine." Nejire said as she forced a smile which Mirio, Tamaki and Bubble Girl could see was fake

"Oh, okay. I was just checking." Uraraka said

"Alright everyone. Settle down as we about to choose the next person to pick." Nezu said as he presses of the wheel button to pick who's next. The wheel went round and round as it passes many names until it landed on…

"_Kinoko"/ 'Bag'_

"Oh…i-i-it's m-my turn?" Kinoko said. She was afraid for the songs ever since she heard those things about Izuku's past and she was afraid that she'd pick a bad song

"Don't worry Kinoko. We're here for you." Kendo said

"Yeah, we're Class 1-B baby! We stick together like glue!" Testutestu shouted

"Yeah, we got your back!" Pony yelled as Kinoko happily nodded

"Okay, I-I-I'll do it." Kinoko said as she built up her courage and went to the bag, she looked through it as she looked for any song that caught her eye. She stoped when she was one. She handed it to Nezu

"I-I-I p-p-pick this o-o-one." She said before walking back to her seat. Nezu looked at the CD

""**New Beginnings****"**" Nezu said out loud so everyone could hear him

"Maybe it's one of those I'm over you songs?" Sato said as the last songs from before were still in his mind

"Maybe he made so he could get over something?" Momo said

"Who know. Maybe the song will explain it." Bakugou said as Nezu put the song on as a acoustic guitar was heard

**I needed something**

**Someone to trust in**

**I needed something**

**To get me through this life**

**Never saw you coming**

**And now we're just running, yeah**

**You make me feel nothing**

**When we're driving through the night**

**And I've been looking all around at the places**

**You and I were seeing so many different faces**

**We're just cruising right on through this life with a playlist**

**And everything is right**

**Never really thought I would make it**

**Found someone who I don't think I'll ever replace and**

**I'm emptying my heart so, you can just take it**

**I'm living my best life**

Everyone was impressed by the song as Izuku while they figured out that this was a love song

"Once again, this kid impressed me." Aizawa said

"I know what you mean." Mic said as he was writing down the lyrics for future use

The girls were thinking about something

'_Is he singing to me?'_ they thought but one was thinking something else

'_This is…the song he sang to me that day…'_

**And I feel so alive**

**With you by my side**

**We can make a life**

**I've got nothing to hide**

**Driving so fast**

**Every town passed**

**Never look back**

**We're good at that**

**Cuz I feel so alive**

**Damn you look good tonight**

**We're driving through rain riding through sun and looking at plains**

**We're cruising through towns, moving all around but you stay the same**

**We like to run away, we're ditching all our pain and living for today**

**We're driving so fast, wanna make it last, we'll do it our way**

**And I feel good at night**

**Full moon the only light**

**You make me feel like**

**I'm doing alright**

**I feel good inside**

**Maybe a little high**

**You make me feel like**

**Everything will be alright**

"Whoever he's singing to in this song. He sure loves them." Kirishima said as the girls were hoping that it was them but Nejire blushed and felt worse than before as the song was remaining her for Izuku

**And I feel so alive**

**With you by my side**

**We can make a life**

**I've got nothing to hide**

**Driving so fast**

**Every town passed**

**Never look back**

**We're good at that**

**Cuz I feel so alive**

**Damn you look good tonight**

**And I feel so alive**

**With you by my side**

**We can make a life**

**I've got nothing to hide**

**Driving so fast**

**Every town passed**

**Never look back**

**We're good at that**

**Cuz I feel so alive**

**Damn you look good tonight**

"Well, that song was good." Ojiro said

"Any song can be good or great if you have a great singing voice." Jirou said as Nezu pressed the wheel button as it span and span until it landed on…

"_Todoroki"/ 'Case 1'_

"I guess it's my turn now." Shoto said in monotone tone. He went to the case and looked through it until he took out one song

"Mmh." He said

"What is it?" Momo asked

Shoto showed them the disc and it wrote: **"****Start A Fire****"**

"You chose that song because it has fire in the name didn't you?" Uraraka asked

"Yes." Shoto said as he put the song on

**I remember when you said your father's asleep**

**I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea**

**So wake up, wake up dreaming**

**And lie here with me**

**Wake up, wake up dreaming**

**And lie here with me**

**Here we go**

**Just lose control and let your body give in**

**To the beat**

**Of your heart as my hand touches your skin**

**Is this love**

**Or just sexual desire?**

**We're gonna start a fire**

Everyone's jaw dropped as they were shocked when they heard that lyric, the song was a love song and a sexual song as well. Inko and Aizawa covered Eri's and Kota's ears as they were too young to know this. The Class A, B, Nejire and Midnight blushed furiously while Nejire did it more as she had a little nosebleed. She remembered something from a few weeks ago. Let's just say that Izuku couldn't stop smiling the day after.

**I remember drinking as the stars were falling**

**I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed**

**So wake up, wake up dreaming**

**And lie here with me**

**Wake up, wake up dreaming**

**And lie here with me**

**Here we go**

**Just lose control and let your body give in**

**To the beat**

**Of your heart as my hand touches your skin**

**Is this love**

**Or just sexual desire?**

**We're gonna start a fire**

**Here we go**

**Just lose control and let your body give in**

**To the beat**

**Of your heart as my hand touches your skin**

**Is this love**

**Or just sexual desire?**

**We're gonna start a fire**

**Taking chances in the back of your car**

**We burn and on the radio is "Rockin' in a Free World"**

**S.O.S., so obsessed**

**Oh you make me such a mess**

**Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?**

**So wake up, wake up dreaming**

**And lie here with me**

**Here we go**

**Just lose control and let your body give in**

**To the beat**

**Of your heart as my hand touches your skin**

**Is this love**

**Or just sexual desire?**

**We're gonna start a fire**

**We're gonna start a fire**

**We're gonna start a fire**

**We're gonna start a fire**

Everyone was shocked by the song and they reacted in different way

The men were reacting to this differently

"He's *sniff* a man now *sniff*" Kirishima said as he cried proud tears. Happy that his friend by the impossible

"I…don't…what…" Iida didn't know what to think or say about this

"*sniff* Lucky bastard… Denki cired, jealous of Izuku and his damn luck

"Oops." Shoto could only say, know well that he picked a bad song

**Here we go**

**Just lose control and let your body give in**

**To the beat**

**Of your heart as my hand touches your skin**

**Is this love**

**Or just sexual desire?**

**We're gonna start a fire**

**We're gonna start a fire**

**We're gonna start a fire**

**Just sexual desire**

**We're gonna start a fire**

**We're gonna start a fire**

**We're gonna start a fire**

The song ended as everyone was still stunned by the song as Eri and Kota took off the hands of Inko and Aizawa off their ears and looked around as they saw the shocked faces on the adults

"What…the…hell…was…that…" Monoma said in shock

"I…guess I picked the wrong song." Todoroki said with a sweatdrop

All the females in the room were red and hot especially the ones who like Izuku. Let's see the reactions of the Class A girls

"Uhh…" Ochaco looked red in the face as she waved her hand to her face while having a blush on her face

"*Ribbit*" Tsu somehow kept her poker face but had a red line on it as she was breathing fast while ribbiting faster

"Teehee." Mina had this huge smile on her face while a huge blush on her face. Now here's the thing, even though Mina's the most romantic girl in the class…she's never been on a date in her life nor does she have…experience in the bedroom department but she is aware of it. So, her mind went on a drive as it made images that she'll need later when she's in her room

"Whoa…did it get hotter in here or…" Tooru said. Even though they couldn't see her since she was invisible, they could see a steam coming off her head

Momo was nuclear red in the face. She was imagining things Izuku would do if he 'started a fire' with her which made her face go redder

Jirou was like she was in the first track but redder than before. She heard the lyrics of the song and let's just say…she'll need new underwear after this as she nearly passed out when she heard lose control of your body

Now to the Class B girls.

Kendo was waving her hand which she made go bigger as she felt hot after the song

Setsuna was giggling like a madwoman while she had this big blush on her face

Ibara was blushing and silently praying after having some…inappropriate thoughts

Pony was blushing and thinking for things I can't tell you

Kinoko passed out from the heat and thought she had while she had a big smile on her face as her eyes were swirling

Reiko looked the same…but if one could see clearly. She had one of the most redder blushes man has ever seen as her pale skin showed off well

Yui…she just had a nosebleed while giving the thumbs up with her eyes closed

"I won't mind 'starting a fire' with him." Midnight said as she licked her lips and grinned perversely with blushing

Mei was smiling for some reason while writing down something on her notebook from which she pulled out from God knows where

"That…fucking…bastard…" Bakugou muttered quietly but Kirishima heard it

"What's wrong bro?"

"THAT BASTARD! How come he got a girl first and then lose his V-Card first before ME!?" Bakugou shouted

"What?" Everyone looked at him in disbelief

"NOT ONLY DOES HE HAVE A QUIRK THAT'S STRONGER THAN MINE BUT HAD TO GOT A GIRL AND THEN LOSE HIS V-CARD FIRST! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO HIM!" Bakugou said as he turned to Midnight and stormed up to her

"YOU!" He shouted at her

"W-What?" Midnight asked, afraid for what would Bakugou do

"You said you won't mind starting a fire. LET'S FUCK!" Bakugou shouted

*SLAP*

He didn't give any D…but he got a slap to the face which knocked him out.

"YOU LITTLE PRICK! DON'T SAY THAT TO A WOMAN!" Midnight shouted to the laid out form of Bakugou

"Let's uhhh let's continue." Nezu said as he ignored the KO as he pressed the button for the wheel spin to start spinning as it spins through the names of the group, the wheel spins and spins as the group looked on. The screen went through the names until eventually it stopped on…

"_Mei/ 'Bag'_

"Oh~ looks like it's my turn." Mei said as she was happy that she was going to pick _her_ Muscles songs. She went to the bag and went through it, she eventually took one out

"Huh. Again?" Mei said

"What is it Mei?" Power Loader asked as she showed them the song

"**Happier****"**? again." Momo said as the listeners were confused

"Hey! We already heard that one. I remember it well since I'm the one who picked it last time!" Bakuogu said who woke up to see the song's name

"Maybe it's a different one?" Shoto said

"Yeah and if it's like the first Happy then it'll be fun!" Denki said as Mei just shrugged her shoulders and out the song in the stereo and pressed play

**Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**

**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

**When the morning comes**

**When we see what we've become**

**In the cold light of day, we're a flame in the wind**

**Not the fire that we've begun**

**Every argument, every word we can't take back**

**'Cause with all that has happened**

**I think that we both know the way that this story ends**

**Then only for a minute**

**I want to change my mind**

**'Cause this just don't feel right to me**

**I wanna raise your spirits**

**I want to see you smile but**

**Know that means I'll have to leave**

Everyone was confused. The music sounded good but Izuku sounded…sad

**Know that means I'll have to leave**

**Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**

**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

**When the evening falls**

**And I'm left there with my thoughts**

**And the image of you being with someone else**

**Well, it's eating me up inside**

**But we ran our course, we pretended we're okay**

**Now if we jump together, at least we can swim**

**Far away from the wreck we made**

**Then only for a minute**

**I want to change my mind**

**'Cause this just don't feel right to me**

**I wanna raise your spirits**

**I want to see you smile but**

**Know that means I'll have to leave**

**Know that means I'll have to leave**

**Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**

**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

**So I'll go, I'll go**

**I will go, go, go**

**So I'll go, I'll go**

**I will go, go, go**

This…this didn't sit well with the listeners. They started to feel really bad as Izuku would leave them just so they could be happy

Bakugou felt really crappy. Sure he didn't like the guy buy he respected him but he'll never admit that to anyone except Deku himself

Mirio and Tamaki looked at Nejire as they saw her barely holding the tears back as she heard the song play

**Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**

**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

**Even though I might not like this**

**I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier**

**Then only for a minute (Only for a minute)**

**I want to change my mind**

**'Cause this just don't feel right to me (Right to me)**

**I wanna raise your spirits (Wanna raise your spirits)**

**I want to see you smile but**

**Know that means I'll have to leave**

**Know that means I'll have to leave**

**Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**

**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

**So I'll go, I'll go**

**I will go, go, go**

The listeners were…they didn't know what they were feeling…

They just heard their friend would leave them if he wanted them to be happy

"What…the…hell…was…that…" Aizawa asked as he started to consider having Izuku go to therapy when he comes back

"I uhh guess I picked a bad apple huh?" Mei said as she rubs her arm

"It's okay. None of us knew what the song was and we play the risk. Now let's continue." Nezu said as he spins the wheel, everyone looked at it but Nejire looked at the window as the sun shined in the gym

'_Please…please come back Izuku…' _She thought before going back to the wheel.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**And cut. That's a wrap.**

**Looks like some songs were good and great while some were bad and ****surprising****. What songs will be played and when will Izuku come? Find out next time in Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading, I'm still taking take requests so bring them to me. I have a new poll out of the what should I write for my other story called: The Omniverse of Deku. So if you know it, please go and check it out, the new chapter of: Deku X, and I should upload the new chapters of The Alien Hero: Deku 10 sometime this week. Well I have to go and sleep, be safe especially in these time right now in the States and I'll talk to you all later.**

**The spin off story: Cinnamon Bun's World Tour is being written and will be ready soon but there will be a trailer and sneak peek to it. so stay tuned for it. but I need help. What city do you guys with Izuku and Co. to go to first in the story?**

**And I have an announcement. I've been thinking about a new story. I was thinking about as I was watching DC Super Hero Girls (2019) with my little niece and I saw how the show looked like and I like the idea of a character from MHA in it and boom. My Dc Super Academia, it came to me like that. I wanted to see if you guys like the concept of it. let me know via reviews or PM to tell me about it. **

**Until Then**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel OUT**


	17. Track 16

**Author's Corner**

* * *

_**(Hey Guys: Pixel here and sorry for the last update. It was all a prank that my roommate did to me, I'm so sorry that you guys were involved in this. I'm not going to end this series. Not now. Not ever, not until I give it a proper ending. This story brought me a great hobby and something to not waste my time with so please forgive me for the silly prank.)**_

* * *

**Favs: 711 (That prank caused me to lose some people, oh. I'm going to kill him after this)**

**Follows: 831 (That prank caused me to lose some people, oh. I'm going to kill him after this.)**

**Reviews: 554**

**Communities: 5**

**Combined Views: 145 021**

* * *

_**P: SO, wanna play some Smash Bros?**_

_**Me **_and Izukuwere in my office and were hiding

I: No…I'm worried for my friends, thanks to you and your writing. We're not going to live. In fact, I feel like you're going to do something extreme in the future

_**P: Hahaha…yeah. Look, everything will be fine dude. We just need to chill and hide and…**_

R: and hide horrible. Since it wasn't hide to find you….

Our eyes widen as we turn and see Rumi behind us with a smile that was..._too sweet_

_**P: R-R-R-Rumi?! How'd you get in…**_

_**I **_was cut off when Rumi hit me on the head and was KO'D. Izuku saw her and jumped out the window and ran with his quirk as he ran back to the ballet to see if everyone was alright as he turns to you guys

_**Hi everyone, Izuku here. And thank you to those who sent that idiot of a writer suggestions but I have to say this. You guys have some tastes in music but then again Pixel listen to Future Bass Kawaii music and LoFi when he's depressed so I can't judge.**_

_**The songs gave he were good and had material to use in this chapter but since there were a lot, he had to listen to them and choose which ones to use since they were the ones that hit home with him and he had to do some editing to some of the lyrics to fit the story better, but I have to say this. The songs y'all are sending him to put in the story, I've either never heard before or I have but I really didn't like it, so I can't really put it in since I don't like it.**_

_**The story is most likely on the last 7 chapters to its end now since Izuku is literary in the city but…something happened to him. You'll see in the chapter**_

_**Cinnamon Bun's World Tour is busy being written now and will most likely be ready soon but there will be a trailer first but I have to ask something. What city do you guys with Izuku and Co. to go to first?**_

**Go check out the official Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube.**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**

**Who Is It?** by **SaturnNights**. It is amazing and mysterious as it follows the story for everyone trying to figure out who is Izuku's mystery Girlfriend.

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-UlaT:** What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Nomu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

**The Will of a Hero** by **GuestUser12345678:** Izuku D. Midoriya, born quirkless and with an unquenchable thirst to be the Number One Hero, takes a bite of a fruit widely believed to be possessed by a devil. Will it help him accomplish his dream, or will he allow society to win and give up? Will he claw his way to the top or will he cower at the bottom?

Now for this: _**I DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USES IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAIMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: The listeners at U.A continue to listen to their friend's music but one was feeling not so happy as she remembers her boyfriend was gone.**

**Now remember, be stay safe out there and hope you all are alright during either your own lockdown and please be safe and let's stop the spread of ****COVID-19 ****and now if you'll excuse me, I have to hide and lay low for a while. He'll probably talk to you all at the end when he wakes up. Bye!**

**[Songs Used in order]**

**[Go for Broke by Machine Gun Kelly Ft. James Arthur] (This song is a surprise to you and the listeners) **

**[Highway to Hell by AC/DC] (Requested by bauers374)**

**[Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin] (Requested by bauers374) (Over 8 **_**FUCKING**_** Minutes! ARE YOU SERIOUS MAN!? This song is longer than Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody and I thought that song was long. But it's noce. So noce that I beatboxed to the guitar solo.)**

**[Fun Fact about me: I have a skill in beatboxing]**

**[This Feeling by The Chainsmokers Ft. Kelsea Ballerini]**

**[They Don't Know About Us by One Direction] (Requested by The Playlist maker: Raizor)**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 16: WHERE IS HE!?**

* * *

The wheel went round and round as it passes many names until it landed on…

"_Inko/Bag"_

"Oh, but my turn already went by." Inko said as she was confused

"Yes, but we decided to give you another chance since young Bakugou went to do it for you and he forfeited his next one for that." Nezu said as Bakugou looked at the rodent in shock and anger

"WHAT!? How was I supposed to know that!?" Bakugou said

"Sorry but that's the rule." Nezu said as he sips on his tea

'_He's making them up as we go!' _That was the thoughts for most of the listeners

"Oh, well. I'll try.' Inko said, she went to the case he was told to go. She went to the bag and looked into it but she took out one song that had…

"That's noting on it." Momo said as she and the rest saw the blink cover on the disc

"Strange, the songs we've heard had images and names on it." Iida said

"Maybe he made it and forgot about it." Mina said

"I don't know but let's listen to it and see if we can get the song's name." Uraraka said as Inko went to the stereo and put the song in and went to sit on her seat. Once she did, Nezu pressed play and a vinyl sound rung through the gym until…

**[?]**

**You could get high or you could get low**

**You could stay young or you could grow old**

**Let it go (Oooh)**

**'Cause I'ma I'ma go for broke**

**You could go hard or you could go home**

**You could live life or you could just fold**

**Let it go (Oooh)**

**'Cause I'ma I'ma go for broke**

It was a voice singing but…it wasn't Izuku's voice which confused the listeners.

**[?]**

**Look, I started with a dollar and a dream, right**

**So I can show these people how to dream, right**

**I could show 'em how to aim for the stars**

**And take it to the arenas from the street lights**

**Damn, oh this is what the top feels like? (Whoa)**

**I still remember Ramen noodle meal nights**

**I still remember checkin' my account**

**And having 26 dollars when I signed my record deal nights**

**And I remember being cold**

**In my apartment, used the heater from the kitchen stove**

**Highs and Lows, that's how it goes**

**So I gotta roll somethin' up**

**Just to cope with the pressures of growin' up, man**

"Who's this?" Kirshima asked as the listeners listened to the song in confusion but Inko listened to it closer as she felt like…she heard this voice before but she couldn't pinpoint it from where she heard

**[?]**

**What a week**

**We made it to the bar 'cause we need to heal up**

**You gotta play for keeps**

**'Cause Aces tend to stay with dealers**

**You got to believe it**

**But I'm a sinner too so I ain't preachin'**

**Just keep on dreamin'**

**'Cause all the bad days come for good reasons**

"Not bad. Whoever this is, he's speaking the truth." Cementoss said as the staff nodded their heads to the words

**[?]**

**You could get high or you could get low**

**You could stay young or you could grow old**

**Let it go (Oooh)**

**'Cause I'ma I'ma go for broke**

**You could go hard or you could go home**

**You could live life or you could just fold**

**Let it go (Oooh)**

**'Cause I'ma I'ma go for broke**

**[?]**

**Yeah, and if I had a dollar**

**For everytime they told me what I wouldn't be**

**I would be a rich man with a crib on a big hill (for real)**

**But I gotta work to get paid**

**Earn my own way**

**Work the third shift, burn the whole spliff**

**Since birth I've been... (Hold up, let me get it)**

**Look, failure was not an option, I gotta be at the top**

**Like I'm sorry, but I don't really feel sorry for y'all**

**I'm sorry I got a new number that you can't call**

**I'm sorry to everyone who still wants me to fall**

**Hold up, you know what, I ain't sorry at all**

"This guy's speaking the truth, hard work truly pays off Remember that students" Aizawa said to the student

"Yes sir!"

**[?]**

**So I, hope that it was worth it when you searching**

**And you find what glitters ain't gold**

**And I, knew I wasn't perfect but I know that I made it all on my own**

**[?]**

**You could get high or you could get low**

**You could stay young or you could grow old**

**Let it go (Oooh)**

**'Cause I'ma I'ma go for broke**

**You could go hard or you could go home**

**You could live life or you could just fold**

**Let it go (Oooh)**

**'Cause I'ma I'ma go for broke**

**[?]**

**Paid my dues, so I'll see you later**

**Life is much more than paper**

**So I let it go, I just hit the road, I just let it go**

**Yeah, paid my dues so I see you later**

**Life is much more than paper**

**So let it go, I just hit the road, I just let it go**

Inko's eyes widen as she placed her hands to her mouth in shock and surprise as she realised…who was singing as she starts to cry

**[?]**

**You could get high or you could get low**

**You could stay young or you could grow old**

**Let it go (Oooh)**

**'Cause I'ma I'ma go for broke**

**You could go hard or you could go home**

**You could live life or you could just fold**

**Let it go (Oooh)**

**'Cause I'ma I'ma go for broke**

The song ends as the listeners clap their hands but they stop when they hear sobs. They turn to Inko who was crying as Eri tries to calm her down

"Auntie…what's wrong?" Bakugou asked, seeing his aunt cry is painful for him

"It…it's the song…I know who was singing…" Inko said in-between sobs

"Who?"

"H-H-H-Hisashi…and…an…old friend for his" Inko said as Bakugou's eyes went wide in shock.

"Who's that?" Mineta asked a bit rudely

"That's…Izuku's dad's name." Bakugou said absently as the listeners went into shock. They just listened to their friend's deceased father's song.

'_Oh. We're sooo dead….' _Most of them thought as they felt like it was one of those songs that they shouldn't have listened to. And when Izuku finds out about it…they're dead

"Uh…what are we going to do if Midoriya comes back and finds out about that song?" Kaminari asked

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sero said

"But…"

"We'll fix it when we get there."

"Uhh…let...let us continue." Nezu said as he pressed the wheel button as it spins through the names for the listeners as some felt like they might have crossed the line here while some felt…a chill go down their spines as they felt…danger…but they didn't know why. They shook it off as the wheel span. It slowed down until it landed on…

"_Reiko"/Case 2_

"Oh…guess it's my go." The ghost girl said as she went to the case. She went through the case until she found a song that caught her attention

"This looks good." Reiko said as she showed them the CD

""**Highway To Hell****"** Why would he name it that?" Bakugou asked

"Oh! That's one of his old band's songs." Inko said

"Really?"

"Yes. I remember that it was one of their first ones as well. They had a bit of a rock n roll phase they were going through." Inko said sheepishly

"Well then, that me the more reason to listen to it. Play it girl!" Mic said as Reiko goes to the stereo and put the song it as it starts to play as a guitar stared to play

**Living easy, living free**

**Season ticket on a one way ride**

**Asking nothing, leave me be**

**Taking everythin' in my stride**

**Don't need reason, don't need rhyme**

**Ain't nothing I'd rather do**

**Goin' down, party time**

**My friends are gonna be there too, yeah**

"Not bad." Aizawa said as the rest started to head bang to the beat

"Yeah but what is Izuku talking about?."

"I don't know

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**On the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

The listeners' eyes go wide at the chorus as Ibara starts to pray as she was thinking that Izuku was making the Devil come to Earth with this song

**No stop signs, speed limit**

**Nobody's gonna slow me down**

**Like a wheel, gonna spin it**

**Nobody's gonna mess me around**

**Hey Satan, payin' my dues**

**Playing in a rocking band**

**Hey mama, look at me**

**I'm on the way to the promised land**

**Woo!**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**Don't stop me**

**Heh, heh!**

"Okay, now that's a guitar solo!" Jirou said as she was vibing off the guitar solo as the immature boys started to play air guitar to it

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**On the highway to hell**

**Highway to hell**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

**(Highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell**

**(Highway to hell) highway to hell**

**(Highway to hell) highway to hell**

**(Highway to hell)**

**And I'm going down**

**All the way**

**I'm on the highway to hell**

"Well, that was…interesting…" Vlad King said as the song ended as he didn't know what to say

"Yeah…so…who's next-" Aizawa was cut off when Ibara shot up and went to the cases and bag as she went through them using her quirk

"Ibara! What are you doing!?" Kendo asked as she and the rest were shock and surprised by Ibara's sudden action

"I'm going to cleanse our souls by finding a song that the Lord is being praised in." Ibara said as she was focused on finding such a song

"I don't know…I mean. I didn't think Midoriya ever wrote a song that has God in it." Sato said

"Yeah, I mean. You got lucky with that one song a few days ago as he made it for you but I doubt that Izuku has such a song." Kinoko said

"Nonsense. Surely Izuku-kun has a song like that." Ibara said as she continues to search but the girls notice something Ibara said

'_Izuku-kun!? Oh no…not another rival!'_

"_So, she likes Izu-kun…maybe I'll enjoy this.' _

"Uh Huh. I've found it!" Ibara as she holds a CD in her hands.

"While, what is it?" Monoma asked as Ibara showed them the cover

""**Stairway to Heaven.****"** Why the biblical names?" Momo asked

"I know that the Lord's praise well be in this song and he'll sing his angelic voice to the heavens himself." Ibara said as she puts the song into the stereo as the listeners were confused

"What did she say?" Kaminari asked Jirou who shrugged her shoulders as she was confused as well as the song started to play and an ascostic guitar at a slow pace stared to play before Izuku started to sing

**There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold**

**And she's buying a stairway to heaven**

**When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed**

**With a word she can get what she came for**

**Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven**

**There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure**

**'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings**

**In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings**

**Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven**

"Okay, this is confusing me. Who is he singing about and why is she buying a stairway to heaven?" Kirishima asked

"I don't know, I'm in the same boat as you are kid." Mic said

"Quiet. Maybe he'll start singing the praises of the Father in Heaven soon." Ibarasaid

**Ooh, makes me wonder**

**Ooh, makes me wonder**

**There's a feeling I get when I look to the west**

**And my spirit is crying for leaving**

**In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees**

**And the voices of those who stand looking**

**Ooh, makes me wonder**

**Ooh, really makes me wonder**

"It'll come soon…I hope…" Ibara said as she was waiting for the praise of her Father in Heaven to come but so far…nothing

"I don't know. I think he just named it, stairway to heaven for something." Jirou said

**And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune**

**Then the piper will lead us to reason**

**And a new day will dawn for those who stand long**

**And the forests will echo with laughter**

**If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now**

**It's just a spring clean for the May queen**

**Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run**

**There's still time to change the road you're on**

"Finally, drums. I was wondering if this was a guitar song only."

**And it makes me wonder**

**Ohhhh, woah**

"Wait, this is a rock song!" Jirou said as she finally figured it out

"What…" Ibara said as she was shocked that she chose a song that was…rock n roll

**Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know**

**The piper's calling you to join him**

**Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know**

**Your stairway lies on the whispering wind**

"Let's go!" Kirishima shouted as they hear the guitar solo. Todoroki started to head bang to the riff as he holds his right finger and a little fire started to spark off it as for some reason. The song told him to do it

"What are you Icy-Hot?" Bakugou asked as he noticed the weird thing Icy-Hot was doing

"I…I don't know…the song to me to do it. what are you doing?" Todoroki said as Bakugou raised an eyebrow

"What are you talking about…oh…" Bakugou said as he noticed that his hand was up and small pops were coming off it

The two turned and noticed that everyone san Eri and Kota had a lighter in them as the guitar played

"Where'd you get those lighters?" Bakugou asked

"We got them from YaoMomo as soon as the guitar started to play." Kirishima said (**a/n: I did the same thing as I felt like doing it to the solo. And I don't even smoke**)

**And as we wind on down the road**

**Our shadows taller than our soul**

**There walks a lady we all know**

**Who shines white light and wants to show**

**How everything still turns to gold**

**And if you listen very hard**

**The tune will come to you at last**

**When all are one and one is all**

**To be a rock and not to roll**

**And she's buying a stairway to heaven**

"Not bad. I like it. thank you miss Ibara for selecting it for us." Nezu said

"Yeah thanks!" Kaminari said as he turned to where he though Ibara was but he saw that she wasn't there.

"Hey, where is Ibara?" He asked

"Oh, she's over there." Kendo said as the listeners turn to where she was pointing and saw that it was the box where Tamaki hides in and see green vines on the top which was being covered by the blanket

"Forgive me father…forgive me father…forgive me father…" They heard Ibara chant that over and over again as they assumed that she was sorry for picking the wrong(Right) song

"Let's leave miss Ibara to gather herself as we continue." Nezu said as he presses of the wheel button to pick who's next. The wheel went round and round as it passes many names until it landed on…

"_Jirou"/ 'Case 1'_

"Cool, it's my turn." Jirou said as she got up from her seat and went to the case he was told to go. He went through the case until he found a song she that caught her attention

"Hey, this looks decent to listen to." Jirou said

"Well, what is it?" Kaminari asked

"This" Kaminari said as he showed the listeners as saw a DVD with Izuku wear a white t-shirt, black jean with his red shoes and standing at with motorbike as Nejire was by another one as she was wearing a race suit at a dirt track at night. That was something written on the cover and it's said: **"****This Feeling****"**.

"Oh, we know that song." Mirio said

"You do?" Mina asked

"Yeah, we went to a dirt race and Hado-chan was competing in it." Mirio said

"You ride?" Mic asked

"Yeah, but a little. I'm not that good yet." Nejire said

"Please, you're good. You're one of the best riders I know!" Mirio said

"She's the only rider you know…" Tamaki said with a sweatdrop

"Yes, my point exactly!"

"Let's stop wasting time and let's play the song." Aizawa said as Jiro went the DVD player and put the song in it as screen showed Nejire at a dirt track as she was on her bike as the race was about to being start as the music started to play

**[Nejire]**

**I'll tell you a story before it tells itself**

**I'll lay out all my reasons, you'll say that I need help**

**We all got expectations, and sometimes they go wrong**

**But no one listens to me, so I put it in this song**

**Izuku was standing be the bleachers as he looks around as the crowd started to cheer the best rider there a Nejire was getting ready to race**

"Whoa, that's a lot pf people…"

"Yeah…but who's that?" Uararka asked

"Oh, that's some guy who's won most races there. He's good but a bit for a jerk." Nejire said

**They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest**

**They got their hands at my neck this time**

**But you're the one that I want, and if that's really so wrong**

**Then they don't know what this feeling is like**

**[Nejire & **_**Izuku**_**]**

**And I say yeah-eah, yeah-eah-eah-eah**

_**Yeah-eah, yeah-eah-eah-eah**_

**And I say yeah-eah, yeah-eah-eah-eah**

_**Yeah-eah, yeah-eah-eah-eah**_

"Not bad." Yui said as the drop was good and they saw that the best racer was loving the crowd's love for him as he was getting ready. Izuku looked at him and shook his head as he saw Nejire and started to sing

**[Izuku]**

**I'll tell them a story, they'll sit and nod their heads**

**I tell you all my secrets, and you tell all your friends**

**Hold on to your opinions, and stand by what you said (Stand by what you said)**

**In the end, it's my decision, so it's my fault when it ends**

**Izuku started to walk to the bleachers to sit as they sang and never knew that they were sing together**

**[Nejire & Izuku]**

**They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest**

**They got their hands at my neck this time**

**But you're the one that I want, and if that's really so wrong**

**Then they don't know what this feeling is like**

"Let the beat drop!"

**[Nejire & **_**Izuku**_**]**

**And I say yeah-eah, yeah-eah-eah-eah**

_**Yeah-eah, yeah-eah-eah-eah**_

**And I say yeah-eah, yeah-eah-eah-eah**

_**Yeah-eah, yeah-eah-eah-eah**_

**The two in the video started to sing together as Nejire was standing in the dirt track and Izuku was working on the bike in different time**

**[Nejire & Izuku]**

**I'll tell you a story before it tells itself**

**I'll lay out all my reasons, you'll say that I need help**

**We all got expectations, and sometimes they go wrong**

**But no one listens to me, so I put it in this song**

**Izuku got frustrated as he threw a monkey wrench to a window while Nejire was screaming in the locker room as they sang with emotion as the scene changes to the race as Nejire was neck and neck with the best racer**

**[Nejire & Izuku]**

**They tell me think with my head, not that thing in my chest**

**They got their hands at my neck this time**

**But you're the one that I want, and if that's really so wrong**

**Then they don't know what this feeling is like**

"Whoa…didn't see that coming." Mirio said

"Yeah, I didn't know that you were stressed out Hado-sempai." Tsu said

"Oh, I was stressed about the race

**[Nejire & **_**Izuku**_**]**

**My friends say no-o, no-o-o (But they don't know)**

**No-o, no-o-o**

**Yeah, **_**no-o, no-o-o**_

**They don't know, no no (No-o, no-o-o)**

**The song reached its peak as Nejire did a wheelie and got enough speed to pass the best and cross the finish line. Nejire won the race as Izuku jumped off the bleachers and ran to her as Nejire was celebrating and hugged her**

**[Nejire & Izuku]**

**And I say yeah, oh oh**

**Oh, and I say yeah, hey-ey, yeah**

**They don't know, oh**

"Let's continue." Nezu said as he pressed the button for the wheel spin to start spinning as it spins through the names of the group, the wheel spins and spins as the group looked on. The screen went through the names until eventually it stopped on…

"_Momo/ 'Bag'_

"Oh~ looks like it's my turn." Momo said as she was happy that she was going to pick _Izuku-kun's _songs. She went to the bag and went through it, she eventually took one out

"Huh?" Momo said

"What is it YaoMomo?" Jirou asked her best friend as Momo showed them the song

"**They Don't Know About Us.****"** How strange." Momo said as the listeners were confused until

"Hey! It's a love song!" Mina said as the females except Inko, Recovery Girl and Eri peaked at the song

"Great…a lovey dovely song." Bakugou said as

"Oh shut it boys, that's way Izuku's a gentleman while you guys scratches your butts since you don't know how to charm a lady. Go on YaoMomo, play it!" Mina said as Momo just nodded and put the song in the stereo and pressed play

**Hi, it's Izuku and this song is for someone special in my life.**

**Izuku said as the listeners started to hear a piano play before Izuku started to sing**

**People say we shouldn't be together**

**Too young to know about forever**

**But I say they don't know**

**What they talk talk talking about**

**(Talk talk talking about)**

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger**

**So I don't wanna wait any longer**

**I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl,**

**Oh**

The girls gasped as the words were too sweet, especially from the Cinnamon Bun himself as the men quirked an eyebrow as they were wondering who's the special lady that captured Izuku's heart while Nejire just

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the I love you's**

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**They would just be jealous of us**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

Nejire's eyes started to get misty as she heard the song

**Just one touch and I was a believer**

**Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**

**It's getting better**

**Keeps getting better all the time girl**

"Wow, I want to meet this girl who took problem child's heart." Aizawa said

"Yeah, she must be really special to him." Mic said as the girls were thinking

'_Please be me, Please be me, Please be me.' _Wjile one had other thoughts

'_Izuku…'_

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the I love you's**

**But I bet you if they only knew (They don't know)**

**They would just be jealous of us**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know how special you are**

**They don't know what you've done to my heart**

**They can say anything they want**

**'Cause they don't know about us**

**They don't know what we do best**

**That's between me and you, our little secret**

**But I wanna tell 'em**

**I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**

Nejire started to cry a little as a few noticed her and looked at her in suspicion

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the I love you's**

**(I love you)**

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**(If they only knew)**

**They would just be jealous of us**

**(They would just be jealous of us)**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**(It feels so right)**

**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**(They don't know about us, they don't know about us)**

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the I love you's**

**(They don't know about us)**

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**They would just be jealous of us**

**They don't know about the up all nights (Up all night)**

**They don't know I've waited all my life (All my life)**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**

**They don't know about us**

"Hey, Nejire-chan. Are you okay?" Uraraka said as she saw Nejire was crying

"Yeah…it's just the song…it's beautiful." Nejire said as she was wiping her tears

"Yeah but why are you cry when the rest of the girls aren't." Todoroki said as the listeners turned to her and got suspicious which caused Mirio, Tamaki, Buble Girl, Inko, Eri and Nejire to panic

"Okay, the real reason as to why I emotional is…" Nejire was about to reveal it all when the gym doors bust open and the listeners turn to see…

All Might in his glory but he looked tired and a bit dirty

"All Might? What are you doing here?" Nezu asked as the listeners realized that if All Might was here. Then means…Izuku was here as well

"I need help!" Toshi said which confused them

"Why?" Aizawa asked

"It's Young Midoriya…" He said as the listener's eye's go wide

"_**He's been kidnapped…."**_

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**And cut. That's a wrap.**

**Looks like All Might is back but one question…where's Izuku?**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading, sorry for the prank my idiot of a roommate did but I got my payback so we're even. Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed since I had to start all over again since my roommate deleted the original one I was going to put here as a part of the prank he did to me. I have a new poll out of the what should I write for my other story called: The Omniverse of Deku. So if you know it, please go and check it out, the new chapter of: Deku X, and I should upload the new chapters of The Alien Hero: Deku 10 sometime this week. Well I have to go and sleep, be safe especially in these time right now in the States. **

**The spin off story: Cinnamon Bun's World Tour is being written and will be ready soon but there will be a trailer and sneak peek to it. so stay tuned for it. but I need help. What city do you guys with Izuku and Co. to go to first in the story?**

**And I have an announcement. I've been thinking about a new story. I was thinking about as I was watching DC Super Hero Girls (2019) with my little niece and I saw how the show looked like and I like the idea of a character from MHA in it and boom. My Dc Super Academia, it came to me like that. I wanted to see if you guys like the concept of it. let me know via reviews or PM to tell me about it. **

**(Oh, and no requests for the next chapter as I'm going to use one song for the chapter only and I know which one to use.)**

**Until Then**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

**Pixel OUT**


	18. IMPORTANT! HELP!

_**Hi guys, Pixel here and today….**_

_**I NEED HELP!**_

_**I'm on a writer's block of Cinnamon Bun's Music's next chapter since I don't know what song to put in to it.**_

_**I need your help, I need a song that is good, involving a guitar (Electric) and it has to be good**_

_**Send me songs and suggest them to me!**_

_**I'm begging you guys.**_

_**Please help this story!**_


	19. Track 17

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 827**

**Follows: 941**

**Reviews: 757**

**Communities: 5**

**Combined Views: 196 430**

* * *

**Hi everyone**_**, Pixel here.**_** And I'm in the hospital right now due to a stab wound thanks to my roommate and his girlfriend who threw a knife at him but he dodged it and the knife stabbed me instead as I wasn't ready nor was I expecting that. Now the reason they were fighting was because they were facing problems in their relationship and things went bad. I was in the kitchen getting a drink of the night when they were fighting in it and well…you know what happened. Fortunately, the knife missed all my vital organs but I have to stay in the hospital due to the amount of blood I lost from the stab wound. I'll be out in a week at most since I heal fast. My roommate's girlfriend apologized of ****accidentally hitting me and she's even paying of my bills.**

**The songs ya'll gave me were good and had material to use in this chapter but since there were a lot, I had to listen to them and choose which ones to use since they were the ones that hit. I saw a lot of Crush 40 and I have this to say. I've never heard for that band before until last chapter. Thank you for introducing them to me. And thanks for sending in the songs you guys suggested, it really helped me out of my writer's block.**

**The story is most likely on the last 8 or 7 chapters to its end now since Izuku is literary in the city but…something happened to him. You'll see in the chapter**

**Cinnamon Bun's World Tour is busy being written now and will most likely be ready soon but there will be a trailer first but I have to ask something. What city do you guys with Izuku and Co. to go to first?**

**Go check out the official Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube.**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**

**Who Is It?** by _**SaturnNights**._ It is amazing and mysterious as it follows the story for everyone trying to figure out who is Izuku's mystery Girlfriend.

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-UlaT:** What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Nomu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

**The Will of a Hero** by **GuestUser12345678:** Izuku D. Midoriya, born quirkless and with an unquenchable thirst to be the Number One Hero, takes a bite of a fruit widely believed to be possessed by a devil. Will it help him accomplish his dream, or will he allow society to win and give up? Will he claw his way to the top or will he cower at the bottom?

**My Hero Pokedamia** by **Zayden StormVoid:** Izuku realized at a young age that all men are not created equal. They aren't treated equal either. Some people have more power over others. The same can be said for the wondrous, mysterious creatures that inhabited the world before Quirks: Pokemon. This is the story of Izuku Midoriya, in this world of Quirks and Pokemon, and his path to become the Very Best, like No One Ever Was.

Now for this: _**I DON'T AND I MEAN! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USED IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: The listeners at U.A continue to listen to their friend's music but one was feeling not so happy as she remembers her boyfriend was gone and All Might returns but informs everyone that Izuku has been kidnapped.**

* * *

**[Songs Used in order]**

**All In My Head by Fifth Harmony Ft. Fetty Wap**

**Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes**

**Boyfriend by Justin Bieber**

**The Pretenders by Foo Fighters**

**Still, I want to thank you all for sending me your requests, as they really did help me in my writer's block. Now, the long awaited chapter is now on!**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 17: EXPOSED!**

* * *

Izuku was, on the top of a skyscraper, sweating and panting as the sun was setting. The wind blew from the three helicopters that were flying in the air next to the building. He could hear the cheering from the city and crowd below as he held an electric guitar in his hands. He looked at the evening sky and could only think one thing…

'_That's it...it's out. My secret's out…'_

But how did this event ever happen? Let's go back to just two hours ago and see what happened

* * *

_**[3 Hours Earlier]**_

* * *

Toshinori and Izuku were on the road as they were heading back to U.A. Toshi was driving as Izuku was writing down something on his notebook. Toshi turned to the writing boy and chuckled a bit which Izuku heard.

"What's so funny?" Izuku asked his mentor

"Oh, I'm just looking at you with that smile on your face. it seems like you have something planned." Toshi said as Izuku blushed

"W-W-Well…I might have something I'm working on." Izuku said

"Ho oh! I see now. Is it for your special lady?" Toshi teased Izuku who was looking a lot redder that he was

"I…don't wanna talk about…" Izuku stuttered out

"Oh, come on now Young Midoriya. It' won't kill you to tell me what you're planning." All Might said as Izuku looked at his notebook and sighed

"Fine, what I'm doing is…" Izuku said but was cut off when a black van rammed into the back of All Might's truck

"What the? OFH" All Might said before the van rammed into All Might's truck again

"Whoa, what's going on?" Izuku asked

"I don't know but we have this van ramming into us and I didn't like it." All Might said as he rolls down his window and looks out of his truck and looks at the van

"Hey! Stop doing that! It's dangerous!" All Might yelled to the van but it's driver didn't listen to him as it continued to ram into the backend of the truck

"Okay, this guy's gonna kill us if he continues to do this. hold on to something Young Midoriya, this could get ugly fast." All Might said as Izuku fastens his seatbelt tightly while All Might put his foot down onto the gas pedal and speeds off with the van following him. The two vehicles continued to go down the road at fast speed as All Might tries to shake the black van off them but the van didn't light up and followed the truck in very move.

"Please slow down All Might." Izuku said, not loving this speed

"Relax Young Midoriya, I'll get this guy off us, no worries." All Might said before suddenly, the road implodes and caused the truck to flip over to its side and skid across the road. Thanks to the speed that All Might was going into, the truck skid across the road fast and it finally came to a stop when it hit a tree. Upon impact with the tree, the air bags went toff and thanks to the force of the air bags, it knocked All Might out instantly while Izuku was close behind him but he heard a set of tires skid as if it stopped suddenly. The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was two people talking but, they were female

"Look at what you've done!" One female shouted

"Relax, at least it didn't explode. Quick take Izuku out of it and let's head to the location to set up before he wakes up." Another female said as Izuku saw a set of arms reach of him before he saw darkness.

* * *

_**[2 Hours later]**_

* * *

"Uhhh…my head…what happened…" Izuku groaned out as he started to regain consciousness. He looked around and saw that he was in a warehouse and it looked run down and dusty. He looks down and that he was chained to a chair, he panics and looks around to see if there was anyone.

"HELLO! ANYONE HERE?!" Izuku shouted with his voice echoing throughout the warehouse.

"What…the…hell…" Izuku said as he looks at the chain. It looked familiar.

"Crap, it's hard and solid...oh no…not again…" He said as he realized that he's was in this situation before and if this was like last time…he'd soon heard…_**her**_

"Oh yes, Izu-kun. We're back at this again. And this time, we have things for you." He heard a voice that spoke in a playful hurt tone…a voice he thought he would never have heard ever again until he forgot that night and last night again. He turned around and saw Rumi, in civilian clothes, sitting on a chair behind him while smirking at him

"M-M-M-M-M-Mirko…why are you here? And why am I chained again?" Izuku stuttered out as Rumi stood up and started to walk towards while swaying her hips side to side on propose as she saw and loved Izuku's flushed face with a flushed face of her own

"Now now little green bunny. I told you that I want you to fuck me like a rabbit in heat…which is really what I am right now. I can't stop think about you and your voice. Your hands touching my body. I need you, but we need that you'll escape this time. So we came up with an idea." Rumi said as Izuku continued to blushing as he felt her hands

"Wait…we?" Izuku asked as footsteps were heard echoing in the warehouse. He looked over Rumi and saw Mt. Lady, The Female members of The Pussycats and Ryukyo in civilian clothes as well

"Hello again Midoriya." Mandalay greeted the boy

"Hey Mandalay. Uhh, what are you all doing here and why am I chained up and where's All Might?" Izuku asked in confusion, concern and worry. Concern, something told him to run! And worry as he didn't see All Might if since they crashed

"Well…we sort of…leave him back at the crash site since he was fine-_ish_ but that's not important. Right now, after we heard you sing, we decided to…do something for you…" Mt Lady said shyly

"W-W-Wait…do s-s-something?" Izuku asked

"Yup, we're gonna do something to rock your world!" Pixie-Bob yelled as Izuku started to sweat. This worried him as 'Rock your world' could mean anything

"Wha-What d-d-d-do you m-m-m-mean by th-that?" Izuku asked, concerned of himself

"You're about to see~" Rumi said as the women walked around a corner of the warehouse and Izuku started to try and pry himself from the chains. He suddenly heard that the Pro women were returning, so he stopped but silently kept on trying to break the chains. To his surprise, when he looked at the women, he saw Ragdoll by a set of drums, Ryukyo holding a bass with a mic in front of her, Mandalay holding a red guitar, Pixie-Bob by a keyboard. And Rumi and Yu just holding microphones

"This song was made just of you, Izuku." Rumi said as she turned to Mandalay and the two nodded. Izuku looked at Mandalay as she started to play a tone on her guitar which echoed throughout the warehouse. Since the melody was playing, Rumi nodded to the beat and put the mic to her mouth and started to snap her finger to the melody

**[Rumi]**

**Flex, time to impress**

**Come and climb in my bed**

**Don't be shy, do your thing**

**It's all in my head**

Izuku looked on in shock as he heard the fight loving, rabbit hero sing. He didn't take her as a singer and a good one at that. Mt Lady nodded to the beat and she too put her mic to her mouth and do her part

**[Yu]**

**I wanna flex with you, baby**

**I'm tryna chill with you**

**Throwin' bands at you**

**While we flexing boo, baby**

**Show me some different moves**

**And I love your groove**

**'Cause it's meant to be, baby**

**Ay, make history, baby**

**And you the one for me**

**And I'm the one for you**

**So come flex with me, baby**

Izuku blushed as he saw Yu look at him with a certain glance that he's seen once. And that told him, bad _and_ good things were coming. He saw Ryukyo step forward to her mic and started to sing while playing her bass

**[Ryukyo]**

**Curtains like waves closing in all around us**

**Dimming the lights just so that they don't blind us**

**So tongue in cheek when we're laying on roses**

**But you're touching my skin and you're leaving me hopeless**

Again, Izuku was in shock. Could all these women sing well?

**[Pixie-Bob]**

**I wanna feel you un—, feel you under my body**

**I wanna feel you un—, feel you un—**

Izuku just stopped trying to pry the chain off him and decided to listen to the song, for the interesting to see what it will go

**[Rumi & **_**Madalay**_**]**

**Flex, time to impress**

**Come and climb in my bed**

**Don't be shy, do your thing**

**It's all in my head**

_**Flex, time to impress**_

_**Come and climb in my bed**_

_**Don't be shy, do your thing**_

_**It's all in my head, yeah**_

The women started to grooved to their song's beat and Izuku couldn't help and nodded to the beat and listen to their singing. Ragdoll moved to her mic while playing her drums

**[Ragdoll]**

**Curtains like waves closing in all around us, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Dimming the lights just so that they don't blind us, nah, nah**

**So tongue in cheek when we're laying on roses**

**But you're touching my skin and you're leaving me hopeless**

**[Pixie-Bob]**

**I wanna feel you un—, feel you under my body**

**I wanna feel you un—, feel you un—**

**[Rumi & **_**Madalay**_**]**

**Flex, time to impress**

**Come and climb in my bed**

**Don't be shy, do your thing**

**It's all in my head**

_**Flex, time to impress**_

_**Come and climb in my bed**_

_**Don't be shy, do your thing**_

_**It's all in my head, yeah**_

**[Yu]**

**I want you to come flex with me, baby**

**You got what I want and I need it**

**Say you're a bad motherfucker and I'm sayin'**

**They can't play with us and you know it**

**I take a hundred thousand and blow it**

**Ay, another hundred thou and I love him**

**Ay, come flex with Zoo 'til it's over**

**Ay, come flex with Zoo 'til it's over, yeah babe**

Rumi and Yu moved closer to Izuku which made him blush and nervous as he didn't know what could happen with them

**[Pixie-Bob]**

**I wanna feel you un—, feel you under my body**

**I wanna feel you un—, feel you un—**

**[All]**

**Flex, time to impress**

**Come and climb in my bed**

**Don't be shy, do your thing**

**It's all in my head**

**Flex, time to impress**

**Come and climb in my bed**

**Don't be shy, do your thing**

**It's all in my head, yeah**

The women grooved to the beat while Rumi and Yu moved ever closer to Izuku as he started to panic and pull on his chain

**[**_**Yu**_** & Rumi and Yu]**

**(**_**I wanna flex with you, baby**_**) Hey, it's all in my head**

**(**_**Zoovier, baby**_**) It's all in my head**

**(**_**I wanna flex with you, baby**_**) It's all in my head**

**(**_**Baby**_**) It's all in my head**

The band stopped playing their song as Rumi was in front of Izuku while Yu was behind him and the two were holding him

"So? Did you like our little song?" Rumi asked as Izuku was looking anywhere in the warehouse except Rumi

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah…i-i-it was g-g-great…" Izuku stuttered, embarrassed by the feeling for four arms on him

"Great, now it's your turn." Yu said as she unlocked the chains from Izuku, who was utterly confused

"W-W-W-What?" Izuku asked

"We said it's your turn. So…" Rumi said as Madalay handed her a green electric guitar and then handed it to Izuku

"Get to it." Rumi said. Izuku looked at the guitar and realized that it was his.

"Let me just. You took my guitar from the wreckage."

"Yup. Now play!" Pixie-Bob said as Izuku sighed and placed the guitar strap on him. He toned it to what he wanted as he knew what songs to play to help him escape

'_I just pray that this works.'_ He thought while plugging the guitar onto an amp. He strums it a bit to just a feel to it before he started to play

**I won't lie to you**

**I know he's just not right for you**

**And you can tell me if I'm off**

**But I see it on your face**

**When you say that he's the one that you want**

**And you're spending all your time**

**In this wrong situation**

**And anytime you want it to stop**

The ladies listened closely to Izuku's song as Ragdoll played the drums with him to add on to the song

**I know I can treat you better than he can**

**And any girl like you deserves a gentleman**

**Tell me why are we wasting time**

**On all your wasted crying**

**When you should be with me instead**

**I know I can treat you better**

**Better than he can**

The laides listened to Izuku's words. It sounded like he's…heartbroken

**I'll stop time for you**

**The second you say you'd like me too**

**I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing**

**Baby, just to wake up with you**

**Would be everything I need and this could be so different**

**Tell me what you want to do**

**'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can**

**And any girl like you deserves a gentleman**

**Tell me why are we wasting time**

**On all your wasted crying**

**When you should be with me instead**

**I know I can treat you better**

**Better than he can**

**Better than he can**

**Give me a sign**

**Take my hand, we'll be fine**

**Promise I won't let you down**

**Just know that you don't**

**Have to do this alone**

**Promise I'll never let you down**

**'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can**

**And any girl like you deserves a gentleman**

**Tell me why are we wasting time**

**On all your wasted crying**

**When you should be with me instead**

**I know I can treat you better**

**Better than he can**

**Better than he can**

**Better than he can**

The ladies clapped their hands to the green haired singer for his lovely song. Izuku was panting a bit as he finished his song. He looked around the warehouse and saw a way out, he got an idea on how to escape from the ladies, but he needed to get…down.

"Okay, for this next song, I need to use that keyboard of a tone. May I?" Izuku asked Pixie-Bob who nodded her head. He walked to the keyboard and looked at it for a bit. He cracked his fingers and placed them on the keys before changing the tone on it and started to play a tone on it. The ladies looked at him as he played one note and a snap on the keyboard which sounded…a little before from the other songs he's played to them. it wasn't long before he started to freestyle as he played the tone

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**

**I could take you places you ain't never been before**

**Baby, take a chance, or you'll never ever know**

**I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**

The women looked at him as he adds a kick to the beat as he then let's the beat play on it's on

**Swag swag swag, on you**

**Chillin' by the fire while we eating fondue**

**I dunno about me, but I know about you**

**So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**

Izuku grabbed his guitar and started to play it with the beat

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

Izuku tuned to the ladies and winked at them which caused them to blushed as he sang sweetly in the next part

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm, girl, you'd never be alone**

**And I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

Izuku lets go for his guitar as he walks to Mandalay and touches her chin to make her look at him

**Tell me what you like, yeah, tell me what you don't**

**I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe**

**I don't never wanna fight, yeah, you already know**

**I'ma make you shine bright, like you're laying in the snow, burr**

Izuku watches the older woman as she blushes from his words before he turned to Pixie-Bob and leaned to her left ear and whispered the next lyrics to her

**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**

**You could be my girlfriend until the-the-the world ends**

**Make you dance, do a spin, and a twirl, and**

**Voice goin' crazy on this hook, like a whirl wind**

**Swaggy**

He moves for Pixie as she shivered from the words as he grabs his guitar and started to strum to the beat again

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

Izuku started to dance a bit as he sang to the ladies while Yu and Ragdoll looked at him as he winked at them and they had full blown blushes on their cheeks

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm, girl, you'd never be alone**

**And I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

Izuku continued to strum on his guitar as he turned to Ryukyo who looked at him

**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need, girl**

**Spend a week with your boy, I'll be calling you my girlfriend**

**If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you, girl**

**I just wanna love and treat you right**

He places his hand onto her cheek and felt the rising heat that she felt from the touch. He smirks as he grabs his guitar and turns to Rumi and goes to her ear and gently touches them which sent shivers to her spine

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go (Oh yeah)**

**Keep you on my arm, girl, you'd never be alone (Never be alone)**

**And I could be a gentleman (A gentleman, ooh), anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend (Boyfriend), I'd never let you go**

**I'd never let you go (If I was your boyfriend)**

**(Uh) Na-na-na (Yeah), na-na-na, (Uh) na na na, yeah, girl**

**(Uh) Na-na-na (Yeah), na-na-na, yeah, if I was your boyfriend**

**(Uh) Na-na-na (Yeah), na-na-na, (Uh) na na na, hey**

**(Uh) Na-na-na (Yeah), na-na-na, hey, if I was your boyfriend**

Izuku finished the song as he opened his eyes and was greeted with what he was hoping for. All the women had blushes and were in a blissful state

'_This is my chance to run!'_ Izuku thought as he went to Full Cowling and jumped to the broken window that he saw was the only way out. Rumi broke out of her state and saw what Izuku was doing.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled as which jumped after him, her yelling caused the others to break out of their states and saw Izuku bouncing off the walls to the broken walls

"Oh way, you're not leaving just yet!" Pixie-Bob yelled as she used her quirk to block Izuku's way. The green haired singer dodged and jumped over the traps Pixie-Bob laid down to stop him from escaping and just as Rumi was about to grab onto his leg, he jumps through the window and out of the building to salvation. Rumi grabbed the window still and looked to see Izuku jumping on the rooftops to the city

"So, you think you can run away and leave us after that? I don't think so. Ryukyo! You and the rest catch up to us, I'm going after greenie and take him again." Rumi said as she jumped out the window and hopped after Izuku.

"Got it!" Ryoukyo yelled as the others started to pack up the instruments so they could join Miriko in the chase.

* * *

**_[Meanwhile at U.A]_**

* * *

"What do you mean that Midoriya was kidnapped!?" The listeners back at U.A shouted as All Might who looked like he's had better days said that their friend was kidnapped by unknown people

"That's what I just said. Me and Young Midoriya were heading back here when this strange black van showed up behind us and rammed us off the road. I was KO'd from the impact and only woke up to see Young Midoriya was gone. That and his guitar was gone as well." All Might

"Oh, my baby! Do you think it's the L.O.V?" Inko asked, afraid that the villainous group would kidnap her only child

"No, it wouldn't be them. They plan out things careful and execute their plans quickly, and the way that van was driving. I feel like that it was a rushed plan and it was a risky one at best. So they're out, but the question remains on that…who was the ones who kidnapped Young Midoriya?" All Might asked as the Pros started to think on this.

Nejire was now worried for her boyfriend's safety. She hoped that he was alright and not in any real danger. She heard a 'ping' from her pocket and knew that her phone just got a notification. She pulled out her phone and opened it to what was the new notification. She saw this and her eyes went wide.

"Nejire-chan, what's wrong?" Tsuyu asked her senior since she saw the sudden shock that was on Nejire's face

"It's Izuku-kun. He's on the news…" Nejire utter as she forgot that she was with others

"WHAT?!" The others yelled as she just showed her phone to them as a news report was on with Izuku hopping from rooftop to rooftop with Miriko in her civilian clothes giving chase to the boy

"_Breaking news: A young man who we have confirmed that is Izuku Midoriya, a student from the Hero school U.A. is on the run with the No.5 Hero, Miriko giving pursuit. It is still unclear as to why Midoriya is running but we'll get answers soon. On in the air, we have Ollie Williams in the traffic copter to look over things on the chase. How's the pursuit going Ollie?"_

"_That boy can run!"_

"_Thank you Ollie. We'll keep you updated on the pursuit. After this, we'll go back to the crash site outside of the city with Asian Reporter, Trisha Takanawa."_

Nejire switched off her phone as she looked and saw everyone's jaw were on the floor from what they just saw.

"Why's the No.5 hero running from Midoriya?!" Kaminiari yelled as he and the others wanted to how why was Rumi chasing Izuku and what did he do to cause her to chase him. All Might started thinking on this and paled.

"Uh oh…" He said

"Is something the matter All Might?" Nezu asked, he heard All Might utter what he said

"I know why she's chasing him." All Might said

"You do?"

"Yes, he was running away from her and another girl from our hotel room yesterday and the two had this look on their faces that screamed trouble to Young Midoriya…I should know what the face meant…as I've been in the same situation before." All Might said as he got up from his chair and walked to a window and looked at the sun that was setting.

"What was it sir?" Iida asked, All Might turned his head to him and looked at Iida right in the eye

"The face of lust." All Might said as everyone except the two kids' eyes went wide.

"We need to move." All Might said as he grabbed his things

"Why?" Kirishima asked

"We need to go and get Young Midoriya before Miriko gets her hands on him. And if we fail to do that. I'm afraid that we'll never see him again or ever the same." All Might said

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Mibroiya from his lady troubles!" Kirishima yelled as he got up

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!

"Let's us go save Midoriya!"

Everyone was gearing up to head out and save Izuku, Uraraka smiled and turned to Nejire

"Hado-sempai, are you coming with?" Urararka asked but she saw…nothing

"Hey, where did Hado-sempai go to?" Uraraka asked as everyone looked and saw that the quirk curious girl was gone

The girl in question was above the city in the air as she was flying towards to the helicopter where the pursuit was heading

'_Head on Izu-kun, your princess is on her way!'_ Nejire thought as she picked up her pace to where her boyfriend was going

On the ground, Izuku was doing some flips and jumps from rooftop to rooftop as he was running of his life from a horny bunny

"IZUKU~! COME BACK!" He turned and saw Rumi was hopping towards him and was steady catching up to him

"OHH HELL NAH!" Izuku screamed and picked up his pace to run away. He didn't notice the helicopter following him.

"Izuku~!" He turned and looked down to the road to see the van filled with Pro Heroines was following him with Mandalay driving

"Come on Midoriya! Just stop and we can talk about this." Mandalay said, trying to stop Izuku from hitting himself

As they continue to go down the road, a cop who was on lunch break saw the van speeding past him

"What the?! Oh, and just when I was starting to think that today was getting boring!" The cop said as he turned on his cruiser and started to give chase. Yu looked behind and saw the cop chasing them

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Yu said as the rest looked at her

"What's wrong Mt Lady?" Ragdoll asked

"The cops are chasing us." Yu said as the other looked behind them and indeed saw a police cruiser chasing them

"Pull over to the side of the road and let's talk!" They heard the cop speak through the cruiser's speaker, Mandalay was about to pull over and talk to the cop about this when Ryukyo stopped her

"Don't do it. If you do, we'll lose sight of Miriko and Izuku." Ryukyo said. Mandalay nodded and put her foot onto the gas pedal and barrelled down the road

"Oh okay, it on." The cop said as he reaches of his radio

"Attention, all units. I'm in pursuit of a black van that was speeding down Northbound on Uzumaki road. Requesting back-up." The cop said as he continues to keep up with the van

"10-4. All units, a black van speeding down Uzumaki street heading Northbound. Reinforcements is requested." Despatch said through the radio

Izuku kept jumping away as he could feel his muscles start to ache from the overuse of OFA, but he powered thought the pain as he was stubborn to escape. He saw police cars were chasing either him, Rumi or the other Pro heroines. He didn't care since he needed to get out of them

"IZU-KUN!" Izuku heard…a voice. A voice that he'd always remember because to him…that voice was of a beauty, elegant, an angel. He looked around and looked up and Nejire hovering in the air.

"NEJIRE-CHAN!" He yelled in relief and joy

"Jump up and grab my hand. I'll fly us out of here!" Nejire yelled as she held her hand out to him. Izuku smiled as he put OFA into his legs for the jump

"Oh no you don't!" Rumi yelled as she jumped forwards, in hopes to catch Izuku but Izuku jumped, causing a wind gust from the force of his jump and sent her flying and falling to the ground. Luckily of Rumi, she flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

"Damn." Rumi gritted her teeth in frustration. Izuku has escaped her gripes again. She was about to go after him when

"Hands in the air!" She turned and saw cops started to as they were coming out of their cruisers while others were coming

"Oh nuts."

Meanwhile, Izuku was soaring in the air to grab onto his girlfriend's open arms, ready to hug her and fly home. Unfortunately for him and Nejire, fate had other plans for him. As he was right near the ever cheerful senior, a flock of birds flew under Nejire and one hit her hand, causing her to lose control of her hovering and go lower…just as Izuku reached her. Thanks to the power and force of the jump, Izuku flew higher than he intended and flew pasted the helicopters and to a skyscraper. He flew over it and slowed down before coming to a complete stop. He looked down and saw that he was directly over the rooftop of the skyscraper and could only say

"Ah biscuits." He said as he fell to the roof and crashed landed onto it. Nejire regained control of her flight as she moved higher until she realized that thanks to the fock of birds, Izuku missed.

"Izu-kun! Where are you?!" Nejire shouted as she didn't hear the loud crash onto concrete thanks to the helicopters that were flying around. Izuku was lying in a crater from his fall on the roof as his mind was replaying all of the events that he's faced of the past three days from the kidnappings, to the chases to the chains. Izuku started shaking as a flip on his brain went off. He stood up and jumped out of the crater

"THAT'S IT!" Izuku yelled, he reached his limit

"I can't take it anymore! Can't I go one day without something going wrong in my life? ONE DAY?! Can it not have villain attacks, forced singing against my will, chasing me across the city?! Oh, I'm so mad! I just want to…I want to!" Izuku yelled in anger that he looked down and saw his guitar. He took it as green lighting sparked around him and onto the guitar. He strapped it on and strummed it. Unaware that three helicopters, one police one and two news copters were hovering in the air and were recording or broadcasting him on TV. Izuku looked to the ground while strum a low and slow melody to the guitar as his quirk somehow powered it and sent the tone across the city

**Keep you in the dark**

**You know they all pretend**

**Keep you in the dark**

**And so it all began**

Izuku suddenly changed the tone of the guitar from a slow tone and fast and intense melody as he

**Send in your skeletons**

**Sing as their bones go marching in again**

**They need you buried deep**

**The secrets that you keep are at the ready**

**Are you ready?**

**I'm finished making sense**

**Done pleading ignorance, that whole defense**

**Spinning infinity, boy**

**The wheel is spinning me**

**It's never ending, never ending**

**Same old story**

Izuku start to play the song as the city watched him play, either from their homes, offices, radios, cell phones or the gumbo screens that the city broadcasts important news or event through.

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**

**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**

**You're the pretender**

**What if I say I will never surrender?**

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**

**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**

**You're the pretender**

**What if I say that I'll never surrender?**

**In time or so I'm told**

**I'm just another soul for sale, oh well**

**The page is out of print**

**We are not permanent, we're**

**Temporary, temporary**

**Same old story**

Again, Izuku started to play heartfelt as he closed his eye to further express his frustration through his song as everyone was listening to him play and couldn't help but listen to him sing.

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**

**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**

**You're the pretender**

**What if I say I will never surrender?**

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**

**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**

**You're the pretender**

**What if I say I will never surrender?**

Izuku started to slow down while the strings on his guitar were glowing green from the power form his quirk as black matter was flowing around him as he played

**I'm the voice inside your head**

**You refuse to hear**

**I'm the face that you have to face**

**Mirroring your stare**

**I'm what's left**

**I'm what's right**

**I'm the enemy**

**I'm the hand that'll take you down**

**Bring you to your knees**

**So who are you?**

**Yeah, who are you?**

**Yeah, who are you?**

**Yeah, who are you?**

Izuku than let down for the guitar as his quirk switched off as he went back to the slow melody from before

**Keep you in the dark**

**You know they all pretend**

As if a story reached its climax. The same could be said here as Izuku's quirk ignited with green lighting and black matter was flowing around and in the air as it acted like a beacon for light and energy.

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**

**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**

**You're the pretender**

**What if I say I will never surrender?**

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**

**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**

**You're the pretender**

**What if I say I will never surrender?**

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**

**(Keep you in the dark)**

**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**

**(You know they all)**

**You're the pretender**

**(Pretend)**

**What if I say I will never surrender?**

**What if I say I'm not like the others?**

**(Keep you in the dark)**

**What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?**

**(You know they all)**

**You're the pretender**

**(Pretend)**

**What if I say I will never surrender?**

**So who are you?**

**Yeah, who are you?**

**Yeah, who are you?**

Izuku finished his song as the light died out and his quirk stopped. He was sweating and panting as the sun started to set and he felt wind blow onto him. He then heard cheering. He opened his eyes and saw three helicopters were flying and moving around the air, just over him with cameras on him. He paled when he realized, just what he just did. The flip in his brain went on again and he was back. He went to the edge of the roof and looked down to the streets and saw that people were looking up to the top of the building he was on and were either whistling, clapping or cheering to him. He then heard cheers through the city and really started to sweat.

He looked at the sunset sky and could only say one thing…

"Oh shit…"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Well…shit**

**Looks Izuku's secret is finally out. Question is…what will happen now?**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed since I started writing this chapter the night I got stabbed and I'm just finished it while in the hospital.**

**The spin off story: Cinnamon Bun's World Tour is being written and will be ready soon but there will be a trailer and sneak peek to it. so stay tuned for it. but I need help. What city and songs do you guys with Izuku and Co. to go to first in the story?**

**And, again. I need help. I need one song…ONE song. I need it for the next chapter. I need a duet song with a male and female singer singing in it. I don't care what it is. It just has to be good.**

**Until Then**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

_**Pixel OUT**_


	20. Track 18

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 839**

**Follows: 954**

**Reviews: 800**

**Communities: 5**

**Combined Views: 204 698**

* * *

**Hi everyone**_**, Pixel here.**_** And surprise! I bet ya'll weren't expecting another chapter so soon. **

**Well, I wanted to make it up to you guy for the lack of updates on the story last month since I had writer's block and the stabbing incident. **

**I have news, good news is that I'm going to leave the hospital tonight! Yeah, I just got the news from my doctor and he said I'll be out sooner that excepted. I really can't wait to be free since I want to get out of here since I don't like hospitals at all, but Doc said I should take things easy for a few weeks for my wound to heal properly and not cause unneeded stress on myself. So I won't reopen the wound and bad news is that I have to move out of my place since I'll probably die if I stay there. So, I might be not as activate like now of a while as I sort out my personal life since one of you is considered with my current situation in life. I do want to say thank you guys for the get well notes you guys left in the reviews on the last chapter and I'm grateful for that. I really am.**

**I put a Family Guy reference in the last chapter and only one person noticed it…wow…I should have put a few in here somewhere when I upload this and I want you all to look of them and guess what show, cartoon or movie they were from.**

**The songs ya'll gave me for the duet were good and had material to use in this chapter but since there were a lot, I had to listen to them and choose which ones to use since they were the ones that hit but one did…one did. **

**Guest, you know who you are, your suggestion of the duet was: Morena by Vitor Kley with Mariana Nolasco (Acoustic version), it was awesome. I may not understand or know what they are singing about but the beat and guitar melody was on point. I love it but I'll save it for the World Tour sequel when they head to Brazil. **

**I saw some ain't no mountain high enough and some others but none really took me off my feet like the song above but I had to do something about it.**

**The story is most likely on the last chapters to its grand finale now since Izuku is now back, but things aren't the same anymore. You'll see in the chapter as to why**

**Cinnamon Bun's World Tour is busy being written now and will most likely be ready soon but there will be a trailer first but I have to ask something. What city do you guys with Izuku and Co. to go to first?**

* * *

**Go check out the official Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube.**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**

**Who Is It?** by _**SaturnNights**__._ It is amazing and mysterious as it follows the story for everyone trying to figure out who is Izuku's mystery Girlfriend.

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-UlaT:** What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Nomu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

**The Will of a Hero** by **GuestUser12345678:** Izuku D. Midoriya, born quirkless and with an unquenchable thirst to be the Number One Hero, takes a bite of a fruit widely believed to be possessed by a devil. Will it help him accomplish his dream, or will he allow society to win and give up? Will he claw his way to the top or will he cower at the bottom?

**My Hero Pokedamia** by my main man, **Zayden StormVoid:** Izuku realized at a young age that all men are not created equal. They aren't treated equal either. Some people have more power over others. The same can be said for the wondrous, mysterious creatures that inhabited the world before Quirks: Pokemon. This is the story of Izuku Midoriya, in this world of Quirks and Pokemon, and his path to become the Very Best, like No One Ever Was.

* * *

Now for this:_**I DON'T AND I MEAN! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USED IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: Izuku escapes from his kidnappers and gets chased around the ciry before landing onto a skyscraper and snaps beforre singing and revealing to the world of his singing talent.**

* * *

**[Songs Used in order]**

**Luigi's Ballad by Starbomb**

**Reach For The Stars by Cash Cash (Sonic Colors Main Song)**

**Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns and Roses**

**Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay (Cover Version by Jonah Baker & Haley Klinkhammer)**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 18: Busted!**

* * *

"Oh shit…" Those were the two words Izuku said as he realized what he just did. Now for those who are a bit confused or in need of a refresher. Let me get you up to speed. For the past three days:

Izuku was out on a training trip with All Might and things turn south with the Rabbit Hero: Miriko discovered that Izuku can sing and quite well. She pursued him for days and kidnapped him not once but twice now and he'd escaped from but things got worse as others likr the other female Pros he's met in the past, Melissa and Toga wanted him either to sing or get into his pants…maybe both. For course, like any human, he reached his limit and went in a state that caused him to sing and expose himself to the world and now…well…I'm don't know what's going to happen now. I guess let's see what's going to happen

Izuku was panicking. He exposed himself to the world of his singing talent in the most possible way for the whole city could hear it…via TV and himself.

"Izu-kun!" Izuku turned to see Nejire flying to him. As she lands near him, the two hug each other as Izuku started shaking

"Nejire-chan…what did I do?" Izuku uttered out

"Shh, shh. It's gonna be okay." Nejire said as she rubs her hand on her boyfriend's back. It hurt her to see him like this. Scared and afraid what will most likely happen. Izuku looked at her face

"I-I-Is it…?" Izuku asked as Nejire smiled slightly and placed her hands on his cheeks

"It will be. We'll get through this together." Nejire said as she gently kissed Izuku which he soon returned. They separated and smiled

"Thanks Neji-chan. I really needed that." Izuku said

"Me too. I really missed you." Nejire said

"Me too."

"Come on. Let's get back to the school before it gets too dark. Everyone will be worried." Neire said as Izuku nodded and hopped on her back as the two fly across to the school…unaware for what shitstrorm is about to coming

* * *

_[U.A. Gamma Gym, 5 minutes earlier]_

* * *

"Where is she?!" Uraraka asked, everyone was looking for the missing three year who disappeared as they were unaware of what was happened across the country as one event was happening.

"She probably went to the bathroom? I think" Kamniari said

"Really? You think she left to go to the bathroom without telling anyone." Jirou said, unamused by Kamniari's words

"It is possible." Ojiro said

"So, we wait for her to return from the bathroom before we all go and rescue Young Midoriya. Is that okay with everyone?" Nezu asked

"Yes sir." Evryone except three people in the group responded

"You don't think she…" Bubble Girl whispered to Mirio and Tamaki

"She defiantly do go to save him." Tamaki said

"How long do we have till they get here?" Bubble Girl asked, fearing for what was coming

"If she went at her top speed to go to him, and then if she's flying back here with him. I'd say we have just a few minutes till they get here." Mirio said

"Oh goody…" Bubble Girl sarcastically said

"So, what are you all doing in the gym anyway?" All Might asked, curious to know why were all the hero course students and teachers were in the gym and they look like they were training

"Oh, we were just listening to Midori's music." Mina said as All Might's eyes went wide

"What?..."

"Yes, it seems that our own little green student has a natural talent for singing and he's quite good at it." Midnight said as All Might looked down and saw the cases and bag filled with different CDs

'_Oh crap…Young Midoriya is going to flip out when he sees and finds about this.'_ All Might thought

"Hell yeah, especially **[Rap God]** and **[Godzilla]**! Those songs fucking rocked!" Bakugou yelled as Iida and Mirio covered Eri's and Kota's ears

"Bakugou! There are kids here. Stop cussing!" Iida said, scolding the explosive teen

"FUCK YOU FOUR EYES!"

They were about to into their daily arguments when they heard All Might clearing huis throat. Everyone looked at him

"I see, yes Young …don't you think that revealing Young Midoriya's secret like this is and to everyone…a bit too extreme?" All Might asked

"Umm…w-we didn't mean too. It just…kind of happened…" Tooru said, nervously

"Yeah, don't you think that his singing is amazing?" Uraraka asked

"*Sigh* Yes I do. But this isn't the way to do this. It's not right, you took out something that was your friend's secret and forced it out without him knowing and without his permission. That's a violation on his trust and you took it for granted." All Might said seriously.

Everyone was stunned by how serious All Might spoke and that got them thinking. They took Izuku's secret out and played it out of everyone and without his permission. They felt guilty and they knew just how wrong they were for doing it. It was until Todoroki spoke

"Y-You don't think he'll get…mad at us. Right?" Todoroki asked

"I don't know Young Todoroki. That'll be him to decide. He too has limits." All Might said as everyone thought

'_His Izuku/Midoriya/Deku. He won't get too mad at us for this…right?'_

Nezu clapped his hands which got everyone's attention

"Okay, how about this: We listen to one more song. And then send Iida, Aizawa and Ashido to Midoriya's dorm room to put the cases and bag back in their original hiding spots and then we never speak of this again. Agreed?" Nezu said

Everyone wanted to really listen to one more song but the words All Might said was still in their minds so they have no choice but nod to agree with the principal

"Excellent. How about you choose the last song for us my friend and then we're done?" Nezu asked All Might who thought about it and sighed

"Just one song and that's it?" He asked

"That's right. One song and we're done." Nezu said as All Might sighed

"Okay. I'll do it." All Might said as he walked to the cases and bag. He looked at them before he went to the bag and searched through them for a song that interested him. He stops when he spots such a song

"I think I got one." All Might said

"What is it?" Present Mic asked as All Might showed them the disc and saw the name of it

"**[Luigi's Ballad ft. Luffy and Ryuko]**? Who's Luigi?"

"I don't know but it'll be interesting to hear it." All Might said as he puts it in the stereo and pressed play on it as the song started

**[Izuku (Luigi)]**

**Princess Peach**

**Won't you listen to my speech?**

**I don't have any stars of invincibility**

**But you're the brightest star in the sky tonight for me**

**I'm your Luigi**

"Aww, it's a love song." Mina said as the women and girls listened to it closer to hear the lyrics for more…but that didn't happen

**[Luffy (Mario)]**

**What up, bitch? I got a one-up, bitch**

**What's inside the question block? It's my dick**

"All Might! It has swears in it!" Recovery Girl yelled as Inko and Mirio covered Eri's and Kota's ears to not let them hear the swears that could be in this

"Ohh…" Eri said sadly as she couldn't listen to her brother's song

"Hey!" Kota wined as he wanted to listen to the song

**It's-a-me, a-**_**Mario**_**, I'm more Italian than pastrami**

**I'll take you by the peaches and give you the hot salami**

**I save you from dragons and evil Boos that are spooky**

**Must I be a raccoon to get inside your tanooki?**

**I will mount you like Yoshi and show you things you've never seen**

**My mushroom's now mega if you know what I mean**

**So suck it!**

"So explicit…" Ibara said as she and the other were not expecting the sudden change of the song and the lyrics and who explicit they were

**[Luigi, **_**Ryuko (Princess Peach**_**)]**

**Mario, you always do this shit**

**I like a girl and then you ruin it**

**By yelling stuff about your dick**

**Until they go away**

"Wait, he's done this before?!"

"It seems so."

_**Hey Luigi, it's okay**_

_**That Mario's a bit risque**_

_**Just tell me what you need to say**_

_**Please don't be afraid**_

"At least she's giving Izuku a chance at her." Sato said

"Yeah."

**[Luigi]**

**Oh, Princess. It means so much for me to hear you say that**

**The only thing I've ever wanted to tell you is that- goddamn it!**

"And there it is." Aizawa said

**[Mario]**

**I'm here to pleasure that ass**

**I'd like to go first, princess, but I always come last**

**And you say we'll get together but I'm jacking off alone**

**Koopa Troopa skeletons aren't the only dry bones**

**I am tired of your run around it's such a fucking hassle**

**I go through shit and then you're in another fucking castle**

**You gotta think about it, well I don't believe the hype**

**You'll have a lot of time to think when you are smoking on my warp pipe**

"Somehow, this guy's lyrics is showing his character is a bigger pervert than Mineta." Shoto said

"Yeah…hey!"

**[Princess Peach, **_**Luigi**_**, ****Princess Peach & Luigi****, (Mario)]**

**O-M-G, I can't decide**

**On which of you should be the guy**

**To take me on your mustache ride**

**That'll redefine my life**

**I'm ready to give love a shot**

**It's not about how many coins you've got**

**I just know I like you a lot**

**(Yo, sluts, check out my yacht!)**

_**Ugh!**_

"Even Izuku's fed up with him."

**[Luigi & **_**Mario**_**]**

**Let me take you on a magic kart ride**

_**I'll bust all your balloons when I smack your backside**_

**We'll have such fun, I'll bring my friends along**

_**I'll kick that Donkey Kong right in his konkey dong**_

_**Come on, Peach, it's time to make your choice**_

_**I'm the only plumber that can make your boobies rejoice**_

_**Green, lanky-ass brother ain't got shit on me**_

_**It's time to live out our story, of the princess and the pea-nis**_**!**

"This guy's a big pervert…"

**[Mario, Princess Peach, ****Mario & Luigi****]**

**So who's it gonna be, Princess?**

_**I choose...Toad**_

**Toad?!**

_**Well, his whole body's shaped like a dick**_

**Oh yeah, mmmhm, yeah, definitely, mushrooms look like dicks**

The song ends as everyone just stared at the stereo with wide eyes and stunned expressions on their faces.

"What the fuck…was that?" Bakugou asked

"I…don't know and I don't think I want to know…" Todoroki said as he had nothing to say for the song

"What the hell is wrong with you Class 1-A losers?" Monoma asked

"What?" Kirishima asked

"I mean, what's wrong with you all? First, you guys get the attention of being the class that beat villains. You guys were the talk during the sports festival, three of you fought the hero killer and hell one of you were targeted during the summer camp earlier in the month. And now, we find out that your own nerd is a gifted singer. Are you that jealous of us that you take all the attention to yourselves?" Monoma asked as some glared at him

"Hey, back off man. We didn't ask or plan of those things to happen to us. Okay? Most of us worked hard to be where we are right now and most of us got hurt from those events, both mentally and physically. So don't speak like that to us." Kirishima said as he glared at the blonde of Class B

"Oh shut up you shark tooth red hair. All you're good is being a shield. That's it." Monoma said as Bakugou got up and walked to him

"Wanna say that again prick?!" Baugou asked as he was popping explosions in his hands

"Yeah, let's go! I can just copy your quirk and I'll fight you with enough power." Monoma said as Bakugou was about to use his quirk to blow him up when Aizawa wrapped the two with his capture weapon

"Enough. Both of you. Now's not the time for this." Aizawa said as he glared at the two with his eyes glowing red

"Agreed, we don't have time for this since Midoriya could be back anytime now." Nezu said as he got up from his seat and went to the cases and bag to pick up

As if on cue, the gym door slammed open and everyone's attention was caught as everyone looked to see who was walking to. Their eyes went wide to see who just came into the gym.

Izuku Midoriya had returned to U.A. and with Nejire. The two looked surprised, more for Izuku than Nejire as they stood at the door, watching everyone

…

….

…..

"Whoops, I kinda forgot to tell you that everyone found out your secret before you exposed yourself earlier Izuku-kun." Nejire apologized as everyone was silent

…

….

…..

No one said anything since they were now caught and Izuku saw that they found out his secret. Right in front of him

Izuku just stood there, watching his suitcases and his bag with his songs. _**His Songs**_ opened and some were out of them. They found out a secret that he hid on purpose.

Silently, The Big 3 were getting nervous and scared since their frontman was silent. They were afraid what reaction Izuku was going to bring out from this. it wasn't until Iida begun to speak

"Uhhh…we c-can explain…"

* * *

[One Long Explanation Later]

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You guys break my dorm room door down-" Izuku begun speaking

"Actually, it was Bakugou who broke your door." Sero pointed out

"Went into my room to find me. Even though I left a note on the door saying that I was gone and don't go into my room-"

"Yes." Kaminari said as he was sweating from the tension he felt from this and he was the only one

"Then you found one of my songs on my desk and instead of leaving my stuff alone, you went to go and listen to it for some stupid bet you made and even after that. You go back in my room and take out my song cases from their hiding spots so you could listen to more of my music…WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Izuku yelled, clearly mad from this

"If you feel better on the truth…then…y-yes." Ochako nervously said as she wasn't used tom this side of Izuku

Izuku clearly looked mad…no…scratch than. The dude was pissed, as he started to shake in anger while everyone took a step back, this was the first time that they've ever seen Izuku this mad…in fact, this was the first time they've ever seen him mad.

"H-H-Hey, Midbroiya. We're really sorry for this man." Kirishima tried to apologized but it did nothing to Izuku who still looked pissed

"Y-Y-Yeah man, we swore that we won't tell a soul about your secret man." Kamniari said, trying to calm his classmate down

"Well, we kind of exposed it to Class B and to Mei." Iida said whch made Izuku even more pissed

"Don't drag us into this." Setsuna said as she didn't want to feel the wrath of Izuku's anger

"Not helping Iida." Mineta said but flinched when he saw Izuku glare at him

"Aww~ Come on Midori. You have a great voice!" Mina said, trying to lighten the mood

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" Izuku asked coldly which sent chills down everyone's spines

"Well, it's not like we don't like it." Shinso said as everyone nodded their head with him

It was at this point; they knew…they fucked up. Izuku had hit his limit of the second time that day.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND AND REVEAL OTHER PEOPLE'S SECRETS LIKE THAT!" Izuku exploded as all he could see was red

"Oh come one man. We're sorry about it. You don't have to be dramat-" Sero was speaking but the look Izuku was giving him made him shut up

"NO! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR CHIT CHAT LIKE EVERYTHING'S FINE HANTA!" Izuku yelled, this caught everyone in surprise as they didn't expect Izuku to yell at a classmate and they were more surprised when they heard him call Sero by his first name. the Big Three, Inko and All Might knew that Izuku was pissed beyond reason

"Hey, what's wrong with you. Why are so mad about this? It's just some music." Testutestu said, getting anger as well. Izuku glared at him as him stood over them

"Answer this for me. Aren't we friends?" Izuku asked, still rage in his mind

"Of course we are frie-"

"Then why did you go through my stuff and listened to my songs without asking me for it?" Izuku again asked as he cut Iida off and was still angry

"W-W-Well…the teachers came and

"OH! So it's the teachers that told you to listen to my secret songs. Then tell me, why didn't you stop this before this got out of hand or before I came back!? Aren't friends supposed to help keep other friend's secrets!?" Izuku asked as he was still pissed as everyone couldn't help but feel scared from this state of Izuku

"I-I-Izuku…you're scaring me…" Mina whimpered as she was getting scared for angry Izuku

"Do you that this is fun? That I like being seen like this? Or feeling like this? Then you're dead wrong! I'm mad and furious about this!" Izuku yelled

"W-W-W-We didn't m-m-m-mean this bro…we're sorry…" Kirishima said but he was scared and nervous

"Don't 'Bro' me Kirishima." Izuku said to the Harden Quirk user who flinched from it

"Do you know why I hide my songs. I…I'm afraid that people will hate my songs. I have this fear that always follows me that people will hate my songs. My songs have things I don't want people to know about or ever hear. That's why I hide them, some may be happy and nice but some are from my darkest secrets and moments from my life and mind." Izuku said as Class 1-A remembered the warming Bakugou and All Might told them earlier that day

* * *

_[Flashback]_

_"Look, sure he's too nice and a bit of a nerd." Bakugou continued _

_"But I hope you realize that going through someone's personal life without them knowing has grave consequences. Bonds, Trust and Friendships could be break from this…everyone has limits…even Deku." Bakugou said_ (**a/n: For whoever finds out what Chapter (Track) did this warning come from first. You will get the chance to choose what song to be played in the final chapter.) **

"_This isn't the way to do this. It's not right, you took out something that was your friend's secret and forced it out without him knowing and without his permission. That's a violation on his trust and you took it for granted." All Might said_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

And they really felt guilty that they've done this.

"I…I hide them, because I don't want to feel hated anymore. I hide them so no one knows of my darkest moments." Izuku said as he wipes a few tears that were falling down his eyes.

All Might was watching this and could only think

'_What is this. A soap opera?'_

Nejire rushed and hugged her boyfriend tightly

"Oh Izu-kun!" She said as she hugged him but she smooched his face onto her…bosom which cut off his air supply

"N-N-Nejire…can't breathe." Izuku tried to say before his words could not be heard by the bluette

"Uhhh…Nejire, I think you're killing him." Tamaki said as he saw his friend slowly die from lack of air

"Yeah, I don't think turning purple is natural." Mirio said as indeed, Izuku was turning purple. Nejire finally notices that she was hugging Izuky too tightly. She lets go and Izuku fell to the ground as he took in deep breaths

"Opps, sorry Izu-kun." She said

Izuku took in deep breathes "Sweet air, how I missed thee."

Izuku was feeling fine but he saw Momo stood up and bowed to him

"Ummm, I-Izuku. Please forgive us. We didn't know of your past and fear. A-and w-we're sorry for what we've done. Please, can you forgive us?" Momo begged as she and the others followed her

"No…" Izuku said as everyone picked their heads up and looked at him in surprise and shock

"WHAT?!"

"W-W-What d-d-do you mean no?!" Ochako asked, confused to his response

"Look, but I mean it. I'm might be a nice guy but I can be mad whenever I want to." Izuku said as everyone flinched at his serious expression and tone

"B-B-But-"

"Even after all we've been through this year. You couldn't keep my secret to yourselves. I've helped you all, with your personal issues to your quirks and fought side by side with you guys! I thought I could trust you all! But I guess I was wrong. Hell, I don't think I'll ever fully trust you guys ever again!" Izuku said as the words were arrows and hit the hearts of the others, they just destroyed their bind and trust with Izuku who could be the most trustable guy in campus. Their hearts shattered into a million pieces as they were disappointed with themselves of causing this and not stopping on in the first place while the girls who developed crushes onto Izuku…well they felt like they were going to cry.

As everyone were having heart aches and attacks. Ziuku felt a tug on his leg and he looked down to see Eri and Kota…both about to cry

'_Oh no…'_ Izuku thought as Eri looked up at him and tears were close to fall from her eyes

"*Sniff* O-O-Onii-chan…I-I-I'm sorry…p-p-p-please don't hate me…" Eri said before she breaks down and starts to cry

"Yeah…please don't hate us…" Kota said before tears started to fall from his eyes while looking down. this caused everyone to panic

"AHHH! I'm sorry you two. I don't hate you, I would never. Please don't cry. I'll do anything!" Izuku said as the two kids stopped crying and looked at him

"R-Really…" Eri said

"Anything?" Kota said

"yes, anything" Izuku said as he waited for the kids' answer

…

….

…..

"…Sing…"

"H-huh?" Izuku said as he looked at the two kids

"S-Sing for us…Onii-chan…" Eri said as she looked shy

"Y-Yeah, can you please s-sing for us Midoriya?" Kota asked, hoping that his hero would agree

"W-W-Well…I don't k-know…" Izuku cut himself off when he saw that Eri was about to cry again. "I mean, sure! I'll sing for you little sister." Izuku said

"R-R-Really? T-T-Then, could you sing more than one song?" Eri asked, hoping that her Onii-chan will sing more for her

"O-O-Oh, then I-I-I'll do it…" Izuku said, he knew that his little sister had his number when it comes to biurbeing him with her cuteness

"Yay!" Eri cheered, happy that her brother will sing for her

"H-Hey! I wanna a song too!" Kota whined

"Okay, how about I play you two one song each? How's that?" Izuku asked the two kids as them nodded excitedly

"Yes Onii-chan!" Eri cheered happily

"Sure Deku." Kota grinned

"But, if I'm going to do this. I'll need the Big 3 to help me." Izuku said as the three teens looked surprised

"What?" Mirio said

"Really? Us" Nejire asked

"W-W-What?! B-B-B-But I-I don't w-w-want to." Tamaki said, shy and nervously

"Oh, don't think you can dodge this. you all own a solid remember?" Izuku said, a bit angry that his band mates were trying to dodge this, even though they were involved in this as the rest were

"Really? We do?" Mirio asked, confused if he really did own Izuku a solid

"Yes, you do. Tamaki, remember the box incident?" Izuku asked his fellow shy boy as said boy started to remember the event

* * *

_[Tamaki's Flashback]_

"_Are you sure about this?" Izuku asked. He and Tamaki were standing in front of a large wooden box that was on the ground next to some chairs_

"_I'm sure. Did you say that you were tired and you really wanted to sleep?" Tamaki asked_

"_Yeah."_

"_So this is the right way. We'll just sleep in this box for a few hours and Mr Aizawa won't ever know." Tamaki said, explaining his plan to Izuku._

"_Are you sure he won't find us in this sleeping?" Izuku asked, still feeling like this was a bad idea._

"_I'm positive." Tamaki said as he stepped into the box. Izuku looked hesitant on this but followed him inside as Tamaki closed the top of the box_

"_Hey, this is actually pretty comfortable." Izuku said, amazed by the space inside the box and comfort_

"_Told you. Now let's rest." Tamaki said as he closed his eyes to sleep._

"_Right." Izuku said as he too closed his eyes for some needed sleep_

_A few hours passed and the boys were still in the box sleeping. Izuku opened his eyes and yawned_

"_Wow, that actually worked. I feel much more energized." Izuku said as Tamaki started to wake up_

"_Told you. Now, let's get out of this box. The perfect crime." Tamaki said as the two pushed the top of the wooden box but it didn't move, so the two started kicking the top of it until it eventually opened and the two popped out of it but they were not in U.A. anymore. In fact, they weren't in Japan anymore because they were in a desert while Kangaroos hopped by them. And they screamed._

"_AHHHHHH!"_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

"Thank goodness we found our way back before Mr Aizawa expelled us." Izuku said as everyone sweardropped while Aizawa grinned as he did remember him receiving a phone call from Australia and got two muttering boys to rescue

"N-N-Not my b-b-b-best idea." Tamaki said, embarrassed that he caused them to go to Australia that way. Izuku then turned to Nejire

"Nejire-chan, you almost got us killed that one time." Izuku said as everyone's eyes went wide

"WHAT?!"

"Really. Hmmm…." Nejire asked as she started to remember the time if she did amost got her and Izuku killed

* * *

_[Nejire's Flashback]_

"_Isn't this place the prettiest place you've ever seen Izuku?" Nejire asked_

"_Nejire…" Izuku said_

"_Do you think that we'll find some teasure here somewhere?"_

"_Nejire…"_

"_Oooo! What if we find a Unicorn and ask it to fly us to a pot of gold by the rainbow?!" _

"_NEJIRE HADO!" Izuku finally yelled, getting her attention_

"_Yes Izuku?"_

"_Look, I know you're a fantasy and fairy tale fan but can I ask something important?" Izuku said_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_Why are we tied to a broken tree branch and going down a river stream?!" Izuku asked as he was right. The two were tied down to a tree branch as they flowed with the steam_

"_Oh, I saw this one movie where this guy and talking animal were tied down and were going down a river like this one. I wanted to see how did they escape from it." Nejire said_

_Izuku couldn't help but sigh at this, he knew that she was curious at time…okay she was curious of things at all times and took things to the extreme to find out how things worked out. At least things couldn't get worse right?_

"_Uh oh…" Nejire said as Izuku wanted to faceplam but his hands were tied down_

"_Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall." Izuku said, he couldn't see what Nejire was looking at but had a good idea on it_

"_Yep."_

"_Sharp rocks at the bottom?"_

"_Most likely."_

"…_Bring it on…"_

_And so, they did. The two went over the waterfall and screamed_

"_BOO-YAHAHAHA! WOOOO-OOHHHH!"_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

"I still don't know how did we survive that fall since it should have killed us but thank God we did." Izuku said as Nejire just smile innocently as everyone double sweatdrop from her smile as they all made one mental note

'_Note to self: Never go on any adventure with Hado-san/chan/sempai.'_

"But it was fun…" Nejire whined. She did love the falling off a waterfall part since it made her feel more alive…which ironic since she was close to dying.

"No it wasn't. And no more adventures for a while young lady." Izuku said, starting to scold her

"But-"

"No but young lady! And that's final!"

"Poo…" Nejirie said with a pout. Izuku ignored her pout and turned to Mirio

"And Mirio, you know you own me."

"Yeah I do." Mirio said as he remembered his own flashback as clear as day.

* * *

_[Mirio's Flashback]_

"_Here the pizza you wanted dude." Izuku said as he came to Mirio's garage for band practice _

"_Thanks my man! I'm starving!" Mirio said as he took out a slice and started eating it_

_[End Flashback]_

* * *

'_THAT'S ALL?!'_ The rest were in disbelief due to the fact that Mirio's flashback was not crazy or weird like the other ones were

"Yeah, I guess I do own you one. Alright let's do it!" Mirio yelled

"Let's blow the roof of this place!" Nejire said

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Tamaki shyly said

"Woohoo! We're gonna hear his songs live!" Mina said as she was excited about Izuku singing in person

"I know right. This will be great!" Setsuna said but she stopped talking when she saw Izuku stare at them with his dull green emerald eyes

"Don't think I've forgotten about earlier. I'm only doing this since Eri and Kota asked nicely. Also, don't think I've forgiven you either." Izuku said seriously as everyone felt not just bad but also ashamed about betraying Izuku's trust

"We're going to get our stuff to play but I don't want anyone play my songs while I'm gone. Or I won't play." Izuku said while a small glare as the band left the gym to go to the music room to go and get their things

* * *

**[10 minutes later]**

* * *

The band were back in the gym with their instruments ready.

Izuku on Guitar and mic

Nejire on Drums

Tamaki on Secondary Guitar

And Mirio on Bass. And there was a keyboard next to Izuku

Everyone held their breath in anticipation of what was about to happen, Eri and Kota sat in the front so they could see the band as they played

Izuku went to the mic

"Alright. This one's an old piece we made for fun a few weeks ago. It's called: **Reach For The Stars**. And this one's for Kota."

"Alright!"

"Hope you enjoy it." Izuku said as he strums on his guitar a bit before turning to his band

"You guys ready?" Izuku asked his bandmates who nodded to him, showing that they were ready. Izuku went to the keyboard and started playing a melody onto it as Nejire bobbed her head to it and started to drum to it. the melody and tone changed as Izuku played on it with Mirio starting to play his bass and Tamaki waiting on Izuku's cue so they could play together. Izuku lets go of the keyboard and went to the mic and played

**Take off at a speed of sound**

**Bright lights, colors all around**

**I'm running wild, livin' fast and free**

**Got no regrets inside of me**

Everyone was in awe. They were seeing and hearing their friend play in person and he sounded amazing and even better that his recordings

**Not lookin' back**

**Not givin' up**

**Not letting go**

**I'll keep on running**

The band continued to play as Mirio and Tamamki started to sing with Izuku was they played

**I'm gonna reach for the stars**

**Although they look pretty far**

**I'm gonna find my own way**

**And take a chance on today**

**The sky with stars so bright**

**The colors feel so right**

**I've never felt like this, I'll keep on runnin'**

**The sky with stars so bright**

**The colors feel so right**

**Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars**

**Tonight!**

**Tonight!**

**Wake up, livin' day by day**

**Do what I want, and I'll do it my way**

**The world's flying right below my feet**

**Got no regrets inside of me**

"So…inspiriting…" Iida said as a tear of respect and awe he had for Izuku rose

**Not lookin' back (Not lookin' back)**

**Not givin' up (Not givin' up)**

**Not letting go**

**I'll keep on running**

**I'm gonna reach for the stars**

**Although they look pretty far**

**I'm gonna find my own way**

**And take a chance on today**

Everyone was tapping their feet or hands to the beat for the music and the lyrics

**The sky with stars so bright**

**The colors feel so right**

**I've never felt like this, I'll keep on runnin'**

**The sky with stars so bright**

**The colors feel so right**

**Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars**

**Tonight!**

**Tonight!**

The band continued to play their song as the song was reaching it's climax

**I've got it in my sight**

**The colors feel so right**

**Got my feet off the ground, I'll keep on runnin'**

**Oh, I can feel it now**

**The colors all around**

**Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars**

**Just take a chance (Just take a chance)**

**We'll do it right again**

**(We're gonna reach for the stars)**

**Just take my hand (Just take my hand)**

**We'll take a chance tonight**

**Reach for the stars**

The band started to stop play as the melody on the keyboard was the only thing that kept playing

**Tonight!**

**Tonight!**

The song finished and everyone was stunned as they were lost for words. That was until they started clapping to the band for the performance.

"Bravo! Bravo! You truly are gifted my friend!" Iida said as he clapped wildly for his friend and his band

"That was so manly and awesome dude!" Kirishima said, impressed at the performance

"That was so cool! Thanks bro the song!" Kota said, happy that he got a song from his favourite hero

"No problem Kota, now this next song is for a little girl who loves apples, green bunnies and is so adorable." Izuku said

"W-W-Who is she Onii-chan?" Eir asked, scared that another girl was stealing her Onii-chan from her.

Izuku chuckled at his sister as she didn't get what he was trying to do

"Well, she has one cute little horn on her hair and she's sitting in front of me right now and she's the best little sister in the whole world." Izuku said as Eri looked around to see if any little girl was sitting in front until she realized that her Onii-chan was talking about her since she loves apples and has a little horn on her head

"Oh!" Eri said as Izuku chuckled

"Okay, this next one is for you Eri. It's called **Sweet Child O' Mine**. Since you are a sweet little one." Izuku said as he started to strum on his guitar to a riff as Tamaki followed with his own and soon the rest started to play. As they played, Izuku went to the mic as his voice changed and he sang

**She's got a smile that it seems to me**

**Reminds me of childhood memories**

**Where everythin' was as fresh as the bright blue sky (Sky)**

**Now and then when I see her face**

**She takes me away to that special place**

**An' if I'd stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry**

He smiled to Eri who looked at her big brother as he continued to play the song

**Woah-oh-oh! Sweet child of mine**

**Woah, oh-oh-oh! Sweet love of mine**

The song changed slightly as Izuku played a different riff mid-way of it before going back to the mic

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies**

**As if they thought of rain**

**I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain**

**Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place**

**Where as a child I'd hide**

**An' pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by**

Eri begun to remember the day she was rescued by Izuku and how he fought to save her from Overhaul for making her feel like a curse

**Woah-oh-oh! Sweet child of mine**

**Ooh, oh-oh-oh! Sweet love of mine**

She then begun to remember the days she was in the hospital and the days Izuku came to visit her and talk and play with her

**Oh yeah! Woah-oh-oh-oh! Sweet child of mine**

**Ooh-oh, oh, oh! Sweet love of mine**

**Woah, oh-oh-oh! Sweet child of mine, ooh yeah**

**Ooh! Sweet love of mine**

Izuku begun to do a solo as Eri remembered the day she asked Izuku if she could be his little sister and he accepted it which made her cry that cry and caused her to as well in present day as that day made her feel truly happy. While the band continued to play, Izuku and Tamaki start to lay slow as they sang together

**Where do we go?**

**Where do we go now?**

**Where do we go?**

**Ooh, where do we go?**

**Where do we go now?**

**Oh, where do we go now?**

**Where do we go? (Sweet child...)**

**Ooh, where do we go now?**

**Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay**

**Where do we go now? Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, wow**

**Where do we go?**

**Oh, where do we go now?**

**Oh, where do we go?**

**Where do we go now?**

**Where do we go?**

**Ooh, where do we go now?**

**Now, now, now, now, now, now, now**

**Sweet child, sweet child of mine**

They finhied playing the song as the listeners clapped once again. They clapped but they stopped as they heard sniffing, they turned to see Eri crying and wiping her tears. Izuku bent down and looked at her

"Eri, what's wrong?" Izuku asked and the answer he got was Eri rushing towards him and hugging him

"Thank you…thank you for being my big brother." Eri said as the little girl cried into her brother's chest. Izuku understood what had happened and smiled.

"No problem. Thank you for being my little sister." Izuku said as he hugged her back.

The listeners smiled at the sight of Brother and Sister hugging. It was lovely to see.

"Okay this is the last song and then I'm done." Izuku said as Eri sat on his lap

"For this next song, I just need Nejire-chan for this since we're going to duet." Izuku said as Mirio and Tamaki nodded and set their instruments down and went to the listeners to watch the performance. Izuku went to keyboard while Eri sat on his lap as Nejire got up from her drumkit and picked up an acoustic guitar before she sat down next to Izuku and strummed on it a bit

"Wait, you know how to play acoustic as well." Jioru said, intrigued by the fact

"Yeah, but I'm just a beginner thought." Nejire said as she toned the guitar a bit before she and Izuku looked at each other and nodded but Izuku started to play on the keyboard as the song started

**[Izuku]**

**I've been reading books of old**

**The legends and the myths**

**Achilles and his gold**

**Hercules and his gifts**

**Spiderman's control**

**And Batman with his fists**

**And clearly I don't see myself upon that list**

**[Nejire]**

**But she said, where'd you wanna go?**

**How much you wanna risk?**

**I'm not looking for somebody**

**With some superhuman gifts**

**Some superhero**

**Some fairytale bliss**

**Just something I can turn to**

**Somebody I can kiss**

**[Izuku, **_**Nejire**__**Both**_**]**

_**I want something just like this**_

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**

_**Oh, I want something just like this**_

Everyone was in awe at how the two sang together, it was like their voices were made to be sang together

**[Nejire]**

**I've been reading books of old**

**The legends and the myths**

**The testaments they told**

**The moon and its eclipse**

**And Superman unrolls**

**A suit before he lifts**

**But I'm not the kind of person that it fits**

**[Izuku]**

**She said, where'd you wanna go?**

**How much you wanna risk?**

**I'm not looking for somebody**

**With some superhuman gifts**

**Some superhero**

**Some fairytale bliss**

**Just something I can turn to**

**Somebody I can miss**

**[Izuku]**

**I want something just like this**

**I want something just like this**

The two continued to play as the world around them was fading and they were the only two around as they sang

**[Together]**

**Oh, I want something just like this**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**

**Oh, I want something just like this**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**

**[Nejire]**

**Where'd you wanna go?**

**How much you wanna risk?**

**I'm not looking for somebody**

**With some superhuman gifts**

**Some superhero**

**Some fairytale bliss**

**Just something I can turn to**

**Somebody I can kiss**

**I want something just like this**

**[**_**Together**_**, Izuku, ****Nejire****]**

**Oh, I want something just like this**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo**

**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**

**Oh, I want something just like this**

_**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**_

_**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo**_

_**Doo-doo-doo, doo-doo-doo**_

**[**_**Together**_**, Nejire]**

_**Oh, I want something just like this**_

**Oh, I want something just like this**

_**Oh, I want something just like this**_

Everyone was silent from how they sang together. It wasn't until everyone and when I mean everyone. I mean everyone clapped for them. Izuku smiled, feeling like this was right. He felt warmth and something wrapped around his chest as he looks down and sees Nejire hugging him

"Oh that was nice Izu-kun, I missed singing with you". *CHU*" Nejire said as she gave Izuku a kiss on the mouth which caused everyone to stop clapping and get surprised by the sudden stunt. Nejire heard the clapping stop and turned to see everyone was looking at her with stunned expressions

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Nejire asked

"Uh..why's you kiss Deku-kun, Hado-chan?" Uraraka asked

"Why can I not kiss my boyfriend?" Nejire asked as she unknowingly revealed that she was Izuku's girlfriend

"Nejire…what have you done?" Tamaki said with fear as he was now afraid for what was about to go down

"EHHHHHH?!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Well…shit**

**Looks things keep getting worse and worse for Izuku? Will our boy ever catch a break? Find out next time**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed since I started writing this chapter last night and I'm just finished it before leaving the hospital. Again, thank you for the Get Well comments, It means a lot to me.**

**The spin off story: Cinnamon Bun's World Tour is being written and will be ready soon but there will be a trailer and sneak peek to it. so stay tuned for it. but I need help. What city and songs do you guys with Izuku and Co. to go to first in the story?**

**Until Then**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

_**Pixel OUT**_


	21. Trailer 1

*A CD was picked up and put into a CD Player*

"You wanted to see me sir?" Izuku Midoriya enters an office with a young 20yr old man was sitting in his chair while watching the city light up in the night.

"Kid, how do you feel about going around the world and playing your music in different cities?" The man asked

"Huh…?"

*Press Play*

**[Cue: Around the World by Daft Punk (Start at 03:10)]**

"You all are going to spend this summer vacation touring the world." Shota Aizawa said to Class 1-A and 1-B

"We're going on tour!" The classes yelled

"What the worst that could happen?" Ejiro Kirishima said to Izuku as they walk with their bags

"Yeah, you're probably right…." Izuku said with a laugh as they board a plane

*Scene changes to a desert with Izuku laying in the middle of it*

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Izuku yelled

**[Stop Music]**

"_Things are about to get wild." _

**[Cue: Good Feeling by Flo Rida]**

*Scene changes to Izuku running down a street in Las Vegas*

"Where is everyone?" Izuku asked while running in search of his friends in the City of Sins

"Oh I don't know about that. After all, you still got…Your lives." A man said as he puts down a 44 magnum pistol on a Poker table in front of Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugou and Kirishima who all looked scared

"What the fuck?" Izuku said, scared for the gun in front of him while starting to sweat

"Go go go go go!" Mirio yelled as Nejire was driving away from three black cars that were firing AK-47s at them

*Scene changes to Momo and Uraraka running away from Izuku who looked like a zombie*

"Where are you going you two?" Zombie Deku asked to the two frighten girls as their held each other in a corner

"HELP US!" The two yelled

"_From the crazy and wild mind that created: Cinnamon Bun's Music."_

*Scene changes to Rio in Brazil as Izuku and Bakugou were shirtless and were standing in a soccer field with other guys.*

"This is Brazil. And if you wanna leave. You have to play of it." One guy said as he threw a soccer ball to them

"Are you gonna keep talk or we gonna play?" Izuku asks as he kicks the ball to Bakugou

"_Comes…its newest album …"_

*Scene chances to where Mineta and Kaminari were hiding behind a table while a few men were shooting at them*

"We just wanted to go to your boss!" Kaminari shouted but the men kept shooting at them. Sudden Monoma comes in with a gun of his own

"Say hello to my little friend!" Monama shouted as he opened fire onto the men

*Mina and Izuku were walking in a shipping yard as people were on crates and dancing on them*

"What's this." Izuku asked as the dancers started to hit the craters with metal pipes which was caused sparks to fly and made a beat

"I don't know. But I don't care!" Mina said as she jumped into the scene and started dancing to the beat that was playing in the background as Izuku with the use of OFA and another guy with long curly hair with a cap on back flipped into the dance and the two started dancing

"_Bigger tracks."_

"Where the hell are they?" The man asks as he looks at his watch to see how much time was left

"Come on! Let's go!" Izuku said as he and the rest with similar outfits on as they start running in a hallway

"_Bigger acts."_

The classes and the big 3 run to a stage

"_And this time…"_

"Go go go!" The man said as he sees the kids and tells them to go on stage

"_They're playing…in different cities."_

The kids were running as the background changed from Musutafu to Tokyo to Miami, Las Vegas, Rome, Paris, New York, Johannesburg, L.A., Rio, London, Sydney, Tomorrowland, The Ultra Festival, Horizon Festival, Moscow and to a stadium filled with fans and music lovers

"_Grab your plane tickets and bags!"_

Izuku stands in front of the stage with his guitar as he looks back to see everyone was ready to jam. He smiled before walking up to a mic and spoke into it

"Are you ready to rock?!" Izuku said as the crowd cheered and roared

"_And get ready…"_

Izuku jumped in the air and played his guitar as fireworks go off

"_For a World Tour!"_

_**Cinnamon Bun's World Tour!**_

_**Album Releasing Soon**_

"So, do we have a deal?" The man asked Izuku, waiting for an answer

"Uhh…"

**Hi guys, it's me **_**Pixel**_** and in honor of my popular story: ****Cinnamon Bun's Music.**** I present to you all, the first trailer of ****Cinnamon Bun's World Tour.**** I decided a sequel of CBM since I really enjoy writing it and I really don't want the story to end on one big thing. So I decided to extent it even further. Tell me, what you think of it and what to add into the story. I put some references in the trailer and I want you all to find them and where I took them from. Well, I guess I should finish chapter 1 on this as soon as possible as ya'll can read it. **

**Until then**

**I'm Pixel, And I hope you enjoy**

**PIXEL OUT!**


	22. Track 19

**Author's Corner**

* * *

**Favs: 861**

**Follows: 970**

**Reviews: 834**

**Communities: 5**

**Combined Views: 214 533**

* * *

**Hi everyone**_**, Pixel here.**_** Dudes and Dudettes. How are things with you guys?**

**I'm feeling a lot better now, my chest doesn't hurt as much thanks to the meds the doc gave me, and I've moved out of my old place! I'm currently living at one of my bro's place that's near my university since I walk to campus.**

**The first trailer of Cinnamon Bun's World Tour is up right now. So, y'all can go and check it out and tell me what you think of it so far.**

**I have a question for you all…how many songs do you want of the concert?**

* * *

**Go check out the official Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube.**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**

**Who Is It?** by _**SaturnNights**__._ It is amazing and mysterious as it follows the story for everyone trying to figure out who is Izuku's mystery Girlfriend.

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-UlaT:** What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Nomu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

**The Will of a Hero** by **GuestUser12345678:** Izuku D. Midoriya, born quirkless and with an unquenchable thirst to be the Number One Hero, takes a bite of a fruit widely believed to be possessed by a devil. Will it help him accomplish his dream, or will he allow society to win and give up? Will he claw his way to the top or will he cower at the bottom?

**My Hero Pokedamia** by my main man, **Zayden StormVoid:** Izuku realized at a young age that all men are not created equal. They aren't treated equal either. Some people have more power over others. The same can be said for the wondrous, mysterious creatures that inhabited the world before Quirks: Pokemon. This is the story of Izuku Midoriya, in this world of Quirks and Pokemon, and his path to become the Very Best, like No One Ever Was.

* * *

Now for this: _**I DON'T AND I MEAN! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USED IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

* * *

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: Izuku returns to U.A. and was pissed off due to the fact that his friends and others listened to his songs without his permission. He performed live thanks to weaponized cuteness from Eri and Kota. Oh, and his relationship with Nejire was revealed**

* * *

**[Songs Used in order]**

**Fight Back by NEFFEX (This one's special ya'll)**

**Surprise Song by ? (I'll reveal it to you at the endnotes casue I want to surprise you guys.)**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

**Track 19: Sorry.**

* * *

Izuku was laying on his bed in his bedroom, door locked and staring at the ceiling.

"*Sigh* Why did things get from awkward to weird to crazy in a matter of moments?" Izuku said, remembering the moment and reaction everyone had after Nejire kissed him.

_**[Last Night]**_

"EHHHH?!" That was the response from those who were not unaware that Class 1-A's Cinnamon Bun: Izuku Midoriya and Class 3-B's Hyperactive Curious Girl: Nejire Hado were in a relationship.

"Did…did she just say that Midoriya is her boyfriend?" Sero asked, with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face

"I…think she did." Tokoyami said, also surprised by this revelation

"Why…why is the world so cruel…?" Mineta asked as he was on the ground and crying

"Dude…lucky…" Kaminari said, feeling that his respect of Izuku growing by this

"So…manly…" Kirishima said with a manly tear falling from his eye

"You did it…you crazy son of a bitch…you did it." Present Mic cried, happy that Izuku is in a relationship again after heard how his last one ended

"Oh my baby!" Inko yelled as she rushed to her son and hugged him tightly

"M-Mom?! Where'd you come from?" Izuku asked, he wasn't aware that his mother was there the entire time

"Oh, I was here all day. I'm just so happy that you're dating again!" Inko said happily

"I-I see…" Izuku said, before he felt something…wrong in the air. He turned to the source of it and saw something many men have seen and only few have lived to tell the tale. He saw 14 figures with red glowing eyes and purple auras around them

"**Izuku…"** The 14 figures said in sync as Izuku looked on to them and his mind told him one thing only and in 7 different voices

"_**RUN!"**_

And so, he did.

"**IZUKU!"** Izuku heard them as he jumped through a window to escape

_**[Back to the present]**_

Izuku did manage to escape and hide from the 14 females after him. He didn't however escape from his male classmates when he returned to the dorms and bombed him with questions. But one glare from him sent them back.

'_I still can't believe that they would do this. I thought I could trust them with this…but I guess it's the same no matter what. I guess in can't trust everyone I met.' _Izuku thought, he was still pissed about his secret coming out yesterday. Sure, he took all his bag and cases back and hid them in even more discreet spots in his room and made sure that no one was looking when he did so. But still, to break into his dorm and take his stuff, even when they were hidden on purpose is just wrong

Izuku sighed as he got up and got dressed for school. Something he really didn't want to do since he wasn't on speaking terms with anyone since yesterday

'_I just hope things are easy today…'_ Izuku thought as he tied his stranded red tie and walked out of his room. It was early as everyone were still sleeping or getting ready for school. He really had been grumpy since his outbursts yesterday but his stress levels were too much of him to take.

"I got to clear my head before class." Izuku said as he continued to walk to the main campus. He entered it and went to the one room in the class that he found safety and peace.

The U.A. Music Room

He entered it and took in the sweet sight of the instruments in the room. There was a grand piano, a few string instruments, pipes, wind, rock and electric instruments and equipment in the room to be used.

"I guess I could…do something here and there since I woke up too early." Izuku said as he went to the piano and sat down to it before he placed his scarred fingers onto the keys.

"Okay, let's do this one last time." Izuku said as he started playing a melody onto the piano

_[__**Timeskip: 2 hours later. Time: 08:30 a.m**__.]_

Izuku finished playing the last chord on the piano as it's sound dies and echoes throughout the room. He smiled as he found the tone he needed for a project he was secretly making

"Good good, I need to write that down before I forget to add it in." Izuku said as he went to his big yellow bag and took out a notebook. Now, I know what you're think. "It's just his hero notebook that he writes in all the time." No, it was something else entirely, this notebook was his music notebook, where he writes in his lyrics and notes on songs he's busy working on.

Izuku wrote down the note on a page that had many notes on it. Whatever he was working on, it has to be something big to put in this amount of work onto. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall by the front of the room and saw that it was nearly time for homeroom to start

"Oh crap, I might've been in the zone to check the time!" Izuku yelled as he quickly packed his things together and ran out the room to his classroom to start this day. As he ran down the hallways for U.A. to get to Class 1-A, he noticed anyone he passed by looked at him and whispered about something or giggled excited for some reason. He felt like it was bad for him but he would look into that later, right now. It was getting to class before the bell rang

Izuku made it to his classroom door and panted a bit. He took a deep breath, preparing for whatever what his class were doing. He opened the door and heard…nothing. He saw that everyone was doing something like Mina was in a dance move, the windmill, but stopped as she saw Izuku enter the room. Everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing when they saw Izuku by the door, the boy himself just sighed and entered the room and went to his desk

"Midoriya!" Izuku looked and saw Iida walking towards him

"Oh, hey Iida." Izuku greeted the Class rep.

"G-Good morning." Iida said, he still felt guilty as he betrayed his friend's trust and didn't know how to fix the problem

"How…are you?" Iida awkwardly asked

"Good, just…out of it. That's all." Izuku said as he glances over Iida's shoulder and looked at those who were looking at the two and they faced the other direction when they saw Izuku looking at them

"I see…where were you? You were not in your room when me and Uraraka went out the dorm." Iida said

"I was…in my happy place to clear my head from…yesterday." Izuku said as everyone flinched at his tone and from the mention of yesterday

"I…see. Well, I'll leave you to your own devices." Iida said before he turned around and went back to his desk. Izuku again, he hoped that he wasn't making this into another hobby as he went to his desk and sat down on it and took out his notebook and started writing in it.

"Morning everyone." Mr Aizawa said as he walked into the room with his yellow sleeping bag in tow

"Morning sir."

"As you know, the U.A Culture Festival is next week. And you still haven't decided on something to showcase your class." Aizawa said as everyone except Izuku and Bakugou stiffen from that

'_Crap, we forgot all about the festival.'_ Most of the class said, it was true. They were so invested into Izuku's songs that they completely forgot to think on something to do for the festival

"Think on something to do for the festival by tonight before you don't participate in it at all." Aizawa said seriously as the students gulped

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good, now onto today's lesson. On Heroic Law: 101." Aizawa said as everyone started their lesson

_**[Later that Night]**_

"Dude, what are we going to do?" Kaminari asked as everyone, except Izuku who was at the gym, working gout. Bakugou who honestly gave zero-fucks on this, were in the common room, trying to come up with something for the festival. Some had ideas like a maid café, fun house, Mochi, An Arm Wrestling Tournament, Boo?, Students of Darkness Feast, Dance Show, A Fight to the Death tournament, Petting Zoo, Skit? And others. Unfortunately, they couldn't do any of the things listed as it was one: expensive to do. Two: It took too much time to prepare, and three: They needed something to make the other students in the school feel less stressed as they did make things hard on them due to the recent attacks on the hero course.

"Okay, so we can take out food based ideas due to the students having being too use to Lunch-Rush's meals. And also combat-based ideas since most of the students are not fully trained like we are." Iida said as he crossed out the a few things listed on the list

"Okay, that leaves the Maid Café, the petting zoo and whatever a fun house is." Momo said

"Yeah, but a petting zoo is too much to handle. Plus, smelling." Sero said, not really wanting to work on a petting zoo

"Yeah, I think that's not a good idea. So that's out. Sorry Koda." Iida said as the silent boy shyly nodded and gave him a smile, singling that it was okay

"Why don't we just have a dance party?" Mina asked, sitting on the couch, but before anyone could tell her no. Todoroki stood up and started walking to the table where a laptop was on

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Todoroki said

"Wait, you would actually be into that." Mina said, surprised by the usually stoic boy's words at her idea

"Not really, but I was thinking on something similar to that." Todoroki said as he crouched down to the laptop and typed in something on the screah engine to pull out a video of a recorded concert

"Something like this." Todoroki said as he showed everyone the video

"Not what is was expecting from you. Are you some kind of rever?" Mineta asked

"No, I just think we should do something to make the other students feel less stressed out. Since it is our fault that they're stressed. In order to do that, we need to do something that can offer some entertainment to them. I got the idea from something I saw during one of my extra lessons." Todoroki said while Sato thought of what were they doing to them in those classes

"Interesting, singing and dancing?" Iida said while looking at the video

"But, most of us don't even dance. No one wants to see amateurs cringe on stage." Sero said, pointing out the fact

"Nah, I got you fam. I'll throw some fresh moves in to this and ya'll be dancing freaks in no time." Mina said. Having taught Aoyama a few moves already

"She's right. If anyone can teach. It's Ashido." Kaminari said

"Hold on! If we're going to do this. we need fresh beats. We need good music!" Mineta said

"Well, if we're talking about music. We know two people who can." Hagakure said as Jirou's eyes widen and saw that everyone in the room turned to her

"Uhhg, what?" The rocker said with a blush on her face

"Why don't we perform live with your instruments?" Hagakure asked while approaching the musical girl

"No way!" Jioru yelled, not liking the idea

"What's wrong? You're really good at playing and you've been teaching us on how to play. You always seem to be happy when you're playing music. I bet everyone will love to hear you rock out." Tooru said

"N-No…" Jirou said as she looked down.

"I'm not Ashido or Sato. Their hobbies actually help their hero work. They have a propose. While of me and music…it's just a hobby. Sorry, but I don't think it's something I wanna show off." Jirou said before she remembered what Izuku did with his music. She felt like she was a hypocrite, she didn't want to show off her music and she went and listened to someone else's songs even thought that person wasn't around and hid the songs from the world.

"Oh,

"Wait, Hagakure. You said we know two people who can play well. Who's the other person?" Iida asked

"Oh, that would be Midori." Tooru said as everyone flinched at Izuku's name. They still felt horrible for what they did and they still haven't really apologized of it.

"D-Do you think he'll play to the school? He's still pissed with…us since yesterday." Sero said

"We could try and ask him tomorrow after school. With everyone is here of course." Iida said.

"Yeah, I mean. The guy can't be that pissed for long…right?" Sato asked with no one responding to him. They decided to call it of the night and started to go to their rooms until dinner was ready, Jirou was in deep thought as she wanted to make things up with Izuku

'_I think I should at least let him hear…it. It's only fair.'_ Jirou thought as she went to her room

_**[24 Hours Later]**_

"The class festival is less than a week away. We don't have much time left on us. We need to start preparations for our act now." Iida said as everyone, except Izuku who was in his room getting ready to go and workout, were in the common room

"First, we need to pick out a song. Right, which one should we do?" Tooru asked

"Well, I don't know much about music. So, I'll leave this up to you guys." Ojiro said

"Same here." Shoji said, also not knowing much about music

"Well, I think it should be something popular. That way everyone can sing along and dance too." Kaminari said

"Yeah, but which one?" Sato asked, thinking on one popular song that everyone knows is hard. While they were discussing this, Jirou was thinking on something

"I think a hard rock song with some club music in to it with a bit of EDM in it. but you guys want to play instruments. *sigh* What do you guys think?" Jirou asked to her classmates but quickly saw the confused expression on their faces

"Okay…I see I have some work to do. Do any of you play bass? Guitar? Drum?" Jirou asked but got silence

"Look, the drums are basically the backbone to any band or song. If no one can play it, I would but I'm mostly a bass girl. Teaching a beginner while prating myself in a week is downright impossible." Jirou said, seeing that this may be difficult if no one can play the drum. Kaminari suddenly remembered something and turned to Bakugou

"Hey, didn't you accidently admit that your parents sent you to music classes to play drum? Kaminari asked as Bakugou stiffen

"Really?" Mina asked, intrigued by this news

"Yeah he did. Hey, why don't you take a seat and show us what you got?" Sero said holding a pair of drumsticks

"Yeah right?" Bakugou said as he turned around and started to walk away

"Yeah, I guess that the drums are too hard for you." Sero said, teasing Bakugou as said boy stopped and grabbed the sticks before he started to play the drums at a Pro level.

"Well?" He asked, having finished his routine

"That was killer…" Jirou said, shocked at the explosion boy's skill at the drums

"yeah, it was! Hey, Bakugou. You gotta play for us." Kirishima said, before Bakugou could tell him to fuck off. the door opened and Izuku walked in

"What's going on here?" Izuku asked

"We are uhh…making plans of the festival." Iida

"Oh." Izuku said before he started walking to the eleivator

"Hey Midori!" He stopped and turned to see Mina approach him

"Yes?" Izuku asked

"We were wondering, if you could...perform with us in our act?"

"What?"

"We're asking if you could sing in our performance next week?

"No…" Izuku said which catch everyone by surpirse

"W-What? Why" Uraraka asked, she thought that Izuku would agree

"Because I don't want to. I thought I told you that I don't want to perform to people."

"But, I thought you were going to help us on this?" Kaminari asked

"And I am, but not with this. I already have problems with the internet thanks to something that happened earlier. I don't need more problems."

"Come on bro. we need your help!" Kirishima plead

"I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL!" Izuku shouted, obviously not in the mood. Class A felt like Izuku still is mad and hasn't fully forgiven them, Izuku resumed his walk to his room until Bakugou snort

"Yeah, I guess you're really a pussy after all." Bakugou said as Izuku stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to the explosive boy

***BANG!***

"What?"

"I said you're a pussy. Scared that you'll choke on stage." Bakugou said as Izuku walked to his face and glared at him

***BANG!***

"I want you to say that right in my face." Izuku said as Bakugou snorted

**[Bakugou]**

**You're never gonna make it, you're not good enough**

**There's a million other people with the same stuff**

**You really think you're different? Man, you must be kiddin'**

**Think you're gonna hit it, but you just don't get it**

**It's impossible, it's not probable**

**You're irresponsible, too many obstacles**

**You gotta stop it, yo, you gotta take it slow**

**You can't be a pro, don't waste your time no more**

Bakugou started rapping and telling Izuku that ain't the best. Eventually, Izuku lost his cool

**[Izuku]**

**Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?**

**I don't give a damn if you say you disapprove**

**I'm gonna make my move, I'm gonna make it soon**

**And I'll do it 'cause it's what I want to fucking do**

**'cause all these opinions and all these positions**

**They're coming in millions, they're blocking your vision**

**But no, you can't listen, that shit is all fiction**

**'cause you hold the power as long as you're driven**

Bakugou just shook his head and started taunting Izuku as he held his finger and his thumb on his forehead in a shape of an 'L'

**[Bakugou]**

**You're never gonna make it**

**There's no way that you make it**

**Yeah, maybe you can fake it**

**But you're never gonna make it**

Todoroki got in-between the two rivals and looked at Izuku

**[Todoroki]**

**Are you just gonna take that?**

**Make 'em take it all back**

**Don't tell me you believe that**

**Are you just gonna take that?**

**Or will you fucking fight back?**

**Or will you fucking fight back?**

Bakugou pushed Todoroki away from him and grabbed Izuku by his blazer and went up to his face

**[Bakugou]**

**You ain't gonna make it, you ain't never ever gonna break it**

**You can never beat 'em, man, they're better than you, face it**

**Thinking that they give a damn, you're not thinking straight kid**

**Nah, they don't give a damn, you got what I'm sayin'?**

**I'm not fucking playin', I'll give it to you straight, man**

**There's too many others and you're not that great, man**

**Stop what you're sayin', stop what you're makin'**

**Everybody here knows that you're just fakin'**

Izuku pushed away from Bakugou and held his head as he crouched down

**[Izuku]**

**Nah, I don't wanna hear it anymore**

**I don't wanna hear it anymore**

**All these fucking thoughts, they are not what I need anymore**

**I'm about to shut the motherfucking door**

**On all you poor ass haters with your heads in the clouds**

**Talkin' out loud, so proud**

**You better shut your goddamn mouths**

**Before I do more than speak out, it's about to head south**

Bakugou looked at Izuku and stared at his eyes as he glared

**[Bakugou]**

**You're never gonna make it**

**There's no way that you make it**

**Yeah, maybe you can fake it**

**But you're never gonna make it**

Todoroki once again tried to separate the two before them fought

**[Todoroki]**

**Are you just gonna take that?**

**Make 'em take it all back**

**Don't tell me you believe that**

**Are you just gonna take that?**

**Or will you fucking fight back?**

**Or will you fucking fight back?**

Izuku and Bakugou stood face to face with each other glaring to one another, everyone took a few steps back as the felt the tension in the air. It felt like a fight was about to break out and they didn't want to a part of it. Eventually, Izuku just turned around and went to the elevator to go to his room

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going, Jirou?" Iida asked

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh."

Jirou took the elevator to her floor and she went to her room to grab something

"What?!" Jirou took a step back when Izuku yelled

"I-It's me. Jirou. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Jirou said before she heard a shifting and the door getting unlocked

"Come in." Jirou opened the door and saw Izuku sitting on his bed

"What's up? Is there something you need?" Izuku asked the rocker who was playing with her earphone jacks

"Well…I wanted to talk to you for two things. One is being for the festival but we can go to that later. First, I want to apologize to you. I want to that I'm sorry for what we did to you and hurt you and your trust. I'm so sorry Midoriya, I'm so sorry for breaking your trust. I'm sorry for invading your past and history like that. I feel horrible for doing it. So, I wanted to make it up to you…" Jirou said as she went to his desk

"And that is?" Izuku asked

"I-I wanted you to hear m-my f-f-first song. Just to be e-e-even." Jirou said as she held a CD in her hands in front of Izuku, her face was red and she was embarrassed

Izuku was…well, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know that she was going this far to have his trust and forgiveness again. He's never seen her like this, he always saw her acting thought, tomboyish and never one to like girly things but this was something he thought he would never see. A flushed Jirou.

Jirou herself, she was scared…no scratch that. She was terrified that Izuku won't accept her apologies. She likes him, yeah she knew that. She noticed that every time she was near him, her heart would go fast. At first, she thought it would go away since she never was interested into boys but…it never did cross her mind on boys until…Izuku showed up.

At first, she thought of him as the typical school nerd. It made her think that see him as a shy and nervous kid, but when she saw him use his quirk on the first day, it caught her interest to it. She's never something that strong since All Might but to have a heavy backlash on to him.

She really wanted to know more on him so, she _may _or _may not_ have listened on his conversations with others to try and pry info on the guy. (**a/n: Hey, a rhyme!**)

"Oh…I see…" Izuku said

"S-So, anyway. I just thought that I should let you listen to it."

"Really, but why?"

"W-Well. Ever since that day at the gym with…you know…your secret. I felt really bad about it and learning about your past made me worse. S-So, I thought that I should at least let you hear one of my secret songs. And I-I wanted to know if it's good or not."

"O-Oh, wow. I'm surprised that you would do this for me Jirou. Thanks." Izuku said, flashing his million-dollar smile, he felt a little better that she felt like to trust him with her secret. Jirou smile a little from that. Izuku went to his laptop and turned on his wireless speaker and connected it to the laptop. He placed the CD into it and pressed play

**Puttin' my defenses up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

Izuku looked interested in to the song and leaned closer to the speaker which made Jirou nervous

**Never put my love out on the line**

**Never said "yes" to the right guy**

**Never had trouble getting what I want**

**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

**When I don't care**

**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**

**Won't wash my hair**

**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

Izuku tapped his finger on his chin while listening to the song as Jirou looked on to him

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear high heels**

**Yes, you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**

**You make me glow**

**But I cover up, won't let it show**

**So I'm putting my defenses up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**

**When you come around, I get paralyzed**

**And every time I try to be myself**

**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**It's just not fair**

**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**

**I gasp for air**

**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Paint my nails and wear perfume for you**

**Make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**

"Hmmm, interesting." Izuku muttered but Jirou heard him and couldn't help but smile a bit

'_D-Does he like it?'_

**You make me glow**

**But I cover up, won't let it show**

**So I'm putting my defenses up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**The feelings are lost in my lungs**

**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**

**And there's no one else to blame (No one else to blame)**

**So scared, I'll take off in a run**

**I'm flying too close to the sun and I'll burst into flames**

**You make me glow**

**But I cover up, won't let it show**

**So I'm putting my defenses up**

**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (Heart attack)**

**I think I'd have a heart attack (-Tack)**

**Oh, I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

"Well…what do you think?" Jirou asked, nervous for Izuku's response

"Jirou, I'm going to be honest. This song you made…it's not good." Izuku said as Jirou's heart stung a bit from his words but he wasn't finished

"IT'S AMAZING!" Izuku yelled while jumping up

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, the way you portrayed your emotions and tone throughout the song was something that only a few can pull off. I knew you made a good voice but I change my mind, you have a beautiful voice." Izuku said

"T-T-Thanks…" Jioru said with a blush on her face as Izuku realized what he said

"N-No problem." Izuku said with a small blush of his own

"So…uhhh. Am I forgiven?" Jirou asked. Izuku smiled and placed his hand on her head

"You're forgiven Jirou." Izuku said as Jirou felt warm and embarrassed

"Y-You mean it?!" Jirou asked

"Yes, I mean it." Izuku said before, unexpectedly received a hug from the rocker. Izuku blushed from the close contact from her. Jirou continued to hug him as she was lost in the bliss and warmth Izuku gave off until she remembered what she was doing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jirou said, happy that she was forgiven

"I, ***Cough***, I mean. Thank you Midoriya." Jirou said

'_Darn my feelings!'_

"A-And what about the others?" Jirou asked, wanting to change the focus from her to the others

"Oh…uhhhh. I…I don't know. I'm not in a mood to talk to them yet. But, I think that I may have overreacted a few days ago at the gym." Izuku said

"May have overreacted?" Jirou said with her eyebrow raised

"Okay, I defiantly did. But, I was stressed out and my emotions were all over the place" Izuku sighed

"What happened to make you be like that?

"I…I don't want to talk about it." Izuku said with a blush, remembering what happened to him the past weekend

"Oh…"

"But, I'll try forgive them. But they have to earn my trust back." Izuku said with Jirou nodding

"That's fair. Now, come on. We need to talk about the festival." Jirou said as the two left Izuku's bedroom and went back to the common room. Everyone there saw the two musicians come back and went to them

"Midoriya, we're sorry for what happened! Please help us on this!

"Yes, please forgive us Midoriya!" Iida said with a prefect bow

"Guys stop!" Iuzku shouted as everyone stopped their apologies

"Look, after some thinking and talking with Jirou. I've decided to help you guys out on this and forgive you all." Izuku said

"R-Really?! Thank you Midoriya/Deku/Midori!" The class shouted

"Wait! I'm not done! I said I'll forgive you all but you have not got my full trust back. You have to prove to me that you can earn it back!" Izuku yelled as everyone knew that they have to prove to him that they can be trusted again

"Okay, me and Jirou were talking and we decided that we'll play a few songs here and there for the festival. We even decided to write a few songs. One to duet to and a few to perform." Izuku said

"Yeah, and we need to get to it! So, those who can play, meet us in the music room tomorrow morning to begin! The rest can discuss on what to do of the show!" Jirou said as everyone nodded

"Got it!"

"Alright then! Let's discuss what roles we'll do for the show." Iida said as he pulled out a piece of paper

"Hey, Iida. I'll be right back, I have something to do first." Izuku said as he went to the elevator

"Sure thing Midoriya. But, be quick about it. we still have things to discuss." Iida said as Izuku nodded. The green haired teen went into the elevator and took out his phone. He punched in his code and went to his chats and went to one that he hasn't been on for a while

_**GreenBunny01 Logged In**_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Hey guys!_

_**Foxy Ninja Logged in**_

_**Foxy Ninja:**__ Izuku? Is that you?_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Yeah Naruto, it's me_

_**Foxy Ninja:**__ Holy Hell! Dude, I haven't heard from you since forever! How are things?_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Good,_

_**King Of The Meats Logged In**_

_**King Of The Meats:**__ Yo!_

_**Foxy Ninja**__: Luffy! Buddy, how are things!_

_**King Of The Meats**__: Good! I just saved an island filled ninjas and samurai from this evil overlord that was trying to take over. I got captured and sent to jail and fought my way out_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Whoa, that's tough! You okay?_

_**King Of The Meats**__:Yep, totally fine_

_**Queen of the Life ****Fibers**** Logged In**_

_**Queen of the Life ****Fibers****: **__Well well well. Look who's here? The gang's back together_

_**GreenBunny01:** __Ryukyo! Hi, how are you?_

_**Queen of the Life Fibres: **__Just fine, thanks for asking Izuku. How's things with you Naruto?_

_**Foxy Ninja:**__ Good, just ended a war in my homeland. Lost an arm at the end in a fight_

_**King Of The Meats:**__ Whoa, tell me that is was your left one_

_**Foxy Ninja:**__ Nah man, it was my right one. Got into a fight with Sasuke_

_**Queen of the Life Fibres: **__Of course…_

_**Foxy Ninja: **__Hey! Anyway, I took his arm as well, but I'm got this cool new one from Granny_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Right, well at least you're not totally handicapped now. Good for you Naruto_

_**Foxy Ninja:**__ Yeah, thanks buddy_

_**Orange Superman Logged in**_

_**Orange Superman:**_ _Hey guys!_

_**Queen of the Life ****Fibers****:**_ _Sensei! You're here too! Whoa, this has going to be something big if Izuku's bringing everyone here_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Yeah, say Sensei. How's training going?_

_**Orange Superman: **__Good, I've just got Ultra Instinct down. All is left is to see if I can use it in a fight_

_**King Of The Meat**__: That's cool!_

_**Death's Blade Logged In**_

_**Queen of the Life Fibres: **__Ichigo! My man! How's things_

_**Death's Blade: **__Hey guys. Good actually, I got my powers back_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Really!? That's great! Last time we spoke was when you last your powers in that fight. We really felt bad for you_

_**Death's Blade: **__Yeah, back I'm glad I have them back_

_**The Dragon Warrior Logged In**_

_**The Dragon Warrior: **__Sup guys!_

_**Foxy Ninja**__**:**__ And the fire man is here! Sup Natsu, how's things_

_**The Dragon Warrior: **__Good, the guild is good and Grey will be Grey_

_**King Of The Meats:**__ Okay_

_**One Hit Wonder Logged In**_

_**Orange Superman: **__The man with one hit is in the building! Hey man, how's things with you?_

_**One Hit Wonder: **__Hey guys. Going great. How are you?_

_**Orange Superman: **__Good_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Okay I think everyone's here_

_**Queen of the Life Fibers: **__Okay Izuku, what's going on. Since this is the first time in nearly 2 years that we're together in the chat_

_**Foxy Ninja:**__ Yeah, we don't get together all this unless there's something big going down. Remember that event?_

_**Orange Superman: **__Yeah, what's going on Izuku?_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Look guys, there's this thing at my school and my class are going to perform in this thing next week. And I thought that we should get together and jam. Like the good old days_

_Queen of the Life **Fibers: **__So, you're getting the band back together huh? Fuck it, I'm in_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Really?_

_**Queen of the Life Fibers: **__Yeah, who's with me_

_**Orange Superman: **__I wish I could but I have to work on the farm all week, but I could try and come watch it._

_**GreenBunny01:**__ I see, that's not a problem sensei. I understand_

_**Foxy Ninja:**__ Screw training, I'll jam with you man_

_**The Dragon Warrior: **__You can count on me dude_

_**King Of The Meats:**__ Count me in_

_**Death's Blade: **__Uh, I'm game_

_**One Hit Wonder: **__Sorry Izuku, but I can. I have to work that day. But I'll try and show up to watch you perform_

_**GreenBunny01:** __No problem, you go and save the world like last time_

_**Orange Superman:**__ Hey, I've saved the world too. You know_

_**Queen of the Life Fibers: **__We know sensei and that's why we love you._

_**One Hit Wonder: **__No problem_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ So, band back together?_

_**Foxy Ninja:**__ Band back together_

_**Queen of the Life Fibers: **__Band back together_

_**The Dragon Warrior: **__Band back together!_

_**King Of The Meats:**__ Band back together_

_**Orange Superman**__**: **__Ahh, this feels like the good old days_

_**One Hit Wonder: **__Yes, it does._

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Okay, I'll see you guys next week. Meet me at the front gate by Noon to get ready_

_**One Hit Wonder: **__Okay, did you ask permission yet_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ That sadistic son of a bitch will agree to it since he likes to mess with people_

_**Orange Superman**__: Oh…_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Yeah, anyway. I'll see you guys next week. Oh, and bring your instruments with_

_**Queen of the Life ****Fibers****: **__No problem_

_**King Of The Meats:**__ Got it_

_**Foxy Ninja:**__ Sure thing_

_**The Dragon Warrior: **__You got it_

_**Death's Blade**__: ^_

_**Queen Of The Life Fibers:** Hey Izu? Well the others be there? Like the other bandmates we met over the years?_

_**GreenBunny01:**__ I'm still thinking about it. I'll let you guys know if they're coming_

_**Queen Of The Life Fibers:** Oh, okay._

_**GreenBunny01:**__ Cool, well. I'm off. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!_

Izuku went out of his phone and smiled.

"Well, the band's back together. I think things are going rock." He said before he went downstairs to talk about the concert.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**OH SHIT!**

**Looks things keep getting interesting for Izuku? Will our boy sing well on the day of the festival? Who were the others he was texting to, and will they appear to preform like the good old day Find out next time**

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed since I started writing this chapter with I'm moving out and moving things around so I do say sorry for it. **

**The spin off story: Cinnamon Bun's World Tour's First Trailer is out and you can go read it and tell me what you think of it.**

**Oh, and if you haven't figure out the name of the song I used of Jirou's song. It's called Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**

**Also, what band name should Izuku's old band have? You guys can give me names. I was thinking on: Jump Force.**

**Until Then**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

_**Pixel OUT**_


	23. Author's Note Please Read!

Hi guys. _**Pixel**_ here. And I have a few important announcements to make.

#1: I have a new crossover fanfic on its way. It'll be ready when I either update **Cinnamon Bun's Music **or **The Fox & Deku of U.A.** soon.

#2: **My Hero Academia: Deku X **will be delayed and updated tomorrow due to me going somewhere tomorrow.

#3: How are you guys?

#4: I want a someone to help me out on a fanfic movie I'm trying to make. If anyone is interested in this, contact me via PM and we'll talk

#5: Does anyone know how to draw. Like really well. I'm in need of a picture for two things. One, of the movie in question and two, of the sequel story: **Cinnamon Bun's Music: World Tour.** If you know anyone or you yourself can draw well. Contact me on PM and we'll discuss things.

#6: Speaking of **Cinnamon Bun's Music.** As you know, the story is near the end and we're about to go to the Culture Festival, but I need help on that. I need songs. Okay, last time, y'all sent me songs that I've never heard of or couldn't use. but, most were noice. I won't lie. but this time, I need songs that are performed by bands! I have a few in mind but I need some songs for Izuku and Jirou. Look, I do want one rock song. **ONE!** That's for Jirou.

I have like…two or three duets for her and Izuku and then the bands'…I might need your help again.

Hey! This is the final. So might as well go out on a bang.

Do you guys want Izuku to DJ and remix some songs like a PRO During the performance or not? Well, that's all for today. I'll talk to y'all later.

_**Pixel OUT!**_


	24. Track 20

**Author's Corner**

* * *

_**Favs:**_** 904**

_**Follows:**_** 1015**

**_Reviews_: 888**

**_Communities:_ 5**

**_Combined Views:_ 245 468**

* * *

**Hi everyone**_**, **__**Pixel here**__**.**_** Dudes and Dudettes. How are things with you guys?**

**1000…1K follows…wow. When I started this story, it was like a oneshot but than people started to like it and read it. That gave me the reason and motivation to continue the story. I never thought that I'd make it to 1000 followers. But, we did it. So, thank you and I am truly grateful and humble for it. **

**This is it! The final Arc of the story! The U.A. Culture Festival! After all the songs, the funny moments, the chases, the kidnappings, the seduction attempts and the moments. We finally made it here.**

**I do have some sad news. My old roommate, you know, the one who was fighting with his girlfriend and I got stabbed by her when she threw a knife at him and it hit me instead of him. Yeah, he got dumped. I found out not to long ago that his now EX-girlfriend dumped him after she thought that he was cheating on him. You see, she found a pair of panties in the washer and they didn't belong to her. She questioned him and asked if he was sleeping around. Now he said no, but she didn't believe him and dumped him there. And, here's the thing. Those panties that she found, they do belong to a girl. They are my girlfriend's pair that I forgot to take with me when I was picking my stuff up. I'm going to help him out on this but, I don't know how this will go down. should I bring a can of pepper spray in case something goes down?**

**Anyway, aside of my crazy personal life. Let's start. **

**I do want to say thanks to those who gave me some ideas of the concert. That'll be parts to it. I'm not entirely sure as to how many parts of the concert there will be but I'm thinking 6 to 7…I think.**

**Go check out the official Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube.**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**And, finally. we have the official Spotify Cinnamon Bun's Music playlist**

**Here is the link to go to it:**

playlist/1i8Dn0Z983Ms5NS9uFmrsc?si=bVsytPBGTGaUzCpquC_0vg

**If you go there now, you'll hear this chapter's songs exclusively before the YouTube Playlist is updated**

**Oh, and one more thing. I decided to put this story onto Wattpad. If you want to go there. My username there is _PixelFanfic99_ and the story is the same name.**

* * *

_**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**_

**Who Is It?** by _**SaturnNights**__._ It is amazing and mysterious as it follows the story for everyone trying to figure out who is Izuku's mystery Girlfriend.

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-UlaT:** What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Nomu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

**The Will of a Hero** by **GuestUser12345678:** Izuku D. Midoriya, born quirkless and with an unquenchable thirst to be the Number One Hero, takes a bite of a fruit widely believed to be possessed by a devil. Will it help him accomplish his dream, or will he allow society to win and give up? Will he claw his way to the top or will he cower at the bottom?

**My Hero Pokedamia** by my main man, **Zayden StormVoid:** Izuku realized at a young age that all men are not created equal. They aren't treated equal either. Some people have more power over others. The same can be said for the wondrous, mysterious creatures that inhabited the world before Quirks: Pokemon. This is the story of Izuku Midoriya, in this world of Quirks and Pokemon, and his path to become the Very Best, like No One Ever Was.

**Total Loud Island** by **Ninjamon1228:** 24 campers with all of them having next to nothing in common are all competing in the next new hottest Reality Show to win the cash prize of 100,000 dollars. There will be friendship, rivalries, romance, and of course, lots of drama! Who will rise above it all and win, and who will be riding the boat of losers? Find all of that out here on Total...Loud...Island!

* * *

Now for this: _**I DON'T AND I MEAN! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USED IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

* * *

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: Class 1-A made plans for the Culture Festival and they made a concert for their act. The only problem they faced was that Izuku wanted nothing to do with it due to him still pissed off at them but with Jirou's help and apology, he agreed to help out.**

* * *

**[Songs Used in order]**

**Barracuda by Heart**

**No Limit (English Cover) by Amalee [Fairy Tail: Final Season Opening 3]**

**Take Me Back Again by NEFFEX**

**Blizzard (English Version) by Daichi Miura [Dragon Ball Super: Broly Main Theme]**

**Limit Break X Survivor (English Cover) by Jonathan Young [Dragon Ball Super Opening 2]**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

_**Track 20: HEROZ have arrived (The Concert: Part 1)**_

* * *

**Time: 08:55 a.m**

* * *

Today was the big day. The start of the annual U.A. Culture Festival. The day where everyone at U.A. can relax and look at the showcases and attractions that the students made themselves. But for one particular class, today was something else. Today, it was make or break. Today was one that could make them look better to their fellow students. Today was important and…

"WHERE IS HE?!"

It wasn't going great so far…

Jirou yelled as she and the others were getting ready to head out to their stage and get things ready. They were about to heard out until Uraraka pointed out that Izuku wasn't with them. They though that he was still either getting ready or he was still asleep. So, Kirishima volunteered to go and retrieve the boy so they can get the show on the road but…he wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't in the dorm due to not seeing his shoes.

"For all times of him to disappear, he chose to do it literally an hour before we are set to go on!" Jirou yelled in stress and frustration due to Izuku sudden disappearing act

"Relax Jirou, I'm sure that the guy is busy getting ready too." Kaminari said with his arms behind his head. The next thing he knew was Jirou grabbing him by his collar and pulled him down to her eye level

"If you say that to me again, I swear to God. I'll make you go deaf Jamming Yay!" Jirou yelled angrily as she glared at the boy

"O-O-O-Okay!" Kaminari said, seeing the anger that Jirou was emitting off her

"Jirou-chan, I think you should calm down. right before you give Kaminari a heart attack. We do need him for the performance." Momo said while placing a hand on the rocker girl's shoulder. The rocker girl let go of Kaminari and take a dep breath as the blonde lighting streaked boy hid behind Sato

"I'm sorry, it's just Midoriya disappearing right before we're going on. It's just stressful!" Jirou said

"I know how you must feel, but getting stressed out like this is not good." Momo said, concerned about her friend

"Y-Yeah, you're right. I just have to relax and stay calm." Jirou said while taking deep breaths

"Yeah, I mean. Mibroiya is probably at the gym right now setting up his stuff for the concert." Kirishima said

"Yeah, if we know Deku-kun. He's always going on ahead to prepare things." Uraraka said

"Yeah, yeah. I guess we have nothing to stress about. If he's really there, then I guess I was panicking for nothing." Jirou said

"That's right. But I think that it is time for us to leave as well and get ready." Iida said

"Agreed. Alright everyone, let's head out to the gym and start preparing pf the concert." Momo said

Class 1-A soon left their dorm and went to the gym that they were going to perform in. little did they know, Izuku was engaged in a battle with a villain but he had a little back up

* * *

**Time: 09:05 a.m**

* * *

"HE'S NOT HERE!" Jirou yelled

The class arrived at Gym Gamma where they were set to go live in less than a few minutes and they saw that Izuku wasn't even in the gym but his gear was there

"Did the dude come here earlier and set up and ditched us?" Sato said, wearing the outfit Mina and Tooru made for the performance

"I think so, but why is he not here?" Kaminari said, wearing an orange t-shirt with A-Band on it

"I don't know." Uraraka said

"I know, I'll call him and say that he should come." Iida said as he took out his phone and started to dial Izuku. He held the phone and waited for the call to be answered but

"I went to his voicemail." Iida said after hearing the call went to voicemail

"What are we going to do?" Mineta asked as everyone looked at each other. Hoping that one of them had an answer

"I guess…the show must go on." Jirou sighed, she really didn't want this to happen but it did

"But what about Midoriya? Surly, we cannot start the concert without him?" Iida said

"Look, I know. I know that it's not a good idea but, we have to get going. Otherwise, we're going to have a no-show situation on our hands. And that'll make things harder for us to deal with." Jirou said

"Okay, I guess we should get things ready." Kaminari said, awkwardly from this situation that they were now in. Momo looks at her friend

"Are you sure about this?" Momo asked

"Y-Yeah. I mean, we got to go on." Jirou said with a nod, she felt confident on her skills but…on stage…that was another tell

"Alright. I suggest we should get things ready." Momo said

"Yeah, we should." Jirou said

* * *

**Time: 09:28 a.m**

**120 seconds before A-Band goes live**

* * *

The gym was packed with students from the different courses in U.A and the staff. The gym also had cameras that were placed in the gym the day before to live-stream the concert to the world.

"I'm really looking forward to this." Midnight said to Present Mic

"Yeah, those kids are gonna rock this joint!" Mic yelled, excited about what was about to come

"Understandable Present Mic, but we'd like to listen to the kids preform before we lose our hearing." Nezu said while rubbing his ears

"Oh, sorry sir." Mic apologized

"But still, we get to see Midoriya and his friends preform live. Now that's something to watch." Vlad King said

"Yes, I wonder how things are backstage?" Nezu asked

* * *

**Meanwhile: Backstage**

* * *

Things were…okay, I think we all know how things are at things point.

"The nerd's still not here?!" Bakugou yelled

"Yeah, he's still a no-show." Kirishima said while putting the orange band t-shirt on his explosive friend who refused to wear it

"Are we really going to go on without Midoriya?" Sero asked while he wore the t-shirt

"I guess we have no choose?" Shoji said

"Yeah, look. Let's just try and make this work out of the best." Jirou said to her friends

"Yes, let's go and burn the roof down!" Mina yells

"Ashido! That is not right and a danger to everyone in the building and school!" Iida said while doing his usually robot hands.

"No Iida. She means we should do well on stage."

"Oh."

"Come on guys. Let's do this." Jirou said. A-Band soon started to walk to the stage. The crowd started clapping to th class as they were walking on stage, Jirou, Kaminari and Tokoyami picked up their instrument s and plugged them in as Jirou walked to the mic and watched the crowd

"Uhh..." Jirou said before feedback went through the mic which caused some if the members in the crowd to snicker

"COME ON LADIES! PLEASE US A TASTY LICK!" One guy who sounded a lot like Monoma yelled as Jioru turned around to the band and saw Bakugou nodding his head, singling that he was ready as Momo did the same. Jirou turned to Kaminari and he nodded while she turned to Tokoyami did the same thing.

Jirou turned to the crowd and took a deep breath as Kaminari started playing his guitar for a riff before Jioru started to play her bass with him. The two continued to play the riff as Bakugou and Tokoyami joined in to it. the four played the song before Jirou went to the mic and started to sing

**So this ain't the end, I saw you again today**

**I had to turn my heart away**

**Smile like the sun, kisses for everyone**

**And tales, it never fails!**

**You lying so low into the weeds**

**I bet you gonna ambush me**

**You'd have me down, down, down, down on my knees**

**Now won't you, Barracuda?**

The band continued to play the song

**Back over time, we were all trying for free**

**You met the porpoise and me**

**No right, no wrong, you're selling a song, a name**

**Whisper game**

**And if the real thing don't do the trick**

**You better make up something quick**

**You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn to the wick**

**Ooh, Barracuda**

**"Sell me sell you" the porpoise said**

**Dive down deep to save my head**

**I think that you got the blues, too**

**All that night and all the next**

**Swam without looking back**

**Made for the western pools, silly, silly fools!**

Tokoyami start to do a guitar solo

**If the real thing don't do the trick, no**

**You better make up something quick**

**You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn it to the wick**

**Oh, Bara-Barracuda**

The band continued to play the song towards the end as it filled the gym with a sense of surreal sounds. The crowd cheered for the song's end but some didn't due to their feelings towards Class 1-A and the hero course in general. Jirou frowned to this and went to Operation: _**No Limit**_

"Everyone, we're going to No Limit." Jirou said as she caught everyone's attention

"_**No Limit.**_ Jirou-chan, we haven't practice that song before and you know that Izuku wrote it. Only he knows how the song should go." Momo said

"I know that he worte it. But we have to go big or we'll fail. Isn't that why we're even trying to be heroes?" Jirou asked to ther friends

"Fuck yeah, I say we do it. I bet it'll blow these pussies away." Bakugou said

"Okay, if you honestly believe we can do it. Then I'll help you Jirou-Chan." Momo said

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can count me in." Kaminari said with a thumbs-up

"Yes, I will assist you in your plan." Tokoyami said

"YaoMomo. Tell me you learned the lyrics?" Jirou asked her best friend

"Yes I heave. I think I can do this, but for how long. I don't know." Momo said

"Just for a short while. You can do this.

"O-Okay. I'll try."

"Okay." Jirou said

Jirou went to the mic and took a few deep breaths before she turned around to see that the others were ready. She nodded to Bakugou who nodded back and hit his drumsticks together in a countdown before he started to drum and the rest started to play with him as Momo started to sing trough her mic

_**[Momo]**_

_**Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa**_

_**Oh, we'll get stronger!**_

_**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**_

_**Hey! Mr. Pain! Bring it! Bring it!**_

_**I'll never let you do as you like**_

_**I will get stronger than you**_

_**I've already made up my mind to be so!**_

Jirou grabbed her mic as she started to walk to the front of the stage as she started to sing while playing

**[Jirou]**

**I was always born a dreamer**

**Letting my heart lead the way**

**The more challenges that block me**

**Make tomorrow exciting**

**[Momo, **_**Together**_**]**

_**Eh Yo! Come my way, show me whatchu got, Mr. Pain!**_

_**No – no – no – no you know there's no stopping me!**_

_**I was never fit for losing**_

**RAISE A FLAG**

**Even if scars fill every inch of my skin**

**RAISE A FLAG**

**I know my friends 'll fight until end … by my side!**

The band suddenly stopped playing as Momo played a melody on her keyboard and that caused the rest resumed playing after she was done

**Shining brightly, there is a new world**

**Wanting for me, but I can't make it**

**Unless we fight as one – NO-LIMIT holds us back!**

**It's in our hands, we've gotta grasp it**

**And take a stand, aim for the future**

**NO-LIMIT holds us back!**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa**

**Oh, we'll get stronger!**

**You'll only get one chance to knock out those that block you**

**And prove that you can't be stopped!**

**We just keep going – Going – We do what we can!**

**For the battle up ahead – We will fight to the end!**

**They say it's nothing more than luck**

**But they're just star-struck! **_**(you know!)**_

**Let's show em how we can break the limit**

**Whoa oh ohh woahhh**

**So let's go **_**(go!) **_**go! **_**(go!)**_

**Give me your hand now!**

**RAISE A FLAG**

**Through every single tear that we may shed**

**RAISE A FLAG**

**I know my friends 'll fight until end … by my side!**

**Shining brightly, there is a new world**

**We gotta see - and we can make it**

**Through all the good and bad – NO-LIMIT holds us back!**

**It's in our hands, we've gotta grasp it**

**We'll take a stand, aim for the future**

**NO-LIMIT holds us back!**

Kaminari started to play intensively as the song was climbing to its climax while Mina and the other dancers were dancing their hearts out while Bakugou was playing intensely with Kaminari. Eventually, the two slowed down as Jirou went back to singing

**Even if you slip and stumble**

**And you can hear them laugh**

**Forge ahead on your path – oH!**

The band once again stopped playing as Momo played the same melody on her keyboard and that caused the rest resumed playing after she was done

**Shining brightly, there is a new world**

**Wanting for me, but I can't make it**

**Unless we fight as one – NO-LIMIT holds us back!**

**It's in our hands, we've gotta grasp it**

**And take a stand, aim for the future**

**NO-LIMIT holds us back!**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoaaa**

**Oh, we'll get stronger!**

**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**

The lights suddenly went off and that put the heroes on alter thinking that it was a villain attack. Class A went to backstage when the lights went out so they won't have to fight on stage and destroy the instruments in the fight ahead. Suddenly, green lighting started to jump around the gym's walls while something bounced with the lighting.

Then, a tone started to ring throughout the gym as it then changes with a guitar rife before drums started to play, the lights turned back on with Izuku on stage but he looked a bit jacked up, as if he was in a fight not too long along. But he wasn't the only one on stage. A girl with jet black hair and one red strake was playing the keyboard while a kid with orange spiky hair was on the drum as a blonde kid was playing the guitar while one more kid with black hair with him wearing a straw hat was playing the bass with the pin haired teen on another guitar Izuku held a mic in his hands as he clapped his hands to the beat. He did it for a while before he placed the mic to his mic and started to sing. Or in this case…

**Yeah, yeah, alright**

Rap

**And all that I know is, taking it slow, is something I don't**

**I jump and I hope, I grab on the rope, I climb and I go**

**I find something more, I wish you could know**

**All the feelings that I have but you really don't**

**And now I feel like I'm running from myself all the time**

**All these doubts keep on coming while I think that you're mine**

**And this pain can be numbing I don't think I'll be alright**

**If you think that we're nothing then I'm just wasting time**

Izuku turned to the crown as the beat came back and started to hand bang to the beat as he sang the chorus

**And why won't you just take me back again?**

**I always wanted to be more than friends**

**I never wanted us to ever end**

**Again**

**And why won't you just take me back again?**

**I always wanted to be more than friends**

**I never wanted us to ever end**

**Again**

Izuku then turned to the left of the stage and saw his classmates as they were in shock from his sudden appearance

**The rose withers, there's no pictures, I forget her**

**Don't regret her, hope she feels better, I'd hurt her never**

**Hearts deader, hold her forever, I won't surrender**

**No center, my hearts leather, hope I feel better**

**They say that pain is just part of the mind, I swear that I'm fine**

**I know that she used to be mine, but things change with time**

**I think I'm alright, my thoughts take my mind and twist like my spine**

**I look so alive but I'm dead inside**

Izuku saw their shocked and stunned expressions and he smirked before giving them a wink and turns around to face the crowd again to sing the chorus while the crowd clapped to the beat

**And why won't you just take me back again?**

**I always wanted to be more than friends**

**I never wanted us to ever end**

**Again**

**And why won't you just take me back again?**

**I always wanted to be more than friends**

**I never wanted us to ever end**

**Again**

The crowd started to cheer from the new song and how Izuku rapped it. Izuku took a few deep breaths

"What's up U.A High!?" Izyuku yelled as the crowd cheered

"We are _**Heroz**_. And we are here to rock out! So, I have one thing to ask. Are you ready for more?" Izuku shouted as the crowd roared but it didn't satisfy Izuku

"I said are you ready for more?!" Izuku yelled again

The crowd roared even louder to his question

"Then let's get to it!" Izuku yelled as Ryuko started to play a tone from the keyboard that filled the gym with it's sound. Before long, it changed to something else as Ichigo started to follow it with his drums in a slow pace. Izuku liked the beat and started to head bang to it before he placed his mic to his mouth and started singing

**Monochromatic mother earth**

**Too dark to see the morning**

**A tension in the atmosphere**

**It's cold and never thawing**

**Follow common sense**

**In the way that I've been told**

**But will it really make me happy?**

**Now I realize my breath has**

**started to freeze**

Naruto went to Izuku and took his mic as he started to sing as well

**[Naruto]**

**I'm in the middle of a blizzard**

**I can feel the pressure**

**Got ice encased around my heart**

**The beats the only measure**

**Of even knowing I'm alive**

**Come turn this pain to pleasure**

**Before I shut right down and**

**shut the door for good**

Izuku took the mic back and went back to singing

**[Izuku]**

**There's a wall that's towering over me**

**If I try to climb it will I succeed?**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**I'll find the truth deep inside**

**Life is in my hands, so no need to pray**

**Coz I'm ready now for the judgment day**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**It's gonna be mine to claim**

**No one else gets to decide**

**Coz the futures only made for you and I**

The tone to a change from the upbeat and dancey vibe to a slow and smooth pace. Izuku responed to this by singing a bit slower which made his voice sound more mature

**Such a narrow world**

**Full of empty dreams**

**Poison ivy twists**

**Like my haunted screams**

**Staring through the fog**

**I can finally see**

**I'll blow it all away**

**like a blizzard**

**Ayayayayayayaya**

**Break the ice**

**Break the ice**

**Break the ice now**

Izuku and Naruto started to sing together for this as the beat started to pick up pace

**Ayayayayayayaya**

**Break the ice**

**Break the ice**

**Break the ice now**

**There's a wall that's towering over me**

**If I try to climb it will I succeed?**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**I'll find the truth deep inside**

The band started to play the original beat again as Izuku sang

**Life is in my hands, so no need to pray**

**Coz I'm ready now for the judgment day**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**I'll be the one to decide**

**It is my right to be free**

**Coz the futures only made for you and I**

The band stopped playing as Ryuko played her keyboard with Izuku singing the last part

**And the story will last forever more**

The crowd and audience from home cheered for the song that just finished. Izuku was panting a bit before he took off his short-sleeve hoodie to cool down a bit to reveal a black t-shirt but there was something wrote on the back of it. it wasn't something All Might related, no it was a kanji. It was **悟**.

"You know, something it's hard to sing at high notes and keep it like that. Am I right guys?" Izuku asked his old bandmates

"Yeah." Naruto said while rolling his arms

"Totally." Ryuko said while cracking her hands

"Yes sir." Ichigo said while stretching his shoulders

"Yup." Luffy said

"Ay." Natsu responded

"Yeah, but that's how life is. We have to break our own limits and survive. That's why we are humans. Or in this case of our old sensei, a saiyan." Izuku said as Naruto and Natsu started to play on their guitars before Ichigo started to play with them on an intense music as everyone in the crowd started to clap to the beat and chant _'Hey Hey Hey!'_ to the beat which Iuzku and his friends also did it

_**(Hey hey hey!)**_

_**(Hey hey hey!)**_

The band were playing their hearts out as the crowd, Class A and the staff were loving it. Izuku grabbed as his guitar and placed it on him before going to the mic stand and started singing

**Up to outer space, I will go**

**Latest trend, to go with the flow**

**Holding it in my own hand, then**

**I want to laugh like I lost my mind**

**Usually confused all the time**

**I can't get no satisfaction**

Naruto went to his mic to back up Izuku for this part

_**(Hey hey!)**_** Inactivity**

_**(Hey hey!)**_** Sitting heavily like**

**Stones upon my shoulders**

**Weighing down on me **_**(Let's fly high!)**_

_**(Hey hey!)**_** So let's spread our wings**

_**(Hey hey!)**_** To big and better things**

**Flying to another world, let's go!**

The band slowed down to play little beat before exploding into more intense tones

**When every door is locked away**

**With every possibility**

**Okay, okay - Just another day**

**I'll break the wall that's in my way**

**I'm shootin' past that limit break**

**I'm shoutin' "This is just a piece of cake!"**

**Just wait and see how strong I'll be**

**I'll reach invincibility**

_**This is Dragon Ball Super**_

**Just tell the gods I'm blowin' them away**

The band continued to play their song while the crowd continued to chant 'Hey Hey Hey' to them

**I am feeling perfect today**

**Clear blue skies are right here to stay**

**All your dreams will come your way now**

**Final battle, don't run and hide**

**Smash them, crash them, throw them aside**

**I can't get more satisfaction**

_**(Hey hey!)**_** If you just believe**

_**(Hey hey!)**_** Cup your hands and see**

**Twirling blue Kamehameha energy! **_**(Let's fly high!)**_

_**(Hey hey!)**_** Now you must destroy**

_**(Hey hey!)**_** Sadness with your joy**

**I know you are a warrior like me!**

**I've still got some chips to play**

**I'll live to fight another day**

**A hundred times, I will survive**

**And take the danger in my stride**

**I'm shootin' past that limit break**

**I'm shoutin' "This is just a piece of cake!"**

**Just wait and see how strong I'll be**

**I'll reach invincibility**

**This is **_**Dragon Ball Super**_

**Just tell the gods I'm blowin' them away**

Izuku stopped singing as he grabbed onto his guitar and started to do a solo with Ichigo backing him up. The crowd was absolutely loving the solo as Izuku was strumming the riff at levels that brought out emotions through the solo. Eventually, Izuku let go of the guitar and went back to the mic to go back to singing as the band started to play a bit more intense in this part with Izuku, Naruto and Natsu singing this part

**[I.M, N.U, N.D]**

**When every door is locked away**

**With every possibility**

**Okay, okay - Just another day**

**I'll break the wall that's in my way**

**I'm shootin' past that limit break**

**I'm shoutin' "This is just a piece of cake!"**

**Just wait and see how strong I'll be**

**I'll reach invincibility**

**This is**_**Dragon Ball Super**_

_**D-D-D-D-Dragon Ball Super**_

**This is **_**Dragon Ball Super**_

**Just tell the gods I'm blowin' them away**

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**OH SHIT!**

**The concert has begun and it looks like things are about to interesting as Izuku arrives and he's not alone. What songs and performances will be played, what will happen in the concert. Find out next time on **_**Cinnamon Bun's Music!**_

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading. Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed since I started writing this chapter until I found out about my friend and his problem, that and I haven't slept in a few days so yeah.**

**The spin off story: _Cinnamon Bun's Music: World Tour_ is on it's way as it'll be out on the same day as the final chapter of this story. So you guys won't have to wait long for it.**

**Until Then**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

_**Pixel OUT**_


	25. Trailer 2

"Sup, kid. How are you?"

"Good sir. Uhh, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Kid, how do you feel about going around the world and playing your music in different cities?" The man asked

"What…?"

**[Cue: Jet Set Run: My Hero Academia OST (Start at 01:54)]**

"This summer vacation, you all will be spending it touring the world." Shota Aizawa tired announced to Class 1-A and 1-B

"We're going on tour!" The classes yelled

_"This summer, me and my classmates and a few extras are going around the world for a tour."_

"Hi sweetie." Inko said as she and Eri were

"Mom? Eri? Why are you guys here?" Izuku asked

"Well, me and Eri are coming with you on this tour to help supervise you lot during the tour." Inko said as the classes were shocked

"What?!"

"Come on Deku-kun! Let's go!" Uraraka yelled

"Hurry up Deku!" Bakugou shouted, already in his plane seat

"Yeah, come on man. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Ejiro Kirishima said to Izuku as they walk with their bags

"Yeah, you're probably right…." Izuku said with a laugh as they board a plane

_"But things don't go to plan on some parts…"_

*Scene changes to a desert with Izuku laying in the middle of it*

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Izuku yelled

**[Stop Music]  
[Cue: Contra La Pared by Sean Paul, J Balvin (Rynx Remix) (Start at 00:54)]**

_Just when you think things are fine…_

*Scene changes to Izuku running down a street in Las Vegas*

"Where is everyone?" Izuku asked while running in search of his friends in the City of Sins

"Oh I don't know about that. After all, you still got…Your lives." A man said as he puts down a 44 magnum pistol on a Poker table in front of Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugou and Kirishima who all looked scared

"What the fuck?" Izuku said, scared for the gun in front of him while starting to sweat

"Go go go go go!" Mirio yelled as Nejire was driving away from three black cars that were firing AK-47s at them

_They're not…_

*Scene changes to Momo and Uraraka running away from Izuku who looked like a zombie*

"Where are you going you two?" Zombie Deku asked to the two frighten girls as their held each other in a corner

"HELP US!" The two yelled

*Scene changes to Izuku and Class A in the middle of a group wearing traditional African wear*

"Sawubona." One teen with a cap said

"Who are you?" Izuku asked

"Name's Sibusiso. But people call me _**P.**_" The teen answered

_From the crazy and wild mind that created: Cinnamon Bun's Music._

*Scene changes to Rio in Brazil as Izuku and Bakugou were shirtless and were standing in a soccer field with other guys.*

"You think that you're back home. No bruh, this is Brazil! And if you wanna leave. You have to play of it." One guy said as he threw a soccer ball to them as the other men pointed guns at the two teens

Izuku and Bakugou look at each other and nod as Izuku catches the ball

"Are you gonna keep talk or we gonna play?" Izuku asks as he kicks the ball to Bakugou

_Comes…its newest album …_

*Scene chances to where Mineta and Kaminari were hiding behind a table while a few men were shooting at them*

"We just wanted to go to your boss!" Kaminari shouted but the men kept shooting at them. Sudden Monoma comes in with a gun of his own

"Say hello to my little friend!" Monama shouted as he opened fire onto the men

*Mina and Izuku were walking in a shipping yard as people were on crates and dancing on them*

"What's this." Izuku asked as the dancers started to hit the craters with metal pipes which was caused sparks to fly and made a beat

"I don't know. But I don't care!" Mina said as she jumped into the scene and started dancing to the beat that was playing in the background as Izuku with the use of OFA and another guy with long curly hair with a cap on back flipped into the dance and the two started dancing

'Scene changes to a street in Spain as the boys were wearing white clothes with some red on them as they were running down the street while bulls were chasing them*

"Who's idea was this?!" Bakugou asked while running

"Yours and Kirishima's!" Mineta reposed as a bull tackles him into a wall

**[Vinyl Scratch as the music stops]**

**[Cue: Take Me Back Again by NEEFEX (Start at 01:26)]**

_Big songs._

"Where the hell are they?" The man asks as he looks at his watch to see how much time was left

"Come on! Let's go!" Izuku said as he and the rest with similar outfits on as they start running in a hallway

_Bigger acts._

The classes and the big 3 run to a stage

_But this time around…_

"Go go go!" The man said as he sees the kids and tells them to go on stage

_These kids are playing them…in different cities._

"What's up Tomorrowland!" Izuku yells as the crowd at Tomorrowland cheer to him

_Big Festivals and Events_

The kids were running as the background changed from Musutafu to Tokyo to Miami, Las Vegas, Rome, Paris, New York, Johannesburg, L.A., Rio, London, Sydney, The Ultra Festival, Horizon Festival, Moscow, Beijing, and to a stadium filled with fans and music lovers

_Grab your plane tickets, passports, guitars and bags!_

Izuku stands in front of the stage with his guitar as he looks back to see everyone was ready to jam. He smiled before walking up to a mic and spoke into it

"What's up World! Are you ready to jam!?" Izuku said as the crowd cheered and roared

_Cause get ready…_

Izuku jumped in the air and played his guitar as fireworks go off

_For a one hell of World Tour!_

_**Cinnamon Bun's World Tour!**_

_**Album Releasing Soon**_

"So, you in or not?" The man asked Izuku, waiting for an answer

"Uhh…"

**[End Music]**

**Hi guys, it's me **_**Pixel**_** and what do you think of this new trailer for Cinnamon Bun's Music: World Tour. It has some of the same things from the first trailer but there's a few new things in it. A re you excited of it since the orinagal story is about to end soon? What do you expect to be in it and what do you want in the story? Talk to me and we'll chat. The story is coming and you don't have to wait long. **

**Until Then**

**Stay safe, stay healthy, be happy and love yourselves**

**I'm Pixel and I'll see y'all later**

**Pixel Out**


	26. Track 21

**Author's Corner**

* * *

_**Favs:**** 925**_

_**Follows:**** 1 040**_

_**Reviews**_**:**_** 909**_

_**Communities:**_** 5**

_**Combined Views:**__** 266 879**_

* * *

**Hi everyone**_**, **__**Pixel here**__**.**_** Dudes and Dudettes. How are things with you guys?**

**We're here! The Concert has kicked off and boy what performances we had seen so far. **

**Okay, I do know y'all want to know what's going on with the old roommate/jealous girlfriend situation. Here's the stitch: So me and my girlfriend came to my old lave to pick up one of my things that I let there to pick up later and for my girl's undies. When we got there, we heard yelling and something breaking. The door was locked but I still had the key to the place in case me and my mate were out and he got drunk and I don't drink so I'm the responsible one. So I open the door and I see the two naked and my mate hiding behind the couch while his girl was throwing plates at him. Apparently. They were in the middle of make-up sex and he said something that pissed the girl off and the two started fighting. I did use the mace that someone here told me to get so I can separate them before more shit could be destroyed.**

**I do want to say thanks to those who gave me some ideas of the concert. That'll be parts to it. I'm not entirely sure as to how many parts of the concert there will be but I'm thinking 6 to 7…I think.**

**Go check out the official Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube.**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**And, finally. we have the official Spotify Cinnamon Bun's Music playlist**

**Here is the link to go to it:**

playlist/1i8Dn0Z983Ms5NS9uFmrsc?si=ulGA0mKDRky8L9VkVatnRQ

**If you go there now, you'll hear this chapter's songs exclusively before the YouTube Playlist is updated**

**Oh, and one more thing. I decided to put this story onto Wattpad. If you want to go there. My username there is **_**PixelFanfic99**_** and the story is the same name. So, yes, to that person who said that this story is on Wattpad, It's me who put it there.**

* * *

_**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**_

**Who Is It?** by _**SaturnNights**__._ It is amazing and mysterious as it follows the story for everyone trying to figure out who is Izuku's mystery Girlfriend. It was a great story.

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-UlaT:** What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Nomu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

**The Will of a Hero** by **GuestUser12345678:** Izuku D. Midoriya, born quirkless and with an unquenchable thirst to be the Number One Hero, takes a bite of a fruit widely believed to be possessed by a devil. Will it help him accomplish his dream, or will he allow society to win and give up? Will he claw his way to the top or will he cower at the bottom?

**My Hero Pokedamia** by my main man, **Zayden StormVoid:** Izuku realized at a young age that all men are not created equal. They aren't treated equal either. Some people have more power over others. The same can be said for the wondrous, mysterious creatures that inhabited the world before Quirks: Pokemon. This is the story of Izuku Midoriya, in this world of Quirks and Pokemon, and his path to become the Very Best, like No One Ever Was.

**Total Loud Island** by **Ninjamon1228:** 24 campers with all of them having next to nothing in common are all competing in the next new hottest Reality Show to win the cash prize of 100,000 dollars. There will be friendship, rivalries, romance, and of course, lots of drama! Who will rise above it all and win, and who will be riding the boat of losers? Find all of that out here on Total...Loud...Island!

* * *

Now for this: _**I DON'T AND I MEAN! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USED IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

* * *

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: The concert for the U.A Culture Festival has kicked off and Class 1-A Or Band-A starts things off with their own little number due to Izuku not being there in time for their set. But Izuku shows up suddenly and he wasn't alone as him and his old bandmates arrive and start to perform their own songs**

* * *

**[Songs Used in order]**

**You Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring**

**Written In The Stars by Tinie Tempah ft. Eric Turner**

**Rock And Roll Thugs By Icon For Hire **

**Black Rover (English Cover) by Amalee Ft. Caleb Hyles (Black Clover: OP.3)**

**? by ? (This is a surprise song for you all. You'll see it during the chapter)**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

_**Track 21: Battle (The Concert: Part 2)**_

* * *

The band: Heroez just finished their song and the crowd absolutely loved it as they cheered and whistled to them. they were now busy setting things up for the next few songs until Naruto had an idea

"Hey Deku." Naruto said through his mic, catching our hero's attention

"What's up Foxy?" Izuku said

"You think you can go all out for these kind folks?"

"Sure. What do you guys think?" Izuku asked the audience

The crowd responded to Izuku's question with a cheer, showing that they wanted more

Izuku grabbed his guitar and toned it to the tone he wanted it to be. He looked at Naruto who had his mic in hand and the two nodded as Izuku started to play a riff on the guitar while Ichigo started to hit his kick and snare to start the song as Naruto started to sing

**Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time**

**And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach**

**Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd**

**And as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet**

The rest of the band started to play with the two while the crowd and those backstage were jumping and foot tapping to the beat

**Now dance, fucker, dance man, he never had a chance**

**And no one even knew it was really only you**

**And now you steal away, take him out today**

**Nice work you did, you're gonna go far, kid**

The band were playing in harmony as Naruto continued to sing

**With a thousand lies and a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away, nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives**

The band went back to how they started the song with Izuku and Ichigo playing but Natsu was also in the rhyme

**Slowly out of line, and drifting closer in your sight**

**So play it out, I'm wide-awake, it's a scene about me**

**There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay**

**And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me**

**Now dance, fucker, dance, man, I never had a chance**

**And no one even knew, it was really only you**

**And now you'll lead the way, show the light of day**

**Nice work you did, you're gonna go far, kid, trust deceived**

**With a thousand lies and a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away, nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives**

Izuku started to play a solo was the song was reaching the climax

**Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance**

**And no one even knew, it was really only you**

**So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance**

**It was really only you**

**With a thousand lies and a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away, nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives**

**Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away, nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives**

The band stopped playing and the crowd clapped their hands as the song was not bad. While the crowd was clapping, Naruto gave Luffy an idea.

"Okay, okay. Let me take a crack at something here." Luffy said as he approached the front of the stage and approached and whispered something into his ear.

"Really?" Naruto asked with Luffy nodding his head. "Okay, she's all yours." Naruto said before handing the mic to the Pirate. Izuku got an idea on what Luffy was about to do and asked

"So, which one should we do Luffy?" Izuku asked his friend

"Written In The Stars." Luffy said while preparing as Izuku's eyes went wide at the mention of the song before he nodded and grinned. He walked to another microphone and started to sing while Ryuko played a tone on her keyboard

**[Izuku; (Luffy)]**

**Oh, written in the stars**

**A million miles away, a message to the main, oh**

**Seasons come and go, but I will never change**

**And I'm on my way**

Luffy patted Izuku's back as he walked to face the crowd and placed the mic to his mouth and said

**(Let's go!)**

Before he started to rap

**[Luffy]**

**Yeah, you're listening now**

**They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while**

**That's why they play my song on so many different dials**

**Cause I got more fuckin' hits than a disciplined child**

**So when they see me everybody brrrap, brrraps**

**Man I'm like a young gun fully black Barack**

**I cried tear drops over the Massive Attack**

**I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat**

The crowd and the classes were nodding their heads to the beat that the band were playing while Luffy rapped. Izuku was walking across the stage and was also nodding his head to the beat and he wasn't the only one.

**[Luffy]**

**Look at my jacket and hat, so damn berserk**

**So down to earth, I'm bringing gravity back**

**Adopted by the major, I want my family back**

**People work hard just to get all their salary taxed**

**Look, I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malorie Blackman**

**(Where the hell's all the sanity at?) Damn**

**I used to be the kid that no one cared about**

**That's why you have to keep screaming 'til they hear you out**

Izuku walked to his friend and started to sing while nodding his head to the beat

**[Izuku]**

**Oh, written in the stars**

**A million miles away, a message to the main, oh**

**Seasons come and go, but I will never change**

**And I'm on my way**

**[Izuku; **_**(Luffy)**_**]**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(oh)**_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(oh)**_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(oh)**_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(oh)**_

Luffy started to rap again

**[Luffy]**

**Yeah, I needed a change, when we ate, we never tipped**

**Because we needed the change, I needed a break**

**For a sec, I even gave up believing and praying**

**I even done illegal stuff and was leaded astray**

**They say that money is the root to the evilist ways**

**But have you ever been so hungry, it keeps you awake?**

**Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed, great**

**It feels like a long time coming, fam**

**Since the day I thought of that cunning plan**

**One day I had a dream, I tried to chase it**

**But I wasn't going nowhere, running man**

**I knew that maybe someday I would understand**

**Tryna change a tenner to a hundred grand**

**Everyone's a kid that no one cares about**

**You just gotta keep screaming until they hear you out**

**[Izuku]**

**Oh, written in the stars**

**A million miles away, a message to the main, oh**

**Seasons come and go, but I will never change**

**And I'm on my way**

The crowd started to follow Izuku and Luffy on this part and the two liked it

**[Izuku; **_**(Luffy)**_**]**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(oh)**_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(oh)**_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(oh)**_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(oh)**_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(Heroez)**_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(U.A)**_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh **_**(Let's go)**_

**[Izuku]**

**Oh, seasons come and go, but I will never change**

**And I'm on my way**

The audience cheered and whistled to the band for that song. As they were cheered, Izuku had a crazy idea on something.

"Hey guys. I have an idea." Izuku said, catching the attention of his bandmates. They huddled up to talk

"What do you have in mind dude?" Ichigo asked

"A battle of the bands." Izuku

"Battle of the bands?" Ryuko said,

"More like an Amp Vs. Amp Vs. Amp"

"Amp Vs. Amp. Amp? Izuku, A three-way battle. That's insane. Plus, where are we going to get two band to battle jam with?" Ry

"I know one. In fact, I know two bands in this school."

You do?" Luffy asked

"Yup, I'm in one of them."

"Okay, go for it." Ryuko said as Izuku walked to the mic and started to beat on it to grab everyone's attention

"I have a challenge to say. I'm calling out Band-A and the Big 3 of U.A. to an Amp Vs. Amp Vs. Amp battle." Izuku said as the crowd was interested at the idea of a battle

"Should we do it?" Mirio asked his best friends

"Why not? I mean, we won't get something like this again." Nehire said, pointing out that this was their last year

"I-I-I-I really don't want to." Tamaki said, really not into the idea of performing in front of people. Mirio was thinking on this until he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Eri tugging his pants

"Yes Eri-chan?" Mirio asked

"Please LeMillion. Please play with Onii-chan." Eri asked, cutely

"Okay. I'm game. Nejire, you in?" Mirio asked

"You know it! Tamaki, are you in?" Nejire asked Tamaki who was shaking but…

"S-S-Sure. I guess."

"Alright!" Mirio yelled as the three started to walk to the stage with Eri

Meanwhile backstage, Band-A just heard the challenge

"Did he just…" Jirou said

"Yes…he called us out…" Kirishima said

"I think so…" Ochako said. There was silence before Mina said

"I guess we take it."

"Really?" Momo asked

"Fuck yeah, the nerd called us. So, we fight back and crush him and the other extras to dust." Bakugou said while cracking his knuckles

"But Bakugou, we don't have any songs to combat against The Big 3 and Midoriya's band." Iida said, pointing out the obvious point

"We'll fucking wing it and do our best. Let's kill them with our music!" Bakugou yelled

"I agree with Bakugou. A man doesn't back down on a call out. I say we go for it." Kirishima

"Plus, if we don't. it'd make us look bad in front of the school." Tokoyami said, that made the others started to think on the possibility and it would not be good for their class if they didn't take the challenge

"Let's do it." Jirou said as the band walked out to the stage

Soon the bands that were called out were now on the stage

"Thanks for coming on such a short notice you guys." Izuku said, happy to see that the bands accepted the challenge

"No problem my man." Mirio said with a thumbs up

"Yeah, we just accept it so we can beat you." Bakugou said

"So, what's the rule?" Kaminari asked

"The bands will play one song and the audience (Which means you guys) will choose who killed it in their performance." Izuku explained the rules

"So, who's going first?" Natsu asked as the bands who looked at each other

"Okay, how about this; Band-A will go first, then The Big 3 and finally, Heroez will finish things off. does that sound good?" Ichigo asked as the others nodding to that. Liking the order

"Good. Band-A, you're up." Ichgo said as he and the others started to

Jirou walked to the front of the stage and looked to the crowd

"Okay guys. Let's rock this joint." Jioru said as Momo started to play on the keyboard

**The music is in my blood, you don't understand**

**The music is in my blood, you don't understand**

The rest of Band-A started to their instruments

**Sleepless nights at the black and white keys**

**I'll let my fingers say it for me**

**Sometimes my spirit's still so scared**

**Once I put it in a melody it means so much more to me**

**Fate sealed, I guess this is how I feel**

**Sometimes I swear the lyrics write me**

**The lyrics write me**

**The melody, a remedy to calm me down**

**You never did approve of the fix I found**

The song stopped momentarily before reigniting as Jirou took the mic off the stand and sang her heart out

**Bury all the records in the backyard**

**When you're not looking I'll go dig them back up**

**You can bury my body in the backyard**

**When you're not looking I'll go dig myself up**

**And I know all about the drugs they hide inside the music, I know, I know**

**I know all about the drugs they hide inside the music**

The band continued to play

**And the preacher at church must've told you about them too**

**Cause you came home dead set on what you had to do**

**You said the demons and drugs hide in rock n roll thugs**

**If I wanna grow up nice, I better give the music up**

**The melody a remedy to keep me right**

**You never did approve of my sleepless nights**

**Bury all the records in the backyard**

**When you're not looking I'll go dig them back up**

**You can bury my body in the backyard**

**When you're not looking I'll go dig myself up**

**And I know all about the drugs they hide inside the music, I know, I know**

**I know all about the drugs they hide inside the music**

Bakugou, Tokoyami and Kaminari stopped playing as Momo played the keyboard while Jioru sang in a slow pace

**Oh the words unwind, my hands rebel**

**I hide behind these notes too well**

**I can't pretend anymore**

The band started to play again but in a different way from the way they were playing as the song

**You're not listening, you don't understand**

**You're not listening, you don't understand**

**You're not listening, you don't understand**

**You're not listening, you don't understand**

The band stopped playing as Jirou sang a bit of the chorus softly before the band reignited

**Bury all the records in the backyard**

**When you're not looking I'll go dig them back up**

**You can bury my body in the backyard**

**When you're not looking I'll go dig myself up**

**Bury all the records in the backyard**

**When you're not looking I'll go dig them back up**

**You can bury my body in the backyard**

**When you're not looking I'll go dig myself up**

**And I know all about the drugs they hide inside the music, I know, I know**

**I know all about the drugs they hide inside the music**

Band-A finished their number and the crowd loved it as most of them were cheering for them while some were clapping or whistling to them. Soon, Band-A took a bow and started to leave the stage so The Big 3 could play next.

"Izu-kun!" Nejire called out her boyfriend

"Yes Nejire-chan?" Izuku said

"Can your friend play the drum for me for our act?"

"Why?" Izuku asked

"Well, I wanted us to duet for our song." Nejire said with her cuteness.

"Sure. Hey Ichigo." Izuku called out his friend

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if you can play the drums for us?"

"Sure. Plus, it saves me the walk when we're next."

The five walked onto the stage and set up for their song. Izuku walked to then keyboard and looked at it before looking up to the Big 3 and Ichigo to see if they were ready. He saw that they were ready and waiting for him to started things off. He then looked back down to the keyboard and started to play a melody that filled the building with its sound before Tamaki grabbed his guitar and started to play it which caused Mirio and Ichigo to start playing their instruments. Nejire took her mic which was on the mic stand and started to sing

**[Nejire]**

**A simple stage**

**A wish bringing out our thirst**

**A thread pulling every nerve**

**Until you find a soul to match your strength**

**As the summit comes to life**

**The horizon's in my sight**

**But I'm falling into the sky**

**So much hope is here in both our hands**

**As we brave a storm of waves and -**

**Still we've yet to spread our wings out**

**But the time is now -!**

Izuku grabbed his guitar and started to play with the others as he walked to his mic and started to sing along with Nejire and Tamaki, who did the same like him

**[All]**

**Get down! We won't let you go!**

**This time, can you bring us down?**

**Back up! Fly far through the sky**

**BLACK ROVER!**

**Let's go! All together now**

**And at last! This world can't slow us down**

**For now, let's dye it all in black**

**BLACK ROVER!**

The keyboard continued to play as the band except Ichigo stopped playing as Izuku let go of his guitar and took his mic and started to sing

**[Izuku]**

**Another play**

**I've seen it so many times**

**You see it too, but lack the sight**

**Why do I even try... when it's all the same**

**Everyone recites the script**

**But I'm not meant to follow it**

**Won't sit back, I won't blend in with the cast**

**You won't see me hide behind a mask**

Izuku took his guitar again as him and Nejire started to sing together

**[Izuku & Nejire]**

**So much hope is here in both our hands**

**As we brave a storm of waves and -**

**Still we've yet to spread our wings out**

**But the time is now -!**

**[All]**

**Get down! We won't let you go!**

**This time, can you bring us down?**

**Back up! fly far through the sky**

**BLACK ROVER!**

**Let's go! All together now**

**And at last this world can't slow us down**

**For now, let's dye it all in black**

**BLACK ROVER****!**

**[Nejire]**

**As more join and stand beside me**

**The void doesn't feel so empty**

**I know there is much more in store**

**Let's open that door -!**

The song took a different pace as Tamaki was the only playing a riff while everyone momentarily stopped before Nejire took her mic again and Ichigo started to hit the kick

**[Nejire]**

**Just open your eyes, like us**

**Just open your hearts, like us**

**Just open the world, like us**

**We know we are reckless**

Izuku, Mirio and Tamaki started to back her back on the next part as the song's pace was picking up

**[All]**

**Just open your eyes, like us**

**Just open your hearts, like us**

**Just open the world, like us**

**Don't stay! Don't blame! (That's right!)**

**Get down! We won't let you go!**

**This time, can you bring us down?**

**Back up! Fly far through the sky**

**BLACK ROVER!**

**Let's go! All together now,**

**And at last this world can't slow us down**

**For now, let's dye it all in black**

**BLACK ROVER!**

**As more join and stand beside me**

**The void, it doesn't feel so empty**

**I know there is much more in store**

**Let's open that door -!**

**Let's go next stage**

The Big Three finished their song as the audience were clapping and whistling to them. the three U.A Third Years and the First Year took a bow to them and the three upperclassmen started walking off the stage so the last band that was set to battle, can perform. The rest of Heroez started to walk onto the stage as Naruto had a black cap in his hand and throws it to Izuku who wears it and started to pace around the stage a bit.

Heroez set their things and looked at each other. They all looked at Izuku who looked like he was about to throw up but he shook his head and turned to them. He smiled and nodded to them, singling that he was fine and ready to go. Naruto saw this and started to strum a riff on the guitar as Izuku started to nod to it and placed his mic to his mouth and looked down as his cap was shadowing his eyes and face

**Look,**

**If you had **

**One shot **

**Or one opportunity**

**To seize everything, you ever wanted **

**In one moment**

**Would you capture it, **

**Or just let it slip? **

**Yo**

Izuku started to walk a little around the stage as Ichigo started to drum on the kick as the song started while Ryuko played a little tone on her keyboard

**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy**

**There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti**

**He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready**

**To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting**

**What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud**

**He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

**He's choking, how? Everybody's joking now**

**The clock's run out, time's up, over—blaow!**

**Snap back to reality, ope there goes gravity, ope**

**There goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad but he won't**

**Give up that easy, no, he won't have it, he knows**

**His whole back's to these ropes, it don't matter, he's dope**

**He knows that but he's broke, he's so stagnant, he knows**

**When he goes back to this mobile home, that's when it's**

**Back to the lab again yo, this old rap shit, he**

**Better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him, and**

Izuku looked up and was now in front of the stage as he waved his hand up and down while his bandmates were playing

**You better lose yourself in the music**

**The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (Go!)**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo**

**You better lose yourself in the music**

**The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (Go!)**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo**

**You better…**

The audience, staff, students backstage and those who were watching the concert that was broadcast live nodded to the rhythm as Izuku rapped

**His soul's escaping through this hole that is gaping**

**This world is mine for the taking, make me king**

**As we move toward a New World Order**

**A normal life is boring; but superstardom's**

**Close to post-mortem, it only grows harder**

**Homie grows hotter, he blows, it's all over**

**These hoes is all on him, coast-to-coast shows**

**He's known as the Globetrotter, lonely roads**

**God only knows, he's grown farther from home, he's no father**

**He goes home and barely knows his own daughter**

**But hold your nose, 'cause here goes the cold water**

**These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product**

**They moved on to the next schmoe who flows**

**He nose-dove and sold nada, and so the soap opera**

**Is told, it unfolds, I suppose it's old, partner**

**But the beat goes on: da-da-dom, da-dom, dah-dah, dah-dah**

Again, Izuku went to the front for the stage and waved his hand up and down as the audience started to follow him while nodding their heads

**You better lose yourself in the music**

**The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (Go!)**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo**

**You better lose yourself in the music**

**The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (Go!)**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo**

**You better…**

**No more games, I'ma change what you call rage**

**Tear this motherfuckin' roof off like two dogs caged**

**I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed**

**I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage**

**But I kept rhymin' and stepped right in the next cypher**

**Best believe somebody's payin' the Pied Piper**

**All the pain inside amplified by the**

**Fact that I can't get by with my nine-to-**

**Five and I can't provide the right type of life for my family**

**'Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers**

**And there's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life**

**And these times are so hard, and it's gettin' even harder**

**Tryna feed and water my seed, plus teeter-totter**

**Caught up between bein' a father and a prima donna**

**Baby mama drama, screamin' on her, too much for me to wanna**

**Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's**

**Gotten me to the point I'm like a snail, I've got**

**To formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot**

**Success is my only motherfuckin' option—failure's not**

**Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got**

**To go; I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot**

**So here I go, it's my shot: feet, fail me not**

**This may be the only opportunity that I got**

Izuku threw his cap off and decided to let himself loose as everyone was following him as he and everyone else sang the chorus.

**You better lose yourself in the music**

**The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (Go!)**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo**

**You better lose yourself in the music**

**The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (Go!)**

**You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**

**This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo**

**You better…**

**You can do anything you set your mind to, man**

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**Oh…Glob!**

**The concert has gone down a different path now. The three bands that were present battle each other and Izuku delivers a song that rocks the ages. What songs will come in the finale of the concert. Who won the Amp Vs. Amp. Vs. Amp Band Battle. You choose, you decided and find out who won. Next time on **_**Cinnamon Bun's Music!**_

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading. There will be a poll on the bands and to see who won this battle of the bands.**

**The spin off story: **_**Cinnamon Bun's Music: World Tour**_** is on it's way as it'll be out on the same day as the final chapter of this story. So you guys won't have to wait long for it.**

**Until Then**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

_**Pixel OUT**_


	27. Track 22

_**Author's Corner**_

* * *

_**Favs:**_** 1056**

_**Follows**_**: 945**

_**Reviews: **_**932**

_**Communities**_**: 5**

_**Combined Views: 272 913**_

* * *

**Hi everyone**_**, **__**Pixel here**__**.**_** Dudes and Dudettes. How are things with you guys?**

**We are getting closer and closer now towards to the last track. This is the finale of the concert of the Culture Festival and this is going to be a big one cause why not go out big?**

**Now for the winner of the Battle Of The Bands from the last chapter/track. Where you guys voted on the poll, I'm not surprised by who won. I knew that Heroez were going to win due to the song that I used but I was sure that the voting would be a close one but guess I was wrong. **

**Okay, now I know y'all want to hear about my friend's problem with his girl…well…how do I say this…well. Things were going great right. Then the two started fighting again and then I maced her to keep things from breaking out. Oh how wrong was I…okay, so after I maced her to the ground and went to check my friend since he got hit by a flying plate to the head. I saw that he had a big gash on his head with blood coming out. I took him to the hospital to go and get the cut patch up while my girl called the cops and got my friend's girl to jail. Apparently, the doctor told me that he got a concussion from the hit and he'll have headaches for a while due to the where the plate hit him. I have to do something about this since at this rate, she'll either cripple my friend or worse…kill him…**

**A side from the problem. Let's get to it!**

**Go check out the official Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube.**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**And, finally. we have the official Spotify Cinnamon Bun's Music playlist**

**Here is the link to go to it:**

playlist/1i8Dn0Z983Ms5NS9uFmrsc?si=bVsytPBGTGaUzCpquC_0vg

**If you go there now, you'll hear this chapter's songs exclusively before the YouTube Playlist is updated**

* * *

**Oh, and one more thing. I decided to put this story onto Wattpad. If you want to go there. My username there is **_**PixelFanfic99**_** and the story is the same name.**

* * *

_**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**_

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-UlaT:** What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Nomu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

**The Will of a Hero** by **GuestUser12345678:** Izuku D. Midoriya, born quirkless and with an unquenchable thirst to be the Number One Hero, takes a bite of a fruit widely believed to be possessed by a devil. Will it help him accomplish his dream, or will he allow society to win and give up? Will he claw his way to the top or will he cower at the bottom?

**My Hero Pokedamia** by my main man, **Zayden StormVoid:** Izuku realized at a young age that all men are not created equal. They aren't treated equal either. Some people have more power over others. The same can be said for the wondrous, mysterious creatures that inhabited the world before Quirks: Pokemon. This is the story of Izuku Midoriya, in this world of Quirks and Pokemon, and his path to become the Very Best, like No One Ever Was.

**Total Loud Island** by **Ninjamon1228:** 24 campers with all of them having next to nothing in common are all competing in the next new hottest Reality Show to win the cash prize of 100,000 dollars. There will be friendship, rivalries, romance, and of course, lots of drama! Who will rise above it all and win, and who will be riding the boat of losers? Find all of that out here on Total...Loud...Island!

* * *

Now for this: _**I DON'T AND I MEAN! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USED IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

_**Upload**__** Time: 02:23 a.m. South African Time**_

_**Proofread: 02:42 a.m. South African Time**_

* * *

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: Heroez perform a few more songs to the crowd until Izuku suggests a Battle of the Bands in which the three bands. Band-A, The Big 4 and Heroez perform their songs. And Heroez win with Izuku delivering a song that rocked the stage**

* * *

**[Songs Used in order]**

**Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars**

**Numb/Encore by Jay Z & Linkin Park**

**Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz**

**When Can I See You Again? By Owl City**

**All-star by Smash Mouth**

**Can't Hold Us by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis**

**Guess this song, It's by AJR and it's the most requested one to be used in the story**

**It's a Cypher by my man Rustage. But I'm not saying which one is it. you'll have to read it to see it.**

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music**

_**Track 22: Together (The Concert: Finale)**_

* * *

The crowd were speechless from Heroez's last song and immediately, the cheers and applause came to as the crowd was not expecting something like that. The flow, the lyrics, the beat, and the way the song was portrayed was something out of this world.

Backstage, the classes were in shock and completely silent from the last song. It didn't take long before they exploded in a massive cheer as well to their classmate/rival/friend/crush/brother/Quirk nerd.

"Wow, Deku-kun was awesome." Uraraka said while clapping her hands

"Yeah, that rap was so cool and manly!" Kirishima yelled while wiping away his tears from Izuku's manliness

"What was he talking about in the song?" Jirou asked, she and the other paid attention to the song's lyrics and noted that there were things about Izuku they didn't know about

"He was talking about his first time performing in front of people."

They turned around to see Nejire was talking while holding Eri's hand

"How do you know that Hado-sempai?" Tsu asked

"I know because I was there that night he froze on stage. I felt bad for him and went out back to talk to him. That was three years before you guys met. We talked I was trying to make him feel better. The next week after that, he came back and started to perform and We sort of forgot each other for time until we met again this year." Nejire said as the class looked at her in amazement.

Izuku was panting and sweating, that song always got him in a state that took a lot out of him. He knew that the concert was about to be finished and he felt that they could leave it on a good note.

"Hey guys?" Izuku called out of bandmates

"What's up?" Naruto asked

"Should we go out of a big one?" Izuku asked

"Sure, I mean. We won't get something like this again."

"Sure. Why not?" Luffy said

"Ay, let's fire things up!" Nastu said while fire sprouted out of his mouth

"Okay, but I have an idea. Naruto, do you have a spare headband?" Izuku asked

"Uhh sure, but all I have is this old green bandana."

"Prefect." Izuku said as he ties the bandana to his head and pulled his hair back. He took the mic and walked to the front of the stage and placed the mic on its micstand. Ichigo span his drumsticks around his hands before he hit them together

**(One, two, one, two, three)**

Ichigo counted down before he started to play a funk beat as Naruto, Luffy and Natsu started to play their guitars and bass but they were playing a reggae type of riff while Ryuko started to play on another instrument that made a new sound. Izuku took the mic

**Aw, yeah yeah**

**Aw, yeah yeah yeah yeah, ooh!**

**Aw, yeah yeah**

**Aw, yeah yeah yeah yeah, ooh!**

Izuku pushed his hair backwards as he grabbed his mic and started to sing

**Never had much faith in love or miracles (ooh!)**

**Never wanna put my heart on the line (ooh!)**

**But swimming in your water's something spiritual (ooh!)**

**I'm born again every time you spend the night (ooh!)**

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**

**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**

**And it shows, yeah yeah yeah**

Izuku looked behind him to his classmates and his school band and called them out as the song was playing. The class and Big 3 started to fill the stage and started to dance of groove out to the song while Ichigo was hitting his kick while Natsu, Naruto and Ryuko were backing him up

**'Cause you make me feel like**

**I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too lo-o-ong, for too lo-o-ong**

**Yeah, you make me feel like**

**I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too lo-o-ong, for too lo-o-ong**

**Aw, yeah yeah yeah yeah, ooh!**

**Aw, yeah yeah**

**Aw, yeah yeah yeah yeah, ooh!**

**You bring me to my knees, you make me testify (ooh!)**

**You can make a sinner change his ways (ooh!)**

**Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light (ooh!)**

**And right there is where I wanna stay (ooh!)**

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise**

**Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise**

**And it shows, yeah yeah yeah**

**'Cause you make me feel like**

**I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too lo-o-ong, for too lo-o-ong**

**Yeah, you make me feel like**

**I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too lo-o-ong, for too lo-o-ong**

Izuku started to jump up and down as he was singing while the rest on stage were jumping with him and so were the audience

**Oh-oh-oh-oh, yeah yeah yeah**

**Can I just stay here?**

**Spend the rest of my days here?**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh, yeah yeah yeah**

**Can I just stay here?**

**Spend the rest of my days here?**

The band stopped play while Natsu and Naruto was playing their bass and guitar in the background

**'Cause you make me feel like**

**I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too lo-o-ong, for too lo-o-ong**

Ichigo started to play again as everyone bobbed their heads to the beat, causing their hair to flop up and down

**Yeah, you make me feel like**

**I've been locked out of heaven**

**For too lo-o-ong, for too lo-o-ong**

**Aw, yeah yeah yeah yeah, ooh!**

**Aw, yeah yeah**

**Aw, yeah yeah yeah yeah, ooh!**

Izuku was wiping the sweat that was starting to form on his face but he thought of something. He turned to Kirou and went to her

"Hey Jioru?" Izuku called Jirou out

"Yeah?"

"Let's freestyle duet." Izuku said while Jirou looked at him like he was crazy

"What?! Midoriya, are you crazy? I can't freestyle like you." Jirou said, which was true since she couldn't freestyle like him. Izuku wasn't having any of that and grabbed the rocker by her shoulders and made her look at him

"Hey, listen to me! I know you can do

"Okay, l-let's do it." Jiro

'

"Guys, mash-up! Nejire, on drums and play Numb while the rest of you play Encore."

"Sure, I got this." Nejire said as she suddenly had drumsticks in her hands and went to the drums

Izuku was breathing

"You'll be fine. I'm here. Trust me

"Okay." Jirou nodded to Izuku. Izuku then looked behind him and nodded to the band as Ryuko started to play a beat on another instrument as Nehjire started to play

**[Izuku &**_** Naruto**_**]**

_**Yeah**_

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, you're far too kind! **_**(Whoo!)**_

**Ah, uh, whoo, yeah! Ready?**

_**Whoo, whoo, whoo!**_

**Let's go!**

**[Izuku & **_**Jirou**_** (& Naruto)]**

**(Can I get a encore, do you want more?)**

**Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boys**

**So for one last time I need y'all to roar**

**Uh, uh, uh, uh **_**(Yeah)**_

Jioru took one deep breath and let herself follow the sound and music and said the first thing that came to her mind

_**Now, what the hell are you waiting for?**_

**After me, there shall be no more**

**So for one last time, come on, make some noise**

Jirou cupped her mouth, she really wasn't expecting that she matched to the beat and was embarrassed that she said that. She looked at Izuku and saw him smiling and saw that he understood that she really didn't want to say that.

**[Naruto]**

**Get 'em Izu!**

The song played with different beats but for some reason, the beats were blending together as Izuku started to rap

**[Izuku]**

**Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that!**

**The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at**

**Can't none of y'all mirror me back, yeah, hearin' me rap**

**Is like hearin' G. Rap in his prime, I'm**

**Young H.O., rap's grateful dead**

**'Bout to take over the globe, now break bread**

**I'm in Boeing jets, Global Express**

**Out the country but the blueberry still connect**

**On the low but the yacht got a triple deck**

**But when you young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep!**

**Grand openin', grand closin'**

**God damn, your man Hov' cracked the can open again**

**Who you gon' find doper than him**

**With no pen, just draw off inspira-tion-tion**

**Soon you gon' see you can't replace him-him**

**With cheap imitations for these generations**

**[Izuku & **_**Jirou**_** (& Naruto)]**

**Encore, do you want more?**

**Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy**

**So for one last time I need y'all to roar**

**Uh, uh, uh, uh (Yeah)**

_**Now, what the hell are you waiting for?**_

**After me, there shall be no more**

**So for one last time, come on, make some noise**

_**What the hell are you waiting for?**_

**[Izuku & (Naruto)]**

**Look what you made me do, look what I made for you**

**Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you?**

**When you first come in the game, they try to play you**

**Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you (Look how they wave to you)**

**From Marcy to Madison Square**

**To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (Yeah)**

**As fate would have it, Jay's status appears**

**To be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye**

**When I come back like Jordan**

**Wearin' the 45, it ain't to play games with you**

**It's to aim at you, probably maim you**

**If I owe you I'm blowin' you to smithereens**

**Cocksucker, take one for your team**

**And I need you to remember one thing (One thing)**

**I came, I saw, I conquered**

**From record sales, to sold-out concerts**

**So, motherfucker, if you want this encore**

**I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore (Come on)**

Izuku stopped rapping as he let Jirou have the stage, she was nervous as she felt like she'd freeze on stage, but she felt…relaxed and calm as the sound started to feel her. She placed the mic to her mouth and started to sing anything that came to her mind

**[Jirou & **_**(Naruto)]**_

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

**And every second I waste is more than I can take!**

Jirou then started to let go to her fear for messing up go and started to sing with more emotion

**[Jirou]**

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired, so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

**I've become so numb**

Izuku and Naruto returned to sing again

**[Izuku, (Naruto), **_**Jirou**_**]**

**Can I get a encore? Do you want more? (More, more, more)**

_**I've become so numb**_

**So for one last time I need y'all to roar**

**One last time I need y'all to roar**

"Hey Izuku." Luffy called Izuku

"Yeah?

"How about we play Eastwood." LUffy said

"Eastwood? But Luffy, we haven't playee that song in nearly three years." Izuku said

"So, at least we should go down memory lane. Right?"

"Yeah, plus. It's been a while since we played it. why did we stop playing it again?"

"I don't know. So, we doing it?"

"Sure."

"Hey, do you guys wanna hear the very first song we ever made?" Izuku asked the audience

"Okay, this next one is Heroez first song ever. We made this song when we first met and started the band, even though we live in different places but still. Izuku said as placed his mic to the stand

Ichigo started to hit on his drums as the band started to play at a slow pace

**[Izuku]**

**Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo**

The band started to play but Naruto felt weird as his eyes started to turn red

**[Izuku]**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless, but not for long**

**The future is coming on**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless, but not for long**

**The future is coming on**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

Naruto went limp as his head slumped behind him before it shot up but he looked different. His whisker marks on his cheeks were bolder and wilder and so was his spiky hair as it was spikier and wild and his canines grew. He let go of his guitar as he took his mic and started to sing but it wasn't his normal voice. No, this voice was different as it was deep and graky.

**[?]**

**Finally, someone let me out of my cage**

**Now, time for me is nothing, 'cause I'm countin' no age**

**Nah, I couldn't be there, now you shouldn't be scared**

**I'm good at repairs, and I'm under each snare**

**Intangible, bet you didn't think, so I command you to**

**Panoramic view, look, I'll make it all manageable**

**Pick and choose, sit and lose, all you different crews**

**Chicks and dudes, who you think is really kickin' tunes?**

**Picture you getting down in a picture tube**

**Like you lit the fuse, you think it's fictional?**

**Mystical? Maybe, spiritual hero**

**Who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy?**

**Lifeless to those, the definition for what life is**

**Priceless to you, because I put you on the hype shit**

**You like it? Gun smokin', righteous with one toke**

**Get psychic among those, possess you with one dose**

This surprise everyone else who wasn't Heroez from the sudden change in Naruto. Heroez were not surprise by this since this always happens when they play this song and they knew who was the one in Naruto's body

'_Kurama.'_

**[Izuku + **_**(Kurama)**_**]**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless, but not for long**

**The future is coming on**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless, but not for long**

**The future is coming on **_**(That's right)**_

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**[**_**Kurama]**_

**The essence, the basics, without it, you make it**

**Allow me to make this childlike in nature**

**Rhythm, you have it or you don't, that's a fallacy**

**I'm in them, every sproutin' tree, every child of peace**

**Every cloud and sea, you see with your eyes**

**I see destruction and demise, corruption in disguise (That's right)**

**From this fuckin' enterprise, now I'm sucked into your lies**

**Through Narurto, not his muscles**

**But percussion he provides for me as a guide, y'all can see me now**

**'Cause you don't see with your eye, you perceive with your mind**

**That's the inner (Fuck 'em) so I'ma stick around with Naru and be a mentor**

**Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember**

**Where the thought is, I brought all this**

**So you can survive when law is lawless (Right here)**

**Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead**

**No squealing and remember that it's all in your head**

Naruto's eyes returned to his blue eyes as he shook his head to clear the fog in it as IZuku continued to sing

**[Izuku]**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless, but not for long**

**The future is coming on**

**I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad**

**I got sunshine in a bag**

**I'm useless, but not for long**

**My future is coming on**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**[Izuku]**

**My future is coming on**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**My future**

**Is coming on**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**My future is coming on**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**My future**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**It's coming on**

**My future**

**It's coming on, it's coming on**

**My future**

The crowd cheered for the song due to the sudden raps and changes to the song's beat. Izuku was sweating a bit as he

"Okay, this next one is for someone special in my life. She's one of the most precious souls I've were met and…Eri, can you come out here? Izuku asked as Eri shyly walked onto the stage and to her big brother

"It's okay. Hey, do you want me to sing to you?" Izuku asked

"Y-Yes please." Eri shyly said with a little nod

"Okay. Hey Ryuko!"

"Yeah?"

"Give me a melody that says…fun."

"Okay." Ryuko said as she started to play a melody on her keyboard. Izuku crouched down to Eri's eyelevel and started to sing with a smile on his face.

**When can we do this again?**

**When can I see you again?**

**When can we do this again?**

**When can I see you again?**

**When can we do this again?**

**When can I see you again?**

Icihgo and Nejire started to play their drums with them hitting their respective kicks

**Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you**

**Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new**

**Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine**

**It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly**

**Welcome to the rhythm of the night**

**There's something in the air you can't deny**

Izuku picked Eri up and he suddenly disappeared with her. The two reappeared in the middle of the air as Izuku was leaping around the gym walls with his quirk as the band continued to play

**It's been fun but now I've got to go**

**Life it way too short to take it slow**

**But before I go and hit the road**

**I gotta know, 'til then,**

**When can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can I see you again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**I gotta know, when can I see you again?**

**(When can I see you again?)**

**Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you**

**Life is a trip down the road that leads you**

**Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed**

**It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly**

**Welcome to the rhythm of the night**

**There's something in the air you can't deny**

Izuku jumped back to the stage and high fived Uararka, cancelling his gravity and made him even faster to fly around the air above the crowd

**It's been fun but now I've got to go**

**Life is way too short to take it slow**

**But before I go and hit the road**

**I gotta know, 'til then,**

**When can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can I see you again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**I gotta know,**

**When can I see you again?**

Izuku threw Eri in the air as the two floated in the air before catching the girl before she fell to the ground. Izuku continued to sing

**Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine**

**It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly**

**Welcome to the rhythm of the night**

**There's something in the air you can't deny**

**So let me know before I wave goodbye**

**When can I see you again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can I see you again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**When can we do this again?**

**Oh oh oh oh**

Izuku jumped into the air again and started to spin around with Eri in his arms as the girl was smiling to this

**Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go**

**Life is way too short to take it slow**

**But before I go and hit the road**

**Tell me when**

**When can I see you again?**

**When can I see you again?**

**Tell me when**

**When can I see you again?**

Izuku jumped back to the stage and landed in front of his friends. He placed Eri to the ground

"How was that Eri?" Izuku asked

"That was nice and beautiful Deku-niichan. Thank you for the song." Eri said

"No problem." Izuku said while returning the hug, the two were unaware that everyone was watching this and found this cute and sweet.

"Hey, do you want to help us on this next one?" Izuku asked his adoptive sister

"Yes!" Answred the little girl with no hesitation

"Okay. Neji-chan!"

"Yes Izu-kun?"

"Do you still remember that beat you made a while

"What beat?...OH! You mean that one. Yeah, I still remember it."

"Good cause we're going to play it."

"You guys wanna grove to this one. It's fun." Izuku said as he straps his guitar and changed its tone. And he wasn't the only one as Mirio and Tamaki were changing their instruments pitch as well. Izuku walked to the

**Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**

**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**

**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**

**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

The rest of the boys started to play

**Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

**So much to do, so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the backstreets?**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

**Hey now, you're an all star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey now, you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

**It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**

**The water's getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My world's on fire, how 'bout yours?**

**That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored**

**Hey now, you're an all star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey now, you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**All that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

The song slows down as Izuku's voice changes to a deeper voice and did a vocal scratch similar to one a DJ does with records

_**Go for the moon**_

_**Go for the moon**_

_**Go for the moon**_

_**Go for the moon**_

The song goes back to the normal pace and rhythm as Izuku jumps and the crowd follows him

**Hey now, you're an all star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey now, you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars**

**Somebody once asked, "could I spare some change for gas?**

**I need to get myself away from this place"**

**I said, "Yep, what a concept**

**I could use a little fuel myself and we could all use a little change"**

The song started to pick up some pace as Izuku went a bit faster

**Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

**So much to do, so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the backstreets?**

**You'll never know if you don't go (Go!)**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

**Hey now, you're an all star**

**Get your game on, go play**

**Hey now, you're a rock star**

**Get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

"Jirou, do you have any trumpets, tubas and trombones in the back?" Izku asked

"Uhh, yeah I do, I brought them here just in case. Why are you asking?"

"Cause we're going to do something big. Can you go and get them?"

"Sure." Jirou said as she grabbed a few of the boys and went back stage

"Okay, this will be the last parts we'll be doing of today folks. No, this song has a special place in our hearts since we made this when we all had faced something difficult at one point in our lives. But we wrote this song to show that nothing and I mean nothing Can't Hold Us back." Izuku said as Ryuko got the message as to what song they were about to play next loud and clear

Ryuko started to play a tone on the keyboard that sounded a lot like violins for a few moments as it sounded like a story was about to be told. She changed the tone and pitch on her keys as she added a xylophone before she added another sound that sounded like someone using autotuned.

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Good to see you**

**Come on, dude, let's go**

**Yeah! Let's go!**

**Ha-ha-ha-ha alright**

**Alright, okay**

**Alright, okay**

**Alright, okay**

**[Izuku]**

**Return of the Mack**

**Get 'em, what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't**

**Looking for a better way to get up outta bed**

**Instead of getting on the Internet**

**And checking on who hit me, get up**

**Thrift shop, pimp-strut walkin'**

**Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious**

**Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby**

**Sweater game, nope nope, y'all can't copy, yeah**

**Bad, moonwalking, this here is our party**

**My posse's been on Broadway, and we did it our way**

**Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones**

**Into everything I record to it and yet I'm on**

**Let that stage light go and shine on down**

**Got that Bob Barker suit game and Plinko in my style**

**Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds**

**But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town**

**Trust me on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit, hustlin'**

**Chasing dreams since I was fourteen**

**With the four-track, bussin'**

**Halfway cross that city with the back (back) pack (pack), fat (fat) cat (cat), crushin'**

**Labels out here, now they can't tell me nothin' (Hey, hey, hey)**

**We give that to the people, spread it across the country (Hey, hey, hey, oh)**

**Labels out here, now they can't tell me nothin' (Hey, hey, hey)**

**We give it to the people, spread it across the country (Hey, hey, hey, oh)**

Izuku was about to sing the next part when all of a sudden…

**[Mirio]**

**Can we go back? This is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

**So we put our hands up**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Can we go back? This is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

**So we put our hands up**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

Izuku was taken back from that. He never expected that Mirio would sing that part that was made for Naruto but he saw that it was made of him as well, so he started to rap again

**[Izuku]**

**Now, can I kick it? Thank you**

**Yeah, I'm so damn grateful**

**I grew up really wanting gold fronts**

**But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you**

**Y'all can't stop me**

**Go hard like I got a 808 in my heartbeat**

**And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed**

**To a great white shark on Shark Week, raw!**

**Time to go off, I'm gone**

**Deuces, goodbye, I got a world to see**

**And my girl, she wanna see Rome**

**Caesar'll make you a believer**

**Nah, I never ever did it for a throne**

**That validation comes from giving it back to the people**

**Now sing a song, and it goes like**

**Raise those hands, this is our party (Hey, hey, hey)**

**We came here to live life like nobody was watching (Hey, hey, hey, oh)**

**I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me (Hey, hey, hey)**

**Learn from that failure, gain humility (Hey, hey, hey)**

**And then we keep marching, I said**

**[Mirio]**

**Can we go back? This is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

**So we put our hands up**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Can we go back? This is the moment**

**Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

**So we put our hands up**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

**Like the ceiling can't hold us**

Izuku looked behind him as he heard shifting behind him. He looked and understood why Naruto wasn't singing

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up to Band-A and Naruto of Heroez!" Izuku yelled as Nartuo started to play a trumpet as the rest of the Band-A were backing him up with the rest of wind instrument while Ryuko started to sing while Izuku and Mirio followed her

**[**_**Ryuko,**_** Izuku & Mirio]**

_**And so we put our hands up**_

_**And so we put our hands up**_

**Whoa, whoa, whoa**

"1,2,1,2,3!" Izuku yelled as he and the rest started a chant while the rest stopped except Ichigo who was hitting his kick

**[All; **_**Izuku**_**]**

**Na na na na, na na na na **_**(Huh-uh)**_

**Hey**_** (And all my people say)**_

**Na na na na, na na na na **_**(Hey, hey, that's right)**_

**Hey **_**(Here we go, all right, uh)**_

_**And all my people say**_

**Na na na na, na na na na **_**(You do it)**_

**Oh **_**(Ha-ha, let's go)**_

_**And all my people say**_

**Na na na na, na na na na**

**Mack-le-e-e-e-e-more!**

The wind instruments stopped and so did Ichigo as Ryuko continued to played the autotuned voice again for a few moments before Izuku started to sing again but his voice changed to something with a filter on

**[Izuku]**

**Let the night come, before the fight's won**

**Some might run against the test**

**But those that triumph, embrace the fight 'cause**

**Their fears then prove that courage exists (c'mon)**

**Let the night come, before the fight's won**

**Some might run against the test**

**But those that triumph, embrace the fight 'cause**

**Their fears then prove that courage exists**

_**Hope**_

"Okay, this next song has a bit of a story behind it. We were trying to make a song that could have an impact to the listeners when they hear it but we didn't know to make a song like that. So, we started to experiment on sounds and lyrics to see what can we make from it. So we came with something that's Alternative, Pop and Electropop at the same time. So we first had a smooth bass riff. Something like this." Izuku said as Natsu started to a riff on his bass.

"Then, from there we needed a beat. So, we went with a hip-hop one but that didn't work. So, we went with a Kick, snare and snare and then the kick again. Like this." Izuku said as Ichigo started to do the beat in question

"Them we needed like a bit of that jazz vibe on this. So, Ryuko hit us with some Organ tone on her keyboard." Izuku said as Ryuko did what Izuku asked for and staretd to play an Organ tone through her keyboard

"But, we felt something was missing, so we looked and looked until we found what we were missing. We need a backbone on this. so Naruto hit us with something like this." Izuku said as Naruto started to play on the trumpet he got from Jirou

"And when we added all those things together. We got something like this." Izuku said as everything that was played started to blend together before it started to form a beat, melody and a tempo in one song.

**Used to keep it cool**

**Used to be a fool**

**All about the bounce in my step**

**Watch it on the news**

**Whatcha gonna do?**

**I could hit refresh and forget**

**Used to keep it cool**

"Hit that trumpet Naruto!" Izuku said as the blonde of Heroez started to play the trumpet with a jazz vibe. It caught Ichigo's attention and he started to play the beat with Nejire and Bakugou trying to copy the beat and play the same beat on their drums

**Should I keep it light?**

**Stay out of the fight?**

**No one's gonna listen to me**

**If I write a song**

**Preaching what is wrong**

**Will they let me sing on TV?**

**Should I keep it light?**

**Is that right?**

Izuku started to dance on stage while singing as the song was beginning to be up beating

**Way up way up we go**

**Been up and down that road**

**Way up way up, oh no**

**We gon' burn the whole house down**

**Watch me stand in the line**

**You're only serving lies**

**You've got something to hide**

**We gon' burn the whole house down**

**We gon' burn the whole house down**

**Yeah, used to let it go**

**Walk into the show**

**Gawking at the tricks up your sleeve**

**Too good to be truth-**

**Full, I'm in a room**

**Full of entertainers and thieves**

**Used to let it go**

**Woah, oh no**

**(Woah, oh no)**

**Way up way up we go**

**Been up and down that road**

**Way up way up, oh no**

**We gon' burn the whole house down**

**Watch me stand in the line**

**You're only serving lies**

**You've got something to hide**

**We gon' burn the whole house down**

**We gon' burn the whole house down**

The song took a slow pace with the keyboard being the only thing that was playing.

**(We gon' burn the whole house down)**

**Should I hang my head low?**

**Should I bite my tongue?**

**Or should I march with every stranger from Twitter to get shit done?**

**Used to hang my head low**

**Now I hear it loud**

**Every stranger from Twitter is gonna burn this down**

The bands stopped playing with Mirio and Natsu being the only two playing their basses. Izuku jumped onto an amp and looked to the crowd

**Way up way up we go**

**Been up and down that road**

**Way up way up, oh no**

**We gon' burn the whole house down**

He then started to tell the crowd with his hands to sing with in this part as he and the rest of the bands also sang as the music started to pick up as he stopped singing and the crowd and the others were singing

_**Watch me stand in the line (whoa oh)**_

_**You're only serving lies (yeah)**_

_**You've got something to hide**_

Izuku jumped off the amp and started to sing again

**We gon' burn the whole house down**

**Woah oh, yeah**

**We gon' burn the whole house down**

**We burn it down, we burn it down**

**We gon' burn the whole house down**

The band finished their number and the crowd loved it as most of them were cheering for them while some were clapping or whistling to them, as they were cheered, Izuku had a crazy idea on something. Something that will set the bar from cool to freaking awesome in one go

"Alright, this is the last song, and I want my classmates in on this." Izuku said as Class 1-A looked at him in a stunned state, they were going to close the concert. But with what? Heroez and the Big 3 left the stage and went backstage to watch this.

"You guys ready?" Izuku asked the crowd with him getting a cheer for a response. He went to the keyboard and started playing starting things off with a simple melody on her keyboard before a fat bass line was added into it. Izuku walked to the front of the stage as he got ready to start things off but the song suddenly stopped. Before it came back and Deku started to rap

**[Deku]**

**Call me Deku, I'm starting out on this cypher**

**I was quirk-less, but by working, I'm deserving something higher**

**It's my purpose, I'm versing my present, future and my past**

**So I'm gonna rock the mic with a Detroit Smash!**

Izuku yelled this as he suddenly activated his quirk as green lighting surged around his

**Taking a second and breaking my limit, I'm hitting with everything the pain I can feel it**

**I'm straining my muscles, I tussle with enemies, better be ready, I'm more than a critical**

**I spit it exhibit it all night, I'm killing it chilling with All Might**

**A villain inhibited by my ability, in minutes, you're watching my school fight**

Once again, Izuku's speed surprised the crowd as they were waving their hands to the beat but some caught a few things he said and thought on somethings. Tokoyami got the idea as to how the song was going to go and walked to the front as Dark Shadow came out and started to nod to the beat as Izuku throw the mic to the Raven headed teen and the dark lord of the night started to freestyle

**[Tsukuyomi]**

**When you cross this bird, you might get to see me wield the talons**

**So absurd how I'm applying subverse talents**

**Yes I'm cursed, carry a demon, I'm full of malice**

**Even worse for you when striking a bitter balance**

**Dark claws harming the vermin that are below me**

**Star wars, armed with determination and ONI**

**Get back, I've been endangering those who know me**

**Jet Black Hero, they calling me Tsukuyomi**

Uraraka skipped her way to Tokoyami as she took the mic and she started her part on the Cypher

**[Uravity]**

**I'll make you float as I'm messing with zero gravity**

**Don't mean to gloat when I'm calculating these strategies**

**Rapidly climbing casually, my quirk "lacks in lethality"**

**But actually, your apathy will lead straight to your casualty**

**I'll happily fight for justice with all of my capacity**

**My motive's money, thankfully that don't define morality**

**Reality is, I'm just helping others for my family**

**I'm saving all humanity, don't you mess with Uravity**

Iida was dancing the robot as Uraraka handed him the microphone and the usually stiff boy let loose and pushed his glasses forward to his eyes and they hid his eyes and he also let loose

**[Ingenium]**

**I've got many a twitch, that's the Tenya Itch**

**I'm like my test scores, I got plenty of tics**

**Academic, educated, but I never skip leg day**

**Still regretful of the day that I met Stain**

**Enraged by what he did to my brother Tensei**

**I didn't handle it the best way I dare say**

**Left my hand damaged in remembrance of fair play**

**I'm representing Class 1-A, they're my best mates**

A tongue wrapped around the mic and shot back to its owner. Tsu-chan

**[Froppy]**

**Ribbit ribbit, exhibit a hero's spirit**

**I'm in it and so I'll win it, when I'm swimming, yeah, I won't stop**

**This frog's idyllic, not a gimmick in a minute**

**I'll be launching in to kill it, like a frog, I'm bringing mad hops**

**My tongue's deadly spitting and I take charge**

**And then I'm turning invisible with my camouflage**

**In the water, no villain can dare to stop me**

**You're looking sloppy now, you're facing Froppy**

Tsu threw the mic in the air and a tape shot pass it before something was being pulled towards it. Sero flew in the air as he caught the mic and wrapped it from Tsu's slime and started to rap while swinging in the air above the crowd

**[Cellophane]**

**Lucky 13 of the A-1 team**

**Kid, I spit great mixtapes, stick your team**

**Wraps so clean, and I'm sealing all the matches**

**Now that Cellophane will bring the pain all wrapped up in a package**

**Getting shipped with tons of damage, but there's no send backs**

**Shut you up with my bind attacks**

**Get back, 'cause you know that I'll be winnin'**

**In this sticky situation, so I think you better stick it**

Sero threw the mic back to the stage. The mic flew in the air at a fast pace and was about to hit Mineta in the face but a strong hand caught it and that hand belonged to the masked member of Class 1-A. Shoji

**[Tantacole]**

**(Yeah) You can call me wall that have ears, door that have eyes**

**Meaning I'm cavalier when it comes to fighting, just like a spy**

**In close combat, my dupli-arms is coming for the harm**

**And I'm laughing at you if you're trying to disarm**

**I'll sacrifice for everybody exhausting my quirk**

**Even when I'm down for the count, I'm disguising my smirk**

**You can cut off all of my limbs, and still coming with a burst**

**Class 1-A will always come first**

Jirou was twirling her earphone jacks while she was leaning against the wall as she caught the mic

**[Earphone Jack]**

**It's ya' edgy girl, Earphone Jack**

**Utilizing my quirk in both stealth and combat**

**I guess I can see how you think I fell flat**

**But let me show you I can make up for that with punk rock attacks**

**When my earlobes are growing, you know they whipping and probing**

**Now they gotchu' tip-toeing finding the range that my tone is**

**It's not your typical motion, and my moves don't need compression**

**It's just another jam session, beat you with my form of expression**

Kaminari caught the mic as electricity was surging around him to add effect like Izuku did

**[Chargebolt]**

**It's time to put in work, I got this cypher on lock**

**Look, I don't need my quirk when this verse will leave you shocked**

**Like a battery, I got the juice, so they put me in a box**

**When my positive meets negative I'm like, "So what?" [/Watt]**

**You don't want that static with me, homie, it's fatal**

**I got so much energy, I'm plugged in without the cable**

**On the low, I'll leave everybody on the scene disabled**

**I'm underrated, but in a flash, I'll leave you endangered (Woo!)**

Kaminari took and mic to Todoroki as the air went cold and Todoroki took a deep breath before letting out as mist came out and he started to rap

**[Todoroki]**

**It's Todoroki, I chose to be cold and lonely**

**Nobody can hold me with the inferno, I'm overloading**

**From a broken home to known hero, I'm going up slowly**

**But surely and be better than Endeavor whether it's hot or it's snowing**

**Even if I'm behind, I'll be sure to make Bakugou see**

**I do it for all of his might or to stop Killer Stain, forget any trophy**

**So now that you're immobilized and then frozen in pain, no-one can approach me**

**Put up a wall of my ice or a wall of my flames to build your enclosing**

Todoroki passed the mic to Sato who grabbed it and started to flex his muscles as he rapped

**[Sugarman]**

**Give me ten grams of white, then I'm activated (Wow)**

**Wait I'm talking bout the sugar that I took**

**Got a sweet tooth for taking out these villains 'cause they're agitating (Woo!)**

**Plus the girlies like a guy that can cook**

**Call me Sato the Macho, I'm saving these streets**

**Yeah, these nachos are not yours, I need me a treat**

**And this crime fighting's hard work, it can leave me beat**

**But like candy and cakes, being me is real sweet (Woo!)**

Mina grabbed the mic from Sugarman and started to dance around the stage while she started to do her part

**[Pinky]**

**The corrosive caped crusader, Pinky, here to save the day**

**End up taking center stage upon these lyrics that I lay up**

**Easy going, I'm passionate, in battle, I'm not passive**

**See it flowing, I don't spit fire, I spit acid**

**Hypnotic fashion sense, I leave you in a trance (Aye)**

**I'm good at fighting, my other skills are in dance (Aye)**

**Protect my friends, we're going in on advance (Aye)**

**Mina Ashido, you don't even stand a chance (Woo!)**

Kirishima grabbed the mic from Mina and went hard (No, his quirk. Not his man you preverts) as he started to rap

**[Red Riot]**

**Kirishima's here, everybody stand down**

**I'ma activate a quirk and give your chest a hand pound**

**With these 'Red Gun Turrets', yeah, the target is locked**

**I'm a boulder with a boner, man, I'm hard as a rock**

**I'm unbreakable, cannot penetrate this armor**

**And I don't need a little blue pill to get harder**

**I'm full of energy, enemies looking dead tired**

**Blood running in the street, you can call it Red Riot (Yeah!)**

Kirishima threw the mic as Koda caught it and he stiffen as he was in front of the spotlight and he knew he had to rap. He started to rap and quietly thought

**[Anima]**

**I'm the quiet type, lying with the wildlife**

**When I'm on you, wouldn't even need subtitle lines**

**Nervous around others, I'm the last one who would yell loud**

**But to be a hero then I need to break this shell now**

Koda started to get louder as he felt more comfortable

**Yo' it's Koda bringing massive noise, flowing with that anivoice**

**That timid kid with rabbit toys no longer acting coy**

**Drinking honey tea, facing my fear of bugs and bees**

**Get a bull stampeding with words like I'm Douglby**

Aoyama twirled around the stage as he took the microphone from the shy boy and started to sing as he fired some blasts from his Navel Laser

**[I Can't Stop Twinkling]**

**Never needed fame or money, I can get it later**

**Even though it hurts my tummy when I use my Navel Laser**

**I have got finesse, snazzier than all the rest, I'm the best**

**Nothing less, being honest, not a flex, I'm a threat**

**It's getting harder to stomach, I've got the smarts and I love it**

**I'm certainly perfect, it hurts, just like the art of seduction**

**Heart of a puma, get ready to lose, I'll be spreading the truth, and**

**Y'all are stupid if you choose to fight against the Yuga**

Aoyama stopped twirling as he had stomach issues from his quirk and collapsed to the floor and Momo took the mic from him

**[Creati]**

**I've got the quirk 'Creation' and patience to work it**

**Balancing equations, don't even need to research it**

**Sequencing elements, a testament to intelligence**

**You better watch out, 'cause I'm not feeling very benevolent**

**If a person's in trouble, just wait and see what I'll do**

**I can literally make anything, overpowered who?**

**Overpowered who? I meant, I'll overpower you**

**It's true, sincerely, Class 1-A's Momo Yaoyorozu**

Mineta creeped behind Momo and grabbed her butt which her to jump from it and let go for the mic which he caught

**[Grape Juice]**

**Where the ladies at? (Aye) Where the ladies at? (Aye)**

**Mineta's here to peek at women's that I'm gazing at**

**People thinking that I'm weak, but you know what I say to that**

**Leave you in a sticky situation with my grape attacks**

**Underestimating me? You're lacking information**

**Incapacitation, when you're facing me, frustration**

**Master of flirtation, pretty much the top dog**

**You ain't ever coming close when I pop off**

Ojiro hit Mineta on his head with his tail and knocked the shorter boy out as he grabbed the mic with his tail and started to do his part

**[Tailman]**

**Ojiro, the Tailman, you get what you train for**

**Master martial artist, black belt on my waist, though**

**Nobody even really understands me**

**Got intelligence, can't predict any hit that I'm landing**

**A classmate you confide in with dignity**

**You can wear a costume, all I got on is a Gi**

**Noble attitude, that's my personality**

**Accept results that I earn with my own abilities**

Ojiro felt someone tap his shoulder and saw a pair of floating clothes, he knew that it was Tooru, she wanted the mic and he gave it to her and she started to do her part.

**[Invisible Girl]**

**Take you by surprise, yeah, I can do it easy**

**Miss me with your eyes, yeah, you can't even see me**

**No matter what you try, yeah, you can never beat me**

**Feels a little cheesy, like a wish from a genie**

**When it comes to action, my quirk is in light refraction**

**So it has the side effect of never being a distraction**

**Sneak up on my enemies, let me be the best assassin**

**Toru Hagakure, you can feel my passion**

Bakugou blasted his way front and took the mic from Tooru so he can show everyone how to really rap

**[Bakugou]**

**I don't think you other heroes are even listening**

**Maybe I should focus your attention with some glycerin**

**You don't even get it, there's really no competition**

**I'm lighting these rookies up, boy, I'm slaying on every mission**

**I'll show them once for all, little Deku won't know what hit him**

**I will get the recognition, exploding the opposition**

**I will be the greatest hero, that ever took the position**

**So come at me, little b****es, I'll make you wish that you didn't**

Bakugou dropped the mic and the impact it had from the fall echoed through that gym. The crowd was speechless from Band-A's last song and immediately, the cheers and applause came to as the crowd was not expecting something like that. The flow, the lyrics, the beat, and the way class spoke throughout the song was something out of this world.

The class on stage were panting and sweating from the song and they felt proud from the cheers and praise that they were getting. They all walked to the front of the stage and took a bow and so did Heroez and The Big 3.

This was a Festival that no one would soon forget

* * *

_**To Be Concluded…**_

* * *

**And that's a wrap! **

**The concert has finished and what a show. With so many songs, acts, battle, sudden actions and Next time on **_**Cinnamon Bun's Music!**_

**Hey guys, Pixel here. Thanks of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading. We are now on the final scratch here folks. The final chapter of this crazy and wild story is coming. And the spin-off **_**Cinnamon Bun's Music: World Tour**_** is also coming since it'll be out on the same day as the final chapter of this story. So you guys won't have to wait long for it.**

**Oh, and I have news, I have a new crossover story coming out later today, or Tomorrow in countries that are behind South African time. It's a crossover between My Hero Academia and DC Super Hero Girls (2019). So watch out of that hot piece later**

**Until Then**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, VOTE, READ MY OTHER STORIES AND I LOVE Y'ALL**

_**Pixel OUT**_


	28. Track 23

_**Author's Notes:**_

* * *

_**23**_** chapters. **

_**136 **_**songs used. **

_**1**_** YouTube playlist. **_**3**_** Spotify Playlists. **

**_178 068 _Over words written.**

**_291 088_ Viwes**

_**953 **_**reviews. **

_**988 **_**Favs. **

_**1098 **_**Follows. **

_**5 **_**communities and read in **_**96**_** different countries.**

* * *

**This is it. the last one. The last chapter/track of this story. **

**When I started writing this story, it was meant to be like a short story but I never imagined that this story would take off like this. I thank those who have stayed, read, followed, reviewed and even helped me out on the story. This story won't be where it is now without you guys. This story was fun to write and it breaks my heart that this is the end. this story was the break I needed as a fanfic writer and I took it to the core. **

**Sorry for the delayed chapter, Life got in the way like I had assignments and tests to do for University. Then I got robbed a few weeks ago, yeah. the bastards took only my headphones and that made me sad for a while. Then I got writer's block so I could think straight but everything is good now. Got new headphones, finished my assignments and tests and I'm still trying to get over my writer's block.**

**Oh, and one last thing. I have a new crossover story now. It's called DC Academia Girls in which Izuku is a student in Metropolis and is in a team with the DC Superhero Girls (2019). I've been preparing and working on this story of three months and I'm happy that I could publish it. If you could, go and read it and I think you'll enjoy it.**

**Also, today is (or was) my 21****st**** birthday on Tuesday which is (or was) the day I started writing. Not just that, it's also the first year anniversary of me being a Fanfic writer! So let's celebrate!**

**Go check out the official and now completed Cinnamon Bun's Music Playlist on YouTube and Spotify**

**Either use the URL Link Below**

* * *

playlist?list=PLN2V_OYBNPClMnTMTh6Nq7wv-F_5doVzm

**Or Type in the story's name and you'll see it.**

**And, finally the official Spotify Cinnamon Bun's Music playlist**

**Here is the link to go to it:**

playlist/1i8Dn0Z983Ms5NS9uFmrsc?si=bVsytPBGTGaUzCpquC_0vg

**If you go there now, you'll hear this chapter's songs exclusively before the YouTube Playlist is updated**

**Oh, and one more thing. I decided to put this story onto Wattpad. If you want to go there. My username there is **_**PixelFanfic99**_** and the story is the same name.**

* * *

_**Go read these stories as I'm reading them.**_

**Midoriya's Dog Life **by **The AnimeStar** as it is an amazing story where Izuku becomes a puppy and he has to live with Class 1-A as a dog while his body is frozen after an accident with one of Mei's babies.

**Izuku's Pet Noumu** by **Raja-UlaT:** What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Nomu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident?

**The Will of a Hero** by **GuestUser12345678:** Izuku D. Midoriya, born quirkless and with an unquenchable thirst to be the Number One Hero, takes a bite of a fruit widely believed to be possessed by a devil. Will it help him accomplish his dream, or will he allow society to win and give up? Will he claw his way to the top or will he cower at the bottom?

**My Hero Pokedamia** by my main man, **Zayden StormVoid:** Izuku realized at a young age that all men are not created equal. They aren't treated equal either. Some people have more power over others. The same can be said for the wondrous, mysterious creatures that inhabited the world before Quirks: Pokemon. This is the story of Izuku Midoriya, in this world of Quirks and Pokemon, and his path to become the Very Best, like No One Ever Was.

**Total Loud Island** by **Ninjamon1228:** 24 campers with all of them having next to nothing in common are all competing in the next new hottest Reality Show to win the cash prize of 100,000 dollars. There will be friendship, rivalries, romance, and of course, lots of drama! Who will rise above it all and win, and who will be riding the boat of losers? Find all of that out here on Total...Loud...Island!

* * *

Now for this one last time: _**I DON'T AND I MEAN! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS I'VE USED IN THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.**_

* * *

**Now for the recap from the last chapter: Class 1-A's concert has concluded with one final performance from Izuku and his bands.**

**[Songs Used in order]**

**Anima by ReoNa (In Honor of Sword Art Online)**

**Billionaire by Travie McCoy Ft. Bruno Mars**

**Who The F$#k Is NEFFEX by NEFFEX**

**The Weekend Whip by The Fold**

**Force of Nature by Bea Miller**

**Force of Nature by Kam Michael & Bea Miller (Prod. by Opium Lights)**

* * *

**_My Hero Academia: Cinnamon Bun's Music_**

**_Track 23: Finale_**

* * *

The Class 1-A concert was over and man, what a show it was. the students busy filling the gym to go back to their own class exhibits. One practical student was in the back of the gym with his bandmates and some of the teachers as they were discussing something.

"Look, being late isn't a crime, but not answering your phone is not good. You had us worried there kiddo." All Might said as he was one of the teachers talking to Izuku

"Sorry, we were kind of in a jam with you were calling me. I guess we were in a hurry, I kinda forgot to check it." Izuku said as he looked through his missed call list

"Don't be surprised to see the missed calls. I got a good idea on what happened based on how you all looked like when you arrived and on how you all were performing. You were losing some steam up there, weren't you all?" All Might asked as the teens looked sheepish

"Yeah…sorry."

"*Sigh* I guess it can't be helped. Well, I guess we can't really punish you for using your quirk to fight since you have your Provencal License and with it, your friends get a free out of jail card as well." All Might said as the teens hand fived each other

"But, that doesn't mean you can go out there and fight anyone you want! You're a U.A student with a Provencal License, you should have relied on us teaches since it's our job to guild you and protect you all! We could have handed that guy easily! We wanna protect the school just as much as you want to! Got It?!" Hound Dog yells at the teens

"Y-Yes sir…" The teens stuttered out

"Good, now run along with you friends and have FUN!" commanded Hound Dog, causing the teens to run away and run to the festival.

"Dude, that guy's scary." Naruto said, while catching his breath as they rested by a bench

"I know, Izu? How do you handle that guy here?" Ryuko asked the green haired teen

"I've…gotten used to that level of sound a long time ago." Izuku said, truthfully since he's grown up to that level of yelling.

"Deku/Onii-chan/Izuku!" The Teens turned to see Eri, Mirio and Tamaki running to them

"Oh, hi guys."

"Great. Man, that concert was awesome. Really took the school by strom. Right Tamaki?" Mirio asked his long time best friend

"I-It was…okay." Tamaki said, feeling shy from the new teens in front of him

"How was it for you Eri?" Izuku asked the little one horn girl

"It was amazing! First there was a loud noise which was kind of scary. But then, there was that earphone girl and some of your friends and then they were playing music. And it was lovely. But then the lights went off and I was getting scared by that since I thought we were going to get hurt but then I heard this sound play and I saw you with new people on the stage. You started singing and everyone loved it, especially me! Then, you asked LeMillion, SunEater and Nejire-chan to a fighting with your music and you guys were amazing. Then I loved the song you were singing with me while we were flying in the air. And." Eri continued to explain her experience from the concert and Izuku was feeling really happy that his sister enjoyed herself from the concert. He wiped the tears that were welling from the corners of his eyes and Eri notices this

"What's wrong Onii-chan?"

"N-Nothing, it's just makes me happy that you're happy." Izuku said with a smile and Eri mirrors his smile.

"So, are you gonna introduce us Izuku or what?" Izuku turned to see his Bandmates grinning or smirking at him, he had a feeling that they were going to tease him on this for a while

"Oh, right. Imoto-chan, Mirio, Tamaki. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, Ichigo Kurosaki, Nastu Dragneel and Ryuko Matio. They are my old bandmates. Guys, this is Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajika. The first half of my new band and this little lady is Eri Midoriya, my new adopted little sister." Izuku introduced as the teens greeted each other

"Sup."

"Hi."

"Hi there."

"Hello

"What's up."

"Hey."

"H-Hello."

"Are you guys really Onii-chan's band?" Eri asked innocently to the other 5 teens

"Yup, we've been together of years now and we make music together." Naruto answered as he flashs a fox like grin to the little girl

"Cool!" Eri yelled, excited from what Naruto said

"Hey, Deku. We just came here to ask you if you want to go see Nejire-chan's showcase. It's about to start." Mirio said as Izuku remembered that Nejire was competing today

"Really?"

"Alright. You guys wanna come with?" Izuku asked his old friends

"Sure, besides. We wanna check U.A out while we're here." Natsu said as the group went to check the festival out. They went from stand to stand as some were buying some souvenirs, or food to eat. The students were complementing them on their performances while some asked of a photo with them. soon, they went to see Nejire in the Beauty Pageant and they saw what she did of her performance, she used her quirk to not only fly but to shoot a few strings made from her quirk to wow the crowd

After the event. Nejire was declared the winner for the Beauty Pageant which made her ever happy as it was her last one and she really wanted to win it. Izuku was clapping for her, seeing her smile brought joy and love to his heart.

Eventually, the festival came to a close and everyone was tired from it and everyone were back in their dorms. Resting their bodies

"Man, am I beat." Kirishima said as he sat on the couch in the common area.

"I know what you mean man. Today was exhausting." Kaminari said, feeling the same as his manly friend

"Well, what did you expect. I mean, we did do a full concert today as our showcase." Jirou said while twirling her earphone lobe

"Yeah, but it was awesome."

"You said it. Hey, Bakubro. How was it for you?" Kirishima asked the Explosion king on his opinion

Everyone turned to Bakugou who turned away from them

"It was…okay." Bakugou said, telling them the truth

The door suddenly knocked on

"I'll get it." Toru said as she went to the door to see who was that and to her surprise, it was Class 1-B and The Big Three with Eri in tow

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mina asked as she and the others were walking to the door to see what was going on

"Oh, Midoriya invited us over of something." Kendo said

"And that is?"

"This." Izuku said as he and the rest of Heroez were walking into the common room with their instruments and Izuku's CD cases

"Hey, whatcha doing Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked

"I invited them if they want to listen to some of our stuff and Kendo agreed. So, we're having a party." Izuku explained, it was half true, he was approached by Kendo after the concert and asked of forgiveness on behalf of her and her class. Izuku said that he'd forgive them but he had to hear it from the rest of Class 1-B themselves and that it'd take time to fully forgive them and earn his trust back, just like Class 1-A were facing.

"A party?" Mina and Tooru asked

"Yup."

"Midoriya, should we host a party without asking of permission to one of the teachers. What if we get caught?" Iida asked his friend

"Relax Iida. I asked Mr Aizawa if we could have one and he said yes." Izuku explained

"He did?" Everyone asked, they were surprised by the fact that Aizawa agreed to it

"Yes. Now, let's stop asking questions and look at some songs to get things started." Izuku said as he opens the cases to see what song would be played first. Ryuko looked at the cases and the amount of CDs in them

"You kept the songs we written over the years?" Ryuko asked, surprised by the fact that Izuku kept all their songs from the years together was impressive

"Not only that. I sorta kept the songs I made on my own." Izuku said

"Really?"

"Alright." Naruto said, they started to look through the cases to see what song would they play first. As they searched through the cases, Luffy saw one cover that he thought looked familiar. He took it and his eyes widen from what he saw in his hand

"Hey, check what I found." Luffy said as he held out a cover which the others read

"Oh, **Anima**. I haven't heard this one since forever." Ichigo said, seeing that song were bringing back memories on how they met and formed Heroez.

"What's Anima?" Iida asked, confused by the name

"Anima is the ever first song we ever wrote, made and played in front of people." Naruto explained

"Oh wow. Really?" Mina and Toru asked, their curiosity was showing

"Aye."

"Well, let's hear it." Kaminari said, excited to hear the first sing that Heroez made

"Yeah, it be nice to hear how we were back there to now. Luffy, if you would." Izuku asked as his stretchy friend nodded while the others were getting seated to hear the song

Luffy stretched his arm to the stereo and put the CD into it and pressed play

**Tamashii no iro wa**

**Nani iro desu ka?**

Ryuko's voice could be hear from the speakers before guitars, basses, a piano and of course the drum started to play

**Mou isso oreta mama de**

**Suteru hodou nigedasu hodou**

**Tsuyokunai yo hora**

**Mou ichido kodou takanaru**

**Nani ga tadashii ka nante**

**Wakaranai kedo**

The song slowed down a bit as the song went a different pace

**Katachi no nai mono bakari ga**

**Taisetsu ni natte yuku**

**(Found them truly)**

**Kazaranai kotoba dake ga**

**Tsuyoku musubareteru**

"Wow, you guys sounded good back then."

"Thanks. We were pretty nervous on this since we never wrote a song before but we were glad that it came out well." Izuku explained with the rest of Heroez and The Big Three nodding

"True, so true." Jirou said, understanding the nerves and stress from writing and making a song for the first time. The song contined to play as it returned to its original pace

**Mata tsumazuite korogatte**

**Sore demo kudakenai**

**Tamashii no iro wa**

**Nani iro desu ka?**

**Tada kizutsuite tsuyogatte**

**Sore demo mitsuketai yo**

**Tamashii no katachi tashikameteru yo**

**Fukai chi no soko de hitori**

**Tobira to kagi wo sagasu**

**Otogibanashi wa hora**

**Awa no you ni zenbu kiete**

**Kattou zanzou dake**

**Tsugi no peeji e**

The song slowed down again

**Nobiteku eda hana wa karete**

**Sorezore no michi wo yuku**

**(Found Them Truly)**

**Sabishii omoi de daki e ga**

**Tsuyoku mi wo hatteru**

**Mada tsuranuite ushinatte sore demo kujikinai**

**Kokoro wa doko ni**

**Utsu wa ga doko ni**

**Tada nokosarete nukiochite sore demo tsutaetai yo**

**Tamashii no hibi wo**

**Tamashii no ishi wo**

**Zutto o... o... o...**

**Zutto o... o... o...**

The guitars, bass and piano and drums started to play more aggressively in some type solo before they stopped being played with only to have an unusually sound being played while Ryuko's voice was still going but it was echoing in this part

**Tamashii no iro wa**

**Nani iro desu ka?**

**Aka iro desu ka?**

**Ao iro desu ka?**

The drums, guitars and bass were being payed once again as they were building up

**Tamashii no iro wa**

**(Tamashii no iro wa)**

**Nani iro desu ka?**

**(Nani iro desu ka?)**

**Toumei na kako ni**

**Futoumei na ashita ni**

**Ikiru anata wa**

**Nani iro desu ka?**

**Mata tsumazuite korogatte**

**Sore demo kudakenai**

**Tamashii no iro wa**

**Nani iro desu ka?**

**Tada kizutsuite tsuyogatte**

**Sore demo mitsuketai yo**

**Tamashii no katachi tashikameteru yo**

**Zutto o... o... o...**

**Zutto o... o... o...**

**Zutto o... o... o...**

**Zutto o... o... o...**

The song needed and the listeners clapping to it

"So, how was it?" Izuku asked the listeners

"It was awesome!" Kirishima yelled, expressing his opinion on the song

"It was really nice. Ribbit."

"It was truly macinfincent."

"It rocked."

"Cool. So, wanna listen to some more?" Ryuko asked with the others nodding. They went back to the cases to search of the next song to play. Naruto was by Case 1 when he saw one CD cover that caught his eye.

"Hey, never seen this one before." Naruto said as he looks at the CD. Izuku peeped over to his blonde friend and looks at the CD in question

"Oh wow. _**Billionaire.**_ Haven't heard that one in a long time." Izuku said

"Really. Now I wanna hear this." Mina said, feeling excited to listen to the song

"Sure, Naruto. If you could." Izuku asked his friend who nodded

Naruto went to the stereo and placed the disc into it and pressed the play button. Then, it didn't take long for the song to start as a guitar was heard as the song started

**I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad**

**Buy all of the things I never had**

**I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**

"So, what's the story behind this one Iz?" Natsu asked, hearing his friend sing

"You'll find out after it's done." Izuku only said as they listened to the song

**Oh, every time I close my eyes**

**I see my name in shiny lights, yeah**

**A different city every night, oh, I, I swear**

**The world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire**

The listeners either snapped their fingers together, banged onto the table or their leg or seat to the guitar's melody or even head bang to the beat as the song had a chill and soothing mood to it

**Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah, I would be the host of**

**Everyday Christmas, give Izzy a wish list**

**I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt**

**And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit**

**Give away a few Mercedes, like, here lady have this**

**And last but not least, grant somebody their last wish**

**It's been a couple months that I've been single so**

**You can call me Travie Claus minus the ho-ho**

**Aha, get it?**

**I'd probably visit where Katrina hit**

**And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did**

**Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid**

**Everywhere I go, I'mma have my own theme music**

The listeners were loving the song's beat melody as they started to imagine what would they do if they were billionaires

**Oh, every time I close my eyes (What you see, what you see brah?)**

**I see my name in shiny lights (Uh-ha, uh-ha, yeah, what else?)**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, a different city every night, oh, I, I swear**

**The world better prepare (For what?) for when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh-oh, oh-oh, when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh-oh, oh-oh (Let's go)**

**I be playing basketball with the president**

**Dunking on his delegates**

**Then I compliment him on his political etiquette**

**Toss a couple milli' in the air just for the heck of it**

**But keep the fives, twennies, tens, and bens completely separate**

**And yeah, I'll be in a whole new tax bracket**

**We in recession but let me take a crack at it**

**I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up**

**So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks**

**And not a single tummy around me**

**Would know what hungry was**

**Eating good, sleeping soundly**

**I know we all have a similar dream**

**Go in your pocket pull out your wallet**

**And put it in the air and sing**

The song slowed down a bit as the guitar returned as everyone was moving to the song's pace

**I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad (So bad)**

**Buy all of the things I never had (Buy everything, ha-ha)**

**I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (What up, Oprah? Ha-ha)**

**Oh, every time I close my eyes (What you see, what you see brah?)**

**I see my name in shiny lights (Uh-ha, uh-ha, yeah, what else?)**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, a different city every night, oh, I, I swear**

**The world better prepare (For what?) for when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh-oh, oh-oh (Sing it) when I'm a billionaire**

**Oh-oh, oh-oh (Oh)**

**I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad**

"So, bro. what's the story on the song?" Kirishima asked with everyone looking at Izuku to listen to the story behind the song.

"So, I was bored one day and started to think on what would I do if I was a billionaire. So, I started to write a list down until it became lyrics." Izuku explained

"Oh." That was the response from the listeners. Eventually, the band went back to the cases and looked for the next song to play. Naruto got a bit frustrated due to not finding the right song that he felt like playing since most of Izuku's songs were either his own or band made. This continued until he got an idea

"I feel like jamming now." Naruto said, catching his friends' attention

"You too, I thought I was the only one feeling it." Ryuko said

"Phew, I thought I was the only one thinking about it."

"So, we jamming." Luffy asked as Izuku looked at them and sighed

"I guess. If we don't make too much noise." Izuku said, he felt that this was going to bite him back someday

"Alright!" The band yell. Naruto made clones of himself which surprised those who haven't seen him use his powers before and asked the clones to go outside and bring their instruments while Izuku went to get his guitar.

"So, what could we play first?"

"How about the song we write to tell who we are

"Oh, you mean _that _one." Izuku said with Natsu smirking, the others caught on to what they were going to do and smirked or grinned as well

"Okay, this next one will be intense and fast. So try to keep up." Izuku said while the band were

"Oh, and Eri. You need to

"Aww. But I wanna listen to you Onii-chan." Eri whined, not liking the idea that she won't listen to her brother's song

"Sorry Snowflake but this song has bad words in it and I don't want you to learn these words and other bad things in it. But I promise that you

"This song was made to tell those out there just who the fuck we really are." Izuku said as Naruto started to do a sick guitar opening as Izuku took his mic and nodded to the guitar as the song begun with him rapping

**We've been ballin out since we were mother fuckin 14**

**Steady coming up in what they like to call the OC**

**Cruising in A Chevy every weekend to a new beach**

**Woofer in the back playing music was our routine**

**Parties on the weekends at the house that everyone knows**

**Parents never home so that's the spot where everyone goes**

**Hookin up with girls who never seem to wear enough clothes**

**Always broken up by cops that tell us all to go home**

The listeners were nodding to the beat of the song as it was something they haven't heard from Izuku before. The pace and beat of the song took to a slower speed as the next part was coming

**Save us now**

**These kids are running from their dreams**

**Never feeling free**

**We must stop this now**

**Make it count**

**This life is nothing but a story**

**Don't let it be boring**

**We must never back down**

**Make a sound**

**Don't be quiet for the others**

**Strength it comes in numbers**

**So we must be loud**

**Hope is found**

**And if we never hit the ground**

**Keep our head up in the clouds**

**We will make it somehow**

The pace of the song was building up as Ryuko started to play a tone on her keys while Ichigo started to hit his drums while Izuku started to bounce in place to show that the drop was coming

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**If we don't stop**

**We'll hit the top**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**If we don't stop**

**We'll hit the top**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**If we don't stop**

**We'll hit the top**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**And if we never hit the ground**

**Keep our head up in the clouds**

**We will make it somehow**

The drop hit and it sound surreal with its different sounds coming in play

**And if we never hit the ground**

**Keep our head up in the clouds**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**If we don't stop**

**We'll hit the top**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't sto-o-o-o-o-o-o-p**

**I won't sto-o-o-o-o-o-o-p**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**If we don't stop**

**We'll hit the top**

**I won't sto-o-o-o-o-o-o-p**

**And if we never hit the ground**

**I won't sto-o-o-o-o-o-o-p**

**Keep our head up in the clouds**

**We will make it somehow**

Naruto again started to play the sick guitar routine from the beginning as the song's pace came back

**Chilling at the beach with a couple girls from highschool**

**Got one for us each blonde hair and their eyes blue**

**Growing up in Cali that's the type you're seeing ride thru**

**No I ain't complaining man we love that it's a nice view**

**Stealing lots of booze from the mall on the weekends**

**Cuz we wanna drink until our brains stop thinking**

**Pouring cheap vodka into bottles of that grey goose**

**Cuz the ladies wanna think their sipping on that good juice**

**Save us now**

**These kids are running from their dreams**

**Never feeling free**

**We must stop this now**

**Make it count**

**This life is nothing but a story**

**Don't let it be boring**

**We must never back down**

**Make a sound**

**Don't be quiet for the others**

**Strength it comes in numbers**

**So we must be loud**

**Hope is found**

**And if we never hit the ground**

**Keep our head up in the clouds**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**If we don't stop**

**We'll hit the top**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**If we don't stop**

**We'll hit the top**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**If we don't stop**

**We'll hit the top**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**And if we never hit the ground**

**Keep our head up in the clouds**

**We will make it somehow**

**And if we never hit the ground**

**Keep our head up in the clouds**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**If we don't stop**

**We'll hit the top**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't sto-o-o-o-o-o-o-p**

**I won't sto-o-o-o-o-o-o-p**

**We will make it somehow**

**I won't stop**

**If you don't stop**

**If we don't stop**

**We'll hit the top**

**I won't sto-o-o-o-o-o-o-p**

**And if we never hit the ground**

**I won't sto-o-o-o-o-o-o-p**

**Keep our head up in the clouds**

**We will make it somehow**

"Okay, this next one is something we made up during summer, the same summer we all met. We made it since we were training with our sensei and our other friend who couldn't be here. I hope you enjoy it." Izuku said as he strapped his guitar and started to play it.

**Go!**

The rest of the band begun to play while Naruto took off his guitar and took off his jacket

**It's time for training and we're getting started**

**It's on you know**

**And we wanna see you whip and shout it**

**"We rock - you roll!"**

Naruto walked out in front of the band with his jacket tied around his waist and his headband with the metal symbol on the front of it tied to his forehead as Izuku continued to sing as he grabs the micstand

**They say**

**Go slow**

**And everything just stands so still**

**We say**

**Go go**

**We're ready for the fight we know the drill**

**Monday morning and we feel defeated**

**Seems so long ago**

**Tuesday's coming and we just keep on beating**

**Till we're in our zone**

**They say**

**Go slow**

**And everything just stands so still**

**We say**

**Go go**

**You're gonna see us rip into it...**

Naruto bowed to the listeners before he started to do some martial arts with some kicks and flips which caught the listeners off guard

**Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin**

**And then we'll jump back, do it again**

**Ninja-go!**

**Ninja-go!**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**We're gonna do it again**

**We just jump back, kick back, whip around and spin**

**And then we jump back, do it again**

**Ninja-go!**

**Ninja-go!**

**Come on, come on**

**And do the weekend whip!**

**Yeah!**

The band continued to play as Naruto continued to perform his dance in which Mina saw and thought that it looked fun and jumped in with him and started to copy his moves

**Wednesday morning and we soon discover**

**We've gotta push our game**

**We slept on Thursday just to get it over**

**The whip's a day away!**

**They say**

**Go slow**

**And everything just stands so still**

**We say**

**Go go**

**You're gonna see us rip into it...**

Naruto continued to do his dance while Mina continued to follow with more of the listeners joining in on the fun

**Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin**

**And then we jump back, do it again**

**Ninja-go!**

**Ninja-go!**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**We're gonna do it again**

**We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin**

**And then we'll jump back, do it again**

**Ninja-go!**

**Ninja-go!**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**And do the weekend whip!**

**Yeah**

**Yeah**

**THEY SAY**

**NO NO!**

**But we don't wanna sit around no more**

**WE SAY**

**GO GO!**

**You're gonna see us rip into it...**

The band stopped playing with Izuku only singing

**Just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin**

**And then we'll jump back do it again...**

The music sudden stopped and everyone looked around to see that Izuku's guitar stopped working as the amp was smoking, Naruto took out a throwing star and turn it to the amp and it stopped smoking and started to flash hand signs at a fast speed while Izuku took the mic again with his voice changed temporarily

**And the we'll jump back do it again!**

**Ninja-go!**

**Ninja-go!**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**We're gonna do it again**

Naruto suddenly changed his dance from martial arts to a more easily dance while holding his hands together

**We just jump up, kick back, whip around and spin**

**And then we'll jump back do it again**

**Ninja-go!**

**Ninja-go!**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**And do the weekend whip (weekend whip)**

**Ninja-go!**

**Ninja-go!**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**Come on**

**And do the weekend whip!**

**Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin!**

The listeners cheered to the band. The song was fun and enjoyable. Mina and the ones who joined in on the dance went back to sit down while they were trying to catch their breaths. As they were doing this. Izuku looked at the listeners and then to Nejire and to his guitar, and boom, he had an idea. He smiled and went to the mic

"This next one is something that was written by someone special in my life. This one was something that was written but it has never been sang or performed before…that is, until now. Neji-chan, this is for you." Izuku said with a smile

He started to strum some notes on his guitar. Nejire's eyes widen from the notes, she recognized those notes from anywhere. Those notes were from her own song she wrote years before she met Izuku. And now, they were being played by her beloved. Nejire smiled as the notes continued to play and with a deep breath taken. Nejire begun to sing

**I don't know why but my hands are shaking**

**I can see you coming and I stand here waiting**

**Yeah I get tongue tied in the conversation**

**It's an F'd up, bad, sick situation**

Everyone looked at her as Izuku continued to play

**I tried to tie my heart down, board up all the windows**

**Oh but it's too late now**

**I let you get too close**

**I know I should take cover, hide inside these four walls**

**But baby I surrender, it all**

The listeners then realize that this song was written by Nejire as they saw her sing like she knew what to say like it was natural

**'Cause you're a force of nature**

**Look at what you've done**

**I can taste the danger but I don't wanna run**

**So pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight**

**I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force of nature**

**Baby you're a force of nature**

The listeners started to clap to the rhythm of the song as it was a great song so far as Izuku continued to strum away

**I feel your lips move in and they take me under**

**You know just what to do, how to make me want you**

**And I know I'll be broken when it's over**

**Oh but I can't help but pull you closer**

**I tried to tie my heart down, board up all the windows**

**Oh but it's too late now**

**I let you get too close**

Izuku started to bang on his guitar as he continued to strum on the cords with the beat echoing throughout the room

**'Cause you're a force of nature**

**Look at what you've done**

**I can taste the danger but I don't wanna run**

**So pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight**

**I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force of nature**

The clapping and melody of the song filled the room with a warm aura with two lovers looking to each other's eyes as they played and sang as the song reached its climax

**I'll be here 'till we collide**

**I don't care if I survive**

**So crash into me one more time**

**Yeah, yeah, oh**

**'Cause you're a force of nature**

**Look at what you've done**

**I can taste the danger but I don't wanna run**

**So pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight**

**I'm a caution taker, but baby you're a force of nature**

**Baby you're a force of nature**

**Baby you're a force of nature**

**Baby you're a force of nature**

The listeners clapped their hands, showing that they loved the song. Nejire was happy that she finally got to sing her song that she never had a chance on sing before. She had a lovely boyfriend. Said boyfriend was talking to his drummer/friend and pianist/friend for a few minutes before turning back to her

"Hey, Neji-chan." Izuku said ashis girlfriend looked at him

"Surprise." Izuku said as he plays the same notes on his guitar again but it was going a bit faster this time, a beat was also added in which Ichigo was playing before Ryuko started to play on her keyboard but it wasn't any of her normal sounds. No, it was a recording of Nejire's voice and it was a recording of her singing a few minutes ago

**[Nejire]**

**Force of nature, look at what you've done**

**I can taste the danger, but I don't wanna' run**

**So, pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight**

**I'm a caution taker. But baby you're a force of nature**

**Baby, you're a force of nature**

Ryuko remixed Nejire's voice in which gave her control on what she wanted to play. It wasn't long before Izuku started to sing

**[Izuku]**

**Open up your ears for a second, now let me explain**

**See, I'm not tryna' take you down I'm tryna' take away pain**

**Try my best to refrain from being the same**

**As all these other low lifes that**

**Probably don't remember your name**

**And all your exes hit and left, I'm tryna' home run**

**Tryna' make you happy, make a difference in the long run**

**So trust me when I say "I'm swollen shut."**

**I'm spilling out my heart because you opened up**

**And now I'm going dumb when we touch... yeah**

**I'm not saying that we're picture perfect but**

**I'm saying that we fit proportion**

**I'm showing you that we're more than love because of lust**

**It's not hidden behind a curtain**

**I'm telling all the facts, don't ask me because I'm certain**

**It's certain we both come from hurt places**

**But you don't have to tell yourself that that's the reason**

**Why we're in relation**

**I'm just tryna' see a smile on your face and make**

**This chapter permanent**

**No need to change the pages**

The song went back to the original melody as Nejire's voice was back to singing

**[Nejire]**

**Force of nature, look at what you've done**

**I can taste the danger, but I don't wanna' run**

**So, pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight**

**I'm a caution taker. But baby you're a force of nature**

**Baby, you're a force of nature**

**[Izuku]**

**I'm falling for you more every time I see a smile on your face**

**You always say I'm changing but I only change the pace**

**You're following your dreams and I know I do the same**

**But see lately you're the only thing I'm needing that I chase**

**And I hate that fact that you only listen to what they say**

**I've never been the type to listen; now they hit the replay**

**It's funny how these things happen, never had a delay**

**'cuz everything I'm seeing comes to life and I don't see fake**

**I only see the real in you, probably why I fell in**

**I'm writing all these letters you would think that I'm felon**

**I'm going crazy; always buying want you're selling**

**And yeah I know I'm stubborn, I hear nothing like I'm Helen**

**But... once I make it, you'll have everything you want**

**I'll put you at the top when I get on, yeah. I just wanna'**

**Put the queen above these pawns and carry**

**Out the story when you're gone**

**[Nejire]**

**Force of nature, look at what you've done**

**I can taste the danger, but I don't wanna' run**

**So, pull me to the ground and I won't put up a fight**

**I'm a caution taker. But baby you're a force of nature**

**Baby, you're a force of nature**

The song finished and the crowd took in the sweetness from the song as Izuku remixed his girlfriend's song. She went and hugged him in which he returned.

They decided to play some mainstream hit since they had some time left while the bands picked their instruments in the cases and talk to each other since it could be a while before they see each other again and do this. Nejire was talking to Ryuko as they packed their instruments away when…

"Hado-sempai." Nejire turned to see that girls of Class 1-A and 1-B were standing behind her

"Yes?" Nejire asked

"Can we talk to you. Outside." Uraraka asked which Nejire thought on it and agreed

"Oh, okay. Hey Izu-kun. I'm just going outside to talk. Okay?" Nejire said to Izuku

"Okay." Izuku said, the girls leave the dorm and walked outside, not too far from the dorm but far enough so that no one can hear their conversation from the inside

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Nejire asked as the group of first year girls shifted and looked at themselves, someone had to ask Nejire on the thing they wanted to ask her. Soon enough, Ochako stand forward and begun speaking

"Well…Nejire-chan, we wanted to ask you…if…if…we could…" Ochako was trying to find the right words to say to her upperclassman on this but someone beat her to it

"We wanted to ask if you were willing to share Izuku-chan with us?" Tsu said

"TSU! You can't just go and say it like that! I thought we had an agreement!" Kendo yelled

"What? We wanted to ask her that and you were t

"Sure, but that's not how you-"

"Sure, why not." The girls turn to Nejire as she looked at them calmly

"I'm sorry Hado-sempai but I think my hearings still affected from today but did you say yes?" Momo asked

"Yes." Nejire said

"R-Really?" The girls asked, they couldn't believe their luck right now

"Sure, I'm willing to share Izu-kun but…"

"But what?" Mina asked, she felt like there was a catch

"You have to go to Izu-kun and ask him out." Nejire said, shocking the girls

"WHAT?!"

"Yep, I want to see if your feelings for Izu are real or not. And if they're real, I'll let you date Izu-kun. Since he needs a lot of love." Nejire said as she starts to walk back to the building, leaving 13 shocked and still girls behind as they process the info she just told them

In an office in the city, two people were watching the livestream footage of the U.A Culture Festival on Class 1-A's concert with Izuku's bands performing

"Is he good for the plan sir?" A woman standing near a desk with another person sitting in a chair and watching the screen

"I think he's perfect for the plan." The person said

"But how are we going to get to him sir?" The woman asked her boss

"You leave that to me. I know a guy for the job." The man said as he pulls out his phone and went to his contacts. He scrolled down the list until he came upon on particular name. he pushed on the name and waited as the phone dialled the number. It wasn't long until the call was picked up

"Nezu, old friend. It's me. Yeah, listen Nezu. I'm calling in the favour right now. Yeah, it's going down. after nearly 20 years of planning. Who is the target? Well, that's easy since the target is one of your students. Who? It's that green haired kid that was singing on the Culture Festival livestream. Izuku Midoriya. Yeah, that's him alright. I need him. For Operation:_** World Tour.**_" Said the man as he continues the call.

Izuku's secret maybe now out in the open, but something down the road might make his life a whole lot crazier.

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Next Story**_

* * *

**The story has ended. And what a journey we had. This finale was a bitch to write since multiple things kept coming and interrupting me and my writing. School, life, money, the temperature, the fact that my headphones were stolen. Thanks to those things, the chapter became what I didn't want but I guess it can't be helped. **

**Thank you guys of making this story really popular on the site and thanks for reading it, it really means a lot to me.**

**You guys don't understand how much this story means to me, this story was meant to be a short thing as I was never really into fanfic writing in the past but when I saw the attention that the story was getting, I was surprised by this and it gave me the motivation to continue it. Sure, there were bumps on the road like haters, flame reviews and writer's block and also the stabbing incident but those things didn't keep me down and I took them and made them my drive to improve (And also to say fuck you to the haters)**

**Thank you to all for you who stayed to finish this story. You guys are awesome.**

**Oh, and don't worry. Even though this story is done, that doesn't mean that the series is. It just means that a new chapter of CBM is about to begin. The spin-off: ****Cinnamon Bun's Music: World ****Tour is coming later in the week. So keep an eye out on it**

**Until the next story. I've been Pixel's Fanbooks and this is goodbye on this story and hello to the next.**

* * *

_**Pixel OUT!**_


End file.
